Reunion time
by nikka
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 51, THE LAST CHAPTER EVER! HAS BEEN UPDATED. Crossover with BTVS. Cordy gets a series of visions about the scobbies and the gang heads to Sunnydale. some AC, SB & GFspoilers Angel S3, Buffy S6 Reviews please.
1. 1,2,3 it keeps coming

Chapter 3: Who's Connor?

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

Buffy turned and kicked one of the vampires who flew in the air, past a tombstone, and thudded to the ground. Then, as the other vampire ran toward the group of people, she ran at him, jumped on his back, bringing both of them down. She quickly recovered with a flip that left Gunn looked amazed and Fred a bit worried. The vampire regained his feet and turned to face Buffy, but, before he could do anything, she staked him, giving him a little victory smile as he disappeared. Then she heard a growl behind her: the other vampire had woken up. She ran at him, used one of the tombstone as a bouncer, flipped in the air, landed in front of the him just as he got up, and dusted him.

The scoobies stayed back, looking pretty calm. They even continued eating their ice cream. Angel watched from the side, ready to jump in if she needed him to. Cordy just looked bored; she had that *I've seen this act before* look. Wesley was impressed, but not surprised. Only Fred and Gunn seemed amazed, even shocked. Gunn was really impressed.

"You rock! Girl, those moves you did were unbelievable! I never could have…" he stopped, smiling, "...you are incredible!" 

At that point Cordy pushed her elbow in his ribs. "Hey, Cor, what's..." he saw the look on her face she glanced at Fred. Quickly he recovered, "But that's nice for a slayer, you know".

Buffy just smiled and sat on the nearest tombstone. 

"So what's up? What's the big bad? What did you see, Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. It's not very clear." Cordy answered.

"So, why did you come here? What makes you sure it's happening here...besides this being hellmouth and all that? Why do you think it's so bad? I mean if you're not sure..." 

Fred interrupted Buffy. "Hey, back off! Let her explain before you charge in!"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to...it's just that I like to know if bad things are coming my way." Buffy tried to explain; she was surprised when Cordelia didn't say anything to her. She seemed different...not the Cordy she remembered.

"It's ok, Fred, she wants answers. We all do. I'll explain everything, but right now, I really need to sit down. I'm getting really dizzy..." Cordy trailed off as she staggered. 

Angel grabbed her quickly, supporting her. Buffy was amazed. The closeness they had it remained her of how she and Angel had been three years ago.

"I'm fine" Cordy reassured the A.I. team, who all looked worried. She sat on the ground, telling them everything about the visions, about how she was half demon, and about her recent visions, although she left out the Connor part. She thought it be best if Angel tells them that part.

When she was done, everyone just sat quietly. Scoobies asked question one after the other, trying to get a clearer image on this unknown threat. When all of the questions were asked and almost everything explained, they all got up.

"We need to tell Giles; he'll want to research." Willow said.

"No, I'm really not in the mode for: 'Xander read volume 13 and don't drool on it'. " Xander said, trying to imitate Giles.

"Me, too. Besides, we have plans for tonight. Sex plans". The A.I seemed shocked by Anya's last remark, but the Scoobies looked indifferent.

"Anya, honey what did we say about saying the 'S' word in front of people? Especially people whom we've known for 5 minutes." Xander tried to stay calm, but he was obviously embarrassed.

"Fine, but half of them you already know! One you even dated." Anya defended herself. That last remark made Gunn & Fred look at Cordy with a smile on their faces.

"It was ages ago." she mumbled but they still smiled. "Like 4 years ago. Ages."

"We need to go. It's getting late and I need to get home to Dawn." Buffy said suddenly, which made everyone look at their watches. She was right; it was almost midnight.

"Connor!" Angel gasped and started running towards the parked van, Cordy and the rest A.I. team following.

"Where are they going?" Willow asked, confused.

"Who's Connor?" Xander frowned.

"Lets find out". Buffy said and they ran after the others.

When Xander caught up with them, he stooped, lowered his head, and supported him self by placing his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily. "Did you guys need to go so fast?" He gasped, but no one answered. "The least you can do is answer meeee....oh my sweet Jesus, Cordy has a baby?!?" he yelled, seeing her holding Connor.

"Honey it's not Cordelia's baby. Its Angel's". Anya said with a smile, while stroking his hair.

"Well," he sighed, "that makes a lot more sense...WHAT!!! He can't have a baby!" Xander was losing it. "He can't have a baby! I know I don't know a lot, but I know wood, fire, cross, holly water and cutting of the head will kill him…sorry vampires, no, I mean him, and that HE CAN NOT HAVE A B-A-B-Y!" 

"Stop pointing at me and calling me "HE" every second" Angel growled, losing his remaining patience.

"Xander, sweetie, take a nice, deep breath". Anya tried to calm him.

"See my point? Can't breathe, can't have babies. Simple math." Xander continued.

"How is that a simple math?" Willow wondered.

"Well, it is in my mind! What's going here, Buffy?" There was no reply.

"Buffy? Are you even here?" Xander called and started to wave a hand in front of her face when she didn't answer, just stared at Connor.

"Stop it." she said, pushing her hands away.

"Just making sure you don't go schizo on me like last time you got some bad news." 

"I'm fine. I mean, I think I am. I…I just don't understand this..." Buffy said while pointing at Connor.

"Stop doing that! Y'all are scaring him!" Fred yelled.

"We're making him scared? How about vampire baby making us scared?" Xander was freaked.

"He's not a vampire! He's human and he's normal. More then I can say for you." Fred answered angrily.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Willow asked, putting her hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy jumped.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked, getting even more worried. 

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit shocked that's all."

"As are all of us." Xander muttered from behind her.

"Ok, that's enough!" Cordy said angry. "Lorne, hold Connor for a second." She turned to face the Scoobies. "This is not a devil child or vampire child or whatever else you're thinking. He's human and sweet and his name is Connor. And if you stopped being idiots for 5 minutes, we could explain to you what happened. But if you don't want to know, fine." She stopped and then looked straight at Xander. "But if you don't want to mess with a brand new demon who's learned a few moves of her own, you'll back off and stop scaring Connor!" Cordy grabbed Connor. 

Xander was just about to say something when Cordy turned back to him, "Watch it, Xander. Even the slayer can't protect you from the fury of a mother."

Everyone quieted down. 

"So what do you say?" Cordy looked at the scoobies waiting for an answer.

TBC.


	2. The drive

Chapter 1: 1,2,3… it keeps coming.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Rating: General (basically if you're old enough to watch Angel you can read this fanfic).

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Spoilers: Angel season 3, Buffy season 6.

Summary: Cordy gets a series of visions about the scoobies and the gang heads out to Sunnydale.

Time line: Well I played with the time line on this fic. On Angel it's right after "waiting in the wings" but Groo is not back yet. On Buffy it's right before "Once more with feeling" so Tara & Willow are still together and Spike & Buffy hadn't kissed yet. All the rest is pretty much the same.

Author notes: Hi everyone, English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Status: Not finished.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

The phone rang. "Could someone please pick it up? I'm busy." The phone kept on ringing; no one answered. "Come on people! I have my hands full here! Literally," she yelled, but again there was no reply. The phone was still ringing. "Oh, come on, I guess I'll do it". She picked up the baby with the dirty diaper and walked to the other room where the phone was. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, how can I help you?" she growled angrily.

"Hello?" she said again. "Great they hung up". 

She put down the phone and walked back to the other room, finished changing the baby, washed her hands, picked him up, and headed downstairs.

"Yes! I got you this time, you're dead!" one man crowed to the other. They were both sitting on the carpet in front of the television playing some kind of video game.

"Didn't you hear me when I asked you to answer the phone?" she asked them angrily. No one responded they seemed very preoccupied with the game.

"Hello! Am I talking to myself?" she said sarcastically. Still there was no reaction. **That's it** she thought to herself. She walked over and stood right in front of the TV screen.

"Hi." both the man said in surprise.

"Hi, yourself" she snapped back.

"Cordy, could you please move? We're in the middle of the game and I'm kicking Angel's butt." one of the men said to her.

"Oh, in that case don't let me interrupt you both." she snarled.

"Thanks, girl, you're the best." replied the man who had done all of the talking so far; the other one just lowered his head and said nothing at all, which seemed to upset Cordelia even more.

Cordy moved away from the TV screen and then suddenly put the baby in the lap of the man who hasn't spoken so far and walked away.

"Hi, Cordy." he called after her. She didn't respond.

"Gunn, do me a favor and take Connor for a second". The man said as he put Connor in Gunn's lap then got up and walked to the kitchen where Cordelia was. "Hey, what was that all about?" he asked Cordelia.

"You're asking me?" she said angry. "Angelm why didn't you answer the phone?"

"There was a phone?" he said in surprise.

"Oh, you're impossible!" she yelled at him.

Back in the other room, a young, skinny girl walked in and greeted Gunn.

"Hi baby what's up?" he said to her fondly.

"Nothing much. I did some research on that demon you guys killed yesterday." she said.

"And? Are we excepting company?" Gunn asked her.

"No, I think that's it...where is everyone else?" she inquired.

"Well, Angel and Cordy are in the kitchen fighting as usual." he said with half a smile.

"What about?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "Wesley is out meeting a possible client, and I'm here waiting for my lovely girlfriend to come back". He kissed her.

"Fred!" she heard someone calling her. "Tell Angel he's the most self-involved vampire you have ever seen!" Cordy demanded as she stormed out of the kitchen, Angel at her heels.

"No, Fred tell her she's overreacting like always." Angel said before Fred had a chance to answer.

"I'm overreacting?! Maybe that's because you don't react at all." Cordy interrupted him.

"Ok, enough, you two! If you want to fight, do it somewhere else." sighed a man with glasses who just come in.

"Wesley, thank God you're here!" Fred smiled.

"You know what?" Cordy said angrily.

"What??" Angel asked, not really expecting an answer.

"If I wasn't having a vision right now, I'd continue to fight with you." she said dizzily. The room started to spin and images jumped in front of her.

"What is it Cor? What do you see?' Angel asked ready for action.

"It's not clear. I see a girl...she's running. She seems familiar." Cordy tried to describe what she saw, but it was hard. This vision was longer than normal and not nearly as clear. She couldn't even tell where it was happening.

"Do you know who she is? Where she's at?" Wesley asked, trying to get information.

"It stopped." Cordy was surprised. She had learned nothing to help them find the girl in trouble.

"What do you mean stopped?" Fred asked surprised. "Can they just stop like that?"

"No. This is the first time that happened. I don't understand." Cordy seemed even more confused than the rest.

"Well maybe it's 'to be continued'. You know, like the movies." Gunn offered. 

Everyone gave him an odd look. "What?" he said, defending himself.

"I don't know what's going on, but there's another one coming". Cordy said while she started to float in mid air.

"Cor, are you o.k?" Angel frowned, worried.

"I see the girl again...she's crying. I think I can see her face." she stopped.

"What? Who is she?" Wesley asked curious.

"It's Dawn." she said, still floating.

"Who's Dawn?" Fred asked.

"Dawn Summers? Buffy's Dawn?" Angel asked, surprised.

"Yes. And she looks scared and alone." Cordy landed back on the floor, her eyes were wet from crying. "I felt what she felt. She's..." she gasped.

"It's o.k." Angel comforted her, putting his arm around her as she leaned against him.

"So, who's Dawn again?" Gunn asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to go." Wesley said as he grabbed a bag and started throwing books inside.

"What? Just like that we're going?" Fred asked.

"YES." Cordy said firmly. "Go pack."

Gunn & Fred looked at each other then headed for the stairs.

"And make it fast". Cordy yelled at their backs.

"I'd better go pack, too." Angel picked up Connor who had been put in his crib when Cordy started having her vision. 

"You'd also better tell Lorne to pack." Wesley said to Angel, as he headed for the stairs.

"Of course, how could I forget?" 

"We need to move fast". Cordy said as she opened the door. "Come on, Wes, you can drop me off on your way. When you're done, pick me up and we'll meet the others here." she said, in command mode.

"Oh, God, what's happening?" Cordy closed her eyes and held her head. This time it didn't just make her dizzy, it hurt as well. "Aaaah" she screamed.

Angel rushed down to help her, but by then the vision was over.

"What happened? Did you have another vision? Why did you scream? Did it hurt? I thought you weren't supposed to get those painful one any more!" Angel was interrupted by Wesley.

"Hold on, Angel, let her tell us".

"1 & 2. I had a vision," she answered, looking pissed off, "3 & 4 I screamed because it hurt like hell. And 5, just because it won't kill me doesn't mean it won't hurt. Remember Doyle."

"So you're fine?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, and I saw someone else this time. It was Anya, Xander's girlfriend. I barely recognized her, though. She has blond hair now, did you know? Looks good, I must say. Anway, back to business. It was the same deal she was scared and alone. She was crying too, but she was in a different place."

"What do you mean a different place?" Wesley asked, intrigued by the mystery visions.

"Dawn was in a dark alley and Anya was in a library or a house or something. It had bookshelves...I really don't know. We need to go now, so, Angel, go pack." she ordered.

"But, are you ok?" he was worried about her.

"I'm fine, and I'm not lying this time. Just go. Wesley and I need to get going. We'll meet you guys back here." she said, shoving him towards the stairs. 

"Come on, let's go." she opened the door and walked out.

"All right, then." Wesley said to himself and went after her.

About an hour later everyone met in front of the hotel. It was dark by now. To their surprise, a brown van pulled in front of them. The door opened, and Gunn jumped out.

"I thought it be easier to travel like this. I borrowed it from a friend." he smiled, proud of himself.

As Angel put the bags in the trunk, the rest got in. Gunn drove while Wesley, sitting next to him, gave directions. The rest lounged in the back. Angel stayed close to Cordy and Connor, keeping a close eye on both.

"Sunnydale here we come." Gunn grinned as he started the engine and they were on their way.

TBC

**Hi, I'm trying this new fic and I'll decide whether or not to continue it based on your reviews bad or good. So please review. Thanks.**


	3. who's Conor?

Chapter 2: The drive.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

"You're going the wrong way! You should have turned right at the sign." Wesley said to Gunn.

"Do you want to drive?" Gunn said angry.

"No, I only pointed out that you missed the turn." Wesley explained.

"Cause if you want to drive be my guest. I didn't see anyone else volunteering." Gunn didn't seem to notice Wesley's answer.

"Again: I only pointed out that you missed the turn and you should drive more carefully and slowly so you can hear my directions, giving the fact that you've never been there before. I would have…" 

Gunn interrupted him. "So I should drive like you British folks do S-L-O-WWW."

"There's no need to go there. All I said was..." Again he was interrupted, this time by a very pissed off Cordelia.

"I've been having visions since we left L.A. And they aren't very fun, so do you really think I need to hear you two argue about who's the worst driver?" They cringed. "Well, let me make it easy for you: you both suck, so shut up and drive!" 

No one spoke; they all knew that aggravating Cordy when she's already angry is not the greatest idea.

"How long till we get there?" Fred asked quietly from the back.

"Not long. We're very close". Angel replied, holding a bottle to Connor's mouth.

"Cor, are you all right? How many has it been so far?" Angel getting really worried. He knew Cordy was strong and a part demon, but he also knew she never had anything like this before. **Pray you didn't make her mad** he thought to himself.

To his surprise, she was very calm. "I'm fine, it only hurts when it happens. After that, I'm good. I think I had about 4 more, all of people scared and alone, but I haven't seen anyone familiar, although I recognized the places this time. I saw the Bronze and Main Street and some other places." she sighed. She had enough; every vision made her more tired. She didn't even tell the gang about every vision she had, although some they noticed themselves due to side effects. 

"Whatever it is, it's big. I mean, if it wasn't, the PTB wouldn't have sent you all those visions, right, Lorne?" Angel turned to the green demon.

"I don't know sugar bun. I'm new at this thing, just like you. But the PTB have been known to go to extreme measures to make a point. True, every time it happens to princess here, it's been by the hands of the lawyers from hell…" Lorne looked up and saw the glowers he was getting. "...and I'd better shut up right about now."

"Good thinking". Gunn commented from the front.

"I don't think it's the lawyers." Cordy said, all of the sudden. "Why would they send us away from L.A.? If nothing else, they would want to keep us there because of Connor." she decided and no one argued.

"Turn here". Wesley said to Gunn.

"Where?'

"Where the sign is! You know the big lighted sign that says WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE!" he replied, getting back at Gunn for his earlier remarks.

"Very funny, Wes." Gunn said sarcastically.

"You two stop, or Cordy will get angry again." Fred warned them.

"Where now? Should we try Buffy's place?" Angel asked.

"Yes that might be a good pla…" 

Cordy interrupted Wesley. "No, let's go to the cemetery."

"Cor, are you sure? We do have Connor with us." Angel reminded her.

"Yes, Connor will be fine." Cordy reassured him.

"Well, if that's what you think, then let's go to the cemetery. And even though I don't question your judgment, Cordelia, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me every time I have something to s…" 

"Oh, please. You're acting like a five years old." This time, it was Gunn.

Wesley looked at him angrily. 

"You said she shouldn't interrupt you; you didn't say nothing about me." Gunn said with a beatific smile.

"Which cemetery?" Fred asked all of the sudden.

"What?" Cordy turned to her, surprised.

"What cemetery? I've read there's a lot of cemeteries here, which is odd cause the population isn't that big." Fred wondered.

Angel smiled. "That's because Sunnydale is on the hellmouth, so death is a regular thing here."

"That wasn't on the website." she murmured in a scared voice.

"Girl, you checked out the website of this town?" Gunn was surprised she'd bothered.

"I like to know where I'm going." she said simply, and Gunn just smiled.

"So, where, too?" Gunn asked.

"I think I know where she'll be at." Angel said as he gave Gunn directions.

The van pulled in front of a cemetery. 

"Do we really need to go in there? This place gives me the creeps!" Lorne didn't love cemeteries, especially at night.

"What's the time?' Angel asked Gunn.

"8:30. Do you think she's still here?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, she's here." Angel said, a little spark in his eyes.

"Can I just wait here with Connor?" begged Lorne. Angel just nodded and the demon smiled "Thank you, muffin". 

"Let's go." Angel walked inside the cemetery with the gang behind him.

As they got farther into the cemetery, they started to hear voices talking.

"So, did you talk to him?" Said a woman's voice.

"Yeah, he said it's fine and there's no reason to be alarmed. But, then again, you know Giles." Another woman spoke.

"Yes, he needs..." The first woman said and both laughed as they chorused: "...to consult his books."

By now, the gang was close to the voices, and Cordy could tell that it was Willow and Buffy.

"I sold a lot today, and the money is all mine." They heard a third woman talking.

"Yes, Anya the money is yours. All yours." A man answered her in a tone usually reserved for babies. 

Cordy recognized the voice as Xander. They came closer, till they could actually see the bunch sitting on tombstones, eating ice cream.

"What the hell?" Gunn said, louder than he had intended to.

The scoobies turned to see who said that. Buffy jumped up, and, raising the stake in her hand, was about to charge when she suddenly recognized him, "Angel?"

She stood frozen, while all the rest jumped off the tombstones staring at the strange bunch of people who stared right back at them.

"What are you doing?" she said and came close to give him a hug.

"Hi, Buffy. How are you?" He asked, a bit embarrassed by the whole situation.

"I'm good. Alive and, not that it's not good to see you again, what are you doing here with…" she stopped and looked at the rest. "Wesley? And, oh my God, Cordelia? And a few more people I don't recognize." she looked at Gunn and Fred, making them a little uncomfortable

"Hi." Willow jumped in. "I know you, I saw you when I came to see you in L.A. You're Fred, right?" she asked, "and you're...Charles?" She half said, half asked.

"Actually it's Gunn." he corrected.

"Why were you in L.A.?" Buffy inquired.

"Never mind I'll tell you later." Willow really didn't want to get onto that subject right now.

"Angel." Xander said, seriously. He didn't seem pleased.

"Xander." Angel returned.

"So what's up why you here? Did Cordelia have a bad vision about us all?" Buffy laughed. Then she noticed that she was the only one laughing. The A.I. team looked dead series.

"Oh my God, what is it?" Buffy asked, panicked.

"Let's say we need to talk. But first can you kill those two vampires coming our way?!?!" Cordy exclaimed.

TBC

Thank you for all your great reviews. I hope you'll like this one. Keep reviewing. If there's anything you want to see on this fic let me know I welcome new ideas. Nikka.

To remind you all, the site will be off till Monday so no updates till then, sorry not my fault.


	4. Sleeping arragments

Chapter 4: Sleeping arrangements.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

As they entered Buffy's house, Tara greeted them, frowning when she noticed their shocked expressions. But, even as she opened her mouth to ask what had happened, the L.A. group came in with Cordy still holding Connor, making sure his safe. "Oh." Tara said quietly, suddenly understanding.

"We thought it would be best to come here and talk." Willow said to Tara.

"Well, Dawn is asleep and Giles isn't back yet." she replied.

"Thanks Tara." Buffy murmured, looking dazed. 

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Tara asked, playing host as Buffy was obviously in no shape to do that.

"Some water would be nice, thanks." Lorne said to Tara, who didn't seemed shocked by his appearance. He liked that.

"So what now?" Buffy suddenly asked.

"We all sit down and I explain. After that, if you have questions, I'll try to answer them, but you need to know there are things I don't know about this either."

"Fine. Let's..." Buffy was cut off as Giles came in.

"I've discovered some interesting things…" He stopped when he saw the guests. "Bloody hell! There's a baby in Cordelia's arm!!! Oh, hello, Cordelia." Giles exclaimed.

"Hi, Giles. I think they already noticed the baby. Grab a seat. Angel was just about to explain, and I'm sure you'll love that." Cordelia said with half a smile.

"Well, then." he said, sitting down as he nodded hello to Angel and Wesley.

Now that they were all there, Angel began to explain, "You see..."

"Luv, are you there? I wanted to know if you taped "Passions." I missed tonight's episode I had a problem with…" he stopped. "And I see you have company. Angelus, how interesting." He smirked.

"Spike. It's Angel and what are you doing here?" Angel frowned, surprised that Spike seemed to feel right at home. He knew Spike couldn't hurt anyone...but still...

"I should ask you that. Aren't you supposed to be miles away on your little redemption quest?" Spike didn't like Angel being here one bit. He didn't want him to get near Buffy. Then he noticed Cordelia and Connor. "Angelus, you really should keep an eye on your employees, or is it congratulation time. Who's the happy sucker you married, cheerleader?" Spike loved teasing Angel, especially watching as Angel rose to the bait.

"Not that it's any of your business, Blondie, but Connor isn't mine. He's Angel's" Cordelia sniffed.

"Bloody hell"

"What is it with you British and bloody this bloody that?" Gunn asked, not expecting an answer, just trying to tease Wesley who gave him a serious look in reply.

"I need to hear you explain this, DADDY!" He laughed, seeming to be the only one amused by the Connor situation.

"Spike, shut up or get out!" Buffy ordered. He didn't like her talking to him like that; he could see Angel on the side smiling. When Spike finally sat down, Angel started to explain. He told them about Darla, about how he had gone half-crazy and fired everyone, about his epiphany, about Darla coming back pregnant, about the prophecy, about Darla's death, and about Connor's life being in danger. When he finally finished there wasn't one mouth among the Scoobies who wasn't wide open, except Spike who just stuck a cigarette in his, causing Buffy to tell him to put it out or get out.

Then the questions started bubbling forth, seeming endless.

Fred, Gunn and Lorne were standing in the entrance in front of the stairs, looking bored. They'd all lived the story, and the questions were getting tedious. Suddenly Tara came up to them. "Want a tour of the house?" She offered. "I asked Buffy and she said it would fine."

"Don't you have question for our muffin over there?" Lorne asked.

"Who?" Tara looked puzzled 

"Oh sorry, sweetie. I meant Angel."

"No, I heard what I needed to hear. Besides, I don't really know him." Tara said with a smile. "So shall we?" 

Tara started to walk upstairs, the rest following behind. She gave them the grand tour while telling them about Buffy's mother's death, how she and willow moved in, and showed them Dawn sleeping. Finally, they reached Buffy's room. To their surprise, it looked pretty ordinary although there was a big cross hanging on the edge of Buffy's mirror. "That's very pretty". Fred said. 

"Angel gave her that years ago. When they first met, I think." Tara explained.

As they headed downstairs, they noticed things had calmed down considerably. The Scoobies had finished quizzing Angel, and everyone was just talking and relaxing. Anya was even playing with Connor. Buffy and Angel sat alone on the sofa, talking, while Spike stomped out for a smoke, not being able to stand seeing them together. Giles and Wesley were comparing and sharing notes. 

"So, are we done here? Can we get some sleep?" Gunn asked the room.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Connor is tired as am I, after all the visions." Cordy sighed.

"Did you have any more?" Buffy inquired.

"Not since we got here."

"That's strange. I mean, you had all those visions telling you to come here and now you're finally here and they stopped?" Willow wondered out loud.

"Maybe that was the point." Fred suggested.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"Maybe they gave you all those visions to make sure you'll get here as fast as you can, and, now that you're here, they'll still keep on sending you visions, but not so frequently". Fred had a point. At least, Willow thought so.

"Do you have an hotel here?" Lorne asked. 

"Oddly enough, no. Could you think why a wonderful place like Sunnydale doesn't have any nice hotels? Oh yeah! Cause it's on hellmouth." Cordy said sarcastically.

"So, no hotels?" Fred asked desperately.

"Not any you'd like to spend even one night in." Cordy sighed.

(** For fic purposes I decided that Sunnydale has only crappy motels like the one Faith stayed in.**)

"So, where do we sleep?" Fred asked again.

"Here. Where else?" Buffy said.

"Where, Buffy? You have a full house." Angel reminded her.

"Don't worry. Tara and I'll sleep at the dorms." Willow said with a smile, looking at Tara for the approval she quickly got.

"No, Willow. We can't let you do that. This is your home". Cordy felt uncomfortable interrupting their life like this.

"It's fine, Cordelia. Really it is." Willow reassured her.

"And I have a folded up bed that you can use and, of course, the sofa now that Giles found his own place." Buffy remembered.

(**For fic purposes I decided that Giles isn't planning on moving back to England any time soon so he found a new place and moved out from Buffy's house)

"And some of you can stay with me and Anya." Xander offered.

"But, Honey, we had plans". Anya whispered to him.

"They can wait." he whispered back, giving her look that said not to push anymore.

"So, this is what we'll do:" Cordy got into command mode again. "Lorne, you'll sleep on the folded bed here in the living room with Wes. Fred and Gunn, you two go to Xander's place." she turned to Xander. "You do have room for two, right?" Xander nodded "O.k. and that leaves us." she said, looking at Angel. 

"No problem. We'll sleep in Willow & Tara's room with Connor. He'll be fine, right?" Angel asked Cordy, ignoring the shocked faces of the Scoobies.

"Sure, he'll be fine. We've done that before". She answered, also ignoring the looks.

"Oh, the minute I go out for a smoke, things get interesting". Spike said from the hallway, he just walked in.

"What? Does anyone have a problem with that?" Cordy asked angrily; she had enough interrogations and questions for one day.

"No, no" Everyone said quickly while shaking their heads. Even the Scoobies knew not to mess with Cordelia when she's upset.

Then it's settled. Let's go to bed and figure out the visions in the morning". Cordy's words made Spike snicker, but he stopped when he saw the look Buffy gave him. "Well then my pets, sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite. Or anything else". 

Everyone headed out to their designated sleeping spots, while Buffy went to grab some fresh linen for her temporary housemates.

"So I guess its good night time." Buffy said awkwardly as she handed them their linens.

"I guess it is". Angel mumbled.

**Oh, God** Cordy thought to herself. **This will never end**.

"Ok, then. Good night, Buffy. Let's go!" Cordy said to Angel as she picked up Connor.

"Good night, Buffy." he called, heading upstairs after Cordy.

Buffy stood alone in the suddenly very empty living room. Sighing, she started picking up things and putting the chairs back in their places.

"Alone again, pet?" Spike was at the entrance leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, Spike? I'm really not in the mood." She groaned tiredly.

"Upset cause your great love found someone else to sleep with?" Spike smirked.

"What are you talking about? They're just friends. Good friends, but still just…" 

Spike cut in and finished her sentence. "...friends. I know. That's why you're cleaning the house at 2:00 am when you barely clean it during normal hours."

"Hey! I do clean my house, and, besides, what do you care? Don't you have a rerun of "Passions" to see?" She teased.

"Luv, there's no reruns for "Passions" on and the reason I'm saying these things is to get you out of your dream world."

"Dream world?" She frowned.

"Come on. Every idiot can tell. Ask Xander; you'll see I'm right."

"Tell what?"

"Tell he's moved on. With her." He stopped and looked at Buffy who just stared at him.

"I don't believe you, and, even if I did, why should I care? We're not together any more. Haven't been for 3 years and counting." She said, continuing to clean the living room.

"Yep, that's right. You don't care. Whatever you say, luv." He snorted sarcastically. "Just remember, pet: I knew first". He smiled at her and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She stood in the living room for a few more seconds before she threw everything onto the table. "The hell with it, I'm tired" she turned off the lights and went upstairs.

"What's going on? Where is everybody? Why is it dark? Great. Just leave the demon all alone in a strange house. If he's a demon, he's probably fearless. Yeah right". Lorne opened his bed and went to sleep.

TBC

**Hi everyone, first of all I wanted to thank you for all your great reviews. Keep reviewing good or bad.  
Second thing, as I wrote in the beginning of each chapter English is not my native tongue and even though I have a speller check on my computer sometimes it misses things like grammar and tenses and due to the fact that I don't have internet at home I write and upload all my stories during working hours so I don't always have time to double check my stories. If I do find out grammar mistakes after I uploaded the story I fix them and upload the chapter again. But as I said mistakes might appear on my fic if it's that bad you don't have to read them I know some people find it very annoying.  
That's all and keep on reviewing. Thanks. Nikka.**


	5. The neverending story

Chapter 5: The never-ending story…

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Ink

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buff's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenbelt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

"What time is it?" Dawn asked again.

"5 minutes from the last time you asked." Buffy sighed.

"Shouldn't they be up by now? It's almost 10!" Dawn kept nagging.

"Dawn!" Buffy stopped and tried to remain calm. "They'll be up soon, I know you're excited to see them…" 

Dawn jumped in "Excited can't describe what I'm feeling. Do you know how shocked I was to find Cordelia, Angel, and a baby sleeping in Willow & Tara's bed? Do you?" Dawn asked but not really expected an answer. "I was, like, shocked beyond words."

"In that case you shouldn't be talking." Dawn looked oddly at Buffy, "Cause you said you're beyond words. Right?" Buffy explained, having had enough of Dawn's questions or descriptions of how sweet they looked all curled up together and how sweet Connor looked and how she can't wait to talk to them. 

"Hi guys." Willow called from the living room.

"Willow! Thank God!" Buff greeted her when she entered the kitchen.

"What?" Willow frowned, confused.

"She hasn't stopped talking and asking question since the moment she accidentally came to your room and found Cordelia, Angel, and Connor asleep in your bed. She's been driving be crazy for the past hour. I so wish it was Monday instead of Saturday so she could go to school." Buff whispered to Willow, but Dawn heard her anyway and made a face at her.

"Dawnie, how did you sleep?" Tara tried to change the subject.

"Did you see them? What did they say? Did you see Cordelia cut her hair?" Dawn was not about to change the subject. Except for when Buffy came back, this has been the most exciting thing that happened here in months.

"Ok, then. Pancakes anyone?" Willow tried to distract Dawn, but had no luck as she kept on chattering away.

Good morning, everyone" Giles greeted as he joined them. 

"Oh, yes, good morning." Wesley joined in.

"Hi! G'morning everyone". Cordy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Cordelia, I wanted to apologize for barging in on you this morning. I didn't know you were there." Dawn apologized.

"It's fine, Dawnie. We didn't mind. Besides, Angel sleeps like a rock." Cordy smiled. Buffy couldn't believe that was Angel she was talking about--her Angel.

"Why don't we go to the dining room so we can all sit down eat breakfast together?" Dawn suggested with a huge smile.

"Sure why not." Buffy said reluctantly.

They all grabbed some food and headed out, Lorne joining them. Anya and Xander came soon after that with Fred and Gunn right behind them. Only Angel was a no show.

"What's taking him so long? I mean, I fed Connor, changed him, dressed him and took him with me downstairs. All he had to do was wash up and get dressed. God, he can be such a baby sometimes." Cordelia complained.

"Would you like me to go see what's keeping him?" Buffy offered.

"No, it's fine, I'll do it. He can be a real pain in the morning." Cordy explained.

"Sure, you know best." Cordy had already gotten up, so she didn't hear Buffy's last remark, but Willow did and she frowned at Buffy. Buff smiled back at herm trying to cover up how much the relationship between Angel and Cordelia bothered her. 

"I'll be right back". Cordy called out as she went up the stairs.

"Angel, are you up?" she yelled from the hallway as she came close to the bedroom. "You'd better be cause everyone is downstairs about to eat breakfast. And, yes, I know you don't eat but you could at least sit with…" she opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed, fully dressed.

"What happened? Why are you sitting here alone? Is it brooding time again?" she grinned, but he didn't, which worried her. He usually smiled at her silly jokes. She came close to him and set next to him. "What is it? Tell me."

"This...all of this." He sighed, quietly.

"What's this? You need to get more specific." she smiled. Her smile always made him feel better.

"I never thought in a million years that I'd be sleeping in Buff's house in the same bed with you and my child". He looked at her and saw she had a strange look on her face. "What? What's with the look?"

"Are you ashamed of me? Of us? Do you think we've done something we need to be ashamed of and need to hide from others?" she got up and stood in front of him.

"No, that's not what I think." he tried to backtrack as he pulled her to him. She pulled back and turned away from him.

"So why are you like this? We're friends, Angel, and I love the way we are. I love your child and, even though he's not my child, I think of him like he is and I don't get your behavior." she stopped and looked at him.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that...you are Connor's mom and I do love the way we are...I just feel awkward with Buffy and all". He tried to explain but it came out wrong again.

"Oh…Buffy: the never-ending story." she said, a bit angrily but mostly sarcastically. "How do you ever expect to get on with your life, to move on, if you don't let go of her? Yeah, she was your one true love and all that, but you left and she moved on. Heck, she even died. But you still carry a torch for her. Grow up". she walked out of room, furious at him.

**Now she's really pissed off** Angel thought to himself. 

"Cor. Cordy wait!" He ran after her down the stairs.

"We don't have anything else to talk about". She answered, continuing down the stairs.

"So...what? You get to say your piece and I don't?" Now he was angry.

"What can you possibly say? You know what I said was true! All of it" She really didn't feel like being the main character in the Cordy and Angel show so she walked away from him to the kitchen. He followed her.

"No, what you said wasn't true! You see what you saw the way you want to. You think you know everything that happened between me and her?" he asked angrily. 

"Yes, I think I heard the 'Buffy loves Angel' saga before, and I think I know everything there is to know about your 'great love for each other'."

As she said that, everyone, who had been listening to them from the dining room, looked at Buffy in shock. She just looked back at them in equal shock. 

"Cor, what are you saying? You want to fight because I feel awkward? Come on, how would you feel if you were in my shoes?" 

"I am in your shoes". He looked surprised, not understanding what she meant. "Xander. I meant Xander. He is my ex. We dated for two years. I loved him and guess what? I got over him."

"That's not the same; not even close." He laughed at her.

"Just because my boyfriend didn't go all schizo and tried to kill all my friends so I had to send him to hell to save the world doesn't mean it didn't count." she yelled at him.

"Do you have to bring up the Angelus subject every time we argue?"

"Well, if it would only happened once…" she smiled when she saw how angry he had gotten.

"Oh…real mature Cordy, really. Bravo…" he clapped his hands.

"How long can they keep this up?" Tara wondered.

"They can go like this for hours." Fred sighed.

"One time they argued so long that we all went out for a movie and, when we got back, they were still arguing." Gunn remembered, smiling.

"But, they always kiss and make up". Fred said with a smile. Everyone looked at her. "I don't really mean kiss! It's an expression!"

Suddenly they heard a scream, the A.I. team knew what it was instantly but the Scoobies looked worried.

"A vision." The A.I. team chorused, running to the kitchen, leaving the Scoobies in the dining room still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Cordy... is she ok Angel?" Fred asked worried.

"She's fine. Let's take her to the living room. She needs to lie down."

Just as the Scoobies were about to go to the kitchen, they saw Angel come out with a dazed Cordelia in his arm, the rest of the A.I. right behind him. He put her on the couch and sat next to her on the floor, holding her hand.

"What did she see?" Buff asked.

"Give her minute, she'll tell us". Angel said protectively..

"Cordelia what did you see? Do you have any idea what's...?" 

Angel interrupted angrily. "I told you to give her a second."

"It's ok, Angel. I'm ok." Cordy calmed him.

"I saw a portal open near the Bronze. This weird creature came out of it. He had a ring. A blue ring. That's it."

"That's all? A blue ring? That's not a lot". Anya said. Angel turned to her, frowning, but Cordy jumped in.

"Hey! I don't choose what to see, it just comes to me in a form of a painful headache. I'll tell you what, Anya: next time, you can have the vision and I'll be the critic. Give me a pen and paper. I'll draw you the thing I saw."

"Here you go". Dawn ran to the kitchen and brought her what she had asked for.

"Thank you, Dawnie". A few minutes later, the drawing was ready. "This is our guy."

"We need to research...and fast." Buffy said.

"I think the Magic Box is the best place". Anya said quietly, afraid someone would snap at her again.

Yeah, of course. All the books are there." Willow said.

"Ok, then, enough talk. Let's go. You guys can just follow Giles's car." Buffy ordered and they nodded in agreement.

"What about breakfast?" Dawn asked.

"I'll buy you something when we get there". Buffy promised, pulling her out the door.

"Angel, are you coming?" Gunn asked as he stood in the doorway.

"We'll be there in a second". He helped Cordy up.

"Cordy, about before..." 

"It's ok, Angel. We're fine."

"I know we're fine, Cor, but are you fine? You seemed really upset about this, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, hoping she'd say what he longed to hear.

"No, there's nothing. It just that I love you." He looked at her surprised. "You guys are like family to me."

"Oh." Angel said, disappointed

"I know you loved Buffy and I know you two had the greatest love since Romeo and Juliet, but you can't be together; you know that. You're on the road to redemption, but no one said you couldn't have a life along the way.If you keep pining for Buffy, you'll never be able to that. Do you understand?" 

"Yes I do. But you don't need to worry I'm not paining for Buffy. Really I'm not."

"Ok, then, let's put this behind us." she said, walking out the door.

"Yes...behind us". Angel said in a quiet, sad voice as he followed her out.

TBC.


	6. The magistrate

Chapter 6: The magistrate.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

"I think someone should go to the Bronze." Everyone raised their heads from their books and looked at Tara. "If the portal opens there, shouldn't we be there? What if it's already happened?"

"We have time." Cordy stated.

"How can you tell?" 

"I just can, Xander. I know it hasn't happen yet and I know we still have time.

"How much time?" Willow asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I know it's not happening now."

"Hah" everyone looked up to see who said that.

"I knew I knew this demon! I've seen him before". Giles kept talking, leaving everyone staring at him.

"What? What is he?" Angel asked.

"I am pretty certain I have some other information on him, in the book of Helius." Giles kept talking to himself, annoying the rest who had no idea what he was talking. Except for Wesley, who ran to the shelf and picked a book. 

"Oh, I think I know what you mean". Wesley said to Giles. Giles came to him and they both stared at the book intensely, muttering a few "Hmm"s, and "oh dear"s. 

At that point, Buffy lost her patience. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH TALKING ABOUT?" They looked at her, seeing her furious expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Buffy. I just had to make sure..." Giles apologized.

"Make sure of what?" she asked, this time more calmly.

"That the demon Cordy saw he's..." Giles stopped for a moment. "He's the magistrate".

"He's what?" Dawn asked.

"He's the magistrate..." Wesley started to explain.

"So, what's he doing here? Did we do something wrong?" Gunn asked.

"No...it's not about right or wrong; it's about faith." Wesley explained.

"Not Faith Faith, right?" Buffy asked, worried.

"No, faith the belief." Wesley reassured her.

"So, again, what's this dude wants" Gunn tried to get to the point again.

"He has been summoned by someone who thinks your faith in something needs testing." Giles continued.

"That's never good" Lorne said, suddenly.

"Do you know him?" Giles inquired.

"Well, not personally, but I have heard of him. Apparently, he can move from dimension to dimension and he can move through time also. Whenever he's around, troubles begin." Lorne looked scared.

"But, why do we need a test of faith? When was our faith broken?" Willow wondered.

"Something must have triggered his arrival. Something out of the ordinary?" Wesley asked.

"It's been very slow around here recently". Anya said, as the rest of the Scoobies nodded agreement.

"Yeah, besides Buffy coming back, nothing really…" Giles interrupted Dawn.

"But, of course! We did it; we brought him here."

"I don't understand". Willow said confused.

"When Buffy died, it was meant to be. The PTB wanted it to happen. She scarified her self to save her sister and the rest world; she fulfilled her duty and moved on." Giles explained.

"Yeah, to a hell dimension." Xander interrupted him. Buffy didn't say anything, just lowered her head.

"Nonetheless, that was meant to be, and you changed that. You brought her back; you questioned the decision of powers greater then your own, and now…" Giles stopped.

"He's going to kill us?" Dawn asked, frantic.

"No, sweetie, he's not here to kill us. Right, Lorne?" Cordy asked, giving him a look that warned him to reassure her, even if he had to lie.

"No, he never kills, just really hurts." Lorne replied scared.

"Lorne!" Cordy rebuked him.

"So, how do I kill it?' Buffy went straight to the point.

"You can't. He's something you deal with, not kill." Wesley explained.

"So, why did I get the visions if the PTB's send him here." Cordy frowned, confused.

"Maybe because we're needed to solve this puzzle, maybe we can help". Angel said, giving a reassuring look to Buffy who looked upset.

"But we didn't do anything! What if we get hurt? The best thing is to go home. Right, guys?" Everyone looked at Lorne. "What?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"So, what now?" Tara asked. "Do we just wait?" She looked at Giles for answers, but he didn't seem to have any.

"Yeah, sugar lips, we wait to be doomed. Isn't that just great?" Lorne said sarcastically.

"I refuse to sit here doing nothing while this magistrate passes judgment on all of us. How are we supposed to defend ourselves?" Buffy was not ready to give in so easily.

"In the book of Helius, it says that 'the truth is your defender, is your guide'." Wesley quoted.

"That's bullshit. The truth this and the truth that? Where are the weapons?" 

"I'm with Gunn. Let's do a protection spell." Lorne was scared and all he wanted was to stay out of this.

"No. We cannot interrupt his work or we'll all die." Giles said immediately.

"The best thing now is to go home and wait for Cordy's next vision". Wesley suggested.

"Come on! That's not fair. We saved Buffy; we brought her back from a hell dimension and this is our reward. That sucks." Xander summed it up.

"You don't where Buffy was." Giles told him.

"Yes we do. She told us, right, Buffster?" Xander and the rest of the Scoobies looked at her, waiting for an answer. She couldn't tell them. Not now. Not ever.

"Yes, that's right." She murmured.

"You see, Giles." Xander said with a smug smile.

"It doesn't change the situation; right now, all we can do is wait and read some more about the magistrate. Find out what he's done over the years." Giles looked serious.

"Nothing good, I can tell you that". Lorne muttered.

"So...we wait. I can do that. Can we go till he comes, maybe to eat something?" Dawn, who still hadn't eaten, offered.

The responses came quickly. "That's an excellent idea Dawnie". Cordelia said with a big smile. 

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too".

"You're always hungry Xander." Anya teased him.

"Then, breakfast it is". Tara declared.

"I'll stay here with Connor. He's asleep and it's day time." Cordy nodded although she knew Angel wished he could come with them.

"I'll stay here, also to read some more". Giles said to the not surprised gab.

"I will also" said Wesley.

"Figures." Gunn grinned.

"I can stay, too, if you want me too". Willow offered, hoping they'll say no. It was such a beautiful day and she wanted to enjoy it with Tara.

"No, it's fine. We'll manage". Giles smiled, knowing that she really didn't want to stay.

"Let's go". An excited Dawn called out from the door.

As they left, Cordy gave a kiss to Connor, and a reluctant Buffy tagged along because her sister pleaded with her to come.

"Bye, Giles. Tell us if you have anything new".

"We'll do that. Have fun."

As they closed the door behind them, Giles and Wesley hit the books while Angel rocked Connor in his pram.

TBC.

Hi ppl, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. If you don't like the idea let me know.

**Thank you for all your reviews and please keep reviewing I really appreciate and love them. Nikka.**


	7. The punishment

Chapter 7: The punishment

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

The door opened, and Spike raced in. He was covered with a black blanket and was smoking slightly as it was still daylight outside.

"Bloody sun." he cursed.

"Keep your voice down, Connor's sleeping". Angel told him.

"Relax, daddy-dear. I won't wake your precious sonny, I'm here looking for the slayer. Is she here?

"No, she's not, Spike, and what are you doing looking for her all the time?" Angel frowned, thinking it odd that Spike was around her all the time.

"It's no use. The fool is like a boomerang: you throw him and he comes back time after time." Giles smiled.

"Hey, who you calling a fool, old man?" Spike tried to tease Giles back, but it didn't really work. "So where is she? I have some information for her."

"She's out. What do you want?" Angel demanded. 

"Aren't you over protective? Make sure your new lady won't find out your cheating behind her back." Spike smirked.

"You're not worth a response. Just leave or I'll throw you out". Angel growled, having had enough of Spike's little remarks.

"I can hurt demons, you know. Go ahead. Try it, Angelus. I'm dying for a good fight". Spike tried to provoke him.

"But you can't hit me, so unless you want a black eye, leave now. Unless you have something productive to say". Giles' words made Spike's smirk disappear.

"Fine, I'll go. Just tell the slayer that something's on his way to get her and he's not a nice demon". Spike said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Giles called after him. "Is it the Magistrate?" 

"How do you know about the Magistrate?" Spike asked surprised.

"Cordy had a vision and she saw him". Angel said and, grabbing the drawing, he showed it to Spike who just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Wesley asked. Spike didn't answer he just kept laughing.

"Answer him!" Angel who was losing his patience ordered Spike. 

"Relax, Mr. Broody" Spike, still smiling, said to Angel.

"I thought you were smarter then this, Rupert". Spike said smugly. "This is not the magistrate; this is his assistant…. yeah, you can call him an assistant".

"What assistant?" Wesley frowned.

"Don't you know anything?" Spike was pleased with himself. "The Magistrate never travels alone; he has a big ugly demon with him. You can recognize them by the rings".

"The rings?" Angel asked, trying to follow Spike's explanations.

"They both wear blue rings, that's their trade mark." He stopped, looking at the three who seemed even more confused if that was even possible. "First the Magistrate sends his goon I think he's called Brolug. Like I said, ugly fellow."

"Why?" Wesley asked.

"Why what?"

"Why the Brolug first? What does he do?"

"He does the first sweep. He finds the people the Magistrate needs to test, makes sure it's safe for the magistrate to arrive, and then the magistrate comes." Spike answered this time without any remarks.

"So, the magistrate can be harmed." Angel said.

"No, no, no. That's a very, very BAD idea". Spike jumped in. "The Magistrate is not a one demon. It's a name for his kind of demons. They serve a great power and, if you harm one of their emissaries, they will send more to punish you like you've never been punished before. Don't go there".

"From where do you know him…them so well?" Giles inquired.

"Let's just say I had an earlier encounter with him a long time ago, and I don't recommend it".

"That's just great, that means that what Cordy saw was the Brolug and not even the Magistrate itself".

"What are you moaning about? He's not here for you." Giles said to Angel.

"Oh, so you already know why he's here?" Spike asked.

"Yes, we believe he's here because of the spell Willow did". Giles explained.

"Which one? It's hard keeping up after Red this days". Spike smiled.

"The spell that brought Buffy back! We think it wasn't meant to be and that's why he's here". Giles glanced at Spike and became worried. If any vampire could look paler than normal, spike did. The smile had been replaced with a look of fear. "What? What is it?"

"No, you have to be wrong. It can't be that reason...not that spell...not the one that brought her back." 

Angel could swear he saw true wordiness in spikes eyes, dare he even say love. "Spike! What's wrong?"

Spike looked at him; his eyes so sad. "If the magistrate finds that you have abused your powers, that you have done something that wasn't meant to be, he will punish you."

"Well, we already knew that." Angel said to him. "No, you don't understand. The punishment he uses is pain, but not physical pain". Spike stopped for a moment trying to collect himself."So what's the punishment?" Angel frowned.

"The best way to inflict pain, true pain, is to take from you what you wanted. Whatever it was you did that wasn't meant to be, it won't exist anymore, but you'll remember everything that happened"

Horror grew across their faces as they realized what he was saying. "You mean…." Giles stopped; he couldn't think it, let alone say it.

"He means I'll die again and you'll remember it all." Spike turned to the door he saw Buffy standing there with Dawn, Willow, and all the rest. They must have come in while he was distracted.

"Buffy, I…" Spike didn't know what to say.

"Don't. I don't need pity." she looked at him. He could see the acceptence of her fate in her eyes.

"NO!" Dawn sobbed, falling to her knees. 

Buffy bent down and held her. "It's o.k. Dawnie, it will be o.k.".

"This can't happen! I just got you back...you can't leave me...I won't let you!" Dawn got up, anger replacing tears. "We need to convince this Magistrate that bringing Buffy back was the right thing to do...the only thing to do".

"You're right Dawn. If he's going to test us, we'd better be prepared". Willow refused to give up so easily.

"It's not that simple, Red". Spike cut her off "You can't prepare for the Magistrate. It doesn't work this way."

"So, how does it work, spike? It seems you're an expert!" Xander snarled at him.

"Hey, moron, don't get mad at me cause you all blew it. You messed with powers you have no comprehension of!" Spike growled, furious at them for bringing her back. But, mostly, he was angry at Buffy. He knew that all she wanted was to go back to that place she had been at. If you looked closely, you could see not only acceptence but happiness in her eyes.

"Well, there's must be something we can do!" Fred said.

"Didn't you hear me, little girl, there is nothing you can do but wait. And I promise you, the Magistrate will rule against you".

"What makes you so sure, Spike." Xander sneered. 

"Because what you did was wrong and you're all too blind to see it."

"I think it's time for you to leave". Willow glared at Spike.

"Fine. I'll go". He walked towards the door, put his blanket on, and, as he left, he turned to them. "You are all such fools."

He stalked down the sewers leading to his place. "Idiots" he yelled throwing a rock against the wall.

"Well, they don't have your experience, do they, William?" 

Spike turned to see a familiar face. "You're already here. Isn't your lapdog always first?"

"He is. I'm not really here, call it...special affects." The man coldly smiled.

"So what's the occasion?" Spike asked, lighting a cigarette.

"I need some information before I arrive."

"What kind of information?" 

"You know what kind, William. I need information about the slayer"

"So why do you come to me?" Spike was surprised. "I'm sure her friends will have more information for you".

"But they don't. They don't posses the information you have". 

"I don't think I can help you. Good luck next time." Spike started to walk away.

"William! Just because I'm not really here at the moment doesn't mean I'm powerless, actually it is quite the opposite"

Spike stopped, turning with a sigh to the man.

"So...shall we begin?" The man stared at Spike.

"Yes, Magistrate. Let's begin."

TBC

**Hi ppl, **

**Don't think I don't appreciate your reviews cause I do. But if I don't give my story any new reviews I don't know if you even read this fic. So a sign from time to time would be nice.**

**Thanks.**


	8. Moving on

Chapter 8: Moving on.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Wehdon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

They walked the street; the moon shining above them. They didn't say anything, just walked together, each in his own thoughts.

"So..." Buffy stopped she didn't know what else to say.

"So...are you ok with all of this?" Angel knew she had learned a lot of new things in barely two days. He was worried about her; she didn't seem to be affected by anything.

"I'm ok, a bit confused, but ok" she replied calmly.

"Shouldn't you be scared...or...or sad? Heck, even angry would work!"

She looked at him. He didn't understand how she could care so little about life--her life in particular.

"Angel...you've been gone for so long...God, sometimes it seems like a lifetime has passed. Things have changed."

"I accept things changing, Buffy. I can even accept you changing...but not like this."

"Like what, Angel? Go on, say it." She urged him.

"Like a zombie. You walk, talk, and eat. You sleep and breath, but you're not really here; you're detached from life. How can it be, Buffy? Now, most of all, you should embrace life, not shut it out!"

"I'm not shutting it out...it's just hard getting used to life after being in a coffin for 3 months." she explained.

"I can't imagine how you felt...I only spent a couple of hours in a coffin, but, from what I understand, you were rescued by your friends--brought back to life. That has to mean something, something huge." 

She looked sad; he didn't understand...how could he? She'd never told him where she really had been...how happy she had been. Strangely enough, the only person she could tell was Spike.

"Buffy?" Angel called when she didn't say anything.

"I'm here." she said quietly.

"Are you really?" Angel asked. This was her chance to tell him.

"Yes, really. You're worrying about nothing. We should go back." She didn't take the chance; she wasn't ready to tell him, not yet.

"Hi, we're back." Buffy called out as she entered the Magic Box.

"Hi!" Cordy greeted them. "Did you have a nice walk?" she asked Angel as she was changing Connor.

"Yeah, it was nice stretching my legs after being cooped up here all day."

Cordy smiled at him; she knew how he felt. She missed home also. 

"Wish you could have come." he murmured to her.

"I know, but you really wanted to go and Conor needed feeding. Maybe next time." she smiled at him. Her smile seemed to melt his unbeaten heart.

"So, found anything new?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Nothing much. We did some more research based on the information Spike gave us, and we found the Brolug's picture in this book" Willow replied.

"Yes, but we couldn't find any picture or direct reference to the magistrate himself. It's like he doesn't exist." Wesley said sounding extremely frustrated.

"What do you mean doesn't exist? Didn't you find him earlier in the book of Helius?" Buffy was confused.

"We thought we did, but the translation was wrong." Giles explained.

"Wrong how?" Angel asked as he lifted Connor up and into his arms.

"We thought under the picture of the Brolug the book said *the magistrate*, but what it actually said was *the one with the magistrate*." Wesley replied.

"Are you sure this time?" Buffy asked, a bit annoyed by the mistake, but mostly annoyed by the fact that Spike got involved.

"Yes we are. We checked with several sources and they all say the same thing." Tara said.

"So, what do we know about this guy so far?" Gunn asked.

"We know that he passes judgment, that his powers are incredible, and that there's no point in harming him." Giles said. He looked rather annoyed also. The magistrate was about to arrive and Giles knew nothing about him.

"Cause others will come, right?" Dawn's question cut off Giles's thoughts.

"That's correct." Giles answered, rubbing his nose.

"So, basically, we know nothing, right?" Buffy asked but no one answered. "Then I say enough". Everyone looked at Buffy. "Enough research, enough being here all day and night. I say we go home and when Cordelia has another vision, we'll deal." Buffy looked at everyone who seemed quite shocked to hear her say that.

"Buffy, you want to give up?"

"No, not give up, Dawn, but move on. We're getting nowhere and I'm sure I'm not the only one who had enough. Just cause he's coming doesn't mean I'm going die."

"I think Buffy's right". Cordy said suddenly.

"Cor, I don't think we should get involved; it's their business." Angel whispered to her.

"We were sent here for a purpose, so I think it is our business. And my opinion is: enough is so enough!" she replied.

It didn't take long for the others to agree with her and, a few minutes later, they were on their way home. However, Giles and Wesley did insist on taking a few books with them.

While Giles and Wesley went to Giles's place to continue the research, the others went to Buffy's house. 

Dawn grabbed the phone and ordered pizza. They were all hungry; after all, it was evening, and they hadn't eaten since morning.

About an hour later, after they'd all eaten, they sat in the living room, exhausted. It was only eight o'clock and it was a Saturday night, but they felt like it was midnight. 

Around that point, Tara and Willow excused themselves and went to bed. After a few minutes and more than a few innuendos from Anya, Xander and Anya departed, along with Fred and Gunn. Dawn had left right after the pizza arrived; she'd grabbed a slice and headed out the door, saying something about going to Janice's place. Lorne took Connor upstairs, supposedly to put him to bed. Actually, it was just an excuse to sleep for a while on a normal bed instead of a messed up one.

"So, what now?" Cordy asked.

"Now, I go to sleep. I don't care it's barely 9, I'm tired." Buffy said as she got up and started to pick up the empty boxes of pizza.

"Buffy, you go ahead, we'll clean up." Cordy said to her.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked hoping they'd say yes because she was exhausted. Cordy and Angel nodded.

"Good night" she called over her shoulder to them as she headed upstairs.

"Good night Buffy".

"So, alone at last. Are you tired?"

"I'm a creature of the night, I'm never tired." Angel said with a smile.

"Feel like going out?" Cordy asked with a spark in her eyes. Angel grinned. He loved seeing her so excited about something.

"Come on, Angel." She pleaded. "We haven't gone out in ages".

"What are you talking about? I took you to the ballet just a few days ago". 

"Please. Watching guys in tights jumping around is not my idea of fun. Besides, we didn't even see half the show".

"Ok, we'll go." Angel said, giving in.

"Yes!" Cordy exclaimed, "I'll go get dressed. You should, too, your shirt is covered with Connor's food."

A few minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to go.

"So, where to, Miss Cordelia Chase?" Angel asked, extending his arm to her.

"To the Bronze." She grabbed his hand and they walked out smiling.

"I told you it was love."

Buffy jumped. She had been sitting on the window ledge, looking out into the blackness.

"Spike, what are you doing in my room?" Buffy asked tiredly.

"I think the two love birds forgot to lock the door on their way out."

"Look, if this is your pathetic attempt to make me angry, it's not going to work. I'm too tired to care." Buffy got into bed and tried to relax.

"No, luv, you don't care anytime." Spike sat on the edge of the bed.

"Spike, get out. I'm tired and I don't have time for your games."

"You say you don't care, but I wasn't the one staring out the window a few moments ago watching them leave." 

Buffy sat up. "What do you want, Spike? Do you want to make me feel bad or is it just one of your sick games?" Buffy had had enough of Spike's remarks.

"I only want you to see the truth, pet." Spike raised his arm and touched her hair. She pushed his hand off.

"I'm not your pet and I know the truth. The truth is you still think I could ever love you; you still believe that something can happen between us. In your sick, perverted mind, you really believe that if I see Angel and Cordelia together, I would want you!" She stopped and smiled bitingly. "I would never want you. I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone then to spend a single night with you." She stopped and stared accusingly at him.

He got up and backed away to the door, a shocked look on his face, his eyes sad.

"I know you didn't mean all those things you said, but you know what, Buffy?" he stopped for a moment and looked at her. "I don't care. You're a cold bitch who thinks the world owes her something. So you were in heaven and got kicked out, big deal. There are worse things in this world. Despite what you may think of me, you know I love Dawn and you know I took care of her when you were gone. I deserve at least some respect for that!" He turned and walked out the door.

She sat there, not believing what she just said to him. How could she? Yeah, he was Spike, but he had looked after Dawn, and she knew that he really did love her. If she could cry, she would have, but there were no more tears left. She turned off the light and lay down, trying to sleep.

"Love hurts. I told you that over a hundred years ago, and it still seems relevant doesn't it, William?"

"What do you want? I answered your bloody questions, now let me be!" Spike said to the man.

"Come now, that's no way to talk to an old friend."

"You're not my friend, Magistrate".

"I just came to say 'thank you and see you soon'. I don't have to tell you not to say a word about our little...encounter, the recent one, I mean."

"I won't." Spike replied coldly.

"Oh, and, William," Spike turned to the magistrate. "Staring at her window all night won't change her heart, nothing will. Not now".

"Why?" Spike asked, almost pleadingly.

"She's in too much pain at the moment, too much denial. Give her time. Good-bye, William. See you soon".

TBC

**Hi ppl, thank you so much for your great reviews, I love them and appreciate them a lot. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcomed.**


	9. Meeting old & new friends?

Chapter 9: Meeting old and new… friends?

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you **that English is not my native tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

They walked into the nightclub. Nothing much have changed; it still looked the same old Bronze. Cordy smiled as they walked around, holding hands.

"This place hasn't change at all." she observed.

"Yeah, it looks pretty much the same as always." Angel agreed.

"So, what now? Do you want to dance?" Angel just gave her a look. She thought about her question for a moment, "Maybe we should just go get ourselves some drinks instead."

"Cordelia Chase! I'll be damned!" 

Surprised, she turned and saw an old friend from High School. "Cindy". Cordy called back, giving her a hug.

"Oh, God, Cor it's been ages! How are you? What's new? Still in L.A.? Met any famous people?" A flood of questions burst from Cindy.

"I'm good. Still in L.A.". Cordy answered quietly.

"So, how's your acting career? I remember, you told me about your dream and how you're going to conquer the world. You know, come to think of it I haven't seen you in any commercials or TV Shows."

"Yeah." Cordy was embarrassed. What was she suppose to tell her old friend? That she actually could have been a huge star, but she'd given it all up and kept mind-numbing visions so she could save her vampire friend? She didn't see it going over well. "I did a few commercials, but I didn't like that world. It was so fake and, well, me at all. I decided to put my career on hold for now and take some time to figure out what I really want in life". 

The other woman smiled. Cordy could tell it was just a polite smile; she knew that Cindy was thinking to herself *what a waste*.

"That's nice. So, what have you been up to? Collage?" 

"No...I've been working in a detective agency with an old friend of mine, Angel. He's right over there." Cordy pointed out Angel, then waved him over.

As he got up, Cindy whispered, "Wow, Cor! He's cute"

"Angel! This is an old friend of mine from high school".

"Nice to meet you". Angel extended his hand politely.

"Hi, I'm Cindy!" She smiled, enthusiastically shaking his hand. "Cordelia was just telling me she's been working for you for…how long did you say?"

"She's been working WITH me for almost 3 years now." Angel answered, instead of Cordy. Cordy grinned to herself as he emphasized the phrase "with me."

"Oh, that's nice. So…" Cindy stared at Cordy waiting for her to say something.

"So...what have you been up to, Cindy? Anything new?" Cordelia asked, wishing Cindy would just go away.

"I've been great. I'm in the middle of my third year in collage. I'm majoring in architecture and design.

"That's great". Cordy smiled.

"Also I've been going out with this amazing man for almost three years now...let's see...what else?" 

Cordy's smile froze as she realized how perfect Cindy's life was, especially compared to her own. "Wow that's sounds serious. Three years." she gritted through her teeth.

"Yeah, I hope so. After all, he did give me this" Cindy raised her hand, showing Cordy a beautiful silver ring with little sparkling diamonds. It looked like an engagement ring and from the look on Cindy's face Cordy knew that it was.

"Engaged? So soon?" Cordy really hated this conversation.

"Could you believe it? I mean, we plan on waiting to get married till after we graduate, but it's still so exciting! You know, he's in pre-med, following in his father's footsteps. And you, Cor? any exciting men in your life?"

"Nope, still looking." Right now, she would be grateful if the earth swallowed her up.

"Well, I need to go. People are waiting for me. Nice meeting you, Angel", Cindy turned to Cordy and gave her a hug before she began to walk away. "Bye, Cor".

As soon as Cindy was out of sight, Cordy looked at Angel and then ran out of the club. 

Running after her, he found her sitting on the curb near the Bronze, sobbing. "Cordy? What is it?" he asked as he put his arm around her.

"How can you ask me after what just happened?" 

Angel looked confused. "You mean meeting your friend?"

"Her life is so perfect and happy while mine is…." She stopped and lowered her head.

"Your life is what? Bad? Disgusting?"

"Thanks, Angel. You really know how to cheer up a girl. You should volunteer at the hot line. You'd be great."

"Cor, your life is great. What does she have that you don't?"

"Oh, let's see...maybe a life, a direction???" She yelled that last part. "I only have visions and demons and prophecies".

"That's not true, you...you have so much more". Angel tried to comfort her. 

"Like what?"

"Like Connor. That baby loves you like a mother...heck you are his mother. You take care of him; you love him. And the work you do, you don't sit in a classroom learning about buildings all day. You're out there saving the world, time after time. You were chosen for a reason and you DO have a direction. You have had a more exciting life in three years then that girl will ever have. You're doing important work. And you have your family with you". He looked at her and saw she was smiling. *Job accomplished* he thought to himself.

"And love?" He looked at her surprised. "What about having love? Romantic love? Besides Groo, and that was months ago, I had no one. She has a fiancé". 

Angel didn't know what to say. If only he could admit to her that he loved her: that she means the world to him. "You have me, what do you need a nagging fiancé for?". He grinned. He knew she wasn't completely happy with her life, but he'd at least persuaded her not to be ashamed of it.

"Angel no! Be careful…"

"Cordy, Cordy". He shook her. 

She just kept screaming. She had to be having a vision of him. He called her name, but her gaze was far away. She continued to yell, telling him to stay away. People passing by looked at them oddly, probably thinking they were drunk.

"Angel?" This time she was talking to him. "Oh, God! This vision, it felt so real. I saw you and that demon...you were struggling with him and he was way stronger then you. He threw you around like you were a puppet".

"Ok, Cor, I get the picture. When is he coming?"

Before she could say anything, a big light began to grow in front of them, and, quite suddenly, the demon Cordy had seen in her vision jumped out. He was big and terribly ugly. As he began to move, he grabbed a few passerbies and threw them out of his way. Angel jumped in and they started to struggle.

"Angel, no! Be careful. He's too strong! We need to just go!"

"What do you mean 'go'?" he gasped as the Brolug threw him against the wall.

"Angel…" she ran to him.

"I'm fine." He said, trying to get up.

"No, you're not. Trust me, he'll be fine. Let's go."

"You're worried about him??? How about me?"

"You'll be fine, too, if you'd just listen! Let's GO!" Before Angel could answer, the Brolug came towards them. Angel struggled to his feet, readying him for a fight, when Cordy stopped him. 

"I'll take care of him, you stay here. "she ordered

"Cordy, are you crazy? He'll kill you!" Angel advanced towards the Brolug. She ran in front of him, her back facing the Brolug, who stopped and looked at them. "No!" She stopped Angel.

"Cor, come on". Angel tried to go around, but she wouldn't let him.

"Just listen to me, you stubborn vampire! I know what I'm doing, don't ask me how, but I know, so back off!! NOW!!!" This time Angel didn't argue, perhaps it had to do with the fact that her eyes had begun glowing.

She walked towards the Brolug and, with each step she glowed more and more brillantly, till she was hard to look at. Angel stood there squinting at her, amazed at her beauty and confidence.

As she reached the Brolug, she touched his arm. "You don't need to do this; this is not why you're here. Leave!" To the surprise of Angel, the Brolug just looked at her then walked away. When he was gone, Cordy stopped glowing and, as Angel hurried to her side, she would have collapsed, if he hadn't grabbed her.

"How did you…? Did you know…?" Angel asked, confused.

"I don't know how I knew what to do...I just knew that if I'd talk to him, he'd listen. But, that doesn't matter now. We need to go back to Buffy's place and tell everyone about the Brolug." she said.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Angel asked, looking at his watch. It was near midnight.

"Yeah, I guess it can wait till morning, but we still need to go." They started to walk towards the house. "That was unbelievable Cordy". Angel said to her, smiling.

"I know! It felt so incredible! I think I'll like this new gift. Worst case scenario, I can always use it during blackouts". They laughed as they strolled along, holding hands.

"Is it clear? Have you found them?"

"Not yet, Magistrate, not yet, but soon. I have met the warriors: the man and woman".

"The chosen one?" the Magistrate asked.

"No, Magistrate, the warriors from the prophecies".

"Well, well! This is going to be interesting. Brolug, find the rest and let me know as soon as you do, understood?" the Magistrate ordered.

"Yes, Magistrate. Understood".

TBC.


	10. Quiet time

Chapter 10: Quiet time.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that** English is not my native tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. As of that the upload of the chapters may take longer.

They opened the door and walked in very quietly, as everyone was asleep. When they entered their bedroom, they saw Lorne sleeping in the bed with Connor next to him in the crib. Not having the heart to wake him up, they went to sleep downstairs in the living room on the couch and the floor.

"It's hard and lumpy".

"Oh, Angel! You can be such a baby sometimes." Cordy teased him.

"What? The floor is not comfortable. I miss my own bed".

"Me, too." She sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. She wanted to go home to her own apartment with her own bed and her own wonderful ghost who took care of her.

He kept twitching and moving around till finally she had enough. "Angel!" he turned to her. "Do you want to share the couch with me? I know it's a bit small, but still…" 

Before she could finish her sentence, he jumped onto the couch, grinning. The couch was small, but they managed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned her head on his chest. It was so quiet. She couldn't here any lungs breathing or any heart beating. 

Although she instantly fell asleep due to her exhaustion, Angel found he couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable; he was very comfortable. But, he just wanted to look at her, to hear her breathing, to listen to her heart beat, to experience how alive she felt. He realized that she was more alive even now than he ever would be. In that quiet moment, he truly knew that love, at least this love, couldn't happen. No matter how much he loved her...no matter if she ever grew to love him, they could never have a future. He couldn't ever give her the life she deserved; the life she wanted.

He had felt this before, with Buffy, but, this time, it hurt more. The pain was stronger. Buffy was the first woman he had dared love in over 100 years. It had been new...fresh. He could, and did, get over it.

But, here with Cordy, it was different. She was different...more mature. Their life was different: they had a child, a family. He knew he couldn't leave her like he left Buffy; she wasn't just his love: she was his world, his...life. He stroked her hair then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Buffy walked into the kitchen. To her surprise, her sister was quiet. She sat on a chair eating her cereal silently. There was no loud music coming from the radio or the television; she didn't even speak.

"Cat eat your tongue?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Shhhh…" Dawn whispered.

"What?" Buffy asked, apparently too loud as her sister shushed her again.

"What with all the 'shhhh'ing? Is someone dead?" Buffy laughed.

"No. Look in the living room, quietly". Dawn ordered. 

Buffy, curious as ever, went to see what had caused this radical change in her sister. It was fortunate she wasn't holding anything. If she had, she would have dropped on the floor right about now. She stood there in shock, staring at Angel and Cordelia who were curled up together on the couch. She put her hand on her mouth, afraid she'd scream and wake them up. She stood in hallway a little longer, trying to calm herself down before she walked back to the kitchen. 

"All right, they're sleeping, I'll be quiet". Buffy said calmly to Dawn, trying to show her little sister she didn't even care that her ex-boyfriend... the love of her life...her first true love was sleeping with Cordelia.

The phone rang. Dawn hurried to pick it up. "Hello". She whispered, "Yes Giles, she's here". 

Dawn handed the phone over to Buffy. "Hi Giles…no, we're fine. Dawn is just being a good hostess. Ok, then, we'll meet at the magic shop in one hour. Bye". 

"We're going to the magic shop?" Dawn asked, disappointed.

"I am, but you can do what ever you want: it's Sunday". Buffy smiled when she saw the grin on Dawn's face. She knew Dawn loved hanging out with the Scoobies, but sometimes she wanted to have fun on her own.

"You know what, pumpkin, I'll join you, if you don't mind me tagging along". Dawn turned and saw Lorne standing in the doorway, Connor in his arms.

"But, where would we go?" Dawn asked, worried that Lorne's appearance might cause a few...problems.

"Don't worry, sugar, I'm a master of disguise. Hey, we can even take the little peanut with us. I'm sure his parents wouldn't mind".

Buffy twitched as she heard Lorne refer to both Angel and Cordelia as his parents.

"Can we see a movie?" Dawn jumped up excited. 

"I was thinking of something like a park, but we can do both." Lorne smiled at her.

"Great! Then that's the plan. I'll go get dressed". Dawn rushed upstairs.

"I think I'll get dressed, to, and get Connor ready." Lorne followed Dawn up the stairs.

"I guess that leaves me the job of waking mom and dad". Buffy said sarcastically as she walked to the living room. She looked at them, not knowing how to wake them up. She leaned towards Angel and gently shook his arm, calling his name softly.

Suddenly, Angel jumped up. In the process, he woke Cordy who got on her feet in an instant. Both looked terrified at Buffy as they chorused, "Is it Connor?"

"No, no". Buffy smiled, trying to calm them. "Giles called. He wants us all to meet in the magic shop; he thinks he has some new info". They were still staring at her. "And Connor is fine. He's upstairs with Lorne getting dressed; they're going to the park with Dawn".

As they finally calmed down, they smiled in relief. Angel got up, helping Cordy to her feet as well. Buffy just stared. They worked so well together. It was like they read each other's thoughts, knowing what the other one needed.

"I'll go call Xander and wake Willow up." Buffy said, walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, we'll get ready, too". Cordy called after her.

"He'll be fine, Angel. Relax".

"I know, Cor, but I'm just…."

"Yeah, me, too, but we need to let go at some point." Cordy pushed open the door and the bell of the Magic Box rang. Everyone was already there. After a round of good mornings and hellos they sat down.

"We did some reading last night". A few giggles were heard, but they died quickly as Giles just frowned. "As I said, we've done some reading and found out a little bit more about the Magistrate".

"In one of the books," Wesley continued. "We found a story about a young girl, a witch who had abused her powers, who was sentenced by the Magistrate". Wesley paused. "Her punishment was that all her powers were stripped away so she'd never be able to perform magic again".

"More than that, actually." Giles said. "All the magic the girl had done, good or bad, was reversed". 

The room quieted down, they all knew what it meant.

"Anything else?" Willow asked desperately.

"Nothing really. A few more stories similar to this one, all-resulting in the same punishment. Fortunately, no one was killed." Giles tried to encourage them, but he didn't succeed.

"I met the Brolug". Cordy said suddenly. The room turned and looked at her, shocked. 

"I didn't have a chance to tell you, but last night, as Angel and I left the Bronze…" 

Xander interrupted her. "You were at the Bronze?"

Cordy ignored him, and just told them about the vision, about the appearance of the Brolug, about how she had glowed, and about chasing him away. When she was done, they all seemed in stunned.

"Did you learn anything new? Anything helpful?" Wesley almost begged. Cordy remained quiet. 

"Girl, what's wrong?" Gunn asked, seeing her worried expression.

"I…I felt him". She stopped; it was hard to find the words.

"What do you mean you felt him? You didn't tell me that!" Angel seemed rather angry.

"I didn't know what to tell you...how to tell you". She stopped again. It seemed almost like she was afraid to say something; afraid it would come true.

"What, Cor? Didn't know how to tell me what?" Angel was getting nervous.

"What happens...what always happens when the Magistrate arrives. I read his mind. He already knew the sentence and the punishment".

"How could he?" Willow demanded. "How could he tell if it hasn't even started?"

"It has". Cordy interrupted. "The Magistrate has been watching you for some time. He's been reading you all: your feelings and your thoughts. He's been gathering information. He thinks you're all guilty."

"So he is here because of Buffy...because of the spell we did?" Xander asked.

"Yes." Cordy confirmed their worst nightmares.

"Can't we change his mind? If he listens to us, maybe…." Tara's voice cracked. The thought of losing her friend was again was too much for her.

"Maybe. I don't know. All I know is what I felt, was I saw. And I saw death...Buffy's death".

"Would we remember?" Giles asked, trying to compose himself.

"Yes, that's the punishment. You'll remember what you have lost. Twice".

The room was quiet. Willow was crying into Tara's arms, but Angel just sat with a serious look on his face. Giles turned away and took his glasses off. Cordy looked at Buffy. For a moment, she swore she saw a smile. A little one, but a smile. Mostly, Buffy just looked frozen.

"What do you mean gathering information?" Cordy looked up surprised by Buffy's question.

"What? I don't…" Cordy frowned

"You said the Magistrate was gathering information about us, right?" Cordy nodded. "Where did he get the information? Did he observe us? Did he send someone?" Buffy kept asking, but Cordy had no answer. 

"I think I read about that in…" Wesley ran to one of the books and started to browse through the pages. "Ah, hah!"

" 'Ah, hah' what?" Xander demanded.

"In this book it says that the Magistrate can send a astral projection of himself to the world to learn more about the person he's about to judge. But it says it can only stay a few minutes."

"That can't be it." 

"What do you mean, Buffy?" Willow, who by now stopped crying, asked.

"If he can only astrally project himself for...what?..15 minutes? That's not enough to read all of us and learn a lot about our lives. He must have had help".

"Yeah, but who knows us so well, knows the Magistrate, and would agree to help him…" Xander stopped. The answer was very clear to everyone.

"Spike". Buffy said angry. "That's it! I'll kill him. After I'll get what I need from him, I'm going to kill him". She stormed out of the store, leaving the Scoobies looking angry faces and the A.I. Team looking confused.

"Well, Cordelia, tell us everything you know. If the Brolug is here, that means the magistrate is not far behind. We have a lot of work ahead of us". Giles said as everyone gathered around.

TBC.


	11. The man with the funny cloths

Chapter 11:The man with the funny cloths.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

A special thank you to **Sigma** for reproof reading my story. I hope you'll see the difference. However, because of that, the upload of the chapters may take longer.

"Where are you? That's it, Spike. This time you've crossed the line!" Buffy barged through the front door yelling.

"Whoa, luv, what's the problem? No need to get…. ouch". Spike cried out as Buffy punched him straight in the nose. "Not the bloody nose. How many times have I told you not the bloody nosssss... Oww!"

She punched him again and would have hit him a third time if Spike hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Would you stop for one second and tell me what the hell your problem is?!?" He snarled at her.

"Explain! You want an explanation? Like you don't know? You always know." Buffy was furious.

"Know what!?!"

"Let go". She ordered, backing away from him as she tried to compose herself. "You helped the Magistrate. What were you thinking?"

He looked at her shocked, seeming confused. "I…" He couldn't find the words to explain. "How did you…?"

"Does it matter?" she sat down on the couch with a sigh. "I thought you said you loved me."

He stood in front of the couch looking into her eyes," I do."

"Then how could you hurt me? How could you hurt Dawn? Do you know what she'll feel if I'm gone. Again."

"Who said you'd be gone?" Spike frowned.

"Come on, Spike. I've heard the stories; I know what happens when the magistrate decided you're guilty. And we are…they are."

"How can you be sure?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"Cordelia. She met the Brolug. Read his thoughts. And don't ask me how 'cause I don't know either. Had something to do with her new powers. All I know is that I'm dead or soon to be dead."

He looked at her, unbelieving. Was it true? Was he going to lose her again? It would be his fault. He had helped the Magistrate...told him all the juicy stories. He was so stupid! Even consumed with anger and love, he should have known better. "I thought you wanted to go back! I thought this was hell for you! Why the sad face?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. What's important is what they want, what they need, and right now they need me." She said coldly, like her life was just a thing to be sold to the highest bidder.

"I'm sorry, luv. I had no choice; you can't say no to the Magistrate. If I refused, he'd just pull the information from me." He looked sincerely sorry.

"How did you meet him?" Buffy asked, curious.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, you need to get ready. If the Brolug is here, it means…" 

She cut him off. "I know. It means the Magistrate is coming." 

"We need to get to the magic shop." 

Buffy frowned at Spike, surprised, "You think we should go to the magic shop where all my friends, who know what you did and can hurt you while you can't hurt them, are at? Are you sure?"

"Look, the most important thing is to save you, and we need the others for it."

"Why?" Buffy wasn't following him.

"Cause that's the first place the Magistrate will go. All the defenders are there." 

Buffy gaped at him for a second, before rushing out the door.

"That's fine luv don't wait up… I'll just meet you there with my blanket."

"Guys, we need to move right now!" Buffy yelled as she ran into the shop.

"Buffy what's...?" 

Buffy cut in. "No time, Willow. We need to move. The Magistrate is coming."

"How do you know?" Fred asked.

"I talked to Spike and the first thing the Magistrate will look for is you." She sighed, looking at the Scoobies.

They all stared back at her, terrified.

"There's no point in running; he'll find you." Cordy said.

"How do you know? Just because you have some new powers doesn't mean you're a psychic." Buffy snarled at her.

"Hey! Don't get mad at her for telling you what she knows." Angel defended Cordy.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I don't want to hear that now. I need a plan. We need a plan." Buffy sounded desperate.

Cordy wasn't angry. In fact, she was glad that Buffy had finally reacted to something.

"I'm afraid the vision girl is right, luv. You can't run; you can't hide. He'll find you...he always does". Spike said, emerging from the back.

"YOU. I'll kill you". Xander growled, walking towards Spike, a furious expression on his face.

"Leave him alone!" Buffy ordered.

"But…" Xander tried to convince her.

"No, he had to. And, besides, we need him. Right now he's the only one who actually met the Magistrate." Buffy explained. Xander began to calm down and sat down next to Anya.

"So, when is he coming?" Anya asked just as Cordy screamed. 

It was another vision, one of the painful ones. Angel held her as the rest of AI crowded around her. As the vision finished, she opened her eyes. "He's here; he's coming right now!"

"When, Cor?" Angel asked.

"Well, now. Hello to you all. I'm the magistrate". 

Everyone turned to the door. A man stood in the doorway. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt, a brown tie, and a black vest. He had a small hat on his head and held a cane. Overall, he looked pretty normal. His clothes were a bit odd, but that was it.

"William, didn't you tell them I'm human...or at least look like one? They're all staring at me like they're expecting a three-eyed, green monster oozing mucus." The Magistrate smiled.

"I'm sorry, Magistrate. Didn't get a chance". Spike answered.

"Well, then, let me see if I know you all. I should. After all, I've learned so much about you. You must be Willow, the red headed witch, and you're Tara her…friend?"

"Girlfriend" Tara corrected him.

"Ah, yes. You, little red, have great power." 

Willow smiled, loving the idea that someone else recognized her growing powers.

"Be careful." The Magistrate said and moved on. 

Willow stopped smiling. The way he said that scared her.

"Xander, the loyal friend, and Anya, the ex-demon. Funny we never met, Anyanka." He smiled at Anya, who smiled back, making Xander frown. "Giles, the scholar. You have quite a task head of you. Good luck." Giles looked at him confused. "Don't worry. You'll know in good time. Which leaves me with you...the slayer." He just looked at Buffy, saying nothing else.

"The rest of you are none of my concern, although I know must of you. Angelus turned to Angel turned to Angelus and now...?"

"It's Angel." Cordy frowned angrily.

"Oh AND Cordelia Chase...The girl who decided to become a demon to save her friend." He smiled slightly at her. "The rest of you I know by name, but your records are not impressive enough to remember or mention."

"Hey!" Gunn growled, offended.

"Don't worry about it, my boy. It's a good thing.

"I'm not your boy". Gunn snarled back.

"Well, then, enough introducing. Let's begin. Ready?' The Magistrate asked, smiling. 

The gangs just stared at him, not knowing what to say or even what was to come. 

It has begun. For good or bad, it has begun.

TBC.

**Hi ppl, sorry for the late update. Unfortunately it will happen again and soon. I'll be gone for a week from this weekend and when I get back I don't know when I'll have a chance to go on-line and post the stories (sorry no internet at home, not yet at least). So I'll try to post at least two more chapters before I'll leave for my vacation if not hang on I'll be back in October.**

**Thank you for reading and for your reviews. Nikka.**


	12. Been there done that

Chapter 12: Been there done that.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

**Author's remark:** My chapters as of now (ch 12) will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work. 

"So what now? What are we suppose to do?" 

"Are you always this impatience Xander?" the magistrate asked him in response to his earlier question.

"I think he just wants to know what's going to happen." Buffy explained.

"And you usually answer for him and the others. Right Buffy?" The magistrate smiled.

"Hello hello we're…. Back." Lorne walked in with Conor in the pram and Dawn next to him.

"What's going on? Who's he?" Dawn asked. No on answered her.

"Dawn go with Lorne & Conor back to the house!" Buffy ordered.

"No, answer me first. Who is he?" When no one answered the magistrate took the initiative. 

"I'm the magistrate and you must be…" Dawn cut him off.

"The girl who won't let you take her sister." She walked to him and stood in front of him her hands crossed.

"Dawn no." Buffy said to her.

"I won't let him take you Buffy. You hear me you can't take her, she belongs here." Dawn yelled at him.

"You're a feisty one." The magistrate seemed more amused then intimidated by Dawn. "So you claim the slayer belongs here?"

"That's right she's the slayer and Sunnydale needs a slayer." Dawn explained a bit calmer.

"And I agree with you completely." 

"You do?" Dawn asked surprised. She never thought it would be that easy.

"Yes. Sunnydale do need A slayer, but not necessarily this one". Suddenly Dawn didn't feel so victories.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant." Dawn yelled at him.

"I know that's what you think, but it's not necessarily true". The magistrate said.

"And what makes you the expert. She's our friend, our family. I think we know her a little bit better then you". Xander cut in as he saw Dawn starting to crack.

"I never said you didn't know her. All I …" Xander cut him off.

"And we know she belongs here. We saved her from a hell dimension. We're her friends did you really expect us to just leave her there? Do you have any idea how many times she risked her life to save me...Us?" Xander pointed at everyone in the room.

"We couldn't leave her there. How can it be wrong for her to be here? We saved her." Tara continued where Xander left off.

"Did you really?" The magistrate asked. This time Willow answered.

"She's here, isn't she? With her friends. She's safe and loved. If you don't believe me ask her. Ask her where she was. Ask her how we saved her…" Willow gasped. "She thanked us. We did what we thought was best and it turns out we were right she was in pain and we freed her. How can that be bad?" Willow took a big breath and set on the chair behind her. Tara set next to her holding her hand. 

The magistrate looked at Buffy. She lowered her head she couldn't look him in the eyes, afraid he'll read her thoughts. Though if Spike talked to him there's a good chance he already knows. Still she couldn't look at him.

"You tell me you love her, you tell me she's like family. But still you all brought her back for your own selfish reasons." They all looked at him stunned by his words.

"How can you say that?" Dawn lashed out on him.

"Dear…" Dawn didn't let him finish.

"Don't call me 'dear' or any other cute nickname". She said angrily.

"All right." The magistrate nodded his head. "Dawn." He turned to her. "You wanted your sister back. Above all you wanted your family, the only one you had left, back."

"Of course I wanted my sister, who wouldn't? especially after losing mom. But Buffy is more then my sister." Dawn explained.

"That she is." The magistrate seemed to agree with her. "She's also a friend, which is why Xander wanted her back." Xander raised his head with the mention of his name. "You missed your friend." The magistrate looked straight at him. "To lose someone you love, for the first time is hard."

"But I've seen death. People I knew, my friends…" Xander remembered all the people he knew that have died, all the hurt he felt.

"Yes you have seen death, too often I'm afraid, but to lose one of your closest friend that was too much. You just needed your friend back."

"I…I…" Xander couldn't find the words.

"What about me, what's my selfish agenda?" Giles asked spitefully.

"Actually you and Tara are the innocent ones. You were both ready to let her go." Gilles & Tara looked at him surprised. "You did it in the name of love. Love for your girlfriend." He said to Tara. "You didn't want to disappoint her." Willow looked at Tara shocked. Tara turned her head not able to look at her. She felt ashamed, he was right. In her heart she believed bringing Buffy back was wrong, but she said nothing, she didn't want to hurt Willow. She loved her too much.

"Is he right Tara? You didn't want to do the spell?" Tara couldn't answer Willow.

"And you left. You're the only one who had no part of this". The magistrate said to Giles, ignoring Willow's question to Tara. Willow didn't push further she let it go. For now.

"As for you Anyaka". The magistrate turned to Anya. "The reason you're not on trial is because you did it out of fear. You wanted the slayer back. You of all people knew how dangerous the world is and you wanted to feel safe again. And the slayer gave that to you. She made you fell safe." Anya felt ashamed. She felt more selfish then always.

The room quieted down. Each in his thoughts. Reflecting on what the magistrate said, about them been selfish.

Suddenly Spike broke the silence. "That may be true on some level but they meant well, magistrate". To the surprise of everyone spike was actually trying to defend them.

"William you're the most selfish one of them all." Buffy raised her head she was curious to see what the magistrate meant. "You wanted to tell her you're sorry you couldn't save her. You wanted to see her again. You would have sold your own soul if you had one to get her back." 

"But I didn't. I told them they were wrong". Spike now defended himself, which made more sense to the scoobies.

"True. That's why you're not on trial." The magistrate smiled at him. He was about to move forward when Willow cut in.

"But I am." The magistrate looked at her confused. "I'm on trial, right? So what's my selfish act? What is it I'm guilty of except the obvious one?" Willow asked sarcastically.

"Magic." The magistrate answered quickly. His answer surprised everyone including Buffy. "You wanted to show them, to show Giles you're a powerful witch. You wanted them to realize you're capable of almost anything. And for once you wanted to be the hero the one that saves Buffy not the other way around". Willow looked at him angry as hell. 

"Let's say you're right." Willow played along. "In the end the result is the same we saved her." Willow said smugly.

"Did you really? I beg the difference." They all looked at him misbelieving.

"You don't believe me then ask her." He pointed at Cordelia. All the AI team stood in the back trying to keep out of the way. By now Lorne & Conor had joined them.

"Me?" Cordy seemed surprised. What does she know; she hasn't been here in over two years.

"Yes you." The magistrate said with a smile. "You think it was a coincidence you read the Brolug emotions." Cordy gave him a curious look. "It's part of your new power. You can read the essence of someone, demon or human." Cordy looked confused.

"Try it if you don't believe me. Touch Buffy and tell me what you see, what you feel." The magistrate looked at Buffy who seemed afraid.

Cordy didn't move. What If he was right? What she felt before with the Brolug, the pain it was too much. What would she feel with the slayer who's been to hell and back?

"Don't be afraid, you'll be fine". The magistrate reassured her, almost reading her thoughts.

"Cordy you don't have to do this." Angel said to her seeing the fear in her eyes.

"If it helps the others, help Buffy I have to." She said and walked towards Buffy who just stood there with a scared look on her face. Angel went with her and the rest AI team also moved closer.

Buffy backed away. "Don't worry it will hurt me more then you." Cordy said with a smile trying to calm her.

"No, I don't want you to." Buffy said pulling away.

"Buffy if it will help, you should let her." Dawn said.

"I..." Buffy stopped.

"Don't worry Buffy will be right here". Xander said to her smiling.

"Can I?" Cordy asked. Buffy just nodded with her head for agreement.

Cordelia raised her hand and gently touched Buffy's arm.

"I don't feel anything". Cordy said to the magistrate. Buffy seemed relived.

"Close your eyes concentrate." The magistrate guided her.

Cordelia tried again. She touched Buffy's arm and closed her eyes. Images started to appear, feelings resurfaced.

"Nooooo". Cordelia cried she looked in pain. Angel ran to her but the magistrate stopped him.

"She's all right. She's just feeling what Buffy felt when she died. It will pass." The magistrate explained to Angel. Angel restrained himself but remained attentive.

Then Cordy looked so peaceful, she even smiled. Tears started to run down Buffy's cheek. She new what Cordelia felt, what she saw. The wonderful place she was at. The place she missed so much. The place her friends pulled her away from.

Then Cordelia started to shake. Again angel jumped.

"No. Let her finish." The magistrate ordered him.

"Finish what? Herself?" Angel said angrily.

"Angel, Cordelia will be fine. Calm down". The magistrate said calmly.

Now she was crying, so did Buffy.

"What's happening to Cordy?" Fred asked the magistrate worried.

"She's reliving Buffy's journey from the living to the dead and the living again. She's feeling and expressing all the emotions Buffy felt. She can't control it. The magistrate explained.

"Will she be harmed?" Wesley asked.

"No." said the magistrate. "But she needs to finish it. We can't disturb her, not now." 

Everyone looked at the two women who were feeling the same emotions at the same time. When one cried the other cried, when one smiled the other smiled.

"She must be crying out of happiness, right?" Willow asked everyone waiting for an answer, for reassurance.

Xander came to the rescue. "Yeah, it must be it Will."

They kept looking at them waiting for the emotions to change from sadness to happiness. After all Buffy was back home were she belonged, why wasn't she happy. Another question bothered Willow. Why did Buffy look so peaceful & happy when she died? She was supposedly at a hell dimension. She should be in horrible pain. Why wasn't she? Her thoughts were cut off by Cordelia's cry.

"No, no, no. How could you? Why would you?" her eyes were still closed but the words just came out of her. Buffy didn't speak she just cried.

Angel ran to Cordelia, holding her. The magistrate allowed him. He knew it was finished. She has seen all she had to.

"Cor? Are you all right?" Angel asked worriedly. The rest of the AI team joined him. She just cried into his arms. She screamed and cried like she just witnessed the death of a loved one. Buffy just stood there. Her cheeks were wet from crying but she didn't cry anymore she just stared.

"What's happing to her?" Angel asked the magistrate angrily.

"All the emotions are flooding her. Buffy had time to deal with them to control them, Cordelia didn't." Angel looked at him.

"That's not good enough. When will she come out of it?" He asked again.

"In a few minutes. Give her some room." They all backed away, even Buffy leaving Angel & Cordy alone.

The crying weakened and in a few minutes just like the magistrate said Cordelia was her old self again. Her eyes were red from crying and she was still checking from the experience but she reassured Angel and the rest of the AI she was fine. She got up and looked at the scoobies. They were all looking at her for answers. She was trying to find Buffy and finally she saw her standing by the door looking scared. 

Now Cordelia knew her secret what she was concealing, that was too much for Buffy.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Cordelia asked Buffy. Buffy didn't answer.

"Of course she does. Were her family." Xander said to Cordelia.

"Xander. It's not your decision, it's Buffy's."

"But Cordy, we have a right to…" Cordy cut him off.

"You have no right". She said angrily to him. He seemed shocked by her reactions. "Only she can tell you." Cordy pointed at Buffy. "And if she won't give me her approval, I will take it to my grave. Got it?" She looked at Xander, she was angry with him and he didn't know why.

"Buffy?" Cordelia called her name waiting for a reaction, any reaction.

Buffy looked up. She looked around seeing all the confused faces besides three people Cordelia, the magistrate and Spike. "I …" she tried to speak but didn't know what to say. "Tell them; if that's what you want, tell them. But don't expect me to stay and listen to this sad story all over again. Been there done that". And with this she opened the door and walked out.

"Buffy wait". Xander called after her. He wanted to go after her but Cordelia stopped him.

"I thought you wanted to know what happened?" She asked him knowing the answer.

"I do. But I want to make sure Buffy's fine." Xander said worriedly.

"She is. After all she's the slayer." The magistrate said to him. "Now you better sit down and hear what Cordelia has to say."

TBC.

Hi ppl, sorry for the long wait. As I said earlier I am using someone else's Internet to post the chapters. I didn't know if I would be able to finish this story but I felt obligated to the people who've read the story till now and loved it. I hope I can finish the story this week and for now this will be my last story, due to technical problems. I hope you'll all read the last chapters (I think at least 4 more) and please review, remember this is my last chance to get your reviews for awhile.

**Thank you and hope you'll like this one.**


	13. Guilt & Shame

Chapter 13: Guilt & shame.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work. 

"Well I've heard the bloody tale already, so I'm out of here". Spike walked to the door and walked out. By now it was dark outside.

"What did he mean?" Xander wondered out loud.

"Ha?" Willow turned to him. She snapped out of her zombie look, all that has just happened stunned her.

"I asked, what did Spike mean when he said he knows the story already? How could he?" Xander Asked Willow again.

"I don't know Xand. I really don't know." Willow seemed confused. She was still trying to process all she has seen and heard.

"Look, Spike is not the issue right now." Cordy said to them. "Buffy is. And I think you need to hear what I saw, what I felt."

That got everyone's attention. Cordy took a chair and set around the table. The rest of the scoobies and AI team set as well. All looking at Cordelia. All looking for answers.

What I'm about to tell you is not easy. You may choose not to believe me, but I can reassure you what I'm about to tell you is the truth. I felt it myself, I still feel it." Cordelia took a big breath. How can she tell them? How will she tell them?

"Cordy?" Xander called her name gently. He knew she was angry with him, he didn't know why. But seeing her powers he wasn't about to piss her off just to satisfy his curiosity.

"I'm sorry." Cordelia apologized. She didn't even notice how her thoughts drifted.

"We're ready." Dawn said giving the final o.k. .

"I know you are sweaty, it's just… it's hard to find the words. I don't want to hurt your feelings and what ever I say, it's going to come out wrong". Cordy explained her hesitation.

"Just say it. We can handle it, I promise." Willow said impatiently to Cordelia. 

Suddenly she felt a hand touching her hand she glanced aside and saw Angel next to her holding her hand. Now she felt safe. She knew what she had to do.

"When Buffy died, she didn't go to a hell dimension." Cordelia started to explain.

"So where did she go?" Anya jumped in.

"Anya!" Xander gave her look and she quieted down.

"I don't know exactly. But where ever she was at, she was happy." Cordy looked around. those last three words echoed in the room. She couldn't stop. not now. "She felt complete and done. They were finished, her life, her job, and her obligations. They were all done. Deep down she knew you would all be fine. She knew someone would take her place. Not just as a slayer, but as a parent as well, as a friend." Cordy stopped. She wanted to give it time to sink in. she knew it was too much for them to hear, but they had to.

"She…she was happy?" Dawn asked with tears in her eyes. "She was happy to leave me?"

"No dawnie, no." Cordy turned to face Dawn. "She didn't feel happiness for leaving you, she missed you. All of you. She felt happy knowing you were all safe, and that eventually you will go on with your life and be happy and built a life for yourself. That's what made her happy." Cordelia hopped Dawn listen to her. Really listen.

"And we took her out of there, right?" Willow asked Cordy not expecting an answer. "We pulled her out of the perfect place she was at. We yanked her out of heaven? Is that what you're telling me Cordelia? Is it?" This time Willow raised her voice. She was angry. More with herself then with Cordelia.

"Willow, I'm sorry." Cordy said to her.

"She lied to us." Xander said all of the sudden.

"What?" Tara asked not understanding what he meant.

"She lied to us Tara. We stood right here and asked Buffy where she was? Remember?" Xander looked angry also. "She said we saved her. She said thank you. She lied."

"Well what did you expect here to say; 'hi guys thanks for taking me out of haven and back here in this wonderful place where I can fight monsters, and pay bills and have a crappy job and have no love life.' Yeah that's sounds great Xander." Anya said sarcastically.

"No Anya. But she could have told us. We would have helped her." Willow said.

"Help how? Kill her again. Because that's the only way you could have helped her. Truly helpe her." Anya pushed on.

"Anya you're acting like we're the only one's guilty." Xander yelled at her.

"Well you two are the only ones on trial." Anya said while pointing at Xander & Willow.

"If you felt it was so wrong why didn't you say something before?" Tara asked.

"The same reason you didn't. You knew just like me that you couldn't talk Willow out of it. She was so in to it you could never convince her of anything else."

"So you're blaming me." Willow got up real quickly.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Anya said.

The fighting rose. Each person blamed the other. They kept it on till Dawn stepped in.

"Stop it." She said loudly but no one listened. "S-T-O-P I-T" she yelled. This time everyone heard her. They all stopped arguing and looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I don't care which one of you decided to bring my sister back. I don't care she didn't tell you the truth. She was more then a friend to you then you ever were to her." Her words were like knifes to the scoobies. "The magistrate was right. You are selfish, we all are. Look at us. We just learned that Buffy was in heaven and we… well you took her out of there and instead of looking for her, we're… again you, standing here arguing about whom to blame. Have you no shame." Their heads were lowered; they knew the teenager was right. "I'm going to find my sister. You can stay here and fight. I don't care." Dawn walked to door and left leaving the rest stunned and ashamed.

"For the first time in 5 years you actually made me feel ashamed. You shame me". Giles said to them. "I'm going to help Dawn find Buffy I hope you will all have the sense to stay here." He looked at them. It was a look of disappointment, of shame. He left in hurry trying to catch up with Dawn.

After that no one spoke. They all felt ashamed of themselves. They all wished they could make it better, for Buffy not for them.

"So, I guess we're guilty. Work your mojo, take her back to where she belongs." Willow said to the magistrate who was still at the magic box.

"I'm afraid I can't." Willow looked confused by his answer. She was sure they would be found guilty. "You see you are guilty. I find you all guilty." The magistrate said.

"O.k. then. We know the punishment already. You change what ever we did. You undo it, right?" Xander said waiting for a confirmation.

"Wrong. I punish according to the situation at hand. Usually I reverse the spell and let you live with the knowledge that you lost your friend again. But in this situation it will only give you peace of mind."

"How can you say that? Loosing Buffy will make us happy?" Tara resented the idea.

"I didn't say happy, I said 'peace of mind'. There's a difference." The magistrate explained. "You are feeling ashamed, confused. You want to make it better for your friend and by that make it better for yourself as well. If Buffy returns to her heaven your guilt will be lifted. Yes you will miss her but you won't feel guilty or ashamed. And guilt and shame are more powerful punishments then grief will ever be." The magistrate smiled his wired smile at them.

"You mean you're keeping Buffy here because you rather see us feel guilt and shame then sorrow?" Willow tried to understand.

"Precisely my dear. Now I must go."

"Wait!" Tara said to him. "What about Buffy? She's in pain."

"I know. And I'm sorry for her. But despite your actions she do belongs here and with time she'll be fine. Be there for her, more then you've been so far." The magistrate picked up his hat and cane and walked towards the door.

"What about my visions?" Cordelia asked him.

"Your visions, my dear?" The magistrate didn't seem to understand her question.

"I had visions of scared people in dark corners, what about that?" Cordy asked.

"Ho, that was just to make sure you get here quickly. I asked a favor from the powers."

"What?!" Cordy was stunned. "You tricked me? How is it possible?" 

"I'm sorry, but if I would have sent you visions about us talking you'd probably just have called to make sure everyone are well." The magistrate explained.

"How can I trust the powers again? How can I trust the visions they send me?" Cordy asked him confused.

"First of all you have no choice and secondly… don't worry this was a one time favor. Never again." And with that he opened the door and left.

"I… I can't believe they did that. They put me… us through all of this just so that they can learn the truth. Unbelievable". Cordy summed up the whole journey.

"So are we leaving now or what?" Gunn asked.

"No, not yet. We still need to make sure they are all fine." Angel said and glanced at the remaining of the scoobies.

"So I guess we're going back to Buffy's house?" Fred asked and everyone just nodded. 

They picked up Conor's things and left the shop leaving Tara, Anya, Xander & Willow alone with their thoughts. They didn't speak they just stared at the floor trying to make sense of it all. It would take time, lots of time.

"I'm going home. My home" Anya said and walked to the door.

"Can I join you?" Xander asked.

"It is your home as well." She said and he took it as yes and followed her.

"We better lock up. Do you have the keys?" Tara asked Willow who still stared at the floor.

"Giles keeps an extra set under the counter on the left." Willow said quietly.

"Got it. Let's go sweaty, we can deal with this later." Tara said to Willow. Willow didn't say a word she got up and walked to the door. She knew if she gets home she'd have to face Buffy, Dawn & Giles. 

"This is going to be a long night." Tara said to herself as she lucked the door.

TBC

Hi ppl, I want to write at least two more closing chapters. So hang on. I think it's important to the story to close some issues, important issues.

**Review please. Thank you. **

**Nikka.**


	14. Looking for the slayer

Chapter 14: Looking for the slayer

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work. 

"Where else can she be Giles? We looked every where." Dawn was desperate. She and Giles have been looking for hours. It was late and they saw no sign of Buffy.

"I don't Dawn but we better go home. It's late and not particularly safe. Buffy, not like us, can handle herself." Giles said worriedly.

"Still, I think we should look some more." Dawn insisted.

"Not tonight Dawn." Giles said firmly. "Tomorrow. Will try again tomorrow". Dawn looked disappointed but had no choice, Giles made the rolls when Buffy was away. "Besides, I'm sure she'll be back by then. Okay?" Giles tried to encourage her.

"Okay" Dawn agreed and they headed home.

They walked cross the graveyard and were just about to leave when a vampire, apparently a new one, jumped in front of them. Giles pulled out a cross and ordered Dawn to run home as fast as she can.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." She said.

"Dawn. Do as I say and leave." Giles said firmly.

"No. I won't leave." She insisted.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Leave". The vampire growled at Giles and tried to get near to him, but the cross-got in the way.

Giles backed away after giving up the idea of convincing Dawn to leave.

"Stand behind me." He ordered and she complied.

They both backed away slowly while Giles healed the cross up in front of him preventing the vampire from attacking him and Dawn.

"We can't go on like this." Giles said to Dawn. "The minute I'll look away or make a bad move he'll jump at us. We need help." 

"From where exactly?" Dawn asked scared.

"You run o the house and find Angel. Get him here. He'll help us." Giles said to her.

"No. By the time I'll come back you'll be dead. No way. Think of something else." As she said that three other vampires appeared from the side. Giles and Dawn walked back towards a mausoleum that was closed. They backed against the wall and the cross in front of them. They knew it wouldn't last for long. 

Suddenly an image jumped from the side attacking the vampires. It was Angel. Giles quickly jumped in and helped him. 

While fighting continued Dawn saw Cordy waving to her from behind a tree not far from where they were.

"Go." Giles said to Dawn. This time she didn't argue and ran to Cordelia.

Giles punched one of the vampires but was quickly thrown to the ground.

"Cor, I am so glad to see you, I thought we were…' Cordelia cut her off.

"Dawn stay here!" she ordered and quickly ran towards Angel & Giles 

"But I…" Dawn tried to argue but Cordy was gone and she knew better, so she stayed put.

"Leave. I can handle them." Angel said to the bruised Giles.

"I'm not leaving you alone" Giles said.

"You can't fight, you're no use to me. Leave Now!" Angel said to him and Giles got up and punched one of the vampires.

"What did I tell you?" Angel yelled at him. Giles didn't answer he just kept on fighting the best he could. 

Angel dusted one of the vampires, which still left three. Suddenly Cordelia joined them. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay back. Doesn't anyone listens to me." Angel said to her and Giles.

"I guess not." Cordy said and started to fight. 

A vampire ran towards Cordy. "Look out" Angel called out to her and she used one of those kicks Angel taught her and the vampire was thrown on to the ground.

"Giles give me a stake." Cordy yelled at him while the vampire was regrouping. Giles pulled a stake from his jacket he always-carried one. In Sunnydale it's a must.

"Here". He throw the stake at her direction, It fell to the ground and as she leaned down to grab it the vampire jumped on her and throw her to the ground.

"Haa" she screamed as the vampire who was on top of her tried to bit her. "Help would be good around… NOW!" she yelled.

Angel turned to see what was going on. 'Ho god' he said to himself. "Cordy hang on I'm coming." But he couldn't come not with two vamps on his tail. "Giles help her."

Giles ran to her and kicked the vampire in the back calling it names. The vampire got up and walked towards Giles who backed up. Meanwhile Cordy got up and came from behind and jumped on the vampire's back. The vampire tried to shake her off.

"Get the stake, quick." She yelled at Giles. Giles ran to where Cordy dropped the stake and quickly ran to the vampire who was still trying to shake Cordy off and dusted him. Cordy fell to the ground and both Giles and Angel who by now dusted the other two vamps ran to her.

"Are you all right?" Angel asked as he helped her on her feet.

"I'm fine. A bit bruised but fine." She said while rubbing her bruised behind.

"And you two?" She asked looking at the exhausted Giles and pretty okay Angel.

"Yeah sure." Angel answered with a smile. Giles gave him a look.

"Of course I'm fine. Nothing a nice cup of tea and a week in bed wouldn't fix." Giles said sarcastically.

"Come on Giles you've seen worse." Angel said teasing him.

"Well it's been a while since I've seen real action." The two looked at him beveled. After all it was Sunnydale, how rusty can you get? 

"I was in England, remember?" He refreshed their memories.

"Ho…" they both said nodding their heads.

"Hi, are you okay?" Dawn ran towards them when the fighting was over.

"We're fine Dawn." Giles said.

"And we better go, before something else shows up." Angel said and they all walked towards the house.

"What were you doing here?" Giles asked Cordy & Angel.

"Looking for you actually." Cordy answered. "We were worried when you didn't come home, we thought something happened." She continued.

"Willow wanted to go but we thought it would be best if Angel and I went."

After a while they reached the house. Tara answered the door. "Dawnie, ho we were so worried about you." Tara took Dawn into her arms and hugged her so tight Dawn could barley breath.

"Tara, I can't breath." She mumbled and Tara let go.

"I'm sorry sweetie but we were so worried. Where were you?" She asked them as they all got inside the house.

"We were looking for Buffy." Giles said as he limped to the sofa.

"And did you?" Willow who was quiet till now asked.

"No." Dawn answered her a bit angry with her.

"Dawn you should go to bed." Giles who by now was lying on the sofa said to her.

"But I want to wait up for Buffy." She said in a pleading voice knowing what his reaction will be.

"No. We don't know when Buffy is going to show up, it's a school night and it's late." Exactly what Dawn expected.

"But I wan to..." Cordy interrupted her.

"Dawnie I know you want to make sure Buffy is fine, but you need to remember that Buffy is a big girl and a slayer I promise you she can handle herself." Dawn didn't look convinced. "Plus, what would Buffy think if she knew you were up this late." That last sentence worked like a charm. Dawn knew exactly what Buffy would think, she'll be angry with her.

"Fine, but wake me up as soon as she gets home, right?" She looked at Cordy.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try, okay?" Dawn nodded her head and walked up the stairs while saying goodnight to everyone.

"How's Conor?" Cordy asked looking around not seeing him in the room.

"His asleep, Lorne is with him upstairs to the bedroom." Tara answered and Cordy smiled and relaxed.

"Where's Fred & Gunn?" Angel asked Tara, willow seemed out of it.

"They went to Xander's place. They asked that you call them when you get back." 

"And Wesley?" Cordy asked.

"His at Giles's he wanted to look at some of his books which he didn't have here so Xander gave him a lift. Ho, and he took your spare keys, I told him to I hope you don't mind?" Tara asked Giles.

"No, of course not. And if we are on the subject I think I'll go home now."

"Do you need a lift?" Angel asked.

"No thank you my car is here." Giles said as he got up the sofa.

"Can you drop us off at the dorms on your way home?" Tara asked.

"Of course, let's go." He said wished Cordy & Angel goodnight and walked to the door.

"Lets go sweetie." Tara grabbed Willow's arm and helped her to her feet. Willow had a glazed look in her eyes. She didn't seem to care what was going on around her. She got up and walked to the door without saying a word.

"Goodnight, and thank you both for all your help." Tara said as she walked to the door holding Willow's hand.

"Your welcome." Cordy said as Tara closed the door behind her.

Wow, what a night. I'm so tried." Cordy crashed on the sofa hoping she'll never ever have to get up. "I should go up and check on Conor?" She said trying to force herself to get up.

"You stay here and rest I'll go." Angel went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Conor was asleep and Lorne was beside him still awake.

"Did you find them?" Lorne whispered to Angel.

"Yes, are you tired? do you want to go to sleep?" Angel whispered also trying not to wake Conor up.

"No I'm good for now. I'll come down stairs when I feel tired."

"Okay". Angel said and closed the door as he left the room.

"Well his fine and Lorne is with him so you don't have to…" Suddenly Angel noticed that Cordy didn't answer back. He came close to her and saw she was already asleep. He took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket that was on the sofa. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He could feel someone was staring at him.

"Hi Buffy." 

TBC.


	15. Out of sight

Chapter 15: Out of sight…

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work. 

He turned to face her. Buffy seemed a bit embarrassed that Angel caught her staring.

"Hi." She said and walked straight to the kitchen. Angel followed her to the kitchen not before giving Cordy one last look.

"So, had a nice walk." He tried not to throw all his questions at her all at once. He wanted to give her time so she can tell him herself.

"Not really." She poured herself a glass of juice and set on one of the stools. "I went to see Spike."

"SPIKE!" angel said his name a bit louder then he intended to, almost like a shout. Buffy looked at him. He didn't want to upset her so he changed the tone. "Ho, Spike."

"I know you're surprised. You're probably thinking why Spike, right?" Angel didn't say anything although that's exactly what he was thinking.

"Spike is the only one who gets it. He's the only one who knows how it feels to feel completely happy and then all at once miserable." Angel set beside her; he didn't say anything he just let her talk. "I know his circumstances are different and more sick then mine but the feeling is the same. He listened to me when no one else could. I couldn't tell my friends, my family it would have hurt them too much. Look at today, I wasn't there but I'm sure they were all in shock when Cordelia told them." She looked at Angel waiting for something, some kind of a reaction.

"I get why you had to talk to someone other then your friends." Buffy looked at him disbelieving. "Really I do. But I don't get why you chose Spike?"

"Whom else could I have turned to?" He seemed upset by her question.

"Me." She looked at him. "When we met you could have told me I would have helped."

"Really Angel, you would have helped? How exactly?" She looked at him with an angry face.

"What do you mean 'how'? I would have talked to you and helped you through this."

"But you have a life of your own now." Angel looked at her trying to understand, she caught that. "Don't you get it? Hell I got it, just now when I saw you kissing Cordelia that was my final approval." She stopped took a drink from the juice.

"Buffy I…" He didn't know what to say.

"I watched you while you were here I still watch you. I could see how you care for one another how she takes care of your son, how everyone regards her as his mother, how you protect her and want to keep her safe. I could see all of that. I know you love her." Those words echoed in the room, it caught Angel off guard. "I know you love her differently, not like you loved me. I know this is more intense, more real. You've changed, everyone changed. The Cordelia chase I see today is not the same Queen C I used to know. She's changed. She's not selfish anymore. What she did for me, what she does for people…" Buffy stopped there; she knew he got the point.

"How could you tell?" He asked hesitantly.

"Angel I was your love, I knew you completely and many things may have changed but I can still know what you're feeling, and what you feel for Cordelia is more then a friendly love, it's just love, the real deal, like we had but more."

"More how?" Now he was curious.

"More mature. You two have a life, a child, and a job. You have everything we couldn't have because of who we were, what we wanted out of life was different." She stopped for a second. "Well what I wanted out of life was different. I wanted to be normal, to go to college have a normal boyfriend and keep the slaying business as far away as possible." She smiled, apparently life had a different idea then she did. "But Cordelia… I don't know, I guess some how along the way she changed her dreams and decided to scarify her life, a normal life to help you, to help others. She gave up the idea of been an actress I assume?"

"Yeah she did but the curse…" Buffy cut in.

"The curse was a part of it but the main cause was that I wanted a normal life. I tried so hard for so long to deny the slayer in me, I regarded it as a job, and sometimes I still do. And when I finally came to except the fact that I can't run away from it I tried to hide it and keep it away from my life as possible. I wanted the extraordinary part of my life to stay far away from my ordinary part, and I guess you already know which category you belonged to." Angel looked at her, his eyes filled with pain, pain for the girl he loved so. How she changed, how bitter she became. Life did this to her, not slaying. He always feared that slaying would make her into a bitter person who fights not just real demons but also the one's inside her. But as it turned out life did for her, her ordinary life as she called them. They took her mother, her freedom, and her laughter and now they took away her peace of mind as well. 

"Angel" she called his name and he looked at her. "Where were you?"

"Thinking." He stopped and held her hand, which took her by surprise. "Buffy, I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Angel there's nothing for you to be sorry about…"

"No, there is. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry life have been so hard on you and took so much from you." Soft tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm sorry being the slayer made life such a living hell for you. I'm sorry you're alone, I'm sorry your peace was stolen from you and most of all I'm sorry you shut love out." By now tears were running down her cheeks. She looked at him and he took her into his arms and she cried and cried and all he did was hold her.

They set like this holding for so long that they didn't even notice they had company. In the entrance to the kitchen stood Cordelia while in the backdoor entrance stood Spike both looking at the two not even seeing one another. They both had a shocked look on their face, a misbelieving look.

Cordy backed up and hit the wall by mistake Both Angel and Buffy jumped. They looked straight at Cordelia who still had a confused look on her face.

"I… I'm sorry." She was barely able to say that much.

"Cor I didn't know you were up." Angel said as he got up from the stool and walked towards her. 

"I heard a sound and got up". She explained.

Suddenly Buffy heard a noise from the bushes. "There's someone out there" she said and grabbed a stake and walked out.

"Stay here Angel ordered Cordy and walked out with Buffy. Cordy used the opportunity to take a big breath and sit down for a moment.

Outside Buffy saw a figure walking away she recognized it. "It's okay Angel I know who it is I'll be right back" and she ran after that person. Angel who also had a slight idea who that person was turned around and walked back into the house.

"Spike, wait." He didn't stop walking. "Would you wait a minute I know it was you out there what are you trying to do? Stalk me like before? Don't tell me the sick love thing is back again."

"No luv, why should it. I'm nothing right? Just a beast that listens to you complain about the world right? I'm here to serve you." He bowed down and then kept on walking.

"Stop, you idiot." She grabbed his jacked and he turned to face her. "What are you mumbling about? And no fooling around." He looked at her seriously.

"I just came to see how you were doing. After our talk you seemed upset so… I wanted to make sure you were fine. But no worry if Angelus is here I'm sure you're happy, now that your boy toy is back." Buffy gave him a look that said you're an idiot. "Hi why don't you shag the fellow and we can have real fun in this town for once." He smiled his annoying smile.

"Spike, I stand corrected you're not and idiot." He looked surprised. "You're a complete idiot. Is that what you were thinking? Did you really think Angel and I are back together? Have you no eyes or brain at all?"

"What do you mean?" Spike got curious.

"Cordelia you dumb ass he's obviously in love with her." Spike looked at her not sure what to make of this.

"Then what were you two doing hugging each other so tightly?"

"Not that it's any of you're business, but we were talking and it got really personal and he helped me, that's all."

"Talking… about what?" He inquired.

"That's non of your business. It's personal and now I'm going home." She turned around and walked away.

"No wait." He ran after her grabbing her arm. She stopped.

"What now Spike?"

"I just thought they might need some time alone."

"Who? Angel & Cordelia? Why?"

"For a slayer you're not that bright, are you?" Buffy gave him a nasty look. "She probably got the wrong idea like I did, and they need some time alone to work it out." Buffy thought about it for a moment and then kept walking. "Didn't you hear me luv?"

"I heard you but I still need to sleep. Where do you suggest I do that?"

"Well pet, actually you can always stay at my comfortable…"

"No way spike, I'll take my chance, thank you." She turned and walked away.

"Are you sure, cause if you change your mind you can always…."

"Not likely, I'll sneak in by the back door they'll never even notice me."

"Your lost my pet, your lost." He called after her and when she was gone he turned around and kept walking back to his crypt.

Angel walked back to the house and into the kitchen Cordy wasn't there. He walked to the living room and saw her on the couch staring at the TV that was on.

"Anything interesting?" he asked and he by her. She moved a bit to create a distance between them, but she made it look like she's giving him room to sit, but he got the message.

"Not much." She turned off the television set and grabbed a magazine that was on the coffee table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She kept browsing through the magazine.

"Talk about what?" She played it dumb.

"Come on Cor, you saw Buffy and me…" he didn't know how to put in to words.

"Reunion?" She completed the sentence for him, still her eyes were on the magazine but it was obvious she wasn't reading it.

"Could you please put it down"? He said as he grabbed the magazine and throw it on the coffee table. She turned to look at him and she was obviously upset.

"What Angel? What do you want from me? You're a big boy and you can do what ever you want with whom ever you choose to. As long as you two don't do the crazy dance I'm fine."

"Crazy dance?" he wondered out loud.

"Sex Angel. S-E-X, need a drawing to understand?"

"Very funny Cor, I know what you mean I just don't know where you get these ideas?"

"I'm a creative person, plus your little show back there kind of made it clear for me." She grabbed the magazine again.

"Made what clear?" Angel tried to follow her lead but he lost her some where along the way.

"That you're still in love with her, that you never got over her and that all the talks we had about you telling me how over you are on the Buffy thing were just crap."

"I didn't lie to you, and I'm not in love with Buffy."

"Well you could have fooled me, angel."

"Cor, listen". He took the magazine away and held her hands making her turn so she can face him. "Buffy was upset, she needed a friend. So we talked and things came out and she cried, so I comfort her that's all. That's what you saw. I promise you that I'm not lying to you. I will always care about Buffy but I don't love her like this, not anymore. Do you believe me? Do you trust me?"

Cordelia looked at him she knew he was telling the truth, but what she couldn't understand was why she was so upset to see him and Buffy like that. What does she care, she have seen them like this a million times in the past, why now? 

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Why did you get so upset?" She hoped he wouldn't ask that question, after all she didn't know herself. So she improvised just like a true actress does.

"Just seeing you, I thought you'd go all Buffy crazy and deiced to move back here with Conor and leave the AI team and I didn't want you to leave me… us, our work." Angel looked at her, he wasn't sure she was telling the truth, it didn't sound like the Cordy he knew, but what else could it be. He just thanked god she didn't hear the complete conversation that really could have been embarrassing. "And you can say I'm crazy" she kept talking pulling him away from his thoughts. "Or that I'm over reacting but let's remember who we're dealing with. This girl made you go all evil on your friends then sent you to hell then dumped you for a solider boy. She has some kind of holding on you, she always had." She looked at him praying he'll believe, heck she believed it by now.

"Okay I get your wordiness, but really there's no need for it. I'm not going anywhere except back to L.A. with you, Conor and the gang. I promise." He smiled and gave her a short friendly hug. Maybe if she said something else maybe if that wasn't the reason maybe he could tell her how her really felt. Maybe.

"Well speaking of home, when are we leaving Sunnydale?" Cordy asked all of the sudden. Angel didn't know what to answer her. On one hand he wanted more time with Buffy, to help her and be her friend. But on the other hand he had obligations and a job and employees he couldn't stay here much longer.

"One more day. We'll give it one more day and then we're gone, okay?" he smiled at her.

"Okay" she smiled back and got up. "Now let's go to bed, I'm so tired." He nodded and they both went up the stairs laughing.

She could hear them laughing from her room. Her heart felt heavy. She opened a drawer in her night dresser where she put all her personal things. She took out a bag and took out of it a silver cross, a ring and a book. There was also and old high school notebook that she wrote all over it _Buffy & Angel 4 ever_. She looked at all the things and old, good, happy memories flooded her. She took it all and put it back in the bag and shoved it in her closet deep inside. Out of sight….

She went back to bed and turned off the lights.

**Hi ppl,**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Again sorry for the delay with update. I still want to write one more chapter, maybe even 2 more, so tell me what you think about that idea. And as usual I'm always glad to get reviews good and not so good they're all welcomed. So please review.**

**Thanks Nikka.**


	16. Are you talking about what I think you'r...

Chapter 16: are you talking about what I think you're talking about?

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work. 

She opened her eyes; she didn't know what time it was. She looked to her side where he laid so peaceful, so beautiful. She got up and covered the baby with the blanket making sure he was warm enough. She opened the door softly and walked out closing the door behind her. 'A glass of milk would do the trick' she thought to herself as she went gently down the stairs trying not to make too much noise.  
The house was so quite. She walked to the kitchen and to her surprise she wasn't alone.

"Buffy, what are you doing up at this hour?" Cordelia asked as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Same as you I imagine couldn't sleep. Thought this might help". She raised her glass of milk. "So, what keeps you awake?" Buffy asked as Cordelia set in the stool in front of her on the other side of the counter.

"I had a wired dream and I couldn't go back to sleep." She looked at Buffy who seemed used to been up at this hour of the night.

"Must have been one hell of a dream to wake you up like this."

"I guess, I don't remember much of it but I know it frightened me." Cordelia took a drink from the glass.

"Scared you how? Maybe you had a vision?" Buffy didn't know much about Cordelia's visions; only what she saw for herself and heard from the others.

"No, they never come in the shape of a dream." Cordelia explained.

"Still first time for everything, maybe worth taking a look." Buffy played the roll that usually Giles did.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't a vision. If it was I would have remembered it all. And I don't, not all of it."

"Okay then what do you remember?" Buffy asked.

"I remember Angel was in trouble and I tried to help him but I couldn't and then I heard him call out to me asking for my help but I couldn't move. I could hear a baby crying and that's when I woke up. I thought Conor was crying but he wasn't he was asleep, just like Angel." Buffy tried not to look in her eyes. She knew that Angel loved Cordelia, but it was hard for her to actually see the closeness and love they shared.

"Probably a nightmare." Buffy said and got up and put the glass in the sink. "Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Buffy turned to walk away as Cordelia called her name. She turned again facing Cordelia.

"I was just wondering why you were up at this hour?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm always up at this hour, at least since I came back." She looked tired, Cordelia couldn't blame her after all she knew how Buffy felt, she knew how horrible it was, still is.

"I've been meaning to say thank you but I didn't get a chance." Buffy said and Cordelia looked beveled.

 "You know, when you read my feelings. You felt I wasn't happy about the truth coming but I was, still am. It was time they knew."

"I wanted to apologies." Cordelia said. "For disturbing you and Angel." 

"It's okay". Buffy said. "You didn't disturb us at all. Don't worry about it." Cordelia felt relived, she got up and put her glass in the sink. "Well I think that glass of milk helped, I think I'll go to bed." She said.

"Yeah I think I'll try to get some sleep, big day tomorrow." Buffy said and walked out of the kitchen, Cordelia was right behind her. As they reached the stairs Buffy stopped all of the sudden and turned to face Cordelia. Cordelia who was a bit stunned stopped also staring at Buffy confused.

"He loves you, you know." Buffy said quietly almost whispering. 

"Buffy, I… who loves me?" Cordelia didn't follow her lead.

"That's what kills me…" Cordelia looked at her beveled, but Buffy paid no attention to her looks and kept on.  "The men who was doomed for an eternity of loneliness found love when I couldn't, a love even greater then the one we shared." Cordelia looked at her, an expression of understanding replaced the beveled look. Was Buffy talking about what she thought she was talking about? Could it be? Could they both be talking about the same men? It couldn't be. She shook her head in disbelieve.

Buffy looked at her, she knew Cordelia had finally got it.

"Angel…. You're talking about…" Cordelia said as she walked to the living room and set on the sofa trying to grasp it all. Buffy followed her.

"I'm sorry Cordelia, I just… I thought you should know." Buffy set in the couch in front of her.

"Your wrong Angel doesn't love me, at least not like that. He admires me and cares for me as a friend but not… not like that." Cordelia couldn't believe it, she must be mistaken it's the only answer; Buffy must have gotten it wrong.

"Didn't you notice the way his eyes lit up when you enter the room, or the way he thinks of you as Conor's mother…." Cordelia interrupted her.

"No it's not like that, you don't understand Buffy."

"But I do, I've seen that look before. The way he protects you, and worries for you. How he always makes sure you're all right. The way he confides in you and tells you so much, more then he ever told me." Cordelia still couldn't believe it. "Cordelia for god sake you sleep in the same bed." Buffy raised her voice.

"NO!" Cordelia startled Buffy. "We're just friends, good friends, we're a family."

"Yes you are a family all of you but it doesn't change the fact that he loves you, not in a friendly way." Buffy stopped looked at Cordelia who had a shocked expression on her face. "He loves you like he loved me… even deeper."

Cordelia raised her head and looked at Buffy, now she knew Buffy was telling the truth. It must have taken so much out of her just to mutter this last sentence she couldn't be mistaken, not like this. She knows him too well.

"I better get some sleep." Buffy got up and walked towards the stairs, leaving Cordelia to her thoughts.

"Buffy?" She turned facing Cordelia. "Thank you."

"You're welcome". She said and went up the stairs.

Cordelia set there going trough every thing Buffy said in her mind and slowly it all started to make sense, the pieces came together. And now instead of confusion she felt anger. She was angry with Angel for not telling her the truth. He could tell Buffy but not her; the woman he supposedly loves. She couldn't wait till morning to confront him; she had to talk to him right now.

She quickly went up the stairs and into the bedroom. She walked towards him and gently woke him up.

He woke up startled. "What? Cor… what? Is it Conor?" 

Scaring him was not part of her plan so she quickly reassured him. "It's not Conor. Every one are safe but I need to talk to you.

"Right now, Cor? It's the middle of the night, can't it wait till morning,

"No, it's important." She said a bit annoyed.

"What happened? Did you have a vision? Is someone in trouble?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. " she trued to say it as quietly as she could. "You're unbelievable. Is all you think about is work?" She whispered real loud. She looked over at Conor he was asleep still.

"Cor I…? I just thought that…"

"Well you thought wrong". She said angrily. "Now get dressed and meet me in the kitchen" she snapped at him and walked out the door.

Angel who was still surprised by all that have just happened got dressed. He didn't know what it was about but he knew better then to piss Cordy off, well even more pissed then she is now. He took one last look at Conor making sure he was asleep and went down stairs. 'I wonder what I did this time' he thought to himself as he entered the kitchen.

TBC.

**Hi ppl,**

**I wanted to say thank you for all your great reviews and thank you for hanging on. I did plan to finish the story by now but I had an unexpected change of heart and after reading your requests to continue it I couldn't end it, not yet at least.**

**So here is chapter 16 and as I'm writing this lines chapter 17 is in the making. Hope you keep reading it. And again a huge thank you.**

**Nikka**


	17. Sharing Time

Chapter 17: Sharing time.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work. 

"What took you so long?" She greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"Well I'm still sleepy, it's so late, or is it early?" He robbed his eyes and set on the Stoll in front of her.

"I thought you're suppose to be creature of night." She said sarcastically

"I'm a domesticated creature of the night." He replied with a sarcastic remark of his own.

"So what did you want to talk to about?" Cordelia didn't answer she just lowered her head and played with her fingers.

"Cor it's…" he looked at the clock. "Four thirty in the morning, I don't feel like playing 20 questions." Still no answer.

"Look Cor what ever I did, I think it would be best if we talk about it in the morning." He knew there is no way she'll wait till morning but he had to give it a try.

"So now you want to talk." She raised her head and said all of the sudden.

"I guess, but maybe not right now, like I said…" Cordelia cut him off.

"I woke up before, I had a nightmare." She said.

"Are you all right, if that's what you wanted to talk about we could have done it upstairs we didn't have to…"

"I couldn't go back to sleep." She kept on ignoring what he said. "I thought milk might work so I went to the kitchen..."

"Cor I hate to interrupt but is there a point to your story?" she looked him straight in the eyes. He had never seen that look before. It wasn't anger or fear it was a different look.

"I ran into Buffy." She said quickly.

"You what?"

"In the kitchen I saw Buffy, and we started to talk."

"What about?" Now he was intrigued.

"It doesn't matter, but she said something to me that…" She stopped.

"That what?" Angel was on the edge of his seat.

"She said that you…" Again she stopped, it was almost like the words refused to come out.

"That I what Cor? That I what?" He kept pushing.

"That you... that you…. Oh it can't be."

"What Cor? What can't be?" She didn't answer him. "Damn it Cordelia what did she say? What the hell did I say?" He jumped up from his seat and leaned towards her. This time he really raised his voice, almost shouted.

"That you love me, Okay that's what she said. Your ex told me that you love me, not in the friendly way but in the 'I want to have sex' way." She took a big breath not believing what she had just said. She looked at Angel he looked like the world just fell on him. He was in shock.

"Cor, I…." He mumbled not able to say much of anything, he leaned back.

After a few moments of silence she spoke. "Is it true?" 

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." He looked at her.

"Well we are and I don't know what to do, or say. Right now I need to know if she is telling the truth and if she is why didn't you tell me?"

"Cor, come on." He said trying to explain.

"Come on what? You could tell your ex that you haven't seen in moths but you couldn't tell me? Your best friend? You did refer to me by that title didn't you?"

"Cordy, we don't have to be so official. You are my best friend and that's why I couldn't talk to you about this." She looked at him confused.

"Why not? I thought you could tell me anything, or was I wrong? Are there more things you've been keeping from me?" 

"No?" he raised his voice again, he was obviously upset. "Just because I couldn't talk to you about one thing you assume I can't talk to you at all, you assume I've been keeping things from you? Thanks for the vote of confidents."

"Angel it's just that I can't believe you couldn't talk to me about this, that you couldn't tell me." She tried to explain and calm him down but the opposite happened. Angel jumped up from his seat and stood up facing her.

"And what was I suppose to tell you, ha Cor what was I suppose to say?" He leaned back against the wall, glancing at her from time to time. "That if my heart could beat it would beat a million time's faster when you enter the room, that I would give my life to keep you safe. That when I look at you I forget what I am and for a moment, a brief moment I can actually see us together as a couple, happy and in love. Don't you think I wish I could tell you, but for what? There's nothing I can give you. Sometimes I'm afraid that only thinking of you would cost me my soul, would cost me you. So I deny and repress and try to think of you as a friend. And when we lay in bed together I say to myself she's just a friend. And when I watch you sleep or touch your face I keep saying to myself 'just a friend, just a friend'. How could I have told you, what good would that do? I can never show you how much I really love you, I can never take you out for a walk on a sunny day or to take you to a romantic vacation. With me you get the night and the dark, the danger and pain. Everyone I ever loved, every one who ever loved me got hurt. Look at Buffy. I could never do to you what I did to her. Never." He lowered his head, not looking at her.

"Angel?" he didn't answer. "Angel please?" he looked up facing her.

"It's late you should get some sleep." He turned around and walked out

"Angel wait we need to talk about this." She got up and followed him out. "Angel?!" She cried out. "Stop for a second and talk to me." He stopped and turned around, his eyes seemed so sad.

"You throw this bomb on me and then when you said your peace you walk out without even hearing my side. That's not fair."

"Well Cordy life isn't always fair, I should know." He said sarcastically.

"Oh please stop with the bullshit. Are you seriously going to play the mortar with me? Did you forget who you're talking to?" He knew she was right that crap could work on some people even him, but not on her, never her.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay what?" She looked hesitated.

"Let's talk." Now she was terrified she never thought he would actually go for it. What in the hell is she suppose to say to him? All she could think of was…

"Shell we go to the living room." She asked and turned around but then she remembered.

"We can't Cor, Lorne's asleep.

"Then the kitchen, again." He nodded and they walked to the kitchen.

They set down, her on one Stoll and him on the stool across the counter. For a few seconds they just stared at the wall, no one really sure what to say.

"So." She broke the peace.

"So" he replied.

"You never did answer my question." She said.

"And what question was that?" He thought he said all he had to say, what could he have left out?

"You never told me if it was true? What Buffy told me?" Angel seemed surprised.

"I thought I made it pretty clear with my little speech before."

"Well I didn't want to assume. Remember what you told me about assuming." She teased him.

"Haaa." He said and then it was quiet and awkward again.

"Well we can't keep on seating here." He said. "You're the one who wanted to talk so go head, I think I did my share of sharing." He smiled.

"You're right, I wanted to talk so I should begin. So…"

TBC.

**Hi ppl, I love your reviews, thank you, keep them coming.**

**I'm continuing this story even though I wanted to finish it by now, mostly because of your reviews, requests and interest in the story.**

**If you think you had enough just let me know and I'll cut it short, but then again, as long as I keep on getting reviews from people asking me to keep on writing the story I will. So keep reviewing. **

**Nikka.**


	18. Are you staying or going?

Chapter 18: Are you staying or going? 

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work. 

"Cor I don't mean to push you or anything but it's going to be day light soon." It's been over 10 minutes since she spoke and even then all she said was 'so'. He thought he should say something or they'll never go to sleep.

"So what?! We're inside it's not like you're going to burst into flames." she snapped at him

"Well, We did leave Connor all alone maybe we should…" She didn't let him finish.

"Maybe you did, but what kind of parent do you think I am?"

"Well I…" he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Did you really think I'll leave a baby all alone in the middle of the night?!" this time she didn't give him time to answer. "I took the monitor with me. I'm surprised your vamp senses haven't heard it by now." she reached her hand and grabbed the monitor from behind a serial box and put in on the in front of him. Now he heard the soft sounds of breathing. "I guess you didn't notice I had with me." She teased him. 

"I'm sorry." He said and decided he shouldn't say anything else.

"You're right." She suddenly said.

"I am?" he asked surprised. "About what?"

"We should talk about this in the morning. Now is not a good time." She looked at him hopping he wouldn't get mad.

"Are you sure?" He asked calmly.

"I think so, besides I'm tired and I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Really? He wondered out loud.

"Sure. First I have some packing to do." He looked at her beveled she noticed that. "Because of the bags. Do you have any idea how many bugs you need to take with you when you go on an over night trip with a baby?" She didn't wait for an answer. "A lot!"

"Ah, Cor?" he tried to get her attention but she kept on.

"And then I thought I'll take one last walk in sweet home Sunnydale before we leave, I don't know when I'll be back here again, if ever."

"Cordy?" He tried again.

"And tomorrow I'll probably sleep till late, you know because of today."

"CORDELIA!" he raise his voice. 

"What?!" She looked at him surprised. "What are you yelling for?"

"Look, I was thinking we might stay a bit longer?" Now he definitely got her attention. She wasn't sure whether he was asking her or telling her.

"What? Why? I thought we agreed one more day. Isn't that enough?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"I know, but I think Buffy needs us to stay longer then a day." He explained

"You mean, needs you." She corrected him while giving him a firm look.

"No. I meant that Buffy needs some sympathetic people around her at the moment." 

"Oh, and her friends, who are like family to her, don't feet that description?" She asked sarcastically.

"I thought you understood what she was going through, I thought you related." He said, surprised by her reaction to his suggestion.

"I never said I related to her situation. How could I? I've never been to heaven… hell, whatever and back." She got up and paced around the kitchen. "I only said that I understood how she felt, and because of that I don't think we should stay here any longer." She set down again.

"Why?" He didn't understand her.

"Buffy is avoiding dealing with her friends because we're here. She hides behind us and that's not good, not for her and not for the rest. They need closer. They need each other. God Angel are you so thick you can't realize that?"

"I'm thick?!" He got angry "I'm thick?!" he leaned back with an angry look on his face. 

She raised her voice. "Yeah, Buffy needs her friend, her close friends not us, she needs her family"

"No she needs me!" He yelled and hit the counter with his fists. Cordy looked at him shocked. 

"I meant us." He quickly corrected himself realizing what he had said, but it was too late the damage was done.

"Fine! Then you can sleep with her tonight, cause you're not coming into my bed." She got up and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Well that's fine" he rushed out after her yelling. "Because that bed is not yours!" She stopped at the edge of the staircase turned around and looked at him shocked. "So if you don't mind I'm going to bed and if you don't like it you can sleep with Lorne on the couch." He passed her and walked up the stairs. 

She stood there for a few seconds amazed and then looked at the couch where Lorne was sleeping and then turned and walked up the stairs.

Lorne opened his eyes slowly making sure there was no one else in the leaving room. 'I need my beauty sleep don't this people get that.' He said to himself. He turned to the side and covered himself with the blanket. "I miss my club" He said quietly and closed his eyes hoping no one else was coming tonight.

Buffy who was still unable asleep heard loud voices. She quickly got up and went to the door and softly opened it trying not to alarm who ever, or what ever that was behind it. She peeped through the crack of the door and heard Angel voice saying something he didn't no to whom. A few seconds later she heard set footsteps and saw Angel standing in the hallway. He stood in front of the to the bedroom but he didn't get in, he just paced back and forth in front of it, apparently he was trying to decide something or maybe calm down. A minute later she heard footsteps, this time it was Cordelia, she stopped when she saw him outside the door.

"What?" she just asked in a soft sound. Even though she looked so angry when she came up the stairs the moment she saw him her mode change.

"I don't like this." He turned to her and faced her.

"I know I don't like us fighting either." Buffy was sure she saw him smiling.

"Look Cor if you really don't want us to stay longer we can leave tomorrow." "No, I was just being stupid. Buffy is our friend and if she need us, then it's fine." Now Buffy got really curious, it was obvious to her the fight was about them staying and she knew Angel was the one who wanted to stay and probably because of her. 

Angel opened the bedroom door softly and let Cordelia get in first then he did and closed the door behind him.

Buffy closed the door and leaned her back against the door. She knew she was suppose to be upset that her friends fought because of her, but a part of her was happy that Angel still cared that much, that he haven't moved on completely. She also knew that Cordelia probably knows that too. She wondered what would she do? Would she tell that she knows he loves her/ will she return his love? Buffy walked back to bed with questions running around And for the first time in weeks she fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

TBC.

**Hi ppl,**

First of all I wanted to thank you for all your great reviews. I read all and your suggestions (I'll try to follow must of them, but it depends on the story).

**I also wanted to let you that there was a small mistake at the end of the last chapter (ch 17), so I corrected it and updated again so please read the last paragraph of ch 17 again.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review and if you have any more suggestions, comments or whatever feel free.**

**Nikka.**


	19. Win some Lose some

Chapter 19: win some lose some

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"She climbed into bed a bit scared. It was the first time in over two years she felt uncomfortable around him. She didn't like that feeling. She covered her self with the blanket and turned to the side her back facing him. She hopped he wouldn't say anything, she hopped he wouldn't force her to talk. She was so confused she didn't know what to say or feel. She couldn't handle it, not tonight at least.

"Cor?" he said softly waiting for a reply. Cordelia sighed softly she knew she couldn't back out now.

"Yeah." She said without turning.

"I know it's late and I know we said we'll talk about it tomorrow but…" he paused for a moment, then continued. "I can't leave it like that." There was a quiet moment. "I thought maybe we can talk about it now, if we're already awake." He lay there quietly waiting for her reaction.

"I don't know what to say." She said quietly.

"What do you mean? And can you look at me?" he asked when she still hadn't turned. She turned around and faced him and then set up, she couldn't just lie there and talk to him about this it was too wired even for her. He did the same.

"You're waiting for an answer, an answer I don't have." She said trying not to look in his eyes.

"Oh… I understand." He said in a disappointed tune.

"No you don't understand. You think that just because I don't have an answer for you that means I don't feel the same way, well you're wrong!" she said firmly.

"So you do feel the same?" His eyes lit up.

"No Angel." She rolled her eyes. "You don't get it." She said in despair.

"Don't get what?" He seemed more confused.

"That you're the one who doesn't feel the same." 

"Me?!" Angel raised his voice. Conor made a soft noise that made Angel lower his tune. "But how can you say that, I'm the one who started the whole thing, I'm the one who said I love you, I'm the one …"

"Who's still in love with his ex." She completed the sentence for him. Angel looked at her disbelieving. He couldn't believe she was saying those things, not after all they've been through, not after what he told her.

"Is that what you think, that I'm in love with Buffy?" He asked calmly.

"I didn't till now, but…" She stopped searching for words. "What you said to me, to her. The way you acted…" He stopped her.

"That doesn't mean a thing, I explained all of that."

"I know Angel but the way you looked at her, the way you were together."

"What Cor?" he didn't understand where she was going with that.

Don't you get it? She loves you, she always have and probably always will." She took a big breath. "And you love her still, and that kills me. Every time you're near her it's like something inside of you changes, you're a different men around her."

Cor, I don't know what Buffy feels and to be honest I don't care. I know how I feel and I… I love Cordelia chase." His words echoed in her head.

"I love the way you get angry when I leave Weapons laying around, I love how your smile lights up the room. I love the way you help people, I love the way you talk, I love every aspect of you good and bad." He stopped talking and looked at her, she seemed shocked, confused and…

"There's a bad aspect of me?" She asked. He smiled; he also loved that about her.

"I'm scared Angel." She whispered. "I'm scared I'll lose you, and I'm scared it will be because of me." He didn't need to ask what she meant, he already knew. He has seen this expression before; he has seen that look in the eyes of the woman he loved before. He remembered it all.

"Talk about history repeating itself." He said.

"I'm sorry Angel." She lowered her head.

"Don't be." He touched her chin softly and raised her head turning it towards him. "It's not your fault, it's mine always mine." He reached his hand out and touched her cheek softly, she smiled letting him love her. 

"I love you Cor." He whispered softly.

"I love you too Angel, I have been for a long time."

He smiled. For the first time in a long time he felt complete. He wanted this moment, this night to continue forever. He looked at her knowing it was all right to love her now. He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. She didn't say anything she just kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately, knowing this is all he can do. This is the only way he can show her how much he loves her, how much she means to him. She let him take her into his arms, she felt happy and at peace. She felt loved.

"Good morning Luv." He greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Spike?" she asked in a cranky voice.

"I came to see how you were doing." She looked at him trying to find out his secret agenda.

"Don't look at me like that, it's the truth scouts honor." He smiled raising his arm up and doing the sign.

"And of course I believe the oath of a soulless demon." She said as she poured cereals into the bowl.

"No need to use name calling." He said sarcastically trying to avoid her remark.

"Good morning Buffy, Spike." Dawn greeted everyone as she came into the kitchen. She didn't find it odd to see Spike there, she actually found it very normal and that fact bothered Buffy.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Buffy asked when she noticed Spike was still there.

"Trying to get rid of me are you, before your guests wake up?" He teased her.

"Spike!" she was starting to lose her patience. "Just leave!" she ordered.

"Not until I'm convinced your fine." He set down on one of the stools and crossed his hands while making a not so serious expression.

"Will breaking your arm convince you I'm fine?" She asked sarcastically. 

"Fine I'll go but I think you're too late." He said with a smile.

"Too late for what?" she asked curiously.

He pointed towards the entrance, "your guests are already up." 

She looked back to the doorway where Angel, Cordelia With Conor and Lorne stood. They all seemed embarrassed but not as much as Buffy.

"Hi." She said and quickly got up. "How did you sleep?' She asked trying to change the topic.

"Well I have to say that for a sofa as a bed it wasn't that bad." Lorne said while rubbing his lower back.

"I'm sorry I didn't have anywhere else to put you." Buffy apologized.

"Don't be, where the one who showed up all of the sudden." Angel said as he gave Lorne a look that said –SHUT UP!

"Me and Dawn are finished and Spike was just about to leave so you have the kitchen all to yourself." Buffy said as she noticed that the bunch was still standing in the doorway. 

Dawn walked out Buffy after her. Then Buffy came back grabbed Spike by the arm and dragged him out of there.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know when you're not welcomed?" Buffy said when they left the kitchen.

"You know us vampires. You invite us once and it never ends."

"Spike!" She was trying not to lose it. "Please leave. Now!"

This time he had no clever remark or a witty comeback. He grabbed his blanked that was on the stairs. "I only wanted to make sure you were fine." He said and covered himself with the blanket as he ran out.

'Damn it' she said to herself. He always did that. He would act like a moron most of the time and then when she finally got mad he became this… almost normal person. Then she always felt bad for yelling at him.

"Dawn!" she cried out. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"In a minute." Dawn yelled from upstairs.

"You have exactly 2 minutes till Xander shows up after that your walking to school." As she said that the door opened and Xander came in.

He didn't know what to say after last night, so he just stood there waiting to see what Buffy would do.

"Hi Xand, how are you?" Buffy asked in a very normal and usual tune.

"Me? I'm… I'm fine." He said surprised. Buffy noticed he was uncomfortable.

"Look Xander I know you're feeling pretty wired, so don't be Okay? She looked at him and he seemed even more confused. "We need to talk but not now, not like this. We'll do it later all of us okay?" This time she waited for an answer.

"Sure Buff, what ever you want, you're the boss." She smiled. "Now where's Dawn, we'll be late." And just as he asked…

"D-A-W-NNNN!" Buffy yelled so loud that Xander covered his ears.

"I'm coming." She yelled back as she ran down the stairs. "I need just a minute she said to Xander and she throw the bag to him and ran to the kitchen.

"Are you going to be here when I come home from school?" She asked Cordy.

"Yeah we'll be here, now hurry before you'll miss your ride." Dawn smiled said Bye gave Conor a quick kiss and ran out.

"I'm ready." Dawn said as she walked through the corridor.

"Have a nice day." Buffy greeted the two as they walked out the door.

She went to the living room to clean it up a bit. A few minutes later Angel, Cordy and Lorne came in.

"Need a hand?" Cordelia offered to help.

"No, I'm almost done. Besides I have to go." Buffy said.

"Anything wrong?" Angel asked concerned. 

"No, I have a few errands, nothing special." Angel nodded. "Here's the spear key in case you want to go somewhere." She gave Cordelia the key.

"That won't be necessary I'll be here." Angel said and looked out the window. It was a very sunny day today.

"Oh." Buffy wished she hadn't said that it must kill him that on a beautiful day like this he can't go out with his son for a walk.

"Well I better go. Enjoy." She grabbed her bag and left.

The doorbell rang. Cordy went to see who is it.

"Gunn Hi." She greeted him and let him in.

"Where's Fred?" Angel asked when Gunn came into the living room.

She went with Anya to the store, I told her I'll meet her there."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Lorne asked.

"Actually that's why I'm here. I wasn't clear about the time."

"The time?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, when are we leaving?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Angel seemed surprised, so did Gunn.

"Tell me what?"

"We decided to stay another day." Cordy explained.

"What? Why?" Gunn was surprised.

"It's a long story, but the good part is you get to spend this wonderful day with Fred. You know Sunnydale has a lot to offer. Gunn looked at her with a funny expression. "Well maybe not a lot but still..." Cordy hoped her offer would make the 'not consulting you part' disappear.

Gunn had an angry expression on his face but as he began to think about it more and more he started to like the idea.

"You're right!" he said to Cordy with a smile. Anyone else cares to join us?" He offered.

"Give me 5 minutes I'll put on a big hat and take Conor for a day out, he'll love it." Lorne said and looked at Angel and Cordy for approval. Angel nodded his head.

Lorne smiled and took Conor upstairs to get him ready.

"5 minutes Lorne, hurry up." Gunn yelled. He hated waiting for Lorne to get ready.

"And Wes where is he?" Cordy asked Gunn.

"He's with that other British guy… Giles. They're at the magic shop."

Are you coming?" Gunn asked Cordy.

"No I think I'll stay here." Angel felt bad that because of him she'll miss a day off, which she needed badly.

"Cor, you should go. Enjoy the day, meet old friends, your parents." He said trying to convince her to spend the day outside.

"Angel, My parents moved away, I have no old friends I want to meet, except the ones I already met, and I can certainly enjoy the day here, relaxing." She smiled at him and he decided not to push her anymore.

"Ready." Lorne said as he and Conor came down the stairs. He put Conor in the pram. Angel kissed Conor as they all left.

Now they had the house to themselves, they were all alone, for the first time in a long time.

She knocked on the heavy door another time. "I know your there where else can you be its day time, so OPEN UP!" she yelled at the door.

A few seconds later the door opened slightly, not more then a crack. She pushed it open and got in closing the door behind her.

"I thought you didn't want to see me?" He asked.

"I don't." she answered.

"So, you're here because?" He wondered.

"You always do that you know." She walked towards the couch were he lay staring at the TV. 

"Do what exactly?" He inquired.

"You act like Spike…" he interrupted her.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Like a moron." She said and he nodded. "And then you say or do something nice that makes me feel bad for acting the way I towards you." She stopped looking at him.

"And that's why you're here?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Yes, well no, I…" She was confused.

"So what is it slayer, yes." He got up and stood right in front of her their faces so close to one another. "Or no?"

She didn't say anything it was almost like he had some kind of hold on her.

"I think I know why you're here." He said.

"And why is that?" she asked still not moving away.

"You wanted to see me and you're using this as an excuse." He moved a step closer and grabbed her waist pulling her close to him.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" She said to him, and then she moved her lips close to his mouth. "You wish Spike." She whispered and pushed him away.

He looked stunned. "So what the baldy hell do you want? Can't you just leave me to be?" He yelled at her. "What happened this time princes someone broke your heart. Another ex-boyfriend who prefers to be with someone else or anywhere else but here with you." He laughed when he saw the angry expression on her face. "You tell me I can only wish to be with you, but maybe it's the other way around, maybe you should wish I'll stay and won't leave you like all the rest did." Buffy looked at him angry, she wanted to hit him so badly but knew it would only make him feel like he has won.

He came close to her again, she didn't move. He leaned his head and whispered in her ear, "Did Angel & Cordelia found the bed comfortable enough?" Before he knew what hit him, she did. She punched him right in the nose. It bled. "How many time can I tell you NOT THE NOSE!" he screamed at her as he fell to his knees grabbing his nose.

"You should have thought about it sooner." She walked pass him and opened the door wide open letting the sun in. "Have a pleasant day Spike." She said as she walked out leaving the door open.

"Thanks a lot slayer, do come again." He yelled.

TBC.

**Hi ppl,**

Sorry for the delay I'm kind of busy right now so it might take me longer the usual (which is longer already) to update so stay tuned and as always thank you for you patience and understanding and your grate reviews.

**If you want to see something else in the story (more action, more F/G, more S/B, more B/A), or if you want to see the story ends, whatever, feel free to write your review and let me know, I always take them into consideration.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this ch, and again sorry.**


	20. Am I cursed?

Chapter 20: Am I cursed?

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

He lay on the sofa she leaned against him while he played with her hair.

"Don't cut it any more." He said.

"My hair?" she asked.

"Yeah I like it long or longer then is." He explained.

"Trying to make me look like your ex?" She asked while raised her head to look at him.

"Well I didn't ask you to dye your hair blond did I?" he said looking back at her with a smile.

"Why you…" she set up and started to tickle him and he did the same. They were too busy playing they didn't hear the door open or saw Buffy come in.

She stood there staring at them not believing her eyesight. Angel was tickling Cordelia? He was laughing? He never did that with her. All he did was brood and fight, he never tickled her, he rarely smiled and she never saw him laugh, at least not out loud like this. 'It's me, I'm the one who's cursed' she thought to herself. She was so stunned she didn't even notice that her bag fell from her hand and on to the floor, the thump noise finally got they're attention.

"Buffy." Angel said as he and Cordy got up embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you." She said trying to hold back the tears, but it was too late. She stood there tears running down her cheek.

"Buffy are you…?" Angel asked as he came close to her.

"I'm fine." she cut him off and ran up the stairs.

"Great now what? I thought she was okay with that, with us?" Cordy asked not really expecting an answer.

"I never actually talked to her about this, I mean we talked and she said she understood and gave her blessing, but maybe I should have let her know first, you know?" He turned to Cordy.

"No I don't know." She got angry.

"Cor?" Angel was surprised by her reaction.

"What Cor? I know she had it rough, I know she's fragile, I know you were her greatest love, God I know all of that." Angel cut her off.

"So if you know all that what's with the attitude?" He asked.

"I just had enough." She took a big breath and set on the sofa. "She's not the only one who had it rough in life. My head nearly exploded, I face death every day, sometimes nearly my own. I have these killing visions. What can I say life sock but we all move on any way, so did she in case you forgotten. She moved on, she had a boyfriend after you a serious one, while you were still in love with her. So why do you think you owe her so much? This didn't come as a surprise to her why do I need to act like it did?" She looked at him waiting for something, anything.

"You don't, but I do, I owe her that much. You can either understand it or not but I still have do it." He said firmly.

"Fine, run to Buffy, as usual. See if she's fine, if she needs some comfort."

"Cordy…" He said trying to reason with her.

"It's fine I'm use to it. Buffy is the super hero that everyone loves and I'm the bitch from hell."

"Cordy you know that's not true." He said.

"All I know is that last night you said you loved me, you kissed me, you said I'm the only one."

"You are Cor, you are."

"And now you run after her." She got up and walked towards him.

"So how is it Angel? How is it really?" She looked at him and knew he couldn't answer her. She walked passed him opened the door.

"Cordy where are you going?" He said as she stood in the doorway.

"Outside it's a beautiful day I should make the most of it."

"Cor?" he called after but it was too late she already left.

'Great' he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to Buffy's room.

She heard a knock on the door. She already knew who it was. "Come in Angel." She said.

"I'm sorry about my little show down stairs, I hope I didn't cause any trouble between you and Cordelia". She looked at him he had both an angry and sad expression.

"Don't worry about it, I'm more concerned about you at the moment." She smiled; she loved hearing that even if it wasn't all true.

"Like I said I'm fine, now. I just had a rough moment before, nothing to do with you." She smiled trying to hide what she really felt. She thought she caused enough trouble for one day.

"That might work with someone else, but I know you better then this. Besides, I think the fact that you cried when you saw me and Cordelia downstairs tells me I do have something to do with it." He set on the bedside next to her.

She knew he was right, she never could hide anything from him; he could always tell if there was something wrong. "You are related to it." He looked at her with a look that said 'I knew I was'. "But you're not the lead in my little freak show."

"I'm not?" he thought he had it all figured out.

"You know me Angel but we've been apart so long… too long." She said quietly not more then a whisper. "Things changed, so have I. there're things you don't know and I…" She didn't know what to say how to explain her life in the past two years. He only knew the basic stuff.

"So tell me." He cut off her thoughts.

"Tell you what exactly?" She didn't follow.

"What's changed? What happened? Why you cried?" The questions echoed in her head. "Buffy?" He called her name when she didn't answer back.

"Ha." She didn't where to begin. Was it when Railey left or when he did? Maybe it all started when she met him.

"Buffy, you keep drifting off, stay with me." He reached out and held her hand.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure out when did it all start." 

"What started?" He was confused.

"The curse, my curse."

"You have a curse?" He was still trying to make sense of it all.

"I must have one, if not why did they all leave me?" She didn't really expect an answer.

"Your mom?" he said very carefully trying not to hit a nerve.

"No, I understand, or at least I accept that."

"Then who are you talking abo…" he was finally starting to understand. "You mean me right?"

"Not just you. There was also Railey who left and all the guys I had first dates with and never made it to the second. They all left."

"Buffy I..." she cut him off

"I don't need your pity Angel."

"I wasn't planning on pitting you." He said.

"You didn't?" She wondered.

"No. I wanted to tell you… SO WHAT!"

"What?!" Buffy looked at him shocked.

"You heard me." He looked straight at her still holding her hand. "Buffy you're not cursed, you're just living life as they come. I admit you're the slayer and that may cause a few problems in the relationship area, but then what can I say. I can never be with the women I love, not really. I can never get married have children." Buffy looked at him funny, and he remembered Conor. "Well except this one who is special." Even he got confused explaining that. "You know what I mea. I left because I wanted you to live a normal life, because I was the one who was cursed, still am actually." She smiled. "And I don't know why soldier boy left."

"Railey." She said with a smile, Angel never really liked him.

"Whatever. But it doesn't matter you'll find someone else, you'll love again and maybe even have some kind of normal life." He stopped, making sure she was all right. He let go of her hand. "Does any of it make sense to you?" 

"Yeah it does, in a wired way it does." She smiled at him this time she wasn't hiding anything.

"Buffy did something happened today that brought it all up?" But then again maybe she was hiding something.

"I had a talk with someone who draw me a picture I didn't want to see." Angel was intrigued, he wondered who the mystery person was but decided not to push.

"Well who ever it was he was wrong." He said with a smile as he got up.

"Who said it was a 'he'." She smiled back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, you better go do some damage control."

"You knew something was wrong?" Angel asked surprised.

"You're not the only one who can read people." He smiled and walked out leaving her to her thoughts.

They heard a noise coming from the back. "What was that?" Anya asked worriedly.

"I'll go check." Giles said as he took a stake in his hand. 

Anya was smiling to one of the costumers who was browsing and seemed frightened. "Can I help you?" Anya asked with a smile and approached the woman. The woman quickly put the statue down and headed for the exit mumbling 'no thank you'. "Great!" Anya got angry. "Who ever it was he better be worth losing this costumer." She said to Wesley who paid little attention.

Giles came in followed by Angel and put the stake away. "All is well." He said to Anya who seemed irritated.

The shop was empty now, after all it was noon on a Monday most people were at work or school, so Anya didn't have much to do and all the British talk between Giles and Wesley drove her mad.

"Angel, did something happened?" She rushed over hoping he has something important to tell Wesley or Giles to make one of them leave, both would be even better.

"No, I'm looking for Cordelia have you seen her?" He asked as he looked around the shop.

"Oh, she's not here. She was here and then she left." Anya explained.

"Did she say where she was going?" He asked.

"No." Anya said and walked away.

"Wes, did she tell you something?" Wesley who was so preoccupied with a book didn't even notice that Angel was there. "Wes!" Angel raised his voice.

"What? I'm… Angel where did you come from." Wesley was surprised to see him.

"I asked if Cordy told you where she might be?" Angel just asked the question and skipped the explanation.

"She came by asked where Gunn, Fred and the rest went. I told her they said they might go to the park or the zoo, I wasn't really sure. Then she took the phone called them, and arranged to meet them… and before you ask I have no idea where, she didn't say."

"So you don't know where they might be?" Angel tried again.

Wesley closed the book and looked at Angel. "No, but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"And you say that because…?" Angel asked.

"Because we said we'll all go to lunch together and it's almost 13:00 and knowing Gunn he must be starving by now." Wesley who saw the smile on Angel face lowered his head and returned to the book.

"Okay then, all I have to do is wait." He looked around. Both Giles and Wesley were inside the books and Anya was counting the money. "Yep, just wait patiently, just wait."

"And be quiet at the same time." Giles snapped at him.

"And quiet." Angel nodded his head and hopped they'll come back soon cause he was so bored.

"That was so much fun, we really should do this again." Fred said as they all walked through the door.

"Have a nice time?" Angel asked.

"Angel, what are you doing here Cordy said you were busy." Fred was surprised to see him.

"I was but I'm done now." Cordelia who walked in so him and the smile on her face changed to an angry expression. "So how's my boy?" Angel went to look at Conor in the pram.

"Sweet as a button. Lorne answered. "And sleeping so we better not disturb him." He added when he noticed that Angel was about to wake him.

"Of course not." Angel said and backed away.

"So are we still going to lunch?" Gunn asked anxiously.

"Wes are you ready?" Fred asked.

"Sure, let's go." He answered.

"Actually guys I think I'll take little Connie here back to the house. We both can use a nice long nap." Lorne said.

"Don't call my son in a girl's name." Angel said.

"For your information Connie is also a boy's name." Lorne remarked. Angel stared at him. "Then again, you're the dad." 

"Are you sure?" Gunn asked Lorne.

"Yes, we'll have a nice walk back to the house and then some well needed rest." He looked at Cordelia. "Princess?" She looked at him. "Do you have the keys?"

"Sorry I left in a hurry and left them at the house." She answered and gave Angel an angry look.

"Well then I think we have a problem." Lorne said.

"No you don't." Giles said. "I have a spare key." Giles gave the key to Lorne.

"And besides Lorne I think Buffy is home." Angel said and looked at Cordy who still seemed angry.

"Okay then let's go. Angel, are you coming?" Gunn asked.

"No and I Cordy will stay here too." He looked at her." there's something we need to talk about."

"No there's not. I'm going to out to lunch." Cordelia snapped back.

"Cor, stop acting like a five years old." Angel answered back.

"I'm the five years old? I'm the five years old? Maybe you're the five… well 100 years old." Everyone looked at her confused.

"Cor I need to explain, if you just…"

"No explanations needed." She cut him off. "I've seen this before remember, I used to live here." Now everyone got curious and no one left. Gunn even forgot about his hunger.

"That's not like that, you know me and Buffy would never…" When Giles and Anya heard Buffy's name they got curious too.

"You would never what? Sleep together? Well we can only hope."

"Cordelia you're taking an innocent moment and turning it to something else." Angel tried to reason with her.

"I don't think so, I think for the first time I see thing exactly as they are." Suddenly Cordelia started to shake. Angel ran to her and grabbed her. The rest of the A.I. ran to her.

"Cordy? Cordelia can you hear me?" She didn't answer him she couldn't stop shaking her eyes were half closed and she couldn't stop shaking.

"We have to help her." Fred called out.

"Help who?" Buffy who just walked in asked.

"It's Cordelia." And as Giles said that the shacking stopped and Cordelia was unconsciousness.


	21. Is it birthday time? Again?

Chapter 21: Is it birthday time? Again?

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

Buffy rushed over. "What happened to her?" she asked but no one seemed to have an answer.

"No!" Angel yelled holding Cordelia and shaking her back and forth. "Wake up Cordy you're not doing this to me again, not now, you hear me!" He yelled at her. Cordelia wasn't moving; she lay there in his arms. She seemed peaceful almost asleep.

"Angel maybe if I can…" Buffy came close and tried to touch Cordelia but Angel held her even closer and gave Buffy a look that made her take a step back.

"No one touches her!" he said firmly. "Let's just give her a moment, she'll wake up." He said still holding her close mumbling her name hoping she'll answer him.

"Angel." Wesley tried to reason with him. "Last time this happened she was out for more then 24 hours." 

"Your point?" Angel asked impatiently.

"That maybe we should put her some place comfortable and look for answers." Wesley suggested hoping Angel will agree with him.

"No!" angel answered.

"Angel think of Cordy, she needs us to help her, not cry over her like she's…" Gunn stopped himself. "I know she's fine, she's part demon that means she's strong so we just have to wait and she'll come out of it." Angel didn't budge.

"She's what?" Buffy said looking at Giles who looked as puzzled as she was. No one paid any attention to her question.

"Helppppppp." Cordelia screamed. Her eyes were still closed.

"Cordy! Cordelia." Angel called her name and shook her but she didn't answer him. 

"I'm scared, help me. I can't see them. I can't feel them. Help me." She said and grabbed Angel's shirt hanging on to it.

"Cordy tell me what happened you, who's after you? Tell me!" Angel pleaded her but she didn't answer him.

Suddenly opened her eyes they were milky white. "They're coming. She said. Her tune changed from fear to strength.

"Who's coming?" Angel asked but she didn't answer him.

"He's coming." She said then closed her eyes and fell back into Angel's arms.

"Cordy please talk to me, tell me what's happing." But she didn't answer him. 

Suddenly they heard a baby crying. It was Conor. "Lorne maybe you should take him back to the house." Fred suggested.

"No we may need him." Gunn said.

"Well someone needs to take him cause Angel is not really up to it." She said quietly to Gunn.

Apparently it wasn't quiet enough cause Anya heard them. "I'll take him. We can close the shop early today." Both Buffy and Giles stared at her not believing Anya suggested to close early and lose all that potential money. 

"No, we'll all go back to the house." Angel said all of the sudden. "She's not comfortable like this." He said.

"I'll get the car." Gunn said as he ran out the door followed by Fred.

"We'll take all the relevant books." Wesley said and both he and Giles started to grab the books.

"Here Angel, you'll need this." Buffy said as she gave Angel the blanket.

Angel looked out it was still day time out side.

"Thanks." He said as he covered both him and Cordelia with the blanket.

"You're welcome." Buffy said and made sure he was all covered up.

They heard the horn. "Let's go." Angel said as he ran out to car holding Cordy in his arms.

Buffy quickly opened the door and a few seconds later he ran in holding her in his arms covered with the blanket.

"Here, you can put her down here." Buffy said and pointed to the couch. 

Angel put her softly on the couch and covered her with the blanket and set besides her not leaving her alone for a moment.

Lorne went up stairs to put Conor to sleep and Fred and Gunn went to the kitchen with Buffy to fix some kind of lunch, While Giles and Wesley looked at the books trying to find an answer.

Back in the kitchen Buffy was curious about some of the things Angel said earlier. "What did Angel mean when he said 'again'? Has it happened before?" Buffy asked Fred and Gunn.

"Yeah it did." Gunn answered.

"What happened?" Buffy kept asking.

"Look we better finish these sandwiches and go see if they need our help." Gunn said impatiently and Buffy got the message not to press on.

"I didn't mean to pry, it's just that the more we'll know about what happened to her the easier it will be to help her." Buffy explained her questioning.

"Look I'm sure Wesley already told your watcher boy everything and he'll probably fill you in on the details." Gunn said no reluctant to talk about the subject.

Buffy looked at her watch and Knew that Dawn and Xander will be back soon and not long after that Willow and Tara. Before she had time to say anything the door opened and she heard Xander's voice yelling out loud, "Look whom I found on my way picking Dawnie." Then she heard Willow's voice then she could hear their reaction to the unconsciousness Cordelia lying on the couch. Right about then Buffy, Fred and Gunn came out from the kitchen holding a plate with sandwiches on it.

"Buffy what happened here?" Xander, Willow and Dawn asked. Buffy took them aside and quickly and quietly filled them in.

"Well he's asleep and I brought the monitor with me." Said Lorne as he came into the living room.

Angel looked around and saw the room was full. On one side he saw Giles, Wesley and Fred who joined them with the books. On the other side he saw Buffy with Xander, Anya, Willow and Dawn and in front of him he saw Lorne with Gunn talking. He looked and Cordy and knew he had to take charge of things.

"Wes." He turned to Wesley. "Can you please fill in the blanks for the Rest." Meaning the Sunnydale people.

Without argue Wesley got up and asked everyone to come closer and started to explain. He told about Cordy's birthday about how she lost her consciousness. He told them about the deal she made with the PTB's **_(Little remark: I decided for story purpose that Cordy told them everything she went through while she was unconsciousness, including the part of her being a TV star and Angel going crazy)_**. 

"So if she made the deal why is she here with you?" Dawn asked confused.

"Because she broke the deal, she took the visions back." Wesley explained.

"Back from who?" Willow asked.

"Back from Angel." This time Fred answered. "And before you ask why." Fred said quickly before Xander had a chance to ask. "She did it because the visions made Angel crazy, not evil crazy just crazy." She looked at Angel who smiled at her letting her know it's all right.

"So what happened then"? Buffy who liked this story less and less by the minute asked.

"In order for her to keep the visions she became part demon."

"She what?!" Xander cried out in disbelieve.

Wesley decided to ignore him and continued. "So that's the entire story."

"So the bottom line is that Cordelia scarified her humanity, at least part of it for Angel, to save Angel." Buffy summed it up.

"In short." Gunn said.

"That's why she could read you and that demon guy." Anya said to Buffy. 

The Brolug." Willow corrected her.

"Yeah what ever." Anya brushed it off.

"That's right." Wesley said.

"So, is she still… you know." Xander tried to find the words not to sound like a complete idiot.

"She's normal just like you and me." Gunn said protectively.

"Except the visions of course." Fred continued.

Okay so we know what happened what's next? How can we help? Buffy asked.

"Well, except for research there's not much else to do." Fred said in a despaired tone.

"Has this happened before? I mean since her birthday?" Willow inquired.

"No, it's a first." Gunn said.

Suddenly Angel called out to Wesley. Everyone stopped talking and Wesley turned to see what he wanted.

"Can Lorne help?" Angel asked.

"Why Lorne?" Willow asked Quietly.

"Lorne has the power to read the mind of someone when he sings." Fred explained.

"So they're going to make Cordelia sing?" Xander asked confused.

"No!" Gunn said annoyed. "Sometimes he can tap into someone's mind when his unconsciousness, like Cordy is." 

"I don't know Angel, but we can try if Lorne is up to it." Wesley answered him while Fred and Gunn explained to the Scoobies about Lorne's abilities.

"Lorne?" Angel turned to him.

"I don't know big guy last time I tired it…" Lorne looked scared.

"Lorne?" Angel said again and gave him a firm and a bit frightening stare."

"Okay I'll try." Lorne said and came close to Cordy. Angel got up and allowed Lorne to sit next to her.

Lorne reached his hands and touched Cordelia's temples. "Here goes nothing." He said trying to cover the fear of what he might see or feel. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated as everyone came close trying to see what's going on. Angel stood just next to him keeping an eye on Cordy. Suddenly Lorne's expression changed. It wasn't peaceful any more but frightened really frightened.

"Haaaa." Lorne screamed as he felt a wave coming at him and he was thrown across the room and on to the wall. He fell to the floor. He was consciousness but barely. 

"Lorne." Fred ran to him. 

Angel and Gunn joined her and helped Lorne to the sofa.

"What did you see?" Angel asked impatiently.

"Angel wait give him a second." Fred snapped at him. 

He looked at Lorne and saw how shook up he was from the experience.

"I'm sorry Lorne are you all right?" Angel asked.

"Sure champ. But let's not do this again." Lorne said with a half smile.

"What did you see?" Angel couldn't help himself, he ignored Fred's stare.

"I didn't see anything, it's what I felt that scared me." Lorne explained.

"Okay then what did you feel?" Angel asked.

"Cordy is in some kind of trance but a good one." Lorne said.

" A good one?" Wesley wondered.

"Yeah, our little princess is having a vision."

"What?" The AI team said simultaneously.

"It's time, they're coming." It was Cordy. Everyone turned and saw she was standing.

Angel rushed over to her and stood in front of her. Her eyes were milky white and she didn't seem to notice he was there.

"Beware, be prepared. They're coming." Cordy kept saying not making much sense.

"Cor?" Angel looked in her eyes and whispered softly. Suddenly she looked at him.

"Angel?" She said quietly and fell into his arms. She didn't faint. She was awake but weak.

Angel put her down on the couch while Dawn went to bring her some water.

Cordelia slowly opened her eyes. She saw figures hovering around her but couldn't tell who they were. Her eyesight was blurry.

"Cor? Can you hear me?" She heard a soft voice, a familiar voice. She knew who it was.

"Yes Angel." she said as her vision became clearer. Now she recognized all the rest of the blurry figures. She saw Fred and Gunn smiling at her. And she saw the Scoobies on the side trying to stay away.

"Cor? Are you…?" 

"I'm fine Angel." Now her eyes were open and she was alert. "I need to seat up." She said and Angel helped her up so she can seat on the sofa her legs were still up.

"Is Lorne all right?" Cordy asked concerned.

"You know what happened to him?" Wesley asked curiously.

"Not exactly, but I felt him trying to tap into my mind. Into my vision." Cordy explained.

"So it was a vision?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, it was defiantly a vision." Cordelia took a sip of water.

"I'm okay princess." She heard Lorne's voice behind her. She turned and saw him seating on the sofa. He almost looked as bad as she felt.

"I'm sorry Lorne, I didn't mean to." Cordy apologized.

"No need for that." He smiled at her making her feel a bit better about what happened to him.

"Can you tell us what you saw? … I mean are you?" Buffy hesitated she didn't want to make Angel mad. She knew he was very protective of her.

"I don't know what I can tell you. It was wired." Cordelia said. She seemed confused like she wasn't sure of what happened to her or what she saw.

"Wired how?" Wesley asked.

"I didn't just feel the vision. I actually lived it." She stopped and took another sip of water.

"Cor if you want we can do this later." Angel said worriedly when he saw how weak she was.

"No. I need to do it now, when it's still fresh in my memory." 

"Okay." He didn't want to argue with her, not now.

"It was like I was someone else. I knew all those things and I had an ordinary life. I knew people's names and I knew who my friends were, but I was still me. Does it make any sense to you?" She was hopping someone would tell her she wasn't going crazy.

"Yes it does." Giles came to the rescue. "There have been documentations before about people who have been possessed by a spirit. They also did things and said things they wouldn't normally say. Still they remained themselves and remembered everything afterwards." Giles looked at Buffy and Angel, so did the rest of the Scoobies.

Cordelia knew what he meant. She remembered Buffy and Angel's little rendezvous with the spirits a few years ago. And she also remembered her and Angel's possession a few weeks ago. 

"So you're saying I relived the life of some dead woman?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Not necessarily." Wesley explained. "This woman may still be alive. You lived through a period of time in her life because something happened to her then, something that might happen to us very soon."

"How can you be sure?" Gunn asked.

"Because of what Cordelia said."

"And what did I say exactly?" Cordy asked confused.

"You don't remember?' Angel asked surprised.

"It's not that I don't remember it's just that it's hard to remember. From time to time an image pops into my mind and I remember another piece of the puzzle. I don't know why I can't remember the whole vision."

"Maybe because it was so long." Everyone turned to Dawn who stayed out of the way till now. "What?!" she snapped. "All I meant was that maybe it's like a dream you don't always remember all of it."

"I think you're right Dawnie." Cordy said to her with a smile, which made Dawn smile she felt proud and important.

"As for the vision." Wesley tried to return to the matter at hand. "I think that what ever Cordelia saw in her vision. What ever that woman saw is coming here. If not why else would the powers send her this vision?" Everyone knew Wesley was right but no one was ready to admit it yet.

"Look I suggest we let Cordy rest and maybe after a good rest she'll remember some more." Angel suggested.

"I don't think it's the best idea. What ever is coming we need to be prepared." Wesley said.

"I know Wes and we will be, but she doesn't remember. Pushing her won't do us any good." Angel explained.

"I think Angel is right." Buffy backed him up. "We all need some rest and food."

"I second that." Gunn jumped in.

"And some of us have some Homework to do." Buffy looked at Dawn, who didn't seemed pleased by that last remark. "It's 16:00 now. How about we all take a break for a couple of hours. After that we can meet at the magic shop and get straight to work." 

Although Giles and Wesley didn't really like the idea of leaving this thing for later they knew they were out numbered so they agreed to the compromise.

"Okay then. We'll meet at the shop around 18:00." Buffy said.

Not soon after that people started to leave. Anya returned to the shop with Giles and Wesley. She figured why miss two hours of making money.

Fred, Gunn and Xander went out for lunch and Willow had a class. Dawn was sent to her room to do her homework while Buffy was cleaning up.

Angel helped Cordy up to the bedroom. She lay in bed as he closed the curtains. He checked on Conor who was fast asleep in his crib. Then he went to lay next to Cordy. 

They didn't talk. They didn't need to. They already forgave each other. All they needed now was each other. Cordy laid her head on Angel chest as he put his arm around her. He was at peace. He didn't care what was coming as long as he had her, as long as she was safe.

Hi ppl, 

I read all you reviews and I'll try to put more B/S soon. But just to remind you, I did put a major B/S moment a few chapters ago so be patience.

**Hi if you think this story should have ended by now let me know. I promise I can end it without leaving any loose ends. **

**But if you still want more let me know and I'll develop it further. So it's all up to your next reviews so let me know what you prefer.**

**As usual thank you for your patience and great reviews. Keep reviewing. Nikka.**


	22. The approval

Chapter 22: the approval.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

It was nearly six o'clock and Angel and Cordy were still up stairs in their room. Buffy looked at the watch and debited on whether she should go up and wake them or let them be. Her thoughts were cut off by a sound coming from the kitchen. She grabbed a stake from underneath the couch and walked quietly but quickly into the kitchen.

She jumped in only to discover Spike. "Don't you ever give up? Haven't you had enough for one day?" She said sarcastically as she put the stake down on the counter. "What are you doing here?" She didn't have the energy or time to deal with him right now; she was supposed to meet the gang in 15 minutes in the magic shop.

"You think you can burst into my home…" Buffy cut but and ignored her.

"When you're not invited. Then you insult me and hit me and for the big finale you walk out leaving me with a sunny day indoors!" He raised this voice.

"First of all I insulted you because you acted like an idiot. Again." He tried to answer but she didn't let him she kept on. "Secondly you deserved that punch in the nose." She smiled when she saw it was still red and swollen. "And third, I knew you'll find a way to close the door." She smiled again in despise.

"You think this is funny?" He was really mad.

"Actually I do." She said and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Oh no you don't." He said and followed her. "You're not getting away that easily."

"What do you want Spike? Really?" 

"You really want to know or you're just trying to get rid of me?" He asked.

"What is it a trick question? I want to know so I can to get rid of you." She teased him.

"Bloody hell why do I even bother?" He turned and walked towards the door. 

Buffy was surprised; he actually seemed offended by her remarks. "Spike, wait." He stooped and turned. "I really want to know what is it you want from me." He looked skeptic. "Really I do." She said again trying to convince him.

"I want you to tell me why you came to see me today?" he asked.

"I already told you." Buffy answered back.

"No I want the real answer, Buffy." She wasn't used to him calling her by her name.

"I… I was telling the truth." She said defensively.

"No, you weren't. You're afraid to admit the fact that maybe deep down you have this part of you, the part you don't want to except, that cares for me. That cares for a demon. A demon without a soul." He looked at her she was surprised. He caught her off guard. She didn't know what to say. For the first time she had no witty remark, no clever comeback. "Buffy?" Spike said when she didn't answer him.

"What do you want from me Spike? Do you want me to admit to something that isn't true?" She lashed out.

"Not true, or denial?" He wasn't really asking, more stating a fact.

"I'm not in denial." She got angry.

"Then why can't you admit there's something going on between us?" He pushed on.

"Because there isn't, Spike. There never was and never will be." She emphasized that last part.

"Because you don't want to or because you're afraid?" He asked.

"Afraid of you spike? I don't think so." She laughed a bitter laugh.

"No." he smiled. "Afraid of yourself." The smile on her face was gone. "Afraid of what your friends might think. Afraid of what your precious Angel will think of you." She looked at him, didn't say anything, so he kept on. "I can only imagine what he'll say when he hears his beloved Buffy is in love with a demon without a soul. In love with a killer." He smiled thinking of Angel's reaction.

"You're delusional if you think I'm in love with you." Buffy whipped the smile of his face.

"No I'm not." He came close to her. "You like to say you hate me. You like to think you're better then me."

"I am." Buffy said, but didn't back away.

"You like that I'm near you like this." He took another step forward. "You like to think of us together, but afraid to admit it to yourself." He looked at her raising his hand and softly touching her chic. She let him. Then all of the sudden his expression changed and he backed away. Buffy seemed surprised by his behavior. "I'm tired of playing games." He said as he walked towards the door and opened it. It was dark outside. "When you're ready to admit what we both know; you know where to find me." And as he walked out the door he looked towards the stairs. "Hi Angel." He said with a smile and walked out closing the door behind him.

Buffy didn't move, she knew Angel probably heard most of her conversation with Spike, if you can call it conversation. She didn't know what to tell him. Spike was right; she was afraid of his reaction. She was afraid she'd see disappointment in his eyes. That's the last thing she wanted.

She heard his footsteps. He walked into the living room. She didn't say anything she just stood there.

"Buffy I…" Suddenly Cordelia walked in.

"Are we going?" She asked.

Angel looked at Buffy and knew it wasn't the time. "Yeah let's go. He said and headed for the door.

"You two go. I'll catch up." Buffy said.

"Why?" Cordelia asked confused.

"I have to check on Dawn." Buffy explained.

"No it's fine." Cordy said. "I just talked to her and she said she'll stay here with Lorne and Conor."

"Oh." Buffy was out of excuses. "Okay then let's go." 

They hardly spoke all the way to the shop. They walked because Gunn took the car earlier.

"It's been ages since I've walked this streets at night." Cordelia said reminiscing.

"Not much have changed." Buffy said.

"I know, but still after almost 3 years in L.A. coming back to Sunnydale seems so strange." Cordelia explained.

"Strange how?" Buffy inquired.

"I don't know. It's like I don't belong here any more, like it's not home." 

"It's not home." Angel said.

After that it was quite again. Cordy felt the tension between the two but decided not to bring the subject up.

Finally they reached the store. Everyone seemed relived that the awkward walk was finally over.

"Hi." willow greeted them when they entered. Everyone was there.

"Good you're here so we can begin." Giles said holding a book in his hand looking very tensed.

"Hi to you too, Giles." Buffy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but we do have many areas to cover." He explained.

"Indeed we do." Buffy said imitating Giles. Giles ignored her and walked to where everyone was gathered.

"Where's Conor?" Fred asked.

"And Dawnie?" Willow added.

"They're both back at the house." Buffy said and set down.

Angel and Cordy set down as well, next to each other.

"Cordelia have you been able to remember anything else from your vision?" Giles asked hoping she'll have an encouraging answer for him.

"No, sorry. It's still a blank." Everyone saw the disappointment on Giles's face.

"Well then, maybe we can induce it in some way?" Wesley suggested.

"How?" Xander asked. I thought that you only see a vision one time."

"I do. I've never been able to go back to my visions, or induce them in any way.

"Then how can it…" Willow started to ask when Wesley began to explain.

"I've read in the inscription of Breujan that there is an ancient spell we can try."

"What kind of spell?" Angel asked suspiciously. He had a feeling that it wasn't an easy spell.

"No. You cannot mean the spell to…" Giles said shocked and then stopped when he saw the answer in Wesley's face.

"What? What is he talking about Wes?" Angel asked this time worriedly.

"It's a spell where you go back to your past life." Wesley explained.

"But it wasn't my past life it was someone else's life." Cordelia said confused.

"The spell can be modified to answer our needs." Willow answered when she finally understood which spell they were talking about.

"You know it?" Giles sounded surprised.

"I've glanced at it when I was looking for ways to…" She stooped. She looked at Buffy and everyone knew what she meant.

"When you tried to bring me back." Buffy completed the sentence and Willow nodded her head.

It was the first time since Willow found out what really happened to Buffy that they spoke about the subject. With everything that was going on they simply didn't have the time to talk about it.

"So you have some ideas on how to modify it?" Wesley asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Wesley looked disappointed. "But I can try." Willow added. That made Wesley smile.

"Well then we'll need to start researching for ways to modify…"

"Wait a minute." Angel cut him off.

"Why are you so scared of this spell?" Angel referred the question to Giles.

"Well I…" Giles looked at Wesley and didn't know what to say.

"Giles." Buffy said and he turned. "Answer him." She ordered.

"It's risky." He said. Then he turned to Angel. "Really risky." He added.

"Risky how?" Cordelia asked.

"There has never been any documentations of this spell taking place and succeeding." Wesley answer instead of Giles. He thought it was his job considering the fact that the spell was his idea.

"I don't understand." Cordelia said quietly.

"That is why I didn't try it." Willow stepped in. "In all the books, and all the codex it says the same thing." Willow stopped.

"Said what?" Fred asked nervously.

"The subject of the spell never survived the transition from the past life to his own." Her words were like swords to the A.I.

"You mean…?" Gunn was afraid to even say it.

"They all died when they tried to end the spell and return to their own reality." Giles finished the explanation.

There was silence in the room. No one knew what to say. Except for…

"No!" Angel broke the silence.

"What?" Wesley asked surprised. 

"You heard me Wes. No way I'm letting you do that spell."

"Angel if we want to know what is coming. If want to be prepared..."

"I don't care." Angel cut him off. "You're not doing that damn spell."

"Angel with all due respect I don't believe this is your choice." Giles came to Wesley's rescue.

"Giles, with all due respect I don't give a damn. He stood up and walked towards Giles. "YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS SPELL!" He said to him.

"Angel?" Cordy touched his shoulder. He turned quickly and startled her. She moved her hand. "We don't have any choice." She tried to reason with him.

"No! There must be something else we haven't thought about." He looked at Wesley and Giles.

"There isn't Angel." Cordy said softly. "We have to do this. I have to do this." 

"Cor, I can't let you. Not now, now after..." He looked at her his eyes filled with anger and sadness. Everyone else just stared trying to understand what he was talking about.

"What happened now that changes everything?" Fred asked Gunn who didn't know also. No one knew except Buffy who said nothing.

"Angel, I know. But it will be all right. Don't worry." She tried to reassure him.

"But I do worry and I can't let you do this. I'm sorry." He said firmly.

"No angel. I'm sorry." Cordy said and backed away.

"Sorry?" Angel didn't understand.

"I'm sorry cause I'm not asking for your permission. I'm only telling you." Now he looked angry. "And before you get all mad remember how many times I let you go on a risky and dangerous mission? How many times I wasn't sure if you'd come back to me?" Xander looked at Willow surprised she looked back equally surprised. "I know you love me Angel." This time everyone was shocked. "But I face death every day and you can't always save me. This is my job. This is what I do." She looked at Buffy. "You know what it's like letting the woman you love go out and risk her life because she has to. Because it's her job." Buffy and the rest knew whom Cordelia meant.

"That's different. Buffy has super strength and she was never helpless." Now Buffy felt uncomfortable. "She has a fighting chance. She has skills, and she has her friends. You'll be all alone." His anger switched to sadness and fear.

"I won't be. You'll be there with me, you all will." She looked at the rest of the A.I. team. "Besides it's a different spell, Wesley said so himself." She tried to convince him. She didn't really want to do the spell without his support, without his approval.

"I can't lose you Cor." He came close to her.

"You won't, I promise you won't." She said to him while caressing his face.

"Angel?" Wesley said.

Angel looked at Cordy and knew there was no other way. "Let's do it." He said giving the final okay.

TBC.

**Hi ppl,**

**Thank you for your reviews. If there is anything else you'll like to see on this fic (except more B/S, I got the message and I'm doing my best) please let me know. I always appreciate new ideas and I try to put them in the story, if I can of course.**

**So keep reviewing and I hope I'll post ch 23 this weekend.**

**Thanks Nikka.**


	23. All aboard?

Chapter 23: all aboard?

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"They've been there for hours are they ever going to come home?" Dawn asked Lorne.

"I'm sure they will pumpkin, it's just they need to finish whatever it is they're doing there." Lorne explained.

"Aren't you a bit curious about what they're doing?" Dawn inquired.

"No." Lorne said without hesitation.

"Really?" Dawn asked surprised. For some reason she thought Lorne would be as curious as she is.

"Listen pumpkin. In my colorful life." Dawn smiled looking at his green face. "I've learned that if you're asked to stay away you better do just that." He saw that Dawn still wasn't convinced. "Besides, it's better off not knowing."

"How come?" Dawn didn't understand.

"That way if there's something bad on it's way maybe you'll be lucky and they'll defeat it without you ever knowing about it. I tell you ignorance is a blessing." Dawn was still not convinced but she decided not to push it any further.

Back at the shop everyone were reading trying to find a way to modify the spell so Cordelia can go back to her vision.

They've been working for hours with little success. Every time someone found some way they found another problem needed solving. It was starting to look pretty grim.

"Bloody hell, there must be some way to perform the spell safely." Giles said as he slammed the book shut.

"I think I found something." Willow said and Giles quickly ran to her. "If we'll combine this spell and that one." She said as she pointed on various pages in different books. "We might be able to pull it off." She said with a smile of victory.

Giles and Wesley leaned down and began reading while they mumbled things to themselves. All the rest just stared at them trying to make sense of it all.

After 5 minutes Wesley finally spoke. "I think you're right." He said to willow who smiled again so proud of herself.

"So we've got the spell. What else do we need?" Buffy asked.

Willow took a pen and paper and worth a list of ingredients. "Here." She handed the list to Anya.

"Well that's a lot of supplies." Anya remarked as she read the list.

"It's a big spell." Willow replied.

"And expensive supplies." Anya added.

"What?! you're going to charge us?" Willow was amazed.

"A business is a business. Right Giles?" Anya looked at Giles who didn't seem surprised by her behavior.

"Indeed it is." Anya smiled. "And as a partner in the shop I decided to give the supplies for free."

"What?!" Now Anya was the one not smiling, but Willow was.

"And make it fast." Willow said as Anya gave her a nasty look.

"Any thing else you need?" Angel asked.

"Yes there's one more thing we require but it's not a pleasant one." Willow said.

"What is it Will?" Xander asked.

"We need some blood." She said hesitantly.

"No problem." Xander smiled and grabbed his coat. "I'll go get some from the butcher." 

"No Xand we don't need that kind of blood." Willow said.

"Then what kind?" He asked confused.

"Arte you thick. Human blood." Everyone looked at the door. There was Spike in all his glory.

"What are you doing here?" Xander lashed out.

"I heard there are trouble coming." He explained as he walked in.

"Heard from whom?" Angel asked suspicious.

"You of all people should know that when ever something evil is coming the first to know are the creatures of the night." Spike said with a smile while lighting a cigarette.

Anya came up to him and took the cigarette out of his mouth and through it away.

"Hi." Spike complained.

"You know the rules. No smoking." She said while pointing to the sign hanged on the wall.

"So as I was saying." Spike kept on. "You need human blood." He said with satisfaction knowing that fact will shock them all.

"Is he right Willow?" Buffy asked hopping it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry Buffy." Willow said and Buffy knew that Spike was right.

"So what now?" Tara asked hoping someone has a brilliant idea.

"I don't know Tara." Buffy mumbled quietly.

"Is there any way we can get it without…?" Gunn wasn't sure how to continue his question.

"Without killing anyone." Wesley completed it for him. Gunn nodded his head.

"Yes there is." Giles answered. And some of the bunch seemed relived. "But still we do need a big amount of blood so who ever that person might be needs to be strong enough to endure that much of blood lost.

"I can." Angel said.

"No Angel." Cordelia said to him. "We need human blood." She saw the disappointment in his eyes but there was nothing she could do.

"So now what? We're running out of options." Fred said in despair.

"No there's still one option." Buffy said all of the sudden. She looked at Angel and he knew what she meant.

"Buffy no." Angel said.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked confused.

Suddenly the rest of the Scoobies started to catch up. "You've got to be kidding." Xander said angrily. "There's no way you're doing that again. It nearly killed you last time."

"Will that be enough?" She asked Willow.

"Buffy?" Willow couldn't even consider the idea.

"Willow from what you know will the amount of blood that Angel drank from me before would be sufficient enough for the spell." Buffy asked again.

"That Angel what?" Gunn jumped up. "You mean Angelus? You never told us you bit your ex?" Gunn looked at Angel.

"No she meant Angel." Cordelia corrected Gunn. 

"I don't get it." Gunn said confused.

"Can I?" Cordelia asked Buffy.

"Sure, they know pretty much all the rest so why not."

"Three years ago Angel was shot with a poisoned arrow. That poison killed vampires and the only cure was to drink the blood of the slayer." Cordelia looked at Gunn and Fred and made sure they were all right.

"And since Buffy couldn't kill faith, that's the other slayer, she let Angel drink her blood." Everyone looked at Anya. "What? she was telling it too slow." Anya defended her little out burst.

"Cordy?" Gunn didn't find Anya so trustworthy.

"Yeah. It's true." Cordy replied.

"So you drank her blood?" Fred asked Angel while looking at Buffy.

"Not my proudest moment but yeah." Angel said.

"The important part is that I lived." She said to Fred who still looked shocked.

"Can you handle it a second time?" Anya asked.

"I think so." Buffy said looking at Giles.

"Buffy are you sure? The situation is different." Giles wasn't sure it was the right thing to do but on the other hand it was the only thing to do.

"I'm sure." Buffy reassured him.

"How will we do it?" Fred asked curiously.

"Well, when we have all the ingredients we'll take Buffy's blood and perform the spell." Willow explained.

"And then Xander can rush me to the hospital. Isn't it fun." Buffy tried to be funny but no one seemed amused.

"Maybe we should do it somewhere near the hospital." Tara suggested.

"No, I think it's better if we'll stay here were it's private and safe in case something goes wrong." Wesley preferred staying close to his books in case things don't go as planned.

"Besides the hospital is not far from here." Anya added.

"So let's get the supplies and you three keep working on that spell." Buffy said to Giles, Wesley and Willow.

"I'll help them." Fred offered.

The rest started opening jars and collecting all the supplies gathering them on the table in the center of the room. Meanwhile Buffy went to Call Dawn making sure she was all right. She couldn't tell her what was going on. She knew she'll try to stop her or come to the shop and right now that's the last thing she needed.

Now everything was ready but Buffy still had one more thing to do.

"Spike can we go out for 5 minutes." Spike as well as Angel was surprised.

"Sure luv." He said and smiled at Angel.

"Buffy can't it wait we're almost ready." Angel stopped them at the door.

"It's important. I only need five minutes." She said and walked out with Spike.

"I knew you'd change your mind." Spike felt so pleased with himself.

"I didn't want to talk to you about us Spike."

"Oh." He was disappointed.

"I wanted to make sure you know what to do." She looked at him.

"Do what exactly?" Spike didn't follow.

"In case something goes wrong and I end up dead. Again." Spike lowered his head the thought of losing her again frightened him.

"You'll be fine you said so yourself." Spike shook it off.

"I know I did spike, but there are no guaranties. So In case I don't make it…"

"Buffy?" Spike turned his back to her and stepped away.

Buffy walked to him and grabbed his arm. He turned. "In case I don't make it." She kept on holding his arm. "I know you'll take care of Dawn and the others." She let go of him and looked in his eyes that seemed sad.

"I promised you once I'll protect her and I'm not about to disappointed you luv." He touched her face. 

"Spike don't!" She pulled away.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" She asked.

"You think you might die and still you can't admit your true feelings for me. Am I that much of a leprous?" 

"You're not a leprous Spike but we can't do this no matter what we feel." Buffy knew it hurts him to hear that, just like it hurt her to say it.

"So you do feel?" Spike saw it as a glimpse of hope.

"Does it matter?" Buffy didn't saw the point to all of this.

"I just want to hear it, just want to feel it. At least once, before…" He walked up to her.

"Is it that important? Does words mean that much?"

"Oh pet, words mean everything sometimes more the actions. Although I wouldn't mind seeing some of that also." He smiled, so did she. She wasn't mad she knew what he meant.

"For what it's worth I don't know what I feel." This is not what spike wanted to hear. "All I know is that I feel something and it's not hate and not friendship. It's more then that." She looked at him he seemed pleased.

"Is it love?" He hesitated.

"I don't know. That's the truth."

"That's enough for me." He said pleased. she smiled and turned heading back to the store. "Buffy." She turned around. "Can I ask one more thing?" He said as he came close.

"What?" She asked quietly.

He took another step forward. "This." He leaned over and kissed her. She didn't fought back she didn't pull away. She let herself drown in his kiss, to feel his lips. She felt it was right.

"Buffy we're ready inside…" They both stopped kissing and she turned her head to see Angel standing in the doorway to the store. He looked shocked.

"Angel..." She tried to explain, although she had no idea what to say to him.

"We should go inside." He said and walked back to the shop leaving her alone with Spike.

"Oh god." Buffy couldn't believe it was happening.

"We did nothing wrong." Spike tried to calm her.

"God, we did everything wrong. I knew we shouldn't have done this." Buffy walked back and forth.

"What?! Just because your ex, who by the way has someone new, doesn't approve you think we did something wrong? Hell no." He grabbed her arms holding her tight.. "We did good, we went with our feelings and that's never bad." He let go of her. "And if you think otherwise keep it to yourself, I don't want to know." He turned around and walked back to the shop.

She stayed there for a few minutes, till she worked up the courage to go inside. She knew Angel wouldn't tell anyone but still she feared seeing their faces looking at her. What if they all knew? What will she do then? She took a big breath and walked in. Everyone was busy setting everything up.

"Good you're here. Se we can start." Giles said as she walked inside. No one seemed to notice her. She caught Spike standing in the corner frowning.

"Are we ready?" Giles asked and everyone nodded. 

The table was moved and in the center of the room there was a circle of sand. Cordelia set in the center of the circle and Willow, Giles, Wesley, Anya and Fred set around her outside the circle surrounding her.

"How does it work?" Buffy asked.

"We have the potion in here." Willow pointed to a cup that said 'Hot mama'. Buffy looked at it funny. "It was the only cup we could find." Willow looked at Anya. "Anyway. We'll start chanting the words then at a cretin point Angel will make a cut on your arm and take the blood. As soon as he's done Xander will rush you to the hospital while we complete the ritual." Willow finished her explanation proud of her well-planned plan.

"Why can't we take the blood now?" Buffy wondered.

"It has to be fresh. Real fresh." Anya explained.

"What? Why?" Buffy didn't understand.

"The real ritual intended for a human scarifies and since we can't do that we have to have the blood second after its… extracted." again Anya explained.

"You didn't tell me that it needed a human scarifies?" Buffy said to Giles.

"Well, we didn't know ourselves until a few minutes ago when we completed the translation and combined all the different spells." Giles explained. "Buffy you need to understand this is not an ordinary magic, it's partially dark and combined of various spells. We had to improvise. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Giles. I get that." Buffy knew it was the only way to get the information they needed. "So I'll wait here till you come and stab me. Okay?" She looked at angel smiling but he didn't like the joke.

he stood next to her holding a knife and a bowl waiting for the signal from Willow.

"Cordelia are you ready?" Giles asked moments before they began.

"I'm ready, let's get this show on the road."

TBC.


	24. One energy coming right up

Chapter 24: one energy coming right up.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

Giles Handed Cordelia the cup. "When I put down the candle drink it all at once." He said and Cordelia nodded. Then he gave each of the 5 who set around the sand circle a candle, he put Wesley's one on the floor since Wesley was busy reading some book and paid little attention to him. Then Giles asked them to lit them, Fred lit Wesley's who still read. Giles did the same and placed the paper with the spell in front of him on the floor so he'll be able to read the spell and perform the ritual at the same time. 

"How will we know what to do?" Fred asked. 

"Just follow me." Willow told her. "Do as I do when I do it and you'll be fine." She smiled at Fred who looked scared.

"Are we ready?" Giles asked everyone and looked around the room to see everyone nodding they're heads. He Looked at Wesley who was still reading the book. "For good sake Wesley put the Damn book away, we're ready to begin." Giles snapped at him but Wesley didn't seem to notice him at all. "Wesley?" Giles called his named. He was irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just reading something very interesting." Wesley explained his distraction.

"I don't care, put it away." Giles said trying not to get mad.

"Well you should care because it involves the spell we're about to perform." That caught Giles attention.

"Let me see." He said as he grabbed the book from Wesley.

For a few minutes they both huddled reading the book while Wesley was pointing at various places in the book and Giles nodding his head and rubbing his forehead.

Cordelia was starting to lose her patience. "What's going on?" She asked but got no replay.

"Give them 5 minutes I think they're on to something." Willow said to her.

5 minutes past away and still no answer. "You guys. It's getting late." This time it was Willow. Giles asked for just a few more minutes but when another 5 minutes past away Cordelia lost it. "What the hell is going on?" Cordelia yelled. Both Wesley and Giles stopped talking and looked at her. 

"Giles?" Buffy who was getting impatient also looked at him waiting for answers.

"I'm afraid we translated the text incorrectly." Giles said.

"What does that mean?" Cordelia asked.

"When the text said 'human scarifies' it meant the energy of the person not his blood." Wesley explained.

"People have energy?" Xander asked surprised.

"Everything that lives has an energy, so do we. It's a part of who we are." Willow explained.

"Is it even possible to take someone's energy?" Fred asked.

"As far as I know." Willow said. "To take someone's energy is not possible."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"It's like a soul." Willow tried to explain. "You know how some religions believe that the body is just a vessel and the true, essence of the human being is in his soul?" She looked at Buffy who kind of knew what she meant. "Well an energy of a person is similar to that."

"And what happens to someone when his soul is removed?" Fred asked.

"He dies." Angel said. "At least his human part, right?" He looked at Willow.

"So if a soul and an energy are the same." Fred said.

"Well not the same, but similar." Tara corrected her.

"Then when we remove the energy from a person he will…" Fred knew the rest, everyone knew.

"So what now? What's plan B?" Buffy asked Giles and Wesley.

"We don't have another idea. I'm sorry." Giles said disappointedly.

"Don't be sorry, be productive." Buffy snapped at him.

"Buffy I know you're upset but there is no way and no person who can give his energy, his essence and live. It's not possible." Giles knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I'll do it." Angel offered.

"No Angel you can't." Cordelia didn't like his idea.

"She's right you can't." Wesley backed her up.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"Because you need to be alive." Anya said. "And you're not. Not technically anyway."

"Great so we're back to square one." Cordelia said.

"Not necessarily." Buffy said all of the sudden.

"What you have an idea?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, we'll continue as planned." She said.

"Buffy I explained to you we can't…" Giles started to explain again when Buffy cut him off.

"If I'm strong enough to endure blood lost why couldn't I be strong enough to endure energy lost?" She made it sound do simple. But it wasn't.

"That's different Buffy. Blood can be replaced, energy can't be." Wesley explained.

"Angel got his soul back after he lost it. And willow you said that a soul and an energy are very similar." Buffy looked at Willow.

"I know but it took a powerful magic to restore Angel's soul and it wasn't lost forever. You might say it was misplaced." Although Willow liked Buffy's idea she knew it wasn't doable.

"Come on you guys. An energy is like a battery right?" She looked at Giles.

"Buffy it's not exactly true." Giles didn't like the analogy.

"But it can be recharged?" Buffy kept on.

"Recharged yeah. But when the battery is dead you have to replace it." Everyone looked amazed at Xander. His analogy actually made sense and was to the point.

"I can't accept that. There has to be another way." Buffy refused to give up.

"Well there is someone we know who has unlimited amount of energy." Anya said.

"What? Who do you mean? Buffy didn't follow.

Anya looked at Xander who knew were she was heading. "No Anya, no. It's to dangerous." 

"Xander what are you talking about? Who is that person who has unlimited amount of energy that we can just barrow…" Suddenly it hit her. She knew whom they were talking about. "No way. Not Dawn." Buffy said firmly.

"No one suggested it." Xander looked at Anya angry.

"What?! I just stated the obvious." Anya said defensively.

"How can Buffy's little sister can help?" Gunn asked confused. Fred was also confused.

"It's a long story and I promise I'll tell it to you later." Cordelia said when suddenly…

"Actually it's not that long." Anya began talking and before anyone could stop her she started rambling about Dawn and the monks and Glory and how Dawn's the key. She kept on and on till she was finished. 

"Apparently not as long as I thought." Cordelia said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter because we are not using her." Buffy said to Giles.

"Of course not Buffy. We wouldn't dream of it." He reassured her.

They set there trying to find another way. Even Spike stayed on and helped research. They knew it was hopeless. It took them hours to find this spell and it could take even longer if ever to find a new one.

"I think I got it." Cordelia said all of the sudden. Everyone raised their heads. "Here in this book, I think I got the answer." She handed the book to Wesley and Giles. 

"No Cordelia, this passage refers to channeling your own energy and preserving it, not using someone else's." Giles was disappointed.

"I know, that's why this is our answer." Cordelia insisted.

"Cordelia this can't be our answer unless you plan on using your own energy." Giles snapped at her. "Which is a very… very…" He looked at the book once again. So did Wesley.

"It's a very what?" Cordelia asked.

"It could work." Wesley said to Giles.

"But it's quite dangerous." Giles answered back.

"Not as dangerous as going back to a past life that's not even your own." Wesley had a good point.

"What are you guys talking about? Am I right? Can I use my own energy to perform the spell?" Cordelia felt so proud of herself.

"What?! you want to do what?" Angel lost it. "Are you crazy? Haven't you listened to the warnings? You will die. Do you have a death wish?" Angel was really losing it.

"Cordy got up. "I know what I'm doing. I can use my own energy without losing it. It's possible."

"And I bet it's risky right. Even riskier then the stupid spell." Angel didn't seem to calm down.

"Yes it's risky. So what? It's our only way and it can actually work." Angel just looked angry. "If you don't believe me then ask them." She said and pointed at Giles and Wesley who really didn't want to get into this.

"Is she right? Can her crazy idea actually work?" Angel asked.

Wesley was afraid to answer him, he was so angry. So Giles took the noble role. "Yes she's right, it can work and quite frankly it's our last chance. I don't know how you found this Cordelia but you are right. If we don't do this we can't perform the spell and you won't be able to return to your vision."

"So how does it work? How do you take her energy away from her?" Gunn wanted to know more about this spell.

"The point of the spell is to open an unseen portal." Giles explained.

"A portal." Fred didn't like that word. Gunn held her letting her know she was safe.

"Well not really a portal, more a doorway to her vision, to that woman's life." Wesley tried to be more specific knowing what happened to Fred. "The energy will open that not real portal." He looked at Fred making sure she was fine. He saw Gunn holding her and although he hated seeing them like that he knew she felt safe.

"And how do we extract the energy from Cordelia?" Tara asked.

"We don't, Cordelia will function as a key." Willow explained. "Instead of us performing the ritual on Cordelia she will perform it on herself."

"Do you know what to say and do?" Angel asked Cordy.

"Well no. But they'll write it down for me and I'm sure it will be fine." Angel still looked worried. "Don't worry I'm not alone I have you guys and the PTB's that's a lot of power. I'll be all right, I know I will." 

"So you better get cracking on that new spell." Buffy suggested. "How long will it take?" She asked looking at her watch it was past 21:00 and she still hadn't patrolled.

"It might take a while, we have to start all over again. All the ingredients and spells are useless now." Willow answered as she saw Anya frowning; probably because now she knew she has to give more staff away for free for the new spell. Willow smiled.

"Maybe we should stop for tonight and start fresh tomorrow." Buffy suggested and everyone seemed to like the idea except for Giles and Wesley. "Giles we're tired and I still haven't patrolled and Dawn is all alone,"

"And some of us have jobs tomorrow morning." Xander added.

"Come on Wes I'm tired also and if I'm tired I might say the wrong words and open some kind of portal to hell." Fred didn't like Cordy's joke. But Giles and Wesley got the message and decided to stop for the day and Continue tomorrow at noon. 

"In the meantime we'll continue to work on the spell." Giles said to Buffy.

"Sure what ever you want, I have to go and patrol."

"Need a hand?" Spike offered and Buffy could see the look on Angel's face. 

"No I'm good." She said and grabbed her coat.

"If you don't mind Luv I'll tag along." Spike said and stood by the door waiting. Buffy didn't want to make a scene.

"You know what Buffy I think I'll tag along also." Angel said to Cordelia's surprise as well as Buffy's and Spike's.

"You will?" Cordelia asked surprised.

"You know how it is. I haven't seen action in days, I could use some time out." He hoped the explanation would satisfy Cordelia.

"Fine do what ever you want I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Xander said and Anya gave him a look. "To your bed." He said smiling as he hugged her.

"Are you coming?" Anya asked Fred and Gunn who looked tired also.

"Yeah why not. I had enough excitements for one day." Gunn said. 

"Cordy need a lift." Xander offered.

"Sure why not." She took her coat and whispered in Angel's ear. "What ever it is. Deal with it tonight before you come to bed." Angle didn't answer back he got the message.

"Oh wait, I don't have enough room for Tara and Willow." Xander said to Anya.

"It's okay we can walk home." Tara said.

"No way, we can take the van. Right Angel?" Gunn looked at Angel who nodded for agreement.

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Willow asked.

"It's cool, let's go." Gunn said.

Giles you lock up." Anya ordered, and he ignored her.

"Good night." Tara said as they walked out.

"I guess it's patrol time." Buffy felt really uncomfortable.

"It's been a while Angelus do you still remember the drill." Spike teased him.

"Sure I do William." He teased him back.

"This is going to be a fun night." Buffy said quietly as they walked out, but both vampires heard her.

TBC


	25. The Patrol

Chapter 25: The patrol

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

It was defiantly one of the weirdest situations she's ever been in. On her right there was Angel on her left Spike and she stock in the middle. They didn't say anything to each other. From time to time she noticed Angel was glancing at Spike and Spike glancing at Angel.

"So." She thought she should be the icebreaker. But no one played along. "It's quite today isn't it? I mean for a typical Sunnydale night." She tired to make conversation.

"I wouldn't know I haven't been here in a while, things changed." Angel said while giving Spike one of his stares. Buffy knew he wasn't talking about Sunnydale.

"Still. I like it when it's quite." She decided to ignore Angel's remark and move on to another topic.

"Well it was quite for a while but for the past few days it's been like a bloody train station." Spike said and gave Angel a look.

"Isn't the weather wonderful today." Buffy was determined to change the subject.

"I think it was quieter when cretin… things stayed away." Angel said ignoring Buffy's attempts to drop the subject.

"That's it." Spike stopped walking and turned facing Angel. "If you have a problem Angel, just say it."

"If I have a problem?! I think you're the one with the problem Spike." Angel answered back.

"You guys, come on." Buffy tried to stop it.

"What's wrong Angel can't face the fact that you're replaceable." Spike teased him.

"Maybe I'm replaceable but at least I'm not pathetic." Angel smiled when he saw the look on Spike's face.

"Stop it, please." Buffy kept on.

"I'm the pathetic one, look at yourself. What is it with you and Sunnydale girls? Or is it the cheerleading that turns you on." Spike laughed just as Angel swing his fist towards his face. Buffy ducked just in time.

And then it started. They fought like two teenaged boys fighting for the girl.

"I'm serious stop it right now or I'll make you stop." She thought if reasoning with them wasn't working maybe threats would do the trick. But no such luck. They didn't care they were to busy putting on their game face and showing off.

"Great". Buffy said to herself just as three vampires jumped out of nowhere. Spike and Angel where to preoccupied with themselves to notice the vampires attacking Buffy. 

She started fighting them while calling out for the two morons. At that Point Spike and Angel stopped fighting and noticed she was under attack. The two ran to the rescue just as she dusted the last vampire and fell to the ground.

"Buffy are you okay?" Angel asked concerned.

"Like you care." She snapped at him and rejected his help to get back on her feet. She got up by herself.

"Of course I care. I'm sorry I couldn't help you but you took care of them." Angel defended himself.

"Of course I did, but that's beside the point." Buffy was angry. "If you say you want to help and you say you want to patrol, that's what you do." She spoke to the both of them. "You don't act like children and start a fight about nothing and leave me to fight alone." Spike was about to say something when she raised her finger letting him know she wasn't quiet finished. "And I know I can handle those vampires myself, but you were here and you didn't help, you didn't even notice. And that's what angers me must." Now she was finished.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but if Angel here could deal with his issues we wouldn't be fighting." Spike tried to explain his behavior.

"My issues? How about your issues? And your obsession with Buffy?" Angel returned the blame.

"Enough!" She yelled. "I had enough with you two." She looked at them disappointed. "I'm tired, I'm dirty and I have a people waiting for me. So if you don't mind I think I'll go home." And before one of them could answer. "And I don't need anyone to walk me." And that was that.

"Buffy?" Angel said hesitantly.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"I'm staying at your house so I guess…" Angel looked so innocent as he said that.

"Oh right, I forgot. I guess you can come." Then she turned to Spike. "But not you." She said to him.

"Why not?" he moaned.

"Because I had enough for one night, actually enough for a lifetime. I can't handle another round with you two. I'm exhausted." She did look tired.

"So why he gets to go?" He frowned. 

"Because he lives with me." She realized what she said and quickly corrected herself. "Staying at my house that is. He has to." She explained.

"Bye Spike." Angel said with a smirk on his face. Spike was angry.

"Angel stop it!" Buffy snapped at him. "You're not helping." She whispered.

"Buffy I…" Spike tried to convince her one more time.

"Spike please. Just go." She interrupted him.

"Fine I know when I'm not welcomed." Spike said angrily.

"That will be a first." Angel said smiling.

"Angel!" Buffy snapped at him. He was acting like a five years old.

"I'm out of here." Spike said angrily and took off before Buffy had a chance to say anything else.

"Thanks a lot Angel, I really needed that right now." She started walking Angel followed.

"Come on Buffy the guy was asking for it. Besides since when do you care so much about Spike's feelings?" Angel asked.

"Since he helped save Dawn life and all the rests, and fought by their side while I was gone." 

"Oh I thought it was the kiss that made you feel all fuzzy for Spike." Angel said sarcastically.

"Oh no you don't." She stopped walking and looked at him.

"I don't what?" Angel asked innocently.

"You don't get to judge me. You lost that right when you left me and fell in love with Cordelia." She was angry with him.

"Why do you have to bring Cordelia into this?" Now he was angry.

"Why do you have to bring Spike into this?" She asked back.

"First of all Spike brought himself Cordelia didn't. She stayed away from all of this. Secondly there's a world of difference between Cordelia and Spike, starting with the fact that she never killed anyone and we all know what Blondie did in his glory days." He raised his voice.

"Maybe she never did but you did in your 'glory days'." She teased him. "And still she managed to love you."

"So did you Buffy need I remind you." He teased her back. "I don't kill people I help them."

"So does Spike." Buffy defended him.

"Because he has to not because he wants to. Without that chip you'll have the old William the Bloody in a heart beat."

Buffy didn't say anything she knew he was right. She knew what Spike really was, what he was capable of. And she knew that although he helps her partly because he cares for her, he mostly does it because demons are the only thing he can hit back without feeling a sharp pain.

"I know." She said and set down on a bench.

"It doesn't seem like you do." Angel wasn't ready to let go so easily.

"What do you want from me? It was just one lousy kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" His question caught her off guard.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I might have believed it was only a kiss, a one time deal if it wasn't for your behavior." Angel explained. "I heard you talking back at the house, I saw the way you kissed him. I've noticed the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. He's always around even when he's not needed. Even during the day." Angel looked at her. She looked shocked. "Buffy?" he set next to her on the bench.

"What do you want me to say? That you're right, that there's this wired thing that I can't explain that's happening between the two of us? Is that what you want to hear. Is it Angel?" She raised her voice.

He took her hand in his hand. "I only want the truth. I want you to admit it to yourself. I want you to understand."

"Understand what Angel?" She calmed down a bit.

"What ever it is you need to in order to accept your relationship with him. Deal with it and move on with your life." She didn't say anything so he kept on. "You're here, you're alive again but you're empty. You're like a zombie, moving around, doing what expected of you. But you don't feel. You don't connect. And I think that Spike is a way for you to feel, to connect."

"Connect to what?" Buffy got curious.

"Connect to yourself, to your life, to your friends. Accept the fact that you're alive that your 'heaven' is gone and what you have is this, is life." He looked at her eyes; they were glazed. tears starting running down her cheek. "Spike is not the answer Buffy." He said softly.

"So what is?" Her voice was cracking.

"Living." He reached his hand and wiped the tears away.

They set there for a while not saying anything. Angel held her hand, she felt like he was her lifesaver. She felt like if she let go of his hand she'll fall without knowing the way back.

It was late. Cordelia couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned looking at the clock. Finally she got up and went down stairs. 

As she came down the stairs the door opened and Angel came in.

"Hi." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Where's Buffy?" Cordelia asked when she noticed he was alone.

"She had some where to be." He didn't want to go into the details.

"What are you doing up. It must be after 1:00." He said as he looked at his watch.

"Actually more like two." She corrected him. "I couldn't sleep." She answered his question.

"A vision?" Angel asked worried.

"No. Just couldn't sleep." She said.

"So are you staying down here or…?" Angel asked.

"I'm going up. Try to get some sleep." Angel nodded his head. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Am I welcomed?" He asked in return.

"I don't know Angel, are you?"

"I worked it out." He said remembering her remark as she left the shop.

"Are you sure?" She was skeptic.

"For now." He said. "That's the best I can offer Cor." He looked at her waiting for a replay.

She started walking up the stairs he stayed put. Then she stopped half way up. "Are you coming?" She asked. 

He didn't answer he just followed her up the stairs.

"Go away." Spike yelled at the door when he heard the banging.

The banging didn't stop, so he finally got up and opened the door. "Go away." He said to Buffy who was standing at the door.

Buffy ignored him and walked in. "Just because you can walk in without an invitation doesn't mean you should. It's not nice."

"So what, you're not nice." She replied back.

"You asked me before to go away so now I'm asking the same thing." He said holding the door open.

"Look I know you're angry with me. I only want five minutes, to talk not for sarcasm." Spike looked skeptic. "Come on Spike 5 minutes won't kill you." She smiled.

"Fine. 5 minutes then you leave. Agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed." She set down as he closed the door.

"So what do you want?" He went straight to the point.

"Aren't we the world greatest host?" She teased him.

"You said no sarcasm." He said in a serious tune. He wasn't amused. "So again, what do you want?"

"To explain why I asked you to leave." She answered back without any remarks.

"I know why you asked me to leave, so I don't need an explanation." He set on a chair facing her.

"If you know, why are you acting all offended?" She asked confused.

"Just because I know doesn't mean I accept it or understand it." He looked at her. She actually seemed to care. "What? Are you feeling sorry for poor Spike, in love with the slayer his sworn enemy? Oh how sad." He laughed. "I need your pity Buffy just as much as I need your crappy explanation. Give a dead man a break and leave." He got up turned his back to her and lit a cigarette.

Buffy got up and walked towards the door. She knew she couldn't talk to him not when he's like this. "I'm sorry Spike." She said to him.

"What the bloody hell are you sorry for?" He turned and faced her.

"For not loving you back. It hurts I should know. So I'm sorry." As he heard her say those words all the anger in him disappeared and sadness replaced it. 

She walked towards the door opened it and walked out. He didn't try to stop her; he had nothing to say to her. All he wanted right now was to be left alone. He set on the couch, turned on the TV. hoping he'll find something to see that will distract him. Only one thought came to him just now; "I wish passions was on."

TBC.

**Hi ppl,**

**Thank you for your grate reviews. I read all of them and took them into consideration. I made a few changes from the early version of this ch due to your reviews that asked for something in specific. So I hope you'll like it.**

**As for the other suggestion that I haven't used; it's not that I don't like them, I do. It's just that I didn't feel that those ideas could work on this fic. So please don't think I ignored them, I didn't. **

**I read all your reviews and try to follow then as best as I can.**

**So as usual keep reviewing and give your thoughts on how you would like the story to continue.**

**Thanks Nikka.**


	26. The Confession

Chapter 26: The Confession

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

She quietly got in, hoping no one was awake. She really wasn't in the mode for talking right now. She walked up the stairs and went to check on Dawn, She was sleeping like a baby. She hoped Cordelia didn't tell her about what was going on. She wanted her sister to worry about boys and what to wear to the dance, and not about the next evil that will unleash his wrath on the earth. She closed the door and walked to her room, avoiding going near the bedroom. She got inside and closed the door behind her. She remembered when her mom was around; it was easier then, keeping Dawn away from all the scary things in Sunnydale. But now when there's only the two of them she had no one to be the barrier, there is not one person/ ex demon/ vampire who isn't part of the bizarro world that is Sunnydale.

For some reason she couldn't get Spike's behavior out of her head. He didn't act like normal Spike, he actually cared, and he was hurting. For the first time she felt sad for him. She couldn't help but think how ironic the situation is; a vampire slayer feels for a vampire, a real one without a soul. She changed her cloths and got into bed. She had a busy day and an even busier day tomorrow. She decided it was time to call it for the night regardless of the fact that it was 04:00 pm. She closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts hoping to god she wouldn't wake up all sweaty and scared from another nightmare.

"Good morning". He said in a joyful tone She barely opened her eyes. She was so sleepy. "Come on sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up." Still she didn't budge. "It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining…"

"How would you know?" she said and turned to the other side covering herself with the blanket.

"Cor come on." He shook her.

"Okay, okay I'm up." She said as she opened her eyes. He looked at her smiling like a kid in a candy store. "What's with the 'happy smile'?" She asked.

"What?! Can't a man feel good for no reason?" He asked smiling.

"A man could." She said and got out of bed. "But you? Never." She put on her rob.

"I'm just feeling good this morning. I have a good feeling about today." He said all excited.

"That's great we'll need this positive energy for today." She walked over to the crib to check on Conor. He was lying there with his pacifier looking peaceful.

"Why today?" Angel asked confused.

"You know, the spell." She reminded him.

"Oh." His expression changed. He wasn't smiling any more. She noticed that.

"Angel it will be all right. I promise." She tried to reassure him as she walked to the door. "I hope the bathroom is free I could really use a shower." She remarked.

"Cor?" He called her and she turned. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He looked sad and worried all at once.

"I never do, Angel." She said smiling and walked out closing the door behind her.

He wanted to believe her. God how he wanted too, But he couldn't. He had a bad feeling about this spell from the get go. Oddly enough when the spell involved Buffy's blood, he was concerned of course, but not as much as he's concerned right now about Cordy. Maybe it's because he knew Buffy could handle it and he's not Sure Cordy could. True she is part demon, he thought to himself. But she's no slayer and that's what scared him. 

"Good morning." Dawn greeted Cordelia and Angel as they entered the kitchen with Conor in Angel's arms.

"Hi Dawnie." Cordelia greeted her back stroking her hair. "Aren't you going to school today?" Cordelia asked looking at the clock, it was 10 minutes to 09:00.

"Yeah I am. I'm waiting for Xander." Dawn explained.

"Does he drive you to school every day?" Angel got into the conversation as he gave Conor his bottle and set on one of the stools. Dawn couldn't stop staring. She had never in a thousand years dreamed of seeing Angel like this. "Dawn, are you okay?" Angel asked again when she didn't answer back.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I'm fine. What did you ask?" She asked confused.

"Does Xander drive you to school every day?"

"Pretty much." Xander who just walked in answered.

"Xander you're late. I'm late." Dawn said nervously.

"I know I'm sorry. I'll ask Buffy to write you a note. I had a busy morning." He apologized.

"Troubles with the little lady?" Cordelia teased him.

"If only you knew." He answered back. "Buff, just the person I was looking for." Xander said to Buffy as she came into the crowded kitchen.

"What are you doing here it's almost 09:00?" Buffy looked at Dawn.

"Don't look at me. He was late." Dawn said pointing at Xander. Now Buffy turned an angry look at him.

"Sorry Buff, had some things to do this morning." Buffy sighed. "Look can you write Dawn a note. I don't want her to get in trouble for my mishap." Xander smiled at Dawn letting her know it was all good.

"Sure. But you better leave." She took a paper and a pen from the drawer and wrote something on it real quick. "Here." She handed the paper to Dawn. "Now go, it's late." Dawn grabbed her bag and they left.

Now when there was only the three of them in the kitchen she noticed Angel, and had the same expression as Dawn. She too couldn't stop staring.

Angel noticed that. "What's with all the staring?" He asked Buffy.

"Ha, what?" Buffy phased out of her daydream.

"The staring. First you're sister now you. What? Does it run in the family?" He teased her.

"I'm sorry Angel but I've never ever seen you like this and what can I say… I'm speechless." She laughed.

"Fine laugh, I don't care I'm a devoted father." He pouted.

"Oh honey." Cordelia comforted him. "She's not laughing at you she's laughing with you."

"No, actually laughing at him." Buffy giggled from behind the refrigerator door.

"Don't mind her, I think you're a wonderful father." She came close to him and landed a kiss on his lips just as Willow came in.

"Ohhhh." She said surprised. Cordelia & Angel stopped kissing and looked at the shocked Willow.

"Hi Willow." Cordelia greeted her like nothing happened.

"God… I mean good morning, I guess." She looked at Buffy for an answer. Buffy Just hinted her that they'll talk about it later.

"What's up?" Cordelia asked while purring herself a cup of coffee.

"I talked to Giles and Wesley and they say they made real progress, so I'm heading to the shop now to meet them so we can arrange everything for later." Willow explained. 

"Where's Tara?" Buffy asked when she noticed Willow was solo.

"It really didn't make much sense for both of us to miss class. She'll join us later."

"Okay." Buffy had nowhere to be but she really wanted to leave the house. She knew she was okay with the Cordelia, Angel thing but it was still too wired for her to see them like this. Besides she knew how curious Willow was to know what's up. "Will, I think I'll join you."

"Sure, let's go." Willow said anxiously.

"You guys are okay? Do you need anything?" Buffy asked before heading out.

"Nop. Where fine." Cordelia said with a smile.

"We'll meet you later at the shop." Angel added.

"Have a nice day." Willow said as they left the house.

Cordelia smiled. "Do you have a vague felling like we made them feel uncomfortable?" Cordelia asked knowing the answer.

"You too ha." Angel smiled back. He felt it too.

"I thought Buffy was okay with the 'us thing'?" She said to Angel.

"She is." Angel said.

"Then why was she acting all wired around us?"

"I guess it's wired for her to see us like this. We did drop a bomb in her lap." Angel tried to explain Buffy's behavior.

"So what? I think her and Spike is a bigger bomb then us." Apparently Angel told Cordy about last night.

"Cor, you promised not to say anything." He reminded her.

"And I won't. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Angel asked confused.

"Where she gets off judging us when she's all smooching with bad boy."

"Forget about it." Angel got up holding Conor in his arms. "What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"We have the spell thing, remember?" Cordelia drank her coffee.

"I remember." Angel hated been reminded of that damn spell. "But still we have a few hours." He smiled.

"Yes, filled with sunshine." Cordelia said sarcastically.

"Ho, right. I forgot." Angel looked disappointed.

"But you know what?" Cordelia tried to cheer him up.

"What?" Angel said in a moping tone.

"We can ask Lorne nicely to take care of Conor for a few hours and we can spent them together. Alone." She smiled.

"I like that idea." Angel was happy again.

"I thought you would." She smiled.

"So tell me already?" Willow said anxiously as they walked out of the house.

"Tell you what?" Buffy was toying with her.

"Come on. Spill." Willow demanded.

"There's not much to tell." Willow rolled her eyes she obviously didn't believe Buffy.

"Okay. I tortured you enough." Buffy said smiling. She loved hanging out with Willow like nothing ever happened. "All I know is they're together and they love each other." Buffy summed it up.

"That's it? That's the scoop?" Willow was surprised, she was expecting more.

"He didn't tell me much." Buffy explained.

"Is it for real? Does he love her?" Willow asked.

"Yeah it is and he does. I hate to say it but I think even more then her ever loved me." Buffy felt so proud of herself for been able to say it out loud.

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked concerned.

Their conversation was interrupted by car driving beside them honking. It was Xander.

"Hi Xander, what are you doing here? Aren't you working today?" Buffy asked.

"I decided it was a waste just to show up for a couple of hours so I took the day off." He explained.

"Can you do that?" Willow inquired.

"It's great to be in charge." He smiled. "Get in I'll give you a lift." He offered.

"Actually we were in the middle of a very interesting conversation." Buffy said smiling.

"Oh really? About what?" He asked intrigued.

"Should we tell him?" She asked Willow.

"Come on you guys…" He moaned.

"Fine but it's not a five minutes talk. Maybe we can go somewhere else." Buffy offered.

"Sure we can go to the park." Xander said.

"Cool, let's go." Buffy climbed in Willow followed her.

All through the drive Willow was so quite, while Buffy filled Xander in on the Angel & Cordelia thing. When he heard he nearly drove off the road. He was shocked and a bit mad. After all he never did like Angel and Cordelia used to be his Girlfriend. Only after Buffy remained him he was engaged to Anya that he calmed down.

"Besides Xander, if I'm okay with this you ought to be." She smiled.

They got to the park and got of the car. They started walking when Buffy noticed Willow was very quite.

"Willow, are you okay?" Buffy asked concurred.

"What?" Willow was daydreaming.

"Will? What gives?" Xander noticed her space out too.

"Buffy do you remember what I asked you before?" Willow asked all of the sudden.

"When before?" Buffy tried to remember.

"Before when I asked you if you were okay?"

"I guess so why?" Buffy didn't quite follow her.

"Are you? Okay that is."

"Yeah, I had time to deal with it." Buffy brushed it off. "Did you know that I knew about them before they did?" Buffy smiled. 

"Really?" Xander was interested to hear this.

"Will?" Buffy called her when she didn't answer back.

"I didn't mean just the Angel thing, I meant the whole enchilada, everything that happened it the past two days. We didn't even get a chance to talk about it. To explain." Willow knew she had to do this now or they'll never get the chance.

"Will, maybe now isn't the time." Xander said not sure if this is the right time.

"It's okay Xander." Buffy assured him. "Willow I'm fine. I'm here, I'm alive…"

"And as I recall that was the problem to begin with." Willow cut her off.

"Will!" Xander snapped at her. He didn't like the direction this conversation was heading for

"What's done is done." Buffy said calmly.

"Stop talking to me like a motivation speaker with all your slogans. I want the truth, the uncensored version." Willow snaped at her. This time Xander didn't say anything. He too thought it was about time they have this talk.

"Okay, you want the truth." Willow nodded her head. "Here goes." She said and took a big breath. "I was happy. I fulfilled my duty; I did what I was supposed to do. I knew you were all fine. I wasn't worried; I knew someone would replace me. I felt no fear, no hate, and no pain. Just peace, contentment." She looked at Willow and Xander, they both seemed so sad. "And then it was gone, taken away in a heart beat." Willow lowered her head she couldn't look at Buffy, Xander stayed firm. Buffy kept on. "At first I didn't understand why I was back. I thought it was my punishment." She laughed a bitter laugh. "When I realized you brought me back, it throw me. I didn't know what to feel. On one hand I hated you for doing this." Willow raised her head and looked at Buffy. "On the other I loved you for loving me so much that you couldn't let go." Buffy took willow's hand. "Will, you couldn't have known, how could you I didn't even know. You thought I was in some kind of hell dimension; you thought you were rescuing me. You both did." She looked at Xander and took his hand also. And for that… I love you." Willow started to cry softly. "No don't cry." Buffy hugged her. "It will be all right, now that we're together. Now that the truth is out." Xander joined in on the hug. "We have a long way to go." She pulled back but still held their hands." We have so much to learn. We can do this; we can go through this together. The sorrow isn't gone, maybe it never will be. But it's easier to bear. The load doesn't seem so heavy when I have you guys to count on. I love you way too much to ever hate you." They all hugged.

They stayed in the park a bit longer. Walking talking, figuring things out. Nothing much changed except the fact that they had each other. She wasn't alone anymore she had her friends. For the first time in a long while she felt happy, she felt good. She wished they could stay here forever, but time moved on and they had a spell to go to. So eventually they headed back to the car. They had less then an hour and a lot to do.

"I bet you Giles is climbing the walls right about now." Buffy laughed.

"Oh Giles. I forgot I was suppose to help me." Willow looked anxious as they drove off to the shop.

TBC.


	27. The spell

Chapter 27: The spell.  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
"Where have you been?" Giles asked angrily when Buffy, Willow and Xander came to the shop. "Oh it's so sweet of you to worry about me like this, really Giles." Xander teased him. "Not you." Giles was obviously angry. "We talked, we made plans. You were supposed to be here hours ago. It's almost time." He snapped at Willow while pointing at his watch. He didn't even notice Buffy. "I'm sorry Giles but something came up." Willow tried to explain, but Giles wasn't in the mode for excuse. "Do you know what's at stake? Do you know we're gambling on someone's life? Cordelia's life." Giles kept on. "It was completely irresponsible of you, and I'm deeply disappointed of you." Giles walked away and took off his glasses and robbed his eyes. Buffy walked up to him. "Giles don't you think you were a bit harsh on Willow." "Tell that to Cordelia." He said and walked to the back room. Willow followed him "Tell me what?" Cordelia who just came in followed by a covered up Angel asked. "Nothing." Buffy brushed it off. "Is everything all right?" Cordelia asked when she noticed all the tension in the room. "Everything is fine. And right on schedule." Wesley assured her. Cordelia didn't really believe him but decided to leave it at that.  
  
"Giles." Willow came in to the back room where Buffy trained knocking softly on the door, not to startle him. "What?" He asked coldly without even turning around. His back was facing her. "I'm sorry. I know you depended on me and I know I let you down. But all I can say in my defense is; that what I was doing was also very important." Giles turned to face her. "True it didn't involve life and death situation. But it did involve our life. Mine's Buffy's and Xander's." Giles started to understand what the delay was all about. "We had some things to work out, and before you jump the gun, we didn't plan for it to be today. It just happened." His expression changed he seemed a bit calmer. "And despite everything I'm glad it happen today before we preformed the spell." Giles looked beveled. "We're stronger when we're together, when we trust one another. And until today we didn't have that. We were living in a lie and that wasn't good for any of us." She stopped waiting for his reaction. "Giles? I'm done." She said after he didn't say anything. "I know. I was just trying to find the best way to say; I'm sorry I acted like a British pompous ass." He smiled. So did she. She knew he understood and he knew she forgave him already. "So, I'm looking for this book can you lend a hand?" Giles asked as he was going through a pile of boxes. "Sure." Willow joined in on the search.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?" Cordelia asked Wesley for the instructions. "We wrote down the words of the spell for you, they're in English." He handed her the text. "Good my Latin is a bit rusty." Cordelia tried to relief the tension with a bit of humor. It didn't work much. "Then." The squad of people who came in interrupted Wesley. Gunn, Fred and Tara said hello to everyone. "Where's willow?" Tara asked. "She's in the back with Giles. She'll be right out." Buffy said. "Can we help?" Gunn asked. "No we're almost ready. I'm just giving Cordy last instructions. The door opened again. This time it was Anya. "I'm back." She yelled. "With the smelly herbs." She waved the bag in the air. "Honey why are you yelling?" Xander asked. "I wasn't yelling." She got inside and tossed the bag on the table. "So you we're saying." Cordelia tried to get Wesley's attention. "Ho yes, sorry. As I was saying, first we create a circle of sand to bind the portal and the magic within, from this sand." He picked up a bag filled with green sand. "Then the five will create an outer circle." "The five?" Buffy asked. "We found the book." Willow said proudly as she and Giles came out from the back. "Have you explained the ritual to Cordelia?" Giles inquired. "He's been trying to but we keep on getting distracted." Cordelia snapped at him. Everyone quitted down. "Wesley, do continue." She said calmly. "Five people will stand outside the sand circle with candles, creating a second circle." Wesley answered Buffy's question. "For what?" Gunn asked intrigued. "To create the path." Wesley answered. "In order to create the gateway we need light, life and purity of the heart. The five will fulfill that task." "Is it dangerous? I mean for the five?" Fred asked concerned, knowing her or Gunn might be one of the five. "No. They will only feel a burst of energy going through them, and might lose consciousness for a few seconds. But that's all. Nothing will happen to them." Wesley assured her. "At this point, after the five will light up the candles." Giles stepped in and took over from Wesley who seemed a bit disappointed. "You'll drink this." He handed her a mug. "Wait we didn't add the smelly herbs." Anya pointed out. "Don't worry Anya we will before we start the ritual. Think of it as general rehearsal." Willow smiled thinking of her analogy. "Simple so far." Cordelia smiled nervously. Angel who noticed that held her hand. She smiled at him thanking him for be here with her. "After you finish resisting the text Giles will keep on reading a few lines in Sumerian." Wesley said. Cordelia nodded her head. "Then you will start to feel dazed like you're in some kind of trace." Giles explained. "A light will surround you and after a few minutes you'll fall down to the ground unconsciousness." Giles finished off.  
  
"What do you mean unconsciousness?" till when?" Angel asked nervously. "Cordelia can't go back to the past life physically, only her consciousness can do that." Giles explained. "So?" Gunn asked confused. "A body can't exist without a consciousness. So when Cordy's consciousness is away." Gunn cut off Wesley. "Her body won't work? She'll die?" Gunn asked in panic. "No, no, she's not going to die. Her body will only shut down for a while until it is united with his consciousness once again. Like what happened to Cordy on her birthday." Wesley tried to simplify it. "Yeah but Cordy almost died on her birthday." Fred reminded him. "She won't now. It's different." Wesley reassured them, with little luck. "Guys we knew this would happen." Cordelia tried to calm them. "We knew the risks and we knew what's at stake. Remember?" She looked at Fred and Gunn who still weren't convinced. "These guys have been to several apocalypses and lived to tell the tale." She pointed at the scoobies. "Heck I've been to a few myself." She smiled remembering the old days in Sunnydale high. "It will be all right. We have to do this, there's no other way. I wish there was." She looked a bit sad. "I promise I'll come back." She looked at all the A.I. team. "I promise."  
  
"Who's the five?" Xander asked all of the sudden. "I beg your pardon?" Giles was caught off guard. "Who are the five people who will create the circle?" Xander asked again more particular this time. "Oh right." Giles remembered. "Well I can't be because I'm reading the spell. And Wesley needs to make sure everything is going as planned." Giles looked around the room. "That leaves us with seven people including myself." Buffy did a headcount. "No you can't take part of this." Giles said. "Why?" Buffy asked confused. "You said the spell is harmless to the five?" "It is, but it also weakens themd for a while maybe even several hours and we can't afford to have the slayer not at full strength." Giles explained. "Okay then 6." Buffy looked around the room. "Wrong again." Anya said. "Why is that Anya?" Buffy was annoyed. "You need five people who are alive, with purity of the heart." Anya explained. "So?" Buffy asked no understanding. "God." Anya rolled her eyes. "That disqualifies me and Angel." "Why us?" Angel didn't get it either. "Because neither of us have purity of the heart, and technically you're not alive." Anya set down. She hated to explain everything. "Why are you and Angel. well I get angel." Xander said. "But why don't you have the purity thing?" Xander wondered. "Because she's an ex vengeance demon, just like Angel is an ex bad demon." Willow filled in the blanks. "They killed or maimed or generally hurt people in the past. Their hearts are not pure." Anya stared at Willow. "At least not pure for the spell." "So count me and ex demon out." Angel said. "Hi I've got a name vampire." Anya snapped at Angel who didn't seem to care. "Count us out that leaves; Willow, Fred, Gunn, Tara and Xander. five people." Angel summed it up. "By the way where's Lorne?" Fred asked when she noticed he wasn't around. "Taking care of Conor. He's out of the equation." Cordelia said. "Okay people time is running out. We have the five we have the text all we need is the poison and to set up and we're good to go." Everyone stared at Xander. "What? Can't I be commando guy for once?"  
  
Apparently they weren't exactly on schedule. It was closing in on 16:00 and they still haven't started. All the explaining took longer then they expected. Buffy who needed some fresh air went outside by the back door. "Busy busy in there." A voice from the shade spoke to her. She came close to it. "Spike." What are you doing here?" "I thought you might need a hand?" He said. "No thank you, we're doing okay." Buffy sounded confident more then she actually was. "It doesn't seem like that. All the arguing and explaining, it looks like you're not doing just fine." He smiled. "You were in the shop? Why didn't you say anything? What are we back to the stalker routine?" She said sarcastically. "Bloody hell. I should've come." He turned heading for the sewers. "Spike wait! I'm sorry." She called out to him. "You can help. But only if you really want to." "Cross my heart." He did the sign and smiled. "No hidden agendas?" She wasn't completely sure of his honesty. "Promise." He took another puff from his cigarette. "Okay lets go inside. And lose this." She pointed to the cigarette. "Buffy?" He called her as she was standing in the doorway. She turned. "Can you throw me a blanket?" He said looking to the sky. It was still day outside. "Wait here." She went inside and came back out a few seconds later with a blanket. "Here." She throw him the blanket. "Now let's go, we're about to begin.  
  
They walked in. "What is he doing here?" Xander asked angrily. "He wants to help." Buffy explained. "I have to agree with him." Angel pointed at Xander. "What is he doing here?" "Angel we don't have time for this, just let it go." Cordelia said to him and without argument he dropped the subject so did Xander. "Is everyone ready?" Wesley asked. Everyone nodded. "Is there anyone here who doesn't remember what he's supposed to do?" Wesley asked again making sure. "Okay then, let's get started. "Cordelia please stand here." Giles asked. As she stood in her place Wesley spread the sand around her forming a circle. Then Willow, Xander, Tara, Fred and Gunn set down and created another circle surrounding the sand circle and Cordelia. They lit the candles. Giles looked at Cordelia. "Are you ready?" "Yes." She said and gave one last look at Angel who stood right in front of her outside the circle. He refused to move. Giles said his line in Latin then Cordelia said hers: "Let the gateway open, let the truth be seen." Giles said another line. Then Cordelia: "Let my being open the door, let it show the way." And so on Cordelia said her lines; "I ask of you to bestow me the power with your blessing, the power to see, the power to feel, the power to live. Let my life be my compass, let them serve as a key to go back into the past and return to this present. Let me see with my mind what my eyes cannot see." Giles said his final line and Cordelia was ready to drink the potion as she said her last line: "Let my heart be guide, and my soul be my anchor. May the powers lead the way." She drank the poison. She was holding on to the mug like it was her last link to this reality. Then Giles began to speak in Sumerian. Cordelia started to feel dizzy. The room was spinning. What the rest saw was her body moving back and forth her eyes were closed. Giles kept reading the text and Cordelia started to glow. The five surrounding her closed their eyes. Suddenly Cordelia dropped the mug to the floor and it broke. "Keep on. Don't break the spell." Wesley ordered them. They did as he said. Cordelia stood there glowing, almost floating. Just as Giles said the last word the five raised their candles up high as a ray of bright light shot out from each candle and onto Cordelia's buddy. The light heat her like lighting. Her body Bended like it was hit by something. She screamed. Angel wanted to run to her But Buffy held him down. As the screaming continued Angel fought harder to release himself from her grip. "It's okay, she's okay." Buffy kept on telling him, trying to calm him down. Then the screaming stopped and the light was gone All the candles were put out. Cordelia fell to the ground just in time for Buffy to let go of Angel so he can catch her. So did the rest. Their upper bodies fell backwards. Luckily Tara remembered to put pillows behind each of them. Slowly they each came to looking dazed like they just woke up from a long sleep.  
  
Everyone slowly got up and it wasn't until a few minutes later they saw the unconsciousness Cordelia laying on the floor in Angel's arms. "Is she all right?" Fred was worried. "I think so." Wesley replayed. "What do you mean you think so? Is she or isn't she?" Gunn had little patience. "It's not that simple. She's breathing and she's alive. We can only hope the spell worked and she returned to her vision. But there is no way to know for sure, at least not now." Wesley was also upset. "It's not like we taped a home beacon to her arm." He said angrily to Gunn. "I know, I'm sorry man, I'm just worried about her." Gunn apologized. "I know so do I, so do all of us." Wesley understood Gunn's reaction. "How will she wake up?" Tara asked. "I don't know. I imagine when she learns all she needs to she'll wake up." Giles was guessing and it showed. "Will she know how to do that?" this time it was Fred. "I don't know. I'm sorry but we told you there's isn't a spell like the one we did. We created it; we combined a few other spells. I can't say for sure. I just don't know. "Can we move her?" Buffy asked. "Yes the spell is done. We don't need the circle anymore." Giles answered her question hoping it was the last one, knowing it won't be. "Well I guess all we have to do now is figure out how to move Angel?" Spike said while they all looked down at Angel and Cordelia. He just set there holding her not saying a word. Just like before when she was out. Only this time it was worse. This time he didn't say anything at all. "So do you have any suggestions?" Buffy asked.  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl, I hope you'll enjoy this ch. If you have any ideas or wishes as to what happens on Cordelia's journey sent me a review. I'll appreciate all ides. As usual thank you for your wonderful reviews. Nikka. 


	28. What the hell

Chapter 28: what the hell…

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"Let me try." Wesley volunteered for the task. He leaned down and touched Angel's shoulder. "Angel?" He called him. Angel looked up at him. "I think we better move Cordelia to a more comfortable location, say back at the house." Angel didn't answer. He looked down at Cordelia. "Angel?" Wesley tried again.

"I know." Angel said and got up still holding Cordy in his arms, Wesley helped him. "Is it dark outside?" He asked.

"Not yet, soon." Buffy answered.

"Fred hand me that blanket." She nodded her head and went to bring it. "Gunn can you bring the car to the front." Angel kept giving orders.

"Sure." He said and took the keys and left. Fred covered Angel and Cordelia with the blanket. A few minutes later they heard the car honk. Angel walked out the door followed by Fred and Wesley. The Scoobies stayed behind. 

"That was…" Willow found it hard to describe what just happened.

"Did you see how they all followed him out? Like he was their leader or something." Xander mocked him.

"Well he is in a way." Anya remarked.

"Still, it was weird." Willow added.

"Look you guys we can't judge their behavior. How would we react if it was one of us?" Buffy tried to show them the other side.

"We've been through worse and we never cracked up like they did." Willow said. "Even before we began the spell they were way too jumpy and hipper. 

"They were acting like they were sanding their crowned queen to face death." Xander added his perspective."

"You guys." Buffy tried to refute what they said but found it hard. She also believed they were acting weird on all accounts.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike stepped in. "Didn't you see them for the past few days." Everyone looked beveled. Spike rolled his eyes. "They're not just good friend, they're family. They're all they got in this world." Spike words started to make sense. "Most of them don't have a mom or dad or even an uncle to turn to. They deal with the crap in live on their own."

"So do I." Buffy noted.

"No you don't." Spike corrected her. You had your mom for all this years and now you have Dawn. And Giles is like… well you know."

"The point Spike." Xander was getting impatient.

"The point dumb ass." He smiled at Xander mocking him. "They feel like they lost one of their family member." He looked at Buffy. "Last time you thought you lost a member of your family you went all catatonic, remember?" He was right. Buffy knew he was right. "You can't judge them cause you're not them, you never will be. At least hope you never will be."

"Well as fascinating is it all may be we do have greater issue to deal with at the moment." Giles said trying to get everyone's attention.

"What greater issues?" Tara asked.

"The spell for once. We have to monitor Cordelia and make sure she's safe." Giles explained.

"And if she's not what can we do?" Anya asked confused.

"Several things, but that's besides the point at the moment." Giles wanted to concentrate on the matters at hand. "Second thing. Buffy you need to patrol tonight with backup."

"Why? I don't need backup." Buffy frowned.

"Yes you do. We still don't know what's coming. We know it's evil and we know it's on his way." He focused on her. "You need to look for anything out of the ordinary."

"It's Sunnydale everything is out of the ordinary." Buffy joked.

"You know what I mean Buffy." Giles snapped at her. She wasn't smiling any more. "You and all of us need to be extra careful."

"Especially when Angel is out of the picture." Willow said worriedly.

"I'm not sure he is." Buffy wondered.

"And we still need to…" Giles was cut off.

"I know Giles." Buffy said. "I know what we need to do, I know we have a lot of work. I've done this before, you know?" She wasn't joking this time. "I know my job." And with that the lecture ended.

"I think me and Tara will go now." Willow said to Buffy. We're tired and there's not much to do any way so…"

"Sure Will no problem." Buffy smiled at her in understanding.

"I'll stay here and help Anya close up. After that we'll head home also." Xander said. 

"How about you Giles?" Buffy asked.

"I'll take a few books with me and I'll go back to the house with you. You are going home, aren't you?" Giles asked.

"Yeah sure, I need to check on Dawn, I haven't seen her all day."

"So we're all settled." Anya concluded.

"Oh Look it's dark outside. That means you can go." Xander said joyfully to Spike. Oddly enough Spike didn't answer back. He stared out the window and then walked out through the front door.

"That was uncalled for." Buffy was angry with Xander.

"What? It's Spike." Xander laughed.

"Sometimes Xander you have such a short memory." Buffy grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "Giles you go ahead I'll meet you there." She said and walked out.

"Spike wait up!" She called after him. He didn't stop walking. She ran towards him. "Spike." She grabbed his arm and he turned.

What? What is it now?" He was obviously upset.

"Look I'm sorry about Xander. Sometime he doesn't think." She tried to explain.

"Only sometimes?" Spike answered back. Buffy ignored his little remark she thought after what he said Xander had it coming.

"I know you were offended." He looked at her not saying anything. "I just wanted to apologize." She finished off.

"Whatever." He brushed it off, turned away and walked.

"That's all." She followed him. "Whatever? That's your response?" She was surprised

"What would you like it to be?" He stopped walking and turned to face her. "I've been eating the same crap from you people for years. Why should today be any different?" 

"It's not like you've been a saint all those years." Buffy reminded him.

"No I haven't. But no matter what I do. No matter how much I help, I'm still and always your punching bag." He looked at her for a moment and when she didn't say anything he turned to walk away but then she stopped him.

"I don't think of you as my punching bag." Buffy said almost apologetically to him.

"Then how do you think of me…"?" Before she had a chance to answer he shook his head. "No don't answer that. I don't want to know. It doesn't matter anymore." Buffy looked at him confused. He noticed that. "That's why I came today, to tell you I'm leaving Sunnydale." Buffy was stunned. She didn't expect that, not in a million years.

"Leaving?" Buffy asked in disbelieve. "For good?" 

"I don't know for how long. Maybe a month, maybe forever." His words echoed in her head.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you really have to ask me that? I think you know Buffy." 

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" She asked.

"No. But I have to. For my sake and yours."

"When?" She hoped he wouldn't say 'now'.

"I'll wait to hear what Cordelia has to say about the big bad. After that I'll decide." He knew he shouldn't but he took her hand. "I have to make sure you and Dawn are safe. After that…" He could swear he saw a tear. He bend down and kissed her hand. And then he left. 

She didn't follow him. She stood in the street trying to breath, She was breathing heavily. Her heart was racing. She bended forward grabbing her chest trying to breath normally, She choked. She took a deep breath and stood up. Took another breath and started walking home. A million thoughts were running through her mind. As she came closer to home she tried to get it together. She didn't want anyone to know, no yet.

"Hi." Buffy greeted Fred as she came in through the back door into the kitchen.

"Hi." Fred who was heating a bottle greeted back.

"Where's everyone?" Buffy inquired.

"Angel took Cordy upstairs and the rest are in the living room." Fred seemed busy and not really in the mood to talk.

"Okay then." Buffy got the message and walked out the kitchen and into the living room.

On the big sofa she saw Wesley and Giles going through some books. Lorne was sitting on the couch rocking Conor in his arms. Gunn stood next to him playing with Conor.

"Ho Buffy, you're here." Giles said when he noticed her standing by the wall.

"Hi Giles, anything new?" She asked, but the look on everyone's faces kind of answered her question.

"Nothing new." Giles said. "Is everything all right?"

"Ha." Buffy's mind was drifting.

"You left in a hurry so I wondered if everything was all right?" Giles repeated his question.

"Nothing serious." She didn't feel like talking about Spike right now. "I think I'll go check on Angel." She said and was about to turn for the stairs when…

"He asked not to be disturbed." Fred who just came to the living room said.

"Oh." Buffy turned back. "Where's Dawn?" she asked Fred.

"In her room." Fred replayed.

"Did she too ask not to be disturb?" Buffy asked Fred.

Fred knew she was getting back at her for being so protective of Angel. "Not to my knowledge."

"Good." Buffy said as she walked up the stairs.

"So you guys believe the spell worked?" Gunn asked Wesley and Giles.

"Yes." Giles answered.

"I wonder where she is?" Wesley thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked confused.

"I mean what period of time? where is she? In what country?" Wesley's eyes glittered. "I find it all very fascinating."

"Yes well we can only imagine." Giles said.

"Imagine?" Gunn asked.

"Yes. Cordelia can be anywhere, at any time. We just don't know."

"Oh god my head. You guys does anyone have some aspirin?" Cordelia grabbed her forehead her eyes were closed. "Guys I don't think the spell worked." She kept speaking but no one answered back. Her eyes were still closed her head was lowered. "Guys?" She said this time louder and then she opened her eyes and looked up. "Holly crap, where am I?" she looked around. She was in a building sitting on a bench. People were going back and forth but didn't seem to notice her. The place looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she was. She felt better so she got up. And started to walk around. "God this place is so familiar, I feel like I've been here before….

"Cordelia Chase! Please stop talking and listen to your classmate, she was just answering my question about this plant." A voice from behind spoke. She turned quickly.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. What the hell is going on here?" She was screaming so loud she thought the building was going to fall down, but no one turned, no one even looked at her. It was almost like she was invisible. "I can't be. No way." She looked at the group of 12 years old standing in front of her with their teacher.

"I'm sorry miss Benson." The young girl smiled to her teacher and then whispered something to her friends. They all started to laugh as they were staring at another girl. She had red hair.

"Something is way wrong. This can't be true, this can't be…"

"You." Another voice spoke this time directly at her. 

Cordelia turned and could not believe her eyes. "Doyle?" She said in shock. "Is it really you?" She came close to him and touched his face.

"The one and only." He smiled. "Did you miss me?" 

"Doyle." She jumped on him and hugged him. Tears started running down her cheeks. She was laughing and crying all at once. "Doyle." She stopped hugging him and pulled back looking at him. 

"I guess that's a yes." He smiled.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but aren't you suppose to be…" She didn't know how to put it into word.

"Dead." He did it for her. Cordelia nodded her head. "Yeah I am, but you know the PTBs a little death can't stop them from recruiting you."

"You work for the PTBs?" Cordelia was surprised.

"From time to time it's a part time job." Cordelia looked beveled. "They call me when ever they have a gig for me. Like this one." He explained.

"So you're here to…" Cordelia wasn't sure why he was here.

"To guide you. You did ask for guidance right? Cause once, they sent me to this guy by mistake. I tell you it was so funny." He laughed.

"Not recently I didn't." Cordelia who was still confused answered his question.

"Wait. Didn't you say in your spell and I quote: 'Let my heart be my guide, and my soul be my anchor. May the powers lead the way.'" 

"I said it as part of the spell that's right but I never…"

"That's all it takes sugar, just a few simple lines." Again Cordelia had the 'what the hell' face. "You asked for your heart to be your guide and the powers to lead the way. So the PTBs used me. They will lead the way through me. I guess I was on your hear after all." He seemed pleased with himself.

"I guess so." Cordelia smiled. Things were starting to make sense. Well… "Wait." She remembered something. "Why are we here? I mean this is…"

"1993." Doyle filled in the blanks. "And that cute brunette is you at the age of…"

"12." This time it was Cordelia. She was starting to remember. "And that redhead is… Willow. Oh my god that's Xander. "She laughed when she saw a nerd looking boy warning awful cloths and telling awful jokes. "God he hasn't changed a bit." She smiled.

"And before we ask. I can't tell you why were here. All I can say is you're not going to see your vision." Doyle said to her surprise.

"I'm not?" She asked.

"Not only your vision. We'll get to it eventually but we have some things to see along the way. Important things." He explained.

"And I can't know why." She didn't think it made much sense.

"You will know, but not right away. Like I said we have some things to see first. Starting with this museum." 

"It's the botanic museum, right?" She was starting to remember. We were looking at all those boring plants and all I could think of was Brian, the cutest 12 years old you ever met." She looked at Doyle who was quite amused. "Oh those were the days. No demons, no vampires, no mind ranching visions." Doyle smiled in sympathy. "Oh by the way thank you for that wonderful gift, how can I ever repay you?" She teased him.

"Oh stop it. You love." Cordelia looked at him skeptically. "You had your chance to throw them away. You snooze you lose."

"How did you…?" She stopped half way knowing the answer to that.

"So as I was saying. Life were much simpler then. When all the evil in the world wasn't around." She smiled.

"Wrong." Doyle cut of her reminiscing. "It's Sunnydale." Cordelia didn't follow him. "You know, hellmouth. It's always been here and always will be. The demons were always around you just didn't notice them like you do now." Doyle explained.

"Is that why were here. To find a demon I met as a child but didn't know he was a demon." Cordelia was trying to understand.

"Patience. You'll find out. First we have to follow you." Cordelia looked at him. "I mean the younger you. Come on." He started walking. 

"Am I all right? I mean the real me, back in 2002?" She asked.

"Yes. Now let's go. No more questions." He reached out his hand and she grabbed on as they started walking following young Cordelia.


	29. Confusion

Chapter 29: Confusion.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

She heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." The voice from the other side of the door answered.

"Come in," she said and the door opened and Buffy came in.

"What you doing?" Buffy asked as she leaned over to see what Dawn was writing.

"Homework." Dawn said and covered the notebook with her arm. Buffy backed away and set on the bed.

"Did you want anything special?" Dawn asked when she noticed Buffy was still in her room.

"Just checking up on you." Buffy said while playing with one of Dawn's stuffed animals.

"I'm fine." Dawn replied and walked over to Buffy and took the stuffed animal and put it back in its place.

"Okay so you're mad at me, can I at least know for what reason?" Buffy got the hint.

"Like you don't know." Dawn return to her chair turning her back to Buffy.

Buffy got up and grabbed the chair and turned it so Dawn was facing her. "No I don't know, if I did I wouldn't have asked." Now Buffy was the one who getting mad.

"Leave me alone." Dawn said and tried to get up from her chair but couldn't.

"No until you tell me what's your problem." Buffy insisted.

"You're my problem, okay." Dawn snapped at her.

"Well nothing new here, I'm always the problem." Buffy wasn't buying her excuse. "You'll have to do better then that." Buffy let go of the chair and backed a few steps away. Her arms were crossed and she was waiting for an answer.

"Why don't you tell me anything? You still think of me as a child." Dawn lashed out.

"You are still a child and what is it I was suppose to tell you?" Buffy didn't understand.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't see?" Dawn got up and stood in front of Buffy. "I saw them bringing Cordelia who was unconsciousness. I know something is going on. I saw Angel and all the rest they looked like someone died and I know it's has something to do with Cordelia."

"Dawn I…" But Dawn cut Buffy off.

"And the worse part of it all is when every time ask anyone what's going on all they say is nothing and leave, like I'm contagious or something. And I bet that's because you told them not to tell me anything." Now she was finished.

"Dawn its late maybe we should talk about this tomorrow?" Buffy suggested.

"Get out." Dawn said to her and returned to her chair.

"Dawn?" Buffy tried to reason with her.

"If you're gonna treat me like a child who doesn't know anything I don't want you in my room." Then she turned her chair and faced Buffy. "I'm fed, bathed and almost done with my homework. You have no reason to be here. So, leave!" She said firmly.

Buffy wasn't in the mode for an argument so she decided to leave alone her for a while. "Fine." She said and left the room.

"And close the door!" Dawn ordered as Buffy left the room.

"How's Dawn?" Giles asked Buffy when she came into the living room.

"Mad." Buffy replied.

"About?" Giles inquired.

"As usual. Me. She's angry I'm not telling her what's going on." Buffy explained.

"She'll be all right. You're doing the right thing. She doesn't need to worry herself with all of this at the moment." Giles backed her up. It helped a little.

"I think we better go." Wesley said to Giles. "It's getting late and obviously Buffy needs her rest." Wesley explained. Giles looked at his watch. He hadn't noticed how much time has past. It was near 20:00.

"Don't leave on my account I'm fine, really I am." Buffy reassured them.

"Still we better go. Another day tomorrow." Giles said.

"Yeah, another day in Sunnydale." Gunn was disappointed. 

"Don't you like it here?" Buffy asked.

"Don't get me wrong this place is nice and you've all been great but it's just not…" 

"Home." Buffy continued the sentence and Gunn nodded his head. "It's okay I get it." Buffy smiled at him.

"Maybe you two should go to Xander's and get some rest." Wesley suggested to Fred and Gunn who looked exhausted.

"I don't feel right about leaving Angel here alone." Fred hesitated.

"And what am I? The nanny." Lorne reminded them that he was still around. "I can take care of the big guy while you're taking some time off. Besides I don't think he'll need much from anyone, at least until she's awake." That last sentence made everyone think about Cordy and be all gloomy again.

"Fred." She turned to face Gunn. "He has a point." Gunn said to her hoping she'll change her mind. As much as he loved Cordy and Angel he was so tired and he knew there's nothing they can do for them tonight.

"Okay." Fred came around. "But we'll be here first thing in the morning." She said to Lorne who didn't know if it was a saying or a warning.

"Well then, do you need a lift? Or…" Giles offered.

"No we're cool we have the van." Gunn replied.

"So I guess we'll see you all in the morning." Wesley said as he walked out followed by Fred and Gunn.

"Buffy, will you be all right?" Giles was concerned. obviously something was happening with her but he wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm fine. Go. Sleep!" She ordered as she shoved him towards the door. "Goodnight." She handed him his jacket and 'gently' let him out before he could say anything else. She closed the door behind him and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Had enough people for one day." Lorne who was still sitting in the living room with Conor asked.

"How could you tell?" She asked smiling and crushed on the sofa next to him.

"Besides the gloom stare and weary eyes? That sigh was my last clue." Lorne looked at her. He felt there was more to that then just tiredness but he didn't want to push.

"Lorne?" Buffy turned to him. "You read people right? I mean you can tell them things they don't even know about themselves?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Lorne was suspicious. He wasn't sure where this conversation is heading for.

"If I sing, can you read me and …" Lorne cut her off.

"No." He said without hesitation.

"What? Why?" Buffy was confused. "I thought that's what you do?"

"I help people who need guidance. People who have some idea about what they're looking for but just need someone to point them in the right direction." He explained.

"And?" Buffy still didn't understand.

"I don't tell people things they are scared to find out on their on." He looked at Buffy.

"I'm not scared. I need guidance." Buffy was irritated.

"No you don't. You have the answers in you you're just afraid to face them. And with that I cannot help you."

"What if I sign to myself and you accidentally read me?" Buffy was reaching.

"No!" Lorne stayed firm.

"Okay. I won't push you." Buffy smiled at him. "_All you need is love, …"_ she began to sing. 

Lorne tried to cover his ears but couldn't, he was still holding Conor. He looked angry. Buffy looked at him smiling. "So what did you see?" She asked anxiously. Lorne didn't answer back he just ignored her. "Come on Lorne I know you read me, at least part of me." Buffy tried to convince him to talk. "Lorne please, it's important. I need this." She looked at him and he knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but please let's do it properly." Buffy didn't understand what he meant by properly. "Sing again this time more then a line." He explained. Buffy took a big breath and sang again this time half the song. Lorne expression seemed fine at first and then it changed. He looked more gloomy and scared. Buffy noticed that and decided it was time to stop singing.

"Lorne?" she called his name when he didn't say anything when she finished singing. He got up and put Conor in his pram and then set next to Buffy on the sofa.

"I can't tell you everything, and don't argue." Buffy nodded her head for agreement. "I saw what you probably already know. I saw sadness, a bit of despair. I saw rivers of pain." His words were harsh. "I also so confusion and love." Buffy smiled.

"Love? Who do I love?" She asked curiously.

"Besides the obvious; meaning your friends and your sister. I saw old love that you still hang on to." Buffy knew who he meant. "As a new friend and a wise demon who have seen a lot, and especially as a person who knows the object of that love pretty well, all I can say is: let go. It's not what you need and it's only one sided." Buffy lowered her head. She was so sure she was over Angel. I guess she wasn't. "I also saw another kind of passion or maybe care, I'm not sure." Again Buffy knew who he meant. "I don't know what lays there but all I can say is it's not something you're sure of and it's something you're ashamed of." So far true, Buffy thought to herself.

"Is it love?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure, it wasn't clear. That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself. All I can say is there's something there, what? I can't tell." Buffy nodded her head. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear but still it was better then nothing. "Buffy." Lorne cut off her thoughts. "The pain I felt, some of it has happened some of it is happening, and some of it…" Lorne stopped.

"Some of it what?" Buffy was in suspense.

"Some of it will happen. And it's going to be bad, real bad." Lorne looked at her they both knew what it meant. He probably felt what ever it is that Cordelia saw in her vision, what ever it is that comes after them.

"Don't worry Lorne." She tried to reassure him. "I've been through at least 6 apocalypses and I'm still standing. True I died twice bur that never stopped me." She smiled hoping it will make him feel better. It didn't.

"Doyle can we stop for a second?" Cordelia stopped walking.

"Don't tell me your tired because technically you can't be." Doyle also stopped. 

"I'm not, I just don't get what we're doing here? I mean yeah you explained and all, but we've been following younger me for at least 20 minutes…"

"Actually the time frame here is a bit different." Doyle corrected her.

"What ever." She brushed it off. "And we still haven't seen anything that resembles my vision."

"What's the hurry princess?" He smiled. "Don't you like hanging with me?"

"Of course I do, but things changed since I last saw you."

"I know." He said.

"So you know I've changed, I have responsibilities now. People depend on me and waiting for me." 

"Don't like repeating myself, but I know. And don't worry their fine." Doyle tried to reassure her.

"How can they? I saw something. I don't remember what but it's bad and it's on his way to Sunnydale. Time is running out…"

"I told you time moves differently here." Cordelia didn't seem convinced. "I promise you, you'll get back in time to warn them and help them." She was still doubtful but consideration the options she decided to keep on.

"Come on." Doyle rushed her and they picked up the pace to catch up with the group of students.

"Class who can tell me what plant is this? You can use the information page I gave you." Several kids raised their hands to answer including Cordelia and of course Willow.

"Yes Cordelia." The teacher seemed both excited and surprised to see Cordelia raising her hand.

"May I go to the restroom?" Obviously young Cordelia's answer wasn't what the teacher expected to hear.

"Fine." Cordelia turned away when the teacher yelled out to her to meet them in the trees section. Cordelia waved and continued walking. Doyle and Cordy followed.

"So what now. I remember this. Nothing special happened." Cordy insisted.

"Fine then you don't mind we tag along." Doyle was not about to give up.

Cordy stood near young Cordelia who was just outside the restroom when suddenly she felt a breeze. She shivered and looked at Doyle. "How can I feel this, I'm not even here?" She asked him when she suddenly noticed young Cordelia felt it too. "Doyle what's going on? …" Another breeze. Both Cordy and young Cordelia turned and looked back. There was a shadow that was heading their way. Cordy moved aside and stood next to Doyle. The shadow kept on advancing towards young Cordelia. "Move. Run." Cordy yelled out to her, but she didn't hear her. She just froze. "Doyle make her move!" 

"I can't. What has happened I can't change." He replied. The shadow kept advancing. 

"Doyle help her, she's… I'm just a kid. It never happened." She grabbed his arms and shook him.

"Yes it did Cordelia. Yes it did. You just don't remember." Cordelia was confused. "Try to remember." 

The shadow stood right in front of young Cordelia who stood still. She was awake and aware but she couldn't move or speak. The shadow circled around her and then got inside her.

"No!" Cordy yelled but no one heard her. "Doyle please." She bagged him.

"It happened, try to remember. If it happened and you're still here it means you lived. Relax and try to remember." He tried to calm her down.

"How can I remember something that never happened?" Young Cordelia started walking, she was obviously under the control of the shadow. She walked down the hall. Cordy and Doyle followed her. She entered a huge library filled with books, old books. Must botanical.

"Cordy?" Doyle looked at her. She wasn't scared anymore she was focused.

"I'm looking for something." She said and looked around walking after Young Cordelia. Doyle looked pleased she obviously started to remember.

"I was looking for…" She tried to remember. "A book." She said. "I remember it, I was here looking for a book I've never heard of before."

"What kind of book is it?" Doyle asked guiding her.

"I don't know. I only know its name." She answered. She looked dazed like she was hypnotized.

"What's its name?" Doyle asked.

"It's called… Dorkanious. I think." She looked at Doyle. she was herself again. "What is it? What was I doing here?"

"It's not over yet, look." He looked at her younger self, so did she.

Young Cordelia stood in the middle of the room with a frozen expression. Suddenly the shadow stepped out and quickly disappeared. Young Cordelia came to and looked around trying to understand were she is.

"Cordelia chase. I thought I told you to meet us at the tree section." Young Cordelia turned to see her teacher.

"I… I think I got lost." Young Cordelia tried to explain.

"Lost? The restroom was right behind us at the end of the hall. How lost could you have been." The teacher wasn't convinced by her explanation and seemed upset. "Let's go the entire class is waiting for you." She grabbed her hand.

"For me?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Yes, the tour is finished everyone are on the bus." The teacher explained.

"What about the tree section?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia!" The teacher was definitely angry. "I spent the last 40 minutes looking for you, so please no more games. I'll deal with you when we return to school." The teacher pulled her away towards the exit. 

Young Cordelia seemed confused, so did Cordy. "40 minutes Doyle how can it be? I was here it didn't took more then 5 minutes surely not 40." Cordy was confused.

"I told you…"

"Let me guess, time moves differently." She answered her own question. "So what was it? What is the Dorkanious?" She asked Doyle.

"You tell me." He didn't seem to have the answers.

"Tell me is it your first gig as a guide? Because if it is I'll understand." She teased him.

"Come on let's go." He ignored her remark.

"Go where, back to school?" She laughed.

"Actually yes, but not what you mean." Doyle said.

"So where are…" Before she could finish the sentence she found herself sanding in the library of the high school. 

TBC

**Hi ppl,**

**I hope you like the story so far. I got some great reviews and after reading them I decided to change a few things. So if you have any more ideas, comments, or stuff/people you like to see more or less of, please write a review, I read them all and as you can see take them into consideration.**

**So As usual thank you.**

**Nikka.**


	30. A message in a bottle

Chapter 30: A message in a bottle.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"The library?" She asked surprised. "Is this the PTB's version of 'this is your life'?" 

"You know where we are?" Doyle asked.

"Location whys, yes. Time frame, haven't got a clue." Cordelia looked around. It seemed like the old library, before it was exploded of course.

"You're in 11th grade. Ring a bell." Doyle tried to jog her memory.

"I'm on an astrophysical plane not senile." She teased him. "Okay so I'm 17. It's what? Late 1997 early 1998?" Doyle was impressed. "I'm in high school. What else?"

"Who are your friends?" Doyle asked.

"That depends on the month we're on." Now Doyle Looked confused. "If it's the beginning of the year I still hang with the popular crowd." She explained.

"And if it's mid year?" Doyle asked.

"Then I'm probably hanging with Buffy, Willow and dating Xander." She answered.

"You dated Xander?" Doyle was surprised.

"I thought you knew everything." Cordelia smiled.

"Let's say, I'm working on a need to know basis." He explained.

"Why are you so surprise. Aren't I dateable?" She seemed offended.

"Of course you are. As you remember, before I… well left I would have killed to go on a date with you. That's why I'm surprised about the choice you made."

"There's nothing wrong with Xander. He's a sweet man, and besides, I was different person back then."

"So why you broke up?" Doyle was intrigued.

"The idiot cheated on me with Willow, can you believe it?" Cordelia said in shock.

"So he wasn't sweet after all." Doyle commented.

"Doyle? What is it? The extraordinary love life of Cordelia Chase?" Cordy had enough and she wanted to get to the vision part.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Just to clarify, you and Xander are together.

"Is Angelus around?" Cordelia asked a bit frightened.

Doyle took a minute to think almost like he was consulting someone. "No. It's close but not yet." Cordelia sighed a sigh of relief.

"He can't hurt you. He wouldn't even know we're here." Doyle reassured her.

"I know, but it's too wired to see Angelus again, especially after all that has happened in the last three years.

"You mean, you and Angel falling in, love." Doyle looked at her and she seemed surprised. She didn't answer his question. Doyle turned around checking the place out.

"Doyle?" He turned to face her.

"Can you give Angel and the rest a message from me?" She hoped the answer would be yes, although she doubted it.

"Sorry, no can do." Doyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Doyle come on I need to warn them." She pleaded with him.

"Warn them about what? You haven't discovered anything yet." Doyle reminded her.

"I learned about the shadow who was looking for that book, what was his name?" She tried to recall. "Ha, Dorkanious." She screamed and alarmed Doyle.

"Yes you did, but you don't know if it's a good or bad thing." Doyle kept making it difficult for her.

"It doesn't matter, they need to know about this. Doyle please just tell them the name of the book you don't need to say anything else." Doyle was surprised by her confidence in her friends. She noticed that. "I meant Wesley or Giles would probably know what it is." She explained.

"If you think it's that important…"

"I do." She cut him off. "Please give them the message."

"Cordy I'm dead."

"So?" Cordelia didn't understand.

"I can't connect the real world, at least not people." He explained.

"How come? Denis can." She was surprised.

"That's because Denis never left, remember." He was right about that.

"But I've met ghost before, actually twice. Once they even possessed me." Cordelia still didn't understand.

"That was different. They were tormented, or trapped on the other plane and couldn't move on." Cordelia looked disappointed. "I can't do it I'm sorry."

"But they need to know." Cordelia wasn't about to give up.

"Then you send them the message." Doyle said to her surprise.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes you Cordelia. The PTB's gave you power, so use it." He explained.

"Doyle I can't control my power. Not more then you could." She said confused.

"You're different. I was born half demon, you became one. And because of that you got extra power. You just don't know it yet."

"What kind of power." She was interested to know more about her demon part.

"I can't say. But it's powerful and you'll learn it in time." Doyle said what he could.

"Can that my power help me send a message to Angel?" She asked.

"In theory, it depends on you." Doyle answered.

"What do I need to do?" Cordelia didn't waste any time.

"Let me see." He looked at his watch. "Okay we have time before they come." Doyle was obviously waiting for someone to arrive. "You just think about the person you want to send the message to. You concentrate and visualize yourself talking to him and telling him the message." Doyle made it sound so easy.

"That's it?" Cordelia thought it would be harder.

"It's not that easy getting to that level of concentration. You really need to want it to work. You have to see yourself talking to Angel, like you're there in person." Now it sounded not so easy.

"Okay." Cordelia tried to concentrate; she closed her eyes and began to speak out loud. "I'm probably in Buffy's house in the bedroom laying on the bed unconsciousness. Angel is probably sitting next to me, watching over me." Doyle observed from the side. "Angel if you here me I found this book it's called…"

"Shorter." Doyle said and cut her concentration.

She opened her eyes. She was pissed. "What do you mean shorter?"

"The message needs to be shorter, like a word. It's not like you're sending him and SMS." Doyle smiled.

"And it's a good thing, considering he barely knows how to use the Damn thing."

"Okay?" Doyle asked making sure she got it.

"Okay." She said and closed her eyes trying to concentrate again. She visualized the entire situation again. "Dorkanious." She said. Nothing happened. "Dorkanious." She repeated it again. She repeated the word a few more times before she started to glow. She kept on repeating the word like a mantra. Doyle stood on the side; he seemed impressed she managed to it so quickly and on her first try. "If only she knew the power that lays in her." He said quietly to himself as he smiled. 

Suddenly Cordelia opened her eyes they were milky white. She looked into thin air and said one last time "Dorkanious." Then she stopped glowing and closed her eyes.

"Cordy?" Doyle was afraid something went wrong.

She opened her eyes. They were normal. "I'm good. Do you think it worked?" She looked excited.

"I'm not sure. You did glow and did the eye thing, but there's no way to know for sure." Cordelia wasn't pleased but knew there wasn't anything more she could do.

"Please make it work." She whispered to herself hoping some mystical power will hear her plea.

He heard a knock. "Yeah, come in." He said.

The door opened and Buffy came in holding a book. "Hi." She greeted him.

"Hi." He said in return.

"How is she?" Buffy couldn't think of anything else to ask or say for that matter.

"The same." Angel answered.

"You look tired, do you want someone to relieve you? or better yet you can lay next to her and get some rest." Buffy couldn't believe she actually suggested that.

"No I'm good. How's everyone?" He asked.

"Gone." Buffy said with a bit of relief.

"Gone?" Angel didn't follow.

"Willow and Tara left after the spell ended. So did Xander and Anya. The rest came here, but they left about half an hour ago." Angel just looked at her. "They needed the rest." She explained.

"It's okay Buffy. They don't have to stay. There's not much they can do anyway." He looked at Cordelia and then at Buffy. "And Conor?" 

"Downstairs with Lorne." Buffy said.

"Tell Lorne he can bring him up if he wants to rest." Angel said.

"I don't think he minds. He really loves him." She smiled. "He's so adorable, how can you not love him?" She felt awkward. "I didn't get a chance to tell you but he's a great kid, Angel." 

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Anyway, the reason I came is to give you this." She handed him the book she was holding.

Angel looked at it. "Harry Potter?" He seemed surprised by her choice of books.

"Sorry it's the only thing I had that I thought might interest you." Angel looked at her with a weird expression. "It was either this or girls magazines." Buffy laid it out for him.

"Thanks that's grate." He smiled; obviously he thought Harry was better then 'Ten ways to know your boyfriend is cheating on you'.

"I guess I'll go now, unless you need anything else?"

"No I'm good, thank you." He looked at her. "For everything."

"No worries." She smiled. Before she left she gave Cordelia one last look. "She looks so peaceful, like she's only sleeping." Buffy looked at angel amazed, she couldn't believe she said that.

"I know. I forget to." H smiled at Buffy letting her know it's was all right.

"Well then." She was about to turn when suddenly a bright light came out from Cordelia. She was glowing.

Angel got up. At first he was shocked but then he leaned over to her calling her name. She didn't answer back. Buffy was just standing there staring.

"Cordy." Angel grabbed her and shook her but she didn't answer. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Angel jumped back. Cordelia moved her head and looked straight at Angel and said: "Dorkanious."

"What Cordy? what?" Angel didn't understand her. 

"Dorkanious." She said again.

"Dork... what?" Buffy said.

"Dorkanious." She repeated the word, and with that she closed her eyes and the glowing stopped.

"What the hell was it?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Cordy? Cordelia?" Angel held Cordelia shacking her calling her name. "Cordelia answer me." He yelled.

"Angel I don't think she hears you." Buffy tried to calm him.

"Tell Lorne to come up and call everyone and tell them to come." Angel was obviously hysterical. "We need to know what it was? What she said? What it means?"

"I think she said Dork… something." Buffy tried too pronounce.

"Dorkanious." Angel remembered well. "Go. Call Giles and Wesley and Fred and everyone." Angel urged her.

"Angel, think for a second!" she snapped at him. "What good will it do to call everyone in?" She hoped he'd calm down and think rationally. "I'll go downstairs and get Lorne and then I'll call Giles and ask him and Wesley to come over. If someone knows what it means it's those two. We really don't need the rest."

Angel took a moment to think. "You're right, we'll do it your way."

"Okay." Buffy said and walked out.

"Lorne." She called out to him as she came down the stairs.

"What is it? I heard screaming?" Lorne asked worriedly.

"Angel needs you." Buffy said.

"Need me? What happened? Did something happen to Cordy?" Now Lorne was more then worried.

"Yeah, he needs you, go upstairs, I'll stay here with Conor." She ordered. Lorne ran up the stairs while Buffy picked up the crying baby. "Shh baby, it's okay. It's okay." She held Conor in one arm and used the other one to call Giles.

"Angel what happened?" Lorne burst into the room.

"It's Cordy." Angel told him everything that has happened. From the look on Lorne's face Angel knew he was clueless as he was.

"And now? How is she now?" Lorne looked at her, she seemed the same.

"She's fine, just like before." Angel was lost. They both stood there looking at her confused.

Dawn who woke up from the screaming peeped in from the hallway. "Is everything okay?" She asked Angel and Lorne.

"It's okay pumpkin, go back to bed." Lorne smiled a fake smile and it showed.

"Stop treating me like a five years old and tell me what happened." Dawn yelled at him.

"Dawn." She turned to see Buffy standing behind her holding Conor. "Can you please take Conor downstairs and put him in his pram. That's if Angel doesn't mind." Angel nodded his head for agreement.

"But I want to..." Dawn started to wine.

"Dawn please, do as I say!" Buffy tried to remain calm. "I need your help right now. There's a time and a place for everything." Buffy tried to explain.

"Yeah except me." Dawn frowned took Conor and went downstairs.

"I'm sorry about that." Buffy apologized to Angel.

"It's okay she's curious, I would be too if I was in her place." Angel seemed more relaxed.

"Giles and Wesley are on their way." Buffy said to Angel.

"Do you know what it was?" Angel asked hopefully.

"He didn't say." Angel was disappointed. "But he did say he has some ideas, so we'll just wait and see he should be here any minute now." And then they heard the doorbell.

"Just a minute." They heard Dawn from upstairs.

"Hi Giles." Dawn greeted him. "And Wesley." She added when she saw Wesley.

"Where's Buffy?" Giles said anxiously."

"She's upstairs." She didn't seem pleased, but Giles was too preoccupied to notice. Both he and Wesley rushed up the stairs.

"Nice to see you too." Dawn said to herself.

"Buffy." Giles called her as he reached the upstairs floor.

"In here." She cried out. Giles and Wesley rushed to the bedroom that was very crowded by now.

"What happened?" Wesley asked nervously.

"I thought Buffy told you?" Angel asked surprised.

"She told us in general, but I understand she said something?" Wesley looked at Cordelia, she seemed so peaceful and unaware to the chaos that surrounded her.

"She started to glow and then opened her eyes. They were milky white." Angel began to explain. "Then she looked at me and said Dorkanious." Angel looked at Wesley and Giles waiting for an answer.

"She said what?" Giles seemed surprise.

"Dorkanious." Angel said not understanding the big surprise.

"Are you sure?" Wesley asked. He seemed as surprised as Giles.

"Yes I'm sure. Why do you keep asking me that?" Angel was losing his patience.

"We better go downstairs." Giles suggested.

"No we can't, Dawn's there." Buffy didn't want Dawn to hear them talking.

"We can talk here I don't think she can hear us." Angel said as he glanced over to her.

"How can it be/ it's not suppose to exists." Giles said to Wesley.

"Giles what is it?" Buffy asked worried.

Giles walked over to the bed and set on the edge lowering his head. He looked frustrated. "Dorkanious is the Bogyman. " He said.

TBC


	31. Explanations

Chapter 31: Explanations.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"The bogyman?" Buffy didn't understand, neither did the rest, except for Wesley.

"Dorkanious is a myth, a story. Just like humans have myths about ghosts, leprechauns and the Bogyman, so do demons." The three of them looked at him and had no idea what he was talking about. He noticed. "Centuries ago, almost 1000 years ago there was a story about an ancient mystical power that existed a 1000 years earlier."

"So this thing is 2000 years old?" Lorne tried to keep up.

"Supposedly even older, but it was never proven it existed on any plane or dimension. It's a folk tale. It's Like the Adam and Eve tale it has no prove or base."

"But there must be some writings about this Dorkanious if you two know about it." Buffy made a good point.

"There is." Wesley confirmed. "But they all refer to it as a myth, a tale." Wesley explained.

"And besides, it's only mentioned in very few books. And in each of them there's not more than a sentence about it." Giles added. "Sometimes even less."

"But Cordy said it for a reason." Angel commented. "It must have some meaning. Maybe it's what's after us?" Angel speculated.

"Angel I'm sorry but she probably meant something else. The Dorkanious is not a demon; it's a mystical power that has no form or body. At least that's what the legend tells." Giles was skeptic.

"There must be some way we can learn more about this." Angel wasn't about to give up. "You say it was first mentioned a 1000 years ago?" Angel tried to figure it out.

"Yes, The first documentation we have about it is about… a 1000 years ago." Wesley said.

"How did you two recognize it so quickly if it never existed?" Lorne was curious.

"It's the first thing you learn as a watcher." Giles replied. "To separate the facts from the myths."

"They always use the Dorkanious story as an example." Wesley elaborated.

"Anya." Buffy yelled and startled Giles. "She's a 1000 years old ex-demon." Buffy smiled proud of her discovery.

"That's right she can help." Angel was hopeful.

"Now, now, lets not rush into any conclusions." Giles didn't want to burst their bubbles, but he was still very doubtful.

"We need to call her and tell her to come over." Angel said excitedly. He rushed over to the phone, picked it up and asked Buffy for the number.

"Angel." She came over and took the phone receiver and put it back in its place.

"What?" he didn't understand, after all that was her idea.

"Look at the clock." She pointed to the clock hanging on the wall. It was after 23:00. "We can't call her now, it's late. We should wait till morning." Buffy suggested.

"No, it will be too late." Angel wasn't convinced. "We need to find out what happened now, not tomorrow."

"And we will." Buffy agreed with him, which made him even more confused. "But first, we have to find out what happened to Cordelia? I mean she wasn't suppose to that, right?" She looked at Giles for reassurance.

"Not according to my knowledge." Giles was a bit awkward, he hated been caught off guard.

"You see. We have a lot of work to do, so the Dorkanious thing can wait till morning. Okay?" She looked at Angel hoping he'll agree.

"Okay." He said and she smiled. "But we're still working on it, right?" He looked at Wesley. He couldn't ask Buffy and Giles to keep working after the busy day they had and after all they have done for him and Cordelia.

"Yes Angel, we'll stay up and research it." Giles said in confident. And Angel knew he wouldn't have to ask. They'll stay with him.

"Lorne?" Angel turned to him. "Could you bring Conor up and stay here with him and Cordy? That is if you don't mind?" Angel asked.

"Of course I don't mind big guy. Besides I always wanted to spend a night alone with this gorgeous creature." He glanced over at Cordelia.

"No funny business." Angel said with a smile.

They stayed up all night long. From time to time Buffy dosed off, but the rest stayed focused. Giles really enjoyed the whole thing. It reminded him of the good days in the library where he and Buffy and the rest stayed up all night researching. He knew willow would be disappointed when she learns they spent the entire night researching and she wasn't invited.

"What time is it?" Buffy jumped up from the sofa. "How long have I slept?" She asked in panic.

"Relax." Angel calmed her down. "It's only 07:00, and you slept no more than an hour." She sighed and then remembered…

"Dawn. Where's Dawn?" Buffy got up and headed for the stairs. "Dawn? Are you up?" She yelled.

"Yeah." Dawn answered back.

"Good." Buffy said to herself.

"Now can you relax?" Angel asked. It seem like they've switched places. Now she was panicking and he was telling her to relax.

"I need to take a quick shower." Buffy said. "Giles can you make sure Dawn eats something." 

"Of course." Giles said smiling.

"I won't be long." She said and rushed up the stairs.

"We better get going as well and meet everyone at the shop." Wesley reminded them.

"Actually I think we should all meet here, that is stay here." Giles suggested.

"What?" Wesley didn't understand.

"Well, we have most of the books we need here with us, and Willow will come soon with the computer." Giles explained. "And in case we need anything else from the shop Anya can get it on her way over." 

"No, I meant why here?" Wesley asked again.

"Oh, because of Cordelia. We need to stay close in case it will happen again." That made sense.

"So we better call them up." Angel took on the job of calling everyone, filling them in and asking them to come over. The most difficult one was Anya. She found it hard to accept the fact that the shop will remain closed for the day. She tried convincing Angel they should meet at the shop, and finally when Angel had enough Giles took over and ordered her to close the shop for the day.

"So are they coming?" Buffy asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah they're on their way. Except for Xander and Tara. They both said they'll join us later." Angel informed her.

"Is Xander still picking Dawn up?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, he asked me to tell you to make sure she's ready on time."

"I will, thank you Angel." She smiled at him.

Xander came by a few minutes later and picked Dawn up. Buffy knew She was still angry with her, but she didn't have time to deal with her right now so she left it like that. "Have a nice day." She said to her as she walked out. Dawn didn't answer back.

"So what have we got so far?" Buffy asked as she set on the sofa.

"We have some theories but I believe the most logical one is the…"

"How long does it take you to get ready?" Willow who just came in asked Anya who followed her. They were obviously arguing.

"At least I do something with my face and hair before I leave the apartment." Anya teased her back.

"Hey." Willow was annoyed by that remark. "I do, do things with my hair and face."

"Good morning." Buffy said out loud so they can both hear her. "Would you like to join us?" Buffy smiled. They both looked pissed as they walked into the living room.

"Where are Fred and Gunn?" Wesley asked.

"They're parking the van." Willow answered. She looked around and saw all the books laid out on the table and the notes and the coffee mugs. She added it all together. "You did an whole nighter, didn't you?" As Giles suspected she looked disappointed she wasn't invited.

"Yeah." Buffy answered and then felt obligated to explain. "It was late and we didn't want to wake you, and Giles thought…"

"Me? Why me?" He looked surprised. "I had nothing to do with it." He said to willow in his defense.

"It's okay, I understand." Willow said. "So what did you find?" She asked Giles.

"Well I was just about to explain that…"

"Damn, I swear to you Angel there's more parking space in L.A. on a Friday night than here." Gunn who walked in with Fred commented.

"Sorry about that." Buffy apologized.

"No worries I'm just ranting. It's what I do." He smiled at Buffy. "Really ask Fred." He glanced over to Fred.

"He does." She agreed with him and Set down next to Angel.

"So what's up?" Gunn took a seat.

"As I was saying." Giles stopped for a moment making sure he won't be interrupted again. "We came up with several theories as to what happened to Cordelia last night. And we believe the most logical one is…"

"That Cordy sent us a message." Wesley took Giles's punch line. Giles smiled at him but it was obvious he didn't like him interrupting him

"How can she send us a message if she's unconscious?" Gunn didn't understand.

"There are documentations about people/demons who were able to communicate to the physical plane while been on the astrophysical plane." Giles explained. 

"Can Cordy do that?" Fred was surprised; she didn't think Cordy had that much power.

"It is true that it requires massive power and a lot of concentration." Wesley started to answer Fred question. "But we don't know how much power Cordy got from the PTB's. She may have gotten more power than just seeing the visions." Wesley explained. 

"Wow, that's cool." Gunn summed it up.

"How about that other thing the Dorka…" Buffy still couldn't get the name right.

"Dorkanious." Angel came to her rescue.

"Yeah. What about that?" She asked.

"That is why we are here. To research." Giles answered her.

"And what about Anya?" Buffy gave Giles a nudge to remind him about her little discovery last night.

"What about me?" Anya jumped up. I didn't do anything." She started defending herself.

"No one said you did." Giles calmed her down. "It's just that the first documentation we have about the Dorkanious is about a 1000 years old. And I'm afraid there's not much in it." Giles explained the situation to Anya.

"Oh, I see." She set down. "You think I might know something." Anya said to Giles. 

"How can you know anything unless you're a 1000 years old? And it that case you look pretty well for and old lady." Gunn laughed amused by the idea. It took him a few seconds to notice no one else was laughing, including Fred. "You mean…?" Gunn was in shock. "You're a 1000 years old?" He asked amazed. **(_Author remark: I decided that Fred and Gunn are the only one's who don't know Anya is an ex-demon.)_**__

"What are you?" Fred asked and regretted asking that, when she saw the look on Anya's face.

"I'm human. And you?" Anya was pissed.

"Anya she only meant…" Wesley tried to explain To Anya Fred's question.

"I know what she meant. But she should have chosen her words more wisely." Anya looked offended.

"Like you do?" Willow remarked. And Anya just gave her a stare.

"Anya is an ex-demon. She lost her powers and became human, when she granted Cordelia's wish…" Giles's explanation was cut off.

"Cordy made a wish? What did she wish for?" Gunn really liked the whole idea of granting wishes. "So you were a good fairy?" He asked smiling.

"No. A vengeance demon." Gunn wasn't smiling anymore. "I granted wishes to scorned women, betrayed by their men." Anya smiled remembering the good old days.

"So Cordy was… betrayed?" Fred asked confused.

"Okay I'll make a long story short, so listen up." Buffy knew the question wouldn't stop so she decided the best way is to just tell it all at once. "Cordelia found out Xander, who she dated at the time, cheated on her with Willow." Fred and Gunn looked at Willow stunned. Willow looked at them, smiling awkwardly. " So she made a wish to Anya, not knowing she was a vengeance demon." Before Gunn could ask, Buffy continued. "She asked that 'Buffy summers never came to Sunnydale', quote. Meaning me." She took a big breath and continued. "Her wish created an alter universe in which everything sucked." Willow nodded her head agreeing with Buffy's description. "Giles found out about the wish and found a way to reverse it."

"That is where I come in." Anya commentated.

"He was able to reverse the wish but the side effects of it was, that Anya lost her power and became human, again, after a 1000 years of being a vengeance demon." Buffy sighed as she finished off the explanation. Gunn and Fred just looked stunned.

Angel thought they wasted enough time explaining things. "So do you know something or not?" He asked Anya.

Anya took a moment and than said; "I do."

TBC

**Hi ppl,**

**After long consideration I decided the best course of action is to ask you, the readers what you prefer.**

**So, the options are: A.) I send my stories, before I post them, to someone who will reproof them. That means that updates will take even longer (to remind you all I still don't have internet near by, I'm using someone else's)**

**B.) I won't send the stories to someone to reproof them and post them as soon as they're done. That means you'll have to rely on my English and spell check.**

**The choice is up to you. I'll check reviews for the next few days and the majority will rule, so if you care please review.**

**Thanks. Nikka.**


	32. Ancient tales

Chapter 32: Ancient tales.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more then welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"What can you tell us about the Dorkanious?" Angel jumped right into business. The way he saw it, they've wasted too much time as it is.

"Look it's not that simple, it's been a while since it happened. Like a 1000 years or so." Anya set down on the couch.

"Come on, Anya." Willow said to her. "You remember everything, there's no way you'll forget a thing like the Dorkanious." Willow wasn't buying Anya's explanation.

"Willow we must remember that even if she does remember it doesn't mean Anya met him. I mean a 1000 years ago was the first time the Dorkanious was mentioned as a story, a myth." Giles explained.

"Its not a myth, its real." Giles looked at Anya stunned, so did Wesley and the rest.

"It's real?" Giles asked confused. "How can it be real? It's a myth." Giles found it hard to believe.

"I knew Cordy wouldn't say that name for no good reason." Angel gave Wesley a stare.

"I'm sorry." Wesley apologized when he saw Angel staring at him. "We were told it was a myth. And when people who deal with the paranormal things in life on an everyday basis tell you that something isn't true, that it's a myth, you tend to believe them." 

"Okay, so it's real. How do you know? Did you meet him?" Buffy who got over the whole 'he's real' phase asked.

"Well not exactly." Anya said. "You see, around the time I became a vengeance demon strange things started to happen around the village.

"What village?" Gunn asked.

"What strange things?" Willow added.

"My village, were I lived before I changed." Anya explained. "And strange like; people disappearing for hours or days and swear they were gone for not more then 10 minutes." 

Anya didn't seem so happy to remember it all. "The strangest thing was me." No one really knew what she meant. "I had dreams about a shadow coming to get me and once I even saw it in broad day light. I thought I was losing my mind."

"Were you?" Fred asked awkwardly.

"No." Anya said a bit annoyed. "Only when I became a vengeance demon I learned the truth. But even then it wasn't an easy thing to do. I mean the Dorkanious is a very very privet thing." she looked around the room, everyone were staring at her confused. "So privet, he usually made any person or demon, that encountered him forgets he ever did."

Everyone took a minute to observe it all. "You say you learned the truth, right?" Buffy asked Anya. Anya nodded her head. "What truth? What kind of demon is he?"

"He's not a demon Buffy, he's not anything. It has no form, no substance. It has the ability to move through time and space. He can go from one dimension to the other. He needs nothing to sustain him, he wants nothing from the world."

"That can't be." Gunn stepped in. "Everybody wants something, human or not."

"Yes, so do the Dorkanious." Anya agreed with Gunn, which didn't make much sense after what she had just said.

"What does he want?" Giles dreaded the answer.

"He's looking for a book, his book." Anya replied.

"A book? That's all? The big bad is checking out a library book. Well if he has no pending fines I see no problem." Buffy joked.

"It's not funny." Anya snapped at Buffy. "It's not just a book. It's THE book." Anya took a moment, and then continued. "In his state as a shadow he can do no harm. But once he gets his hands on that book of his he'll regain his form, his substance. And I can tell you from stories I heard, we really don't want that to happened." Anya looked scared, more than usual.

"How can we stop it?" Buffy got into slayer mode.

"We don't, we can't. You can't fight it you can't even see it. Unless he wants you to, unless he possess you." Anya said.

"Posses you?" Fred asked confused.

"Because it has no form the Dorkanious can't touch anything and can't be touched by anyone." She explained. "It can only posses the body of a human or demon for a short period of time and use that body to search for his book. That's what he does, he moves from dimension to dimension, from body to body in search of his 'holy grail'." Anya made it sound like a helpless situation.

"You said people in your village disappeared for hours or even days and said they've only been gone for a few minutes." Fred remembered something. "Did any of them remember what happen to them it that period of time?"

"No, they didn't. They didn't even notice that much time has past."

"They were probably possessed by the Dorkanious." Fred concluded and the rest agreed with her.

"So, it was probably looking for the book in your village." Willow added.

"But you said he only possessed them for a short period of time. How can they have been missing for hours even days?" Wesley was beveled.

"The Dorkanious doesn't exists in on reality it moves through realties like a visitor. You can say his surrounded in a bubble of his own reality, where time moves differently. For him and the possessed person it was only 10 minutes, for the world it was hours."

"Where does he come from?" Fred asked the obvious.

"I don't know." Anya replied. "Once I learned about the Dorkanious, and what his capable of, I decided it's best for my interest and life not to ask any more. To tell you the truth I didn't want to know, for a 1000 years I hoped we'll never have to meet." Anya giggled. "My luck that when we finally do meet I'm a mere human." 

"No one is meeting anyone, at least not now." Buffy tried to put a positive outlook on things. "We still have time."

"Time for what?" Willow said. "We have no research material, no witnesses, no books. Who can help us? what can we do?" Everyone thought the same thing. They all believed the situation is doomed.

"Cordelia!" Buffy said after a few moments of silence. "She's our link. She's our resource."

"Maybe she is, but we can't contact her, we can only wait and see if she contacts us." Fred reminded her.

"Not necessarily." She looked around the room. "Giles, Wesley!" They both looked at her. "Hit the books, try to find anything you can about the Dorkanious; stories, Legends anything. Anya you can help them." They nodded and began looking at they're books. "Oh and search for a way for us to contact Cordelia." Buffy added. "Willow, Fred." Both girls looked at her. "Search the web, the mystical and magical world."

"Excuse me." Fred said softly and raised her hand."

"What?" Buffy asked.

Sorry to interrupt, but look for what?" Fred asked hesitantly. 

"The same as Giles and Wesley; the Dorkanious and a way to contact Cordelia." Buffy clarified. Now she turned to the only one who had nothing to do. "Angel you'll go underground and snoop around, maybe something will turn up."

"I don't want to leave her." He said to Buffy.

"Angel, sitting around here and holding her hand won't help solve this puzzle or save her and our lives." She came close to him. "This will." Angel nodded. "Stay underground till sunset." He grabbed a blanket and rushed out the door.

"What will you do?" Willow asked as Fred searched the web.

"I'll try a different angle." Buffy grabbed her coat and walked out.

"Doyle?" He turned to face her. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh." He said surprised. "What question?"

"Why are we here?" Cordelia asked.

"To learn." He replied short and to the point 

"'To learn', what does that mean?" Cordelia hated his cryptic answers.

"You'll see." He said and stared at the door, like he was waiting for someone to come in. And a few seconds later someone did. It was Cordelia at age 17. She looked dazed like before when she was 12.

"Not zombie me again. You've gotta be kidding." Cordy didn't seem pleased about seeing herself in that situation.

"What? What's wrong? You look cute." Doyle smiled.

"Of course I look cute that's a given." Doyle smiled; he remembered how Cordelia's self-esteem was always high. Still is. "I meant that I hate seeing myself like this."

"Like what?" Doyle tried to follow.

"Hypnotized, under the control of someone else." Cordy explained.

"You hate losing control." Doyle said to her. "But this search is about letting go and losing control. That's the point of it all." Again Doyle was being cryptic.

Young Cordelia went up the stairs and searched the stacks of books. She didn't open any of the books or even pick one up, she just past next to them barely touching them.

"How does she know what's in the books if she's not even looking?" Cordy asked amazed as she looked at herself going through the stacks.

"She doesn't have to." Doyle explained. "What ever that's inside of her knows just by touching each book softly what it contains." Cordelia looked impressed. "It's easier that way." Doyle joked.

A noise came from the corridor and the door to the library opened. It was Giles followed by Willow, Buffy and Xander. The thing inside young Cordelia noticed that and stepped out of her body and disappeared. Young Cordelia came to and looked around, stunned to find herself in the library alone. She heard voices and came down the stairs.

"Cordelia? What were you doing up there?" Giles asked surprised.

"I- I was looking for a book." She said and wasn't sure if it was even true.

"A book." Xander giggled. "That's… weird." He looked at her.

"Not everyone think 'Superman' is the greatest novel ever written." Cordelia teased him.

"Oh and I guess Danielle steel qualifies?" He teased her back.

"As much as I love hearing you too bickering, we do have other things to do." Giles said to them.

Cordelia smiled when she saw how her young self looked at Xander. She remembered it was before anyone knew about them. She also remembered the night everyone discovered the truth. It wasn't the only discovery that night. She didn't want to go back to that night. She knew it was near, she wished she could warn them. Warn Buffy, but she knew she couldn't.

"It's getting late and you still need to patrol." Giles said to Buffy. 

"Are you going alone or is Angel coming with you?" Willow asked and her eyes sparkled.

"He's on his way. He said he'll meet me here." Buffy smiled, thinking of him. That made Cordy uncomfortable.

"Can we go now?" She asked Doyle, who seemed preoccupied. "Doyle!" She yelled at him. He jumped looking at her confused. "Can we go?" She asked again.

"Not yet, in a minute." He said and kept staring like he was watching a movie.

"Great." Cordy said and set on the stairs. 

As expected a few minutes later Angel showed up and Buffy rushed over to him, kissing him. She looked at Xander and saw him frowning. She never deluded herself. She always knew Xander wasn't in love with her. All through high school there was only one girl for him.

Angel kissed her back. Cordy lowered her head and rubbed her neck, hoping by the time she looks up they'll be gone.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Buffy said as she and Angel left.

"Finally." Cordy said to herself and looked up. 

"So, Buffy's birthday is next week. Are we planning something?" Xander asked the gang.

"Oh no, not this again. I can't watch it happen all over again." She said to Doyle.

"You won't, we'll be gone soon, just hold on." He assured her.

"Fine but I'm not looking, it's too painful to watch knowing what's to come, knowing who will die and who will suffer." She looked away staring at Giles's office. But the conversation captivated her and she turned to look at them. "So young, so innocent, so stupid." Cordy said to herself.

"Like what exactly?" Cordelia asked.

"Like a P-A-R-T-Y!" Xander spelled it out for her. 

"Why should we throw her a party? It's her birthday, she should have the party." Cordelia frowned.

Xander just smiled to Cordelia and turned to Giles and Willow.

"I was thinking a surprise party." Willow said excitedly. "We can have balloons, a cake and those little cuts hats." She smiled.

"Well, I like the idea of the surprise and the party, but no hats for me." Xander said as Willow frowned.

"Me neither." Giles said quickly.

"You're no fun." Willow scowled.

"Fine we'll throw her a party. Now can we go home?" Cordelia was getting testy.

"Not yet, we still have to research about the demon Buffy encountered last night." Giles said and started to hand out books. "Here Xander, read this one, it's easy." Giles handed Xander a book.

"Cordy jumped up and approached Xander. "That book. Doyle, Its so familiar." She said while looking at it.

"Familiar how?" Doyle asked.

"Like I've seen it before. But the thing is I didn't." Cordy was confused.

"Are you sure you've never seen it before, I mean you did see a lot of old ancient books in your days, maybe…"

"I'm telling you I never saw this one. Besides, it doesn't seem to belong here." She looked more carefully at the book.

"I don't understand. Isn't this one of Giles's books?" Doyle asked.

"You'd think so, but it's not. It's not his or from around here." Cordy replied.

"Around where?" Doyle tried to keep up.

"Around earth. Its not from this dimension." She looked at Doyle who didn't seem so surprised. "It traveled here from somewhere else." She looked at Doyle and noticed his expression changed. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Because I know what book it is. So do you." He looked at her.

"I do?" how could she. She looked at book and then reached out and touched it. Her hand went through the book. She felt a chill and backed away. "It's the book the shadow was looking for - the Dorkanious." She backed away from it.

"Yes it is." Doyle walked up to her.

"How can it be here and Giles wouldn't notice it?" Cordelia couldn't believe there's a book in the library Giles didn't know by heart.

"This book is special." Doyle explained. "Not only does it have to ability to travel through dimensions. It also has the ability to disguised him self. That is why no one knows what this book really is. They see it as something else. Only the rightful owner of the book or some mystical being like, well… you, can sense it's true nature."

"Will it stay here?" Cordelia asked.

"Not for long. Soon it will move on to somewhere else." Doyle looked at his watch. "And so should we." He grabbed Cordy's hand.

"No. Not yet. I need to know what happens next." She didn't want to go.

"You already know what happen, you lived it. Now its time to move on to our next station." He took her hand and they left the library.

TBC

**Hi ppl,**

**I want to thank you for all your reviews. As I promised your wish is my command. So, the stories will be posted as soon as they're done and as soon as I have Internet access.**

**Hope you like this chapter. And as always if you have suggestion, remarks, even grammar and vocabulary corrections post a review. I read them all.**

**Nikka.******


	33. The good, the bad and the scary

Chapter 33: The good, the bad and the scary

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"She knocked on the door a couple of times but there was no answer. "He's probably asleep." She said as she let herself in. She looked around. The television wasn't on, so she figured he was probably down stairs sleeping. She walked down the ladder to the lower level. There she found him sleeping like a rock. Normally she would've yelled or throw something at him to wake him up, but for some reason this time she didn't think it was appropriate. She stood close to the bed and called his name. "Spike?" He didn't answer; he just turned to the other side. She took a few steps closer to the bed and reached out her hand and touched his shoulder shacking him softly as she called his name. "Spike? Get up…"

Suddenly he turned and grabbed her arm and tossed her on the bed. He jumped on her holding a knife in his hand over her head. "Buffy?" He said stunned, but didn't lower his hand.

"Get off!" She yelled at him and pushed him away. He rolled on the bed and capsized onto the ground banging his head on the floor.

"Watch it." He said as he lay on the floor robbing his head.

"No, you watch it." She was a bit annoyed with him. "If you didn't want me to come by, you only should have asked." She teased him.

"You startled me." He said as he got up.

"I startled you? Puh leezes, you sleep like a rock. An earth quake wouldn't wake you up." Suddenly she noticed Spike was completely naked. "Oh god." She said embarrassed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Spike asked as he felt his face.

"No. Look at yourself." She yelled at him and quickly turned away.

"Come on Buffy. I'm sure there's nothing here you haven't seen before." He smiled.

"Still, I prefer not see yours. So if you could just put something on." She said still not looking.

"Whatever." He said and took a pair of pans from the floor and put it on. "You can look now, I'm all proper." She slowly looked up, not really trusting his word.

"So, what do you need now?" He set on the edge of the bed.

"How do you I need something?" She asked, not really sure why.

"Are we gonna play or do business." He sounded different. "It's a common knowledge you only show up when you need something. So spill." 

"Something happened." She said quickly with no more small talk. "Cordelia send us a message." Buffy started to elaborate. 

"I thought she was unconscious?" Spike asked confused.

"She is, but she managed to send us a message anyway." Buffy explained. "The message contained one word: Dorkanious." 

"The what?" Spike asked confused.

"The Dorkanious. Ever heard of it?" Buffy hoped he knew something, anything.

"Sorry, never heard of him. What kind of demon is he?" Spike inquired.

"He's not a demon." Buffy said and Spike looked even more confused. She began explaining everything that has transpired. She told him what they know and what they're trying to accomplish. 

"Sorry slayer." Spike said after hearing it all. He got up. "Out of my league." Buffy didn't follow. "Don't know, don't wanna know. Get my drift." He got up.

"As always Spike cares about no one besides himself." She said angrily and turned to leave. 

Spike reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned her head. "You know that's not true Buffy." He actually seemed offended by her remark. He stared at her for a minute. "Now, if you could please leave." He let go of her arm and turned away.

She felt bad about what she said. She walked towards him. ?"Spike I'm sorry. I know you really helped the gang while I was away…

"Only did it for you, not them." He cut her off. 

"I know she said. "And I appreciate it. A lot." She added.

"Fine." He said turning his back to her.

"So now you're going to play the martyr part." Buffy said sarcastically. "It doesn't become you."

"What only you can play the saint?" He smiled. "If only your friends knew what you really are. What you really want." 

"Oh, and what is it smart ass?" She asked.

He came close to her and put his arm around her waists. She didn't push him away. "This." He leaned his head and whispered in her ear: "me." 

She didn't pull away. She knew she had to, but she really didn't want to. Deep inside she hoped he'd kiss her. Her wish was granted. Spike moved his head towards her lips and kissed her softly. He stopped and looked at her. She didn't know what to think; she didn't know anything except she wanted him. She kissed him back passionately. The kissing continued as they walked towards the bed. He stopped for a moment looking in her eyes "Are you sure?" He asked.

"No." She said and pushed him to the bed.

"You know it would be a lot simpler if you just told me what I needed to know." Cordy complained. "Why does everything with the PTB's have to be in riddles, and in fazes, and so incredibly long?"

"Finished?" Doyle asked ignoring her.

"Doyle have you listen to a word I said?" Cordy didn't like been ignored.

"Unfortunately, every single word." Apparently Cordy had complained a lot.

"Doyle, this is serious. I had enough. I'm tried, I'm annoyed and I miss my friends, I want to go back." Cordelia summed it up.

"Hang on princess we're almost there, just hang on."

"Fine." Cordelia sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Home." He said smiling.

"Really." She smiled back. "That's so great…" Cordy looked around, she was at the hotel in L.A. "You tricked me." She snapped at Doyle.

"So?" Doyle thought all is fair in love and handling Cordelia.

"I meant home, as in my time frame." Cordy stated the obvious.

"Well we are close to your time frame." Doyle said to her surprise. "Take a look.

Cordy looked around when she saw Fred running down the stairs holding a bottle. "I got it." She yelled.

"Whom is she talking to?" Cordy said to herself when suddenly she saw Lorne step out from the back office holding Connor who was crying. "Thank god." He said and grabbed the bottle from Fred's hands and gave it to the crying baby. "That was too close to comfort, if you know what I mean." Lorne winked at Fred who smiled back.

"Where is everyone?" Fred asked.

"Angel and Cordy are out doing some after sunset shopping."

Cordy smiled. She remembered that day. It was not long after Conor was born that Angel wanted to do some baby shopping with some of the money they kind of earned due to resent events (**_Author remark: I refer to the events that took place on the ep. "Provide"_**). 

"Why are you smiling?" Doyle asked curiously.

"I was just remembering the day… well night, Angel and I went shopping for Conor." She smiled reminiscing. "He insisted on doing all the shopping himself. He didn't want anyone doing his job for him. He wanted nothing more than being a wonderful father to Conor." She smiled again.

"Gunn and Wes are out working on a case." Lorne cut off cordy thoughts. "And you my dear was…" Lorne waited for Fred to fill in the blanks.

"I was in the store buying Conor's food like you asked me too." Fred said, surprised by his question.

"That was almost an hour ago. The store is just around the corner." Lorne said to Fred's surprise.

"No. I wasn't gone for more than 15 minutes." Fred insisted.

"Pumpkin, I may be out of this world but I do know how to read the time. Look at the clock." Lorne pointed to the clock hanging on the wall. Fred looked stunned. He was right. She couldn't understand how time past by so quickly.

Cordy looked at Doyle she knew what happened to poor confused Fred. "The Dorkanious?" She asked Doyle. Doyle nodded his head for agreement. "Here in L.A.?" She asked shocked. 

"Why are you so worried? This stuff already happened and you're all still alive and well, right?" Doyle had a good point, but still. Cordelia didn't like the fact that the Dorkanious was so close to home without them knowing about it.

"I know. But it's different now." Cordy tried to explain herself. "I divide my life into two periods; before the change and after it."

"What change? You becoming a demon?" Doyle tried to keep up.

"No, before that. When I realized I had a purpose in the world, I had a mission.

"You mean when you started thinking about other people than yourself." Doyle summed it up. Cordy nodded in shame.

"What can I say? I was a bitch from hell." She smiled awkwardly. "Back then I didn't really care what happened to others. I mean I helped save the world a couple of times. But in general I was more concerted about my own welfare than others." Cordy felt ashamed of her self as she remembered how shallow she was. "Queen C always got what she wanted." Cordelia sighed looking at Fred, Lorne and Conor. "But now, I have a family, people who I love and care for. I can't let anything happened to them, and the Dorkanious showing up here… it scares me."

"I know but what can you do? it's been done." Doyle reminded her everything she's seeing has already happened.

"I want to know why he came here? Why he keeps on coming here? I mean I get it that the book travels trough dimension, but what I don't get is why it keeps ending up here?" Cordy was confused.

"You want answers I get that, but you won't find them here." Doyle said.

"Then where Doyle? Where? at our next stop?"

"Maybe?" He replied.

"Then why did you bring me here? what was the point? What was I suppose to learn here except fear?"

"Come on we need to go." Doyle avoided answering her.

"That's it." Cordy was on to something. "That's why you brought me here, to put god fear in me." Cordelia was shocked he would do something like that to her. "Why, Doyle? Why?"

"You had to understand." He knew he couldn't avoid the subject any longer. "Like you said. You felt distant and unattached. The powers wanted you to understand what's at stake. To see how close he is to finding his book. Now more than ever." Doyle paused for a moment. "He's getting close Cordelia. He's almost there." She was frightened. "You asked why he keeps on coming back here? Well I can tell you this much; something is drawing him back to this dimension, and its not the book." Do you understand?" Doyle hoped she did because he couldn't tell her anything else. Not know, not yet.

Cordelia took a moment to put all the pieces together. "He's been tracking someone, someone I know. Wherever that person goes, the book follows. Doyle?" She turned to him wanting to know more.

"Let's go. I promise you, all your questions will be answered soon enough. Trust me." He reached out his hand offering it to her. She took one last look at the hotel and Her family as she took Doyle's hand and they left.

"Ho god." She jumped up. She was sitting on the bed looking around. "I didn't. I couldn't have." 

"Deny it all you want luv, but the lack of cloths says it all." Spike rolled to side and looked at her smiling. She piped under the shits to see she was completely naked.

"Oh god." She said again.

"Buffy?" He reached out his arm and touched her face.

"Don't." She snapped at him.

"What? I was only…"

"I don't care." She looked on floor trying to find something to wear or at least cover herself with. "Don't smile and act like this is a good thing, because it's not." She got up covering her self with his jacket she found on the floor.

"It looks good on you." He commented ignoring her last remark.

"I told you…" Buffy said angrily.

"I know what you told me…" He got up and walked up to her. "Buffy?" He put his arms around her waists. 

"Your cloths?" She said to him.

"Some where around here, just like yours." He leaned down and kissed her.

"No." she pushed him away. "I need to get dressed and get out. It's too weird for me." She looked around trying to find her cloths.

"It wasn't too weird a couple of hours ago." He leaned down grabbed her pants from the floor. "Here." He throw them at her. "Get dressed and get out." He turned away and lit a cigarette as he put his own pants on. 

"What?" Buffy was shocked Spike was throwing her out of his crypt after what happened. "I don't…"

"You don't what? get my behavior? Well tough luck." He was pissed off. "I told you I won't be your whipping boy anymore. You can't make love to me knowing how I feel, and then act like it was the biggest mistake of your life, and still expect me to follow you around like a little puppy." He looked at her. "Not happening, Slayer."

"Fine." She said angrily as she put on her shirt and grabbed her coat. "You want me gone, you got it." She turned to the ladder. "But don't come running…" She said as she climbed up the ladder.

"I think you got it wrong Slayer. You're the one who keeps on showing up." He yelled after her. "Uninvited." He yelled as he heard the door slammed.

TBC

**Hi ppl,**

**Thank you for your great reviews and suggestions.**

**I want to comment on two reviews I got in particular. One of them said to use more of my imagination. To let the charters do other stuff they would normally do, to create a world of my own.**

**The other one said, that I drifted from the characters. That I made them do things and say things they wouldn't normally do or say.**

**So I guess I'm something in between. I try to stay true to the character, but allow myself to play with it a little, make them say the things I wished they would. You can't please them all, although I try.**

**I hope you enjoy this ch. let me know what you think of it.**

**As always, if you have anything to say good or bad, send me a review.**

**P.S. I want to thank everyone that offered to reproof my story. Nikka.**


	34. You should have known better

Chapter 34: You should have known better.

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

He heard a knock on the door. "Ho for bloody sake slayer, why do you even bother knocking. Come in already." He shouted at the door. 

The door opened slightly. "It's not the slayer." It was a younger voice. Softer.

He looked up from the couch. "Dawn." He looked at the girl who peeped from the outside. What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" she hesitated pondering whether or not she made the right decision coming here.

"Of course I am." He got up. "Come in and do close the door. It's not my time yet." 

Dawn smiled as she came inside and closed the door behind her. Spike came up to her and they hugged.

"So again, why are you here?" Spike asked.

I didn't feel like going home after school." She explained as she came inside and tossed her bag on the couch.

"So Buffy knows you're here, right?" He stared at Dawn waiting for an answer. Dawn looked down at her shows and said nothing. "Dawn?" His tone changed. "Buffy does know you're here?" He asked again a bit panicked.

"I'm sorry but if she knew, she wouldn't have let me come." Dawn explained.

'Good point'. Spike thought to himself. But he knew if Buffy finds out she's here, she'd blame him. And right now the last thing he wanted was to argue with Buffy. again. He had enough of that for one day.

"And I missed you." Dawn continued to explain.

"I've missed you too." His expression softened a little.

"And also, ever since the L.A. group came to town Buffy's been acting strange, and she's not the only one." 

Spike looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean strange?" 

"Well, first there's the late meeting at the magic box which I'm not invited to." She frowned. "And then there's the whole 'Cordy been unconscious thing'." Dawn started pacing back and forth. "And also, every time I enter a room everyone quiet's down." She raised her hand to single Spike she's not done yet and he shouldn't talk just now. He got the message. "And I know you'll probably say it's just my imagination. But the thing is." She set down on the couch, looking down at the ground. "It's not." She said without looking up.

"Oh niblet." He set next to her and stroke her hair. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" She leaned her arms on her knees and turned her head to face him.

"Sad and gloomy, and frighteningly enough very similar to another Summers girl I know." He smiled hoping she'd smile also.

"It's not working, you know." She set up straight still looking at him.

"What's not?" He asked surprised.

"Your attempt to make me laugh and hope it will make everything go away." Spike looked at her astounded. Sometimes he forgot how smart she was. "It won't work. This feeling isn't going to go away. I know they're hiding something from me, and to be honest I had enough of them." She stood up. "I had enough of all of them treating me like I'm some stupid girl, who doesn't know anything about nothing." She crossed her arms and spike stared at her in awe. "Did they all forget that Buffy was my age when she started killing vampires as her past time hobby." Spike didn't answer that question it was obviously rhetorical. "And also, hello, the key." She said pointing at herself. "I'm not just any girl I'm pure energy goddamn it!" Spike smiled at her persistence. "I need to know, I have a right to know." She set back down next to him. "Tell me."

Spike took a moment to absorb it all. And then only one thought came to him, "bloody hell why not."

"What?" Dawn who has been staring at the wall for the past few minutes looked at him beveled. "Bloody what?"

"You're right niblet I think you should know, and I'm for once is not about to sit her and lie to you or pretend you're less than you really are." Spike smiled. 

So did Dawn, she knew she could count on Spike to be honest with her. Not like other people she knows. "So what's up?"

"First you have to promise me that what ever I tell you stays between us." Dawn didn't like that part very much. "Now Dawn, as much as you value my opinion, others may not feel the same way."

"Others like Buffy you mean." Dawn started to get the picture.

"Exactly. And that other person may… well actually, will get very angry with me if she should happen to know that I told you what she obviously didn't feel like you should know. Understand?" He waited for Dawns approval.

"Got it." She nodded her head. "Now spill." 

Spike told her everything he knew. From the big Vision Cordelia had that knocked her out for awhile, and up until Buffy's little tale this morning about the Dorkanious. Of course he left the other things out.

"Wow." That was her first reaction. "Really?" she asked Spike shocked and he nodded his head. "So she may never wake up?"

"No one knows for sure but that's a possibility." Spike explained.

"Wow." Dawn shook her head in disbelieve. "And to think all of this happened right another my nose. No wonder mom had no idea Buffy was the slayer for so long. The girl sure knows how to keep a secret." She smiled.

"Niblet." She looked up at him. "As much as I like you been here you better…"

"Go home before sis send a search party." Dawn completed the sentence.

"You know me and her to well." Spike smiled and got up.

"Yeah I should be getting home." She got up and picked up her bag. She reached out and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"No worries." He whispered back. 

Suddenly, the door opened. "You are in so much trouble."

"They both let go of each other and Dawn turned to see her sister standing in the door way looking pretty angry.

"Buffy." Dawn said softly. "I can explain." She walked up to her sister.

"Explain. You can explain. Well I guess that makes it all better, doesn't it?" Buffy was really angry.

"Maybe?" Dawn smiled a half smile hoping to calm down her angry sister. It didn't work.

"I've been worried sick about you." Buffy came close to her as Dawn backed away. "I've looked everywhere for you. Never thought you'd be here of all places."

"Is it so hard to think of someone who actually likes my company." Spike came to Dawn and to his own rescue.

"You stay out of it. I'll deal with you later." She pointed at spike angrily. He quitted down.

"Get you bag and wait for me outside." She ordered Dawn. "I'll be right out." She added as Dawn walked out with her head down staring at the ground. Avoiding eye contact with her sister.

After Dawn was out of hear reach Buffy walked up to Spike. "I can tell you how irresponsible you are. I can even try to explain to you how serious things are at the moment, and how I really can't effort to lose time right now. And last, I can attempt to make you understand how worried I was." She paused a moment. "But I won't, because it won't make a difference." Spike was surprised by her little statement. "You'll find some way to excuse it all. You'll blame Dawn for coming here uninvited, ignoring the fact that you are the adult and she's the child. You'll say it's not your responsibility to watch over her, and you'll be right. So I guess I have nothing to tell you, Spike." She backed away and walked to the door. "But the thing is." She turned her head to look at him. "You should have known better." She opened the door and walked out. 

All the way home Dawn had to listen to Buffy lectures her about responsibility, and maturity. The worse part was when Buffy said the famous and so annoying phrase: "If you want to be treated like a grownup you have to act like one." Even Buffy hated that phrase but she knew she had to say it, it was a given.

Finally as they reached the house Dawn felt relived. 'Finally the lecture will be over and I can go up to my room close the door and do some homework.' As weird as it sounded Dawn was actually looking forward to doing her homework.

Buffy opened the door and walked in followed by Dawn. "Finally." Dawn whispered to herself. As she turned from the coat hanger she saw 5 angry and worried faces looking back at her. "Oh god." Was all she could say?

"Where was she?" Xander asked Buffy ignoring the fact that Dawn was standing just in front of him.

"Spike." Buffy answered.

There they were, the stares of disappointment and shock. Spike had that effect on the Scoobies.

"Spike? What were you thinking?" Now the question was referred to Dawn herself.

"I…" She tried to answer but the flood of question poured in.

"Did you know how worried we were?

"You know how dangerous it is out there after dark. Why would you do this?"

"You should have called, let us know where you were. You know better.

"Tara I..." Again Dawn tried to explain herself but they didn't give her the opportunity.

"This the most irresponsible thing you've done so far. I'm very disappointed in you." This time it was Giles who looked angry and as he pointed out, disappointed.

"Okay!" She yelled out, which miraculously enough made them all, shut up. "I know I acted badly. I know after leaving in Sunnydale for so long I should know better, and I should be careful. But should I remind you all, that I went to Spike before sunset, and Spike is more than capable of protecting me…"

"That's not the issue here." Giles insisted.

"I know okay, I know. What do you want me to say? I already got the full version from Buffy on our way home.

"Okay guys I think she had enough for one day." Buffy stepped in. "Dawn go upstairs to your room and stay there." Buffy ordered and Dawn turned for the stairs.

"Are you hungry?' Buffy asked before Dawn went upstairs.

"Not really." Dawn said.

"Well, I'll fix you a sandwich anyway." Buffy knew she must have been starving. "I'll bring it up to you." Dawn knew it was time for her to head upstairs. As she walked up the stairs she heard her sister yell out to her: "And we'll discuss your punishment later."

"Great." Dawn said to herself as she reached the second floor. She really wasn't in the mode to see anyone else but now that she knew what was going on with Cordelia she had to see how she was doing. She walked towards the bedroom and stood outside the door peeping in.

Lorne was in the room sitting on a chair next to her bed while rocking the bassinet.

Cordelia lay on the bed. She seemed peaceful almost asleep. At that point Dawn decided she saw enough and headed back to her room closing the door behind her, hoping she'd be left alone. At least till morning.

Buffy looked around the living room. She could see from the hall Tara and Willow sitting in front of the computer with books lying around. Anya was sitting between Giles and Wesley who kept asking her questions; she really needed a brake from those two. Xander who finished work by now was sitting on the couch reading of the books, obviously looking for something. She looked again trying to see who's missing. 'Angel's demon friend must be upstairs with Cordelia and the baby.' She said to herself. 'That leaves Angel, Fred and her boyfriend… Gunn'. "Is Angel back already?" She asked.

"Not yet." Wesley answered her question. 

"And Fred and Gunn?" She asked again.

"Out checking a few leads." This time it was Xander.

"Oh." For some reason ever since her little encounter with Spike all she wanted, except a hot long bath, was to see Angel. She couldn't stop thinking of him. His touch. His lips. His embrace. She hopped if she'd think long and hard about Angel she'll forget about Spike and how wonderful it felt laying in his arms, smelling his scent on her, feeling his fingers all over her body. She shook her head trying to block off the images. She knew she shouldn't have, she knew this will never work between them. Right now she needed her one true love, her first love to remind her how love should really be. She didn't even care Angel was in love with Cordelia. She didn't even care she gave them her blessing. Right now she wanted the Spike in her removed and she knew only Angel could help in that department. "Did he say when he's coming back?" 

"Not really, but he shouldn't be long." Wesley said.

"Good." She said and walked to the kitchen to make Dawn that sandwich.

"I hate asking it every time but, where are we?" Cordy looked at Doyle waiting for an answer.

"Look around, does any of it feel familiar." 

"I don't know, some of it." She hesitated.

"Don't be shy, say whatever comes to mind." Doyle urged her to speak up.

"It looks like Sunnydale, but it's different." Cordelia looked around confused. There were burning cars in the middle of the street, all the stores looked like they've been plundered. There where no people in sight.

"Different how?" Doyle asked.

"Look at this place! it looks like a war zone." Cordelia yelled at him.

"In a way it is." Doyle nodded.

"Is this the past? Did something happened to Sunnydale while I was away?"

"Well yes and no." Doyle said. "Yes, a lot has happened in Sunnydale since you left. And No, it's not the past." He explained.

"Is this the future? Is this what will happen to Sunnydale if the Dorkanious finds his book?" Cordy looked at Doyle terrified of the thought she might be right.

"It's just the beginning. And it's not just Sunnydale, it's the whole world." Doyle clarified.

"Oh god." Cordelia shook her head.

"What? What is it?" Doyle asked concerned.

"This is my vision, isn't it? This is what I saw." She took a big breath. "The woman I saw screaming that was…" She looked up and saw a woman running down the street frightened as hell. She tried to take a glimpse at her but couldn't. It was dark and the woman just turned and ran into an ally. "Come on." She said to Doyle and ran after the woman. Doyle followed.

The ally was dark and she barely saw anything. She heard someone breathing heavily. She looked around and behind a trash can she saw her. 

"Oh god please let them find me, please." The woman sobbed.

"Doyle it's too dark in here, where are all the lights?"

"Gone." He replied.

"Please let them find me. Please find me." The woman kept saying quietly.

"That voice it almost sounds like…" Cordelia turned to look at Doyle. "Like me." She gasped and took a step back. "This is I." She said holding her chest. "Oh god I can't breath." She was breathing heavily just like the woman… meaning herself.

"Come down. Relax." Doyle walked over to her and held her.

"What happened to me? I would never run like this from anyone. I would never hide like this sobbing. Where's Angel? Where's Gunn?" She asked in panic.

"Cordelia you need to calm down. Remember this is the future. You can still change things.

"Answer me!" She yelled at him and pushed him away. "Where's my family? Why am I all alone?"

TBC

**Hi ppl,**

**Thank you for your support in this fic. I love reading your reviews, and knowing people actually like this story.**

**I got a suggestion from one of the readers a to split the story into two fics, consideration his length. I mean we are in ch 34 and there's no end in sight, unless you tell me you had enough.**

**So what do you think? Of course I'll put referrals in both stories, to the first part and the sequel. Let me know what you think and as usual looking forward to your reviews.**

**Thanks Nikka.******


	35. Want to see a movie?

Chapter 35: want to see a movie?

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"Has Angel arrived yet?" Buffy piped from the kitchen and asked Willow.

"Not since the last time you asked." She lowered her head and whispered to Tara, "which was 5 minutes ago."

"Why is she so keen on seeing Angel?" Tara wondered out loud.

"That's Buffy and Angel for you." Willow commented.

"Meaning?" Tara didn't get it.

"You need to know the whole 'Buffy & Angel saga'." Willow explained.

"I don't think it's that." Tara disagreed.

"Look Tara I told you, the history those two share its…" Tara cut her off.

"I'm not an idiot Will, I know what happened between Buffy & Angel." Willow looked at her surprised. "You, Xander and even Buffy told me all about it. True I wasn't around at the time, but I still don't think that's the issue here."

"Then what is?" Now willow was testy.

"I don't know, but Angel is not into Buffy anymore and Buffy knows that, so why would she…?" Tara shook her head. "I don't know, but there's more to it." 

"Wow that was good." Gunn cried out, as he walked in followed by Fred and Angel.

"I see you missed the action." Fred noted. She looked dirty and messy, so did Gunn. And Angel had a cut on his forehead. They were obviously in a fight.

"What happened?" Wesley asked in concern when he saw how they all looked.

Buffy who heard them come in, walked out to the living room followed by Tara and Willow.

"Vampires." Angel said calmly. But Gunn had more to say than just that.

"Vampires?" He mimicked Angel. "There were at least eight of them."

"Six honey." Fred corrected him.

"Fine six of them, and we took them all. It was fantastic." He crashed down on the sofa.

"It sounds like you three had fun tonight." Buffy said to Angel who looked beat, not much from the fight than from concern for Cordelia.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he made his way to the stairway.

"Hungry?" Buffy couldn't believe she asked that. What is she going to offer him, a nice hot cup of blood?

Angel, although didn't seem to notice. he mumbled a weak no and walked up the stairs before Buffy had a chance to say anything else. She walked back to where everyone gathered to hear the 'tale of Gunn'.

"What's up with Angel?" She interrupted Gunn's story.

"He's disappointed we didn't find anything useful." Fred explained.

"Not useful?" Gunn disagreed. "We did save the world from six deadly vampires." Gunn could hear the giggles. "Laugh all you want. This was a glories day for the power of good." Now even Fred was laughing.

"I think you had enough excitement for one day." She set on his lap.

Gunn's excitement disappeared when he remembered what it was all about. "How's Cordy?" he asked Wesley.

"The same." Wesley looked almost as sad as Angel did.

"Any luck?" Fred referred the question to everyone in the room. Suddenly everyone found their shoes most intriguing, and Fred got her answer. "So that's two out of two." She sighed.

"Actually two out of three." Xander noted. Everyone looked at him confused. "Buffy?" She looked up at him. "You said you tried finding information somewhere else. Did it work? Did you get some?"

If only Xander knew how right is question was. "Sorry I meant did you get any information." He corrected himself when he saw all the stares he got.

"No. Dead end." She replied.

"So now it's three out of three." Fred summed it up.

"Answer me!" She yelled at him as she pushed him away. "Where's my family? Why am I all alone?"

"Cordelia please let's just walk away and we can talk about this more calmly." Doyle tried to calm her down. It didn't work.

"No. No stalling, no delays, no cryptic answers. Tell me the truth. What happened to the rest, and me? She could still hear sobbing in the background.

"I will, but we need to get out of here." Doyle grabbed her hand and tried pulling her away. Cordelia kept her ground.

"Doyle!" She yelled at him. "Why won't you tell?"

"Because I can't." he yelled back. "And that's all you need to know." He said firmly.

"The hell I will." She reached out her hand and grabbed his collar. "You drag me into this quest. You tell me nothing about what's going on. You keep showing me strange events through out my life. You say I need to learn from it but so far I've learned nothing but fear." She let go of his collar. "You say I can change the future, then tell me how. Tell me how to defeat the Dorkanious. Tell me how to stop it." She looked straight into his eyes. "You told me I have powers I don't even know excited. Don't force me to use them." She knew it was an empty threat, so did he. But she had to get the message through. She had to find out the truth.

"Fine." He said. "Stay here. You'll get most of your answers."

"Doyle, if you're stalling…"

"I'm not. Just watch."

He walked in quietly, not disturb Lorne. But he was awake. "Hi big fellow." Lorne greeted him. Angel nodded. "That doesn't look good." Lorne noted.

"Lorne I'll take watch for awhile, if you don't mind." He didn't really feel like sharing right now.

"Sure muffin. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Lorne walked out and closed the door behind him.

There she lay so beautiful, so peaceful. and in the bassinet lay his sleeping son. 'This almost looks like a prefect picture' he thought to himself. If only she would wake up, if only she held his hand. He peeped at Conor and then walked towards the bed. He kneeled on the floor next to the bedside and held her hand. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered quietly. "I shouldn't have let you go. What was I thinking." He lowered his head not looking at her. "I love you so much, more than I ever thought possible, than I ever thought I would. You made my life so complete and prefect and I can't lose you." He slowly raised his head, looking at her. "That's why I decided I won't." His tone changed. "You hear me Cordelia Chase. I decided you don't get to bail out of this, out of us. You can't just leave. That's not what we agreed on and I'm keeping you to your word." He got up and set on the chair next to the bed while holding on to her hand. "So I'm going to sit here and wait until you wake up, and you better wake up." He gently kissed her hand and laid it on the bed.

"Doyle?" She heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Don't worry the rules haven't changed. They still can't know you're here.

"God why is it so dark. There's only the moonlight to shine on." She looked up to night sky. The steps came closer and closer. She wanted to tell her to run. She wanted to warn her, but she knew she couldn't so she bit her lip and backed away towards the wall holding Doyle's hand.

"Oh no he's coming. He's coming." The other Cordelia sobbed. "Somebody help me." She held her knees tighter to her body hoping he wouldn't see her.

"She's so scared. Is it the Dorkanious?" Cordy looked on towards the figure that was heading their way. "Doyle is he…?" She stopped when she recognized the figure. "Angel." She said with a smile. "Don't worry its Angel, he'll save you." Cordelia reassured her other self, although she knew she couldn't hear her. But for some reason the other Cordelia got even more scared. "Why is she so scared can't she recognize him?" Cordy didn't understand. By now Angel stood right in front her. The other Cordelia was crouched down on the ground. "Why is she scared of Angel…?" Cordy took another look at the man standing in front of her, his back turned to her. She walked to the side to see his face. "It's not Angel…" She looked at Doyle. "It's..." she backed away scared as hell. "It's… Angelus." She said to Doyle.

"You thought you could hide." Angelus spoke. "I told you I'd find you. You are my trophy. I couldn't let you go." He reached out his hand. "Take my hand. Stand up, let's do it nicely. At least you owe me that much."

Suddenly the other Cordelia spoke. "I owe you nothing." She stopped sobbing as she looked up at him.

He laughed. "Fine, whatever. So are you getting up on your own, or do you need some assistance?" He touched her cheek softly and she pushed him away and slowly stood up. "That's more like it." He grinned.

The moonlight shined on the other Cordelia. Cordy gasped, and put her hands on her mouth preventing herself from screaming, even though it wasn't necessary. "Doyle her… my face..." She stared at her other self in shock. She was dirty and wounded and obviously scared. But that's not what made Cordy look so horrified. It was her face they were heavily scarred. Her pretty face was disfigured.

"Go head do it!" Cordelia said to Angelus. You took everything else that mattered." She tilted her head offering him her bare neck.

"No what are you doing?" Cordy yelled at her walking towards her. "Don't do it. Fight. You know how to, he thought you. Run." Cordy turned she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Doyle. She knew he was just letting her know he's there and she's safe, at least for the time being.

"Yes I did. Didn't I?" Angelus seemed smug and happy about it. "Don't you worry, soon it will all be over and you'll join your friends in wonderland." He smiled as he leaned down towards her neck. She closed her eyes clenching the fists.

Suddenly Cordy heard footsteps coming down the alley. An arrow was shot, Angelus backed away. He looked towards the figures. he had his vamp face on. He growled. Another arrow was shot. This one hit his shoulder. He looked at Cordelia. "I'll have to take a rain check." He smiled and ran off.

"Ho god." Cordy took a big breath. "He's back." She said to Doyle.

"Are you all right?" She heard someone asking and it wasn't Doyle. She looked up and saw Gunn and Xander standing next to the other Cordelia. They too didn't look all that good.

"I'm fine." Cordelia answered. She looked surer of herself.

"What happened?" Xander asked as they walked out the alley. Cordy and Doyle followed them. "Why did you leave the house?" 

"I had to. I needed to find him." Cordelia replied. Now Cordy could see she was limping.

"Give it a break Cordy." Xander snapped at her. "You won't find him, he's probably dead already, Just like the others.

"No." she stopped and grabbed Xander's shirt. "He's alive I can feel it." She let go of him.

"We need to keep moving." Gunn reminded them. They kept walking.

"Why would a vicious killer let a baby live?" Xander asked and Cordy shivered.

"Conor. Is he talking about Conor?" She looked at Doyle.

"Because he knows that if he dies I won't care, I won't hurt. And you know angelus, he loves playing games, especially with me." She laughed a bitter laugh. So he won't kill him. Not until he had his fun with me.

"Get in." Gunn ordered and they all got into the van and drove off.

Cordy stood there for a while, before Doyle called her. She turned to face him. "What did I need to learn here? What was my lesson?" Her eyes were shimmering. Tears were dropping down her cheek.

"Cordy?" Doyle walked towards her. She backed away.

"Tell me teacher." She yelled at him, crying. "Why did I have to see this? What was the point?"

"It had no point." Doyle said. "You weren't meant to see this. We weren't supposed to be here." He explained.

"So it's my fault. Because I followed her to that alley." She cried softly.

"It's no one's fault Cordelia." Doyle tried to explain.

"Someone's to blame. Someone made this. And it wasn't just the Dorkanious." She looked at Doyle whipping off her tears. "Who was it Doyle? Who made all of this possible?

"Does it matter? Does it really?" He asked.

"She was limping." Cordy said softly as she set on the ground. "She was scarred. What happened? Please tell me?"

"I'm not supposed to." He set next to her on the ground. "But I will anyway.

Cordy looked at him, smiling. Not that she was happy; it's just that she was glad he finally came through. "Are you sure you want to see this?' He asked one last time. 

"See?

"Yes. I can't tell you but I can show you. Are you sure." He asked again.

She nodded her head. "I'm sure."

He reached out his hand and touched her forehead. "Close your eyes." she did. 

Suddenly scenes came to her. She saw the Dorkanious walking around Sunnydale free. She saw a magical barrier preventing anyone from leaving Sunnydale, and anyone really seeing what was happing in Sunnydale. She saw portals to other dimension been opened and vicious creatures coming out through them. She saw them all fighting. And then she saw death. She saw Tara die, then Willow, who had black eyes for some reason. She saw Loren and Dawn die. She saw Buffy fighting the Dorkanious alone and dying in the process, and Giles been killed by the Dorkanious while trying to help Buffy. Soft tears came running down her cheek. She saw Spike crying and Angel tell her to keep Conor safe from him just before he turned into Angelus. The images shifted so quickly. She saw herself, Fred and Wesley been held captive by Angelus. She saw Angelus torturing Fred and letting her and Wesley watch. Finally when Fred had enough she saw him turning to Wesley and killing him leaving her alive to watch on. Then she saw Angelus torturing her as well. She understood from where she got the scars. She saw herself been rescued by Spike, Xander, Anya and Gunn. She barely made it out. That's how she got the limp, while trying to escape. Fred died on the way. And finally, she saw the last scene. She saw Angelus taking Conor, right from her hands. She cried out. "Noooooo." 

Doyle took his hand away and Cordy opened her eyes. She was shaking and crying. Doyle held her as she cried into his arms.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed. "I did this. I'm to blame."

TBC


	36. Pictures on the wall

Chapter 36: pictures on the wall

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

Angel jumped from his seat as he heard the screaming. He looked at Cordy and saw her cry out. Her body trembled, but she didn't open her eyes. He held her shoulder shaking her trying to wake her up. Then all of the sudden it stopped. The trembling and screaming stopped. Now only soft tears ran down her cheek, her eyes were still closed. 

All the shouting and crying woke Conor up and of course caused everyone to come upstairs. Even Dawn stopped scowling and went to the bedroom to see what happened. 

Fred and Wesley were the first one to burst into the room followed by all the rest.

"What happened?" Wesley asked as he walked towards the bed. He looked at Cordy and saw the tears.

"She's crying." Fred said as she saw Cordy.

"No. She's hurting." Angel looked at them. "She's in pain. She screamed before." He explained.

"Did she say anything in specific?" Giles inquired.

"Yes, she screamed the word no." He looked at Giles. "I know it's not much, but it means she's in pain."

"No necessarily." Buffy stepped in.

"Excuse me?" Fred turned to face her. "I think that crying out 'no' counts as pain."

"What I meant." Buffy tried to explain. "Is that maybe she's not in physical pain? I mean we don't see any scars, and if the crying and tears manifested I imagine that injuries would also manifest themselves. Right?" She turned to Giles and Willow hoping for some backup.

"It's a theory. And a quite possible one." Giles came to the rescue.

"Then why was she crying?" Gunn asked Giles.

"Maybe she saw something that disturbed her." Giles tried to provide an explanation.

"I don't buy it." Angel disagreed. "She's been like this for more than a day and I'm sure she saw a lot of disturbing things. Why this one? What makes it unique?"

No one seemed to have an answer to that question. Fred took a handkerchief from Lorne's pocket and wiped away Cordy's tears. 

She set there crying in his arms for a while. Everything was quiet, almost like the world stopped just for her. Finally she stopped crying and looked up, wiping away her tears.

"Are you okay?" Doyle asked concerned. In all the time he met her and through their little journey here, he had never seen her like this.

"I will be. Right after you tell me how to stop it." She stood up. Doyle did the same.

"I'm sorry I don't know."

"You don't know or you know but can't tell?"

"Cordelia I'm only the guide. I know what they tell me and right now all the lines are disconnected. I'm going on blind." He tried to explain the situation.

"So how did you know we weren't suppose to see what we saw?" Cordy didn't believe him.

"I told you princess. It's like I have an earpiece in my ear by which I receive my instruction. From time to time I get instruction and I follow them. And right now…"

"You're getting nothing." Cordy completed the sentence.

"Exactly!" Doyle winked at her.

"Okay then. That means I'm in charge." She turned and started walking.

"Hi wait." Doyle ran after her. "What do you mean you're in charge?" You don't even know where we are.

"Yes I do. And I know where we're heading." She kept walking.

"And where is that commander." He teased her.

"To Buffy's house. I know that's where I'll find them. And I need answers."

"Cordelia." Doyle grabbed her arm and she stopped. "What did you mean when you said it was all your fault?" 

She wasn't sure he heard that part. She hoped he didn't. Now she didn't know what to say to him. How could she explain she just knew? "I don't know how to explain it. It's just a felling I got." She looked at him and then kept walking. "Come on. We're not far."

Angel paced back and forth in the bedroom in front of his audience combined from the Scooby gang and the A. I. Team, all staring at him, each of them afraid to interrupt, afraid to say anything. The Fang Gang had seen him like this before. Fred smiled remembering how Cordy used to cal it; the 'I'm extra broody and troubled, so I decided to make a giant hole in the floor', thing. 

A few more minutes past by until someone had the nerve to speak up. No it wasn't any of the Scoobies. It was Fred, The logic voice that oddly enough Angel used to listen to from time to time. That is when his other logic voice, his big compass wasn't around or available. And right now she wasn't.

"Angel?" She hesitated for a moment, but then took a big breath and when he looked up from the floor she blurted it all out. "Look, I know you're upset, we all are. And I know you're worried, so are we. But the thing is, Cordy knew what she was getting herself into and she knew the risks." She stopped for a second to see if she still had his undivided attention. She did. "And it's always you that says, we have to do our job, we have to fight the good fight. And you're right we do, all of us. Not just you." She took a few steps towards him. "Cordy is a champion, just like you. She's not some helpless being. She has a link to the most powerful force known to us. And she has a bag of tricks with her new founded power." She moved a few inches closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. "She can handle this. She'll come back to us with lots of information and lots of questions. And you know she'll expect us to answer them. So I think we should let her finish her journey and go on a little quest of our own." She moved her hand away, but then Angel took her hand with both of his.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. She smiled back. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Gunn looked from the side smiling to Xander's surprise. He thought Gunn would be mad that dead-boy is making the moves on his girl, but apparently he didn't seem to mind. 

Angel let go of Fred's hand and looked up at the faces staring back at him. Some smiled (mostly the Fang Gang), some were confused, and others just seemed lost. "I'm sorry. I forgot what it was all about. I put my own interest before others." He felt the need to apologize.

"It's cool man." Gunn came up to him. "Good to have you back." They did their little shake of hands with the fists. Both smiling like idiots.

"Well then. I believe we have some research to do." Wesley reminded them all. "Or as Fred put it, a quest." 

The room slowly emptied. Each returned to its previous activity. Lorne had taken Conor down stairs after he woke up. Angel was alone in the bedroom. He set on the bedside holding her hand. "You know Cordy, I figured it out. I'm not the protector of mankind, not really. You are. You're the one who scarified so much just to help people. I do it because I have to, because I have to atone for my crimes. But you… what ever you think you did. What ever you think you need to atone for, it's done. You paid your due more than enough. But still you keep on, doing the job, not arguing… at least part of the time. You're there fighting the good fight. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, that more than I love you I admire you tremendously. For your strength, wisdom and endurance." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, you crazy woman, so please hurry back."

He walked out of the room leaving the door half closed. He went down the stairs to join the others. After he was gone Buffy popped out form the bathroom. She hid there, not wanting Angel to know she was eavesdropping. She felt broken. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. Those things he said to Cordelia, those wonderful things she longed to hear from him. He told them to someone else. She leaned against the wall and descended slowly to the floor. She set in the hallway, her back against the wall her legs curled up. She held her legs with both hands and lowered her head, crying. 

She didn't even hear Fred coming up the stairs. Fred saw her and hesitated for a few seconds but then walked up to her. "Are you okay?" She inquired. Buffy quickly looked up. Her eyes were red and it was obvious she's been crying. "So I guess that's a yes." Fred smiled not sure what she's supposed to do. Then she thought, Buffy might need someone to talk to and she didn't really think she was qualified to do that. "Do you want me to call Willow or maybe Xander…?" Before Fred had a chance to finish her question Buffy stopped her waving her hands.

"No, no. Don't call them." She was terrified by the notion that her friends might see her like this and start asking questions she can't really answer. 

"Okay, I won't." Fred tried to calm her down. She too noticed the frantic response. "Is there something else I can do for you, maybe get you a …"

"Is it true?" Buffy cut Fred off.

"What's true?" Fred didn't really follow.

"What he said to her. Is it true?" Buffy still didn't make much sense to poor Fred.

"Okay then, let's start from the beginning." Fred decided to take a more direct approach. "Who's' he?"

"Angel." Buffy replied.

"And who's she?" Fred kept on, happy she finally got an answer she understood.

"Cordelia." Buffy said, not sure why she asked all this questions. To her it all made prefect sense.

"Ha." Fred nodded her head. She started to understand what it was all about. "So you overheard Angel say something to Cordy after we all left, right?" Fred hopped she was right.

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling you." Buffy snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't here, remember? I don't know what he told Cordy. And honestly I don't think I should really kno…"

"He told her she was the true champion." Buffy started to explain ignoring Fred's last remark. "He said he admires her for her strength and… wisdom and another thing I can't seem to remember. He said she helps people because she wants to not because she has something to atone for. And other stuff like that."

Fred set next to her on the floor. "So why are you asking me if it's true, if you heard it from the horse's mouth?"

"I guess I needed someone to refute it." Buffy explained.

"I think you picked the wrong person to have your denial conversation with." Fred was brutally honest.

"What do you mean 'denial'?" Buffy didn't like the way Fred said it. It depictured her as a pathetic little whiner.

"Buffy, like I said I don't think I'm the right person to have this talk with, so I better just leave you alone." She got up, but half way up she felt a hand grabbing her arm. It was Buffy preventing her from getting up.

"No, I think you're just the right person. Please stay." She wasn't telling, she was asking.

Fred knew it was a bad idea, but couldn't bring herself to say no. She set back down. "I'm a big Cordy/Angel fan. I believe they are meant to be." Fred started to explain. "I don't know if you knew, but I was stock in another dimension for 5 years. And in this "lovely" place, they used human beings as slaves." Buffy looked shocked at Fred. She never thought such a tinny person having so much strength. "I'm not telling you this, so you can pity me."

"I wasn't." Buffy defended herself.

"I'm proud that I survived, but that's besides the point. While I was there I learned some of the native tongue." Buffy didn't really know what she was aiming for. "One of those words was kyerumption." 

Buffy looked at her and all she could say was; "what?"

"It means, when to heroes meet on the filed of battle and recognize their mutual fate."

"So?" Buffy still didn't understand.

"When I see Angel & Cordy together I think of that word. They are drawn to one another. They belong together. It was forth told." Now she was sure Buffy got the meaning of the word.

"Oh." Buffy nodded her slightly. "They belong together?"

"In my mind, they do." She was honest. You could definitely say that about her.

"Buffy if you can't see, if you honestly tell me you can't feel it for yourself, there are only two options: 1. You're really dumb, and before you get mad or offended I don't think you're dumb. I think you're incredibly smart and a good observer."

"So what's option number 2?" Buffy wasn't mad, she was curious.

"2. You're in denial. You don't see the truth, not because it's not there in front of, but because you chose not to." Fred gave her a moment, to let it all sink in. "You know, come to think of it, I see a third option." She offered.

"Really. What is it? I'm blind on top of being dumb and pathetic." Now she was offended.

"Hi, I never called you pathetic, and yes there is. Maybe you're trying to deny something about yourself, something in your life. Or maybe you're running from something, or someone. And loving Angel and thinking he loves you back is the best escape, the best denial of all."

"Damn you're good. Did you ever do this professionally? I mean before you got stuck in that place."

"Pylea. It's called Pylea. And Actually its Lorne's home world." Fred explained.

"Lorne is the green guy, right?" Fred gave Buffy a stare. "I'm kidding, just kidding."

"And no for your question. I was a physicist or at least learning to become one." Buffy seemed even more impressed. She knew Fred was smart, but just hasn't realized how smart she was. "The talent to read people I always had, ever since I was a little girl. I always knew when someone lied to me. But back to our issue." Fred wanted to stay on track. "What ever your reasons may be, I think you see the truth. My advice, if you want it of course?"

"Sure." Buffy liked her more and more by the second.

"Take the 'Angel loves Cordy and vice versa thing', as a fact. Then you can start dealing with it. Until you come to term on this with yourself, you can't really deal with this." Fred got up. She knew Buffy heard what she wanted, or at least what she needed. She walked towards the stairs and on the way piped in on Cordy, making sure she was fine.

"That's it, we're here." Cordy looked at the house. It looked different. It looked like a fortress. It had wooden plates covering every window and on top of it bars. A metal door replaced the wooden door. On the front loan there were torches lit with a cross hanging on each of them. There were also crosses on the ground. There was a big cross on the front door, and when she took a closer look she saw there was a cross on every window and apparently a few nailed to the outside walls of the house. She imagined there must be some magical barrier or other kind of traps for unwelcome visitors. 

"Holly crap, look at this place." Doyle was in awe. 

"Yeah I know." Cordy felt the same.

"Was it always like this, princess?" Doyle kept staring at house.

"No, it used to be a normal house. I guess the redecoration is due to our mutual friend gone evil." Cordy started walking towards the front door, but then she stopped. She turned to Doyle.

"It's okay princess, nothing they put here can hurt you. Go on." She walked inside and he followed her.

"You know I really like this 'going through walls and doors thing', can I get to keep it." She smiled. But then the smile was gone. In the living room on the couch laid a pretty bitten up Cordelia. "I didn't see the bruises before, I guess she encountered Angelus before when we saw her.

"I guess so." Doyle agreed.

"Here you go, put this on." It was Spike. His arms were covered with burns in the shape of a cross. She figured he must have gotten them from the welcome committee outside. He too looked pretty beaten up. He handed Cordelia an ice pack and turned away. He didn't seem all that compassionate towards her.

"Spike I'm sorry, I know you're mad but I had to…"

"You had to." He turned to face her. "Well then if you bloody 'had to' then I guess it's all right." He turned away again.

Cordelia who looked like a truck ran her over suddenly stood up and walked towards him, remarkably fast. She reached her handed grabbed him by the shoulders. He turned. "What are you doing? You can barely stand not to speak of walking." He helped her back to the couch. 

She laid back but quickly grabbed his arm. "Don't be like this, you know my reasons."

"Cor." Spike set on the coffee table in front of her, holding her hand, they looked pretty close.

"I guess when your home town turns into hell, you find new friends." Cordy said to Doyle.

"I know your reasons, but this has to stop. Even if he is alive…" He took a moment before he continued. "I hate to say it, but you are more valuable to us than he is."

"Cordelia didn't seem mad she understood. "I know but it doesn't matter to me." She explained.

"Well it those for the few of us who are still standing… or in your case laying." Spike snapped at her. "You're our last bloody connection to the PTB's, and besides me the only one who has enough power to fight Angelus."

"I know…" Spike cut her off.

"And let's not forget the only one with the slightest chance of actually stopping the Dorkanious. You know this."

"That last line caught both Cordy and Doyle off guard. "I do?" Cordy asked confused, while looking at Doyle who seemed even more confused.

"But so far my power had done nothing but get us all killed or almost killed. All my stupid visions lead us to danger and never to him."

Cordy thought she might be referring to the Dorkanious rather than to Angelus or Conor.

"Give it time, Cor. Give it time." Spike encouraged her. "We finally know how to defeat it, it's just a matter of time until we succeed."

"Yes but look at the price." She looked at the new created wall instead of the big window that used to be in the living room. On it were pictures of all their friends who died. Each had a birth and demise date underneath.

Cordy and Doyle moved closer to the wall to observe it. Cordy looked carefully and saw a picture of Angel holding Conor. Underneath it said: date of birth unknown - 2002.

TBC

**Hi ppl,**

**I hope you liked the last ch because I got only a handful of reviews, and not that I'm complaining, but usually there's more. So when and if you review this ch, I case you haven't already, let me know what you thought of the previous one.**

**This ch is a bit long as you noticed, I guess I felt bad about not updating for a full week and I wanted to make it up to you. Plus I had so much to tell.**

**So as usual hope you enjoy this one and do let me know what you think. Good or bad, always love reviews.**

**P.s. in case you're wondering I decided to keep it as one story, and who knows maybe I'll break the record of having the longest fanfic on the site and win an award or something. LOL.**

**Thanks Nikka.******


	37. Inside Outside

Chapter 37: Inside outside

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"God, if only I had a bad habit. I should get me one of those." She crashed on the bed, sighing. "How pathetic am I?" She took Mr. Gordo in her hands and lifted him up referring the question to him. "I know I want to see him. I know I miss him, but I won't." She turned to her side. "And you know why Mr. Gordo? Do you know why? Because I'm so pathetic I prefer to stay here and moan over the lost of my greatest love ever than be with him." She turned again laying on her back. "And Fred of all people? She showed me the light… Sort of speak. God I'm pathetic." She yelled out.

"No you're not." Buffy looked at Mr. Gordo confused until she realized the voice was coming from the doorway. She raised her head still lying and saw Dawn. "Go away Dawn I need some Buffy time." She leaned down.

"No, I think you need a physiologist, preferably one who specializes in multiple personalities, but that's not why I'm here."

Trying to ignore the insult she sat up and decided to hear what she had to say. "Fine, shoot. It can't get any worse."

"You just have to admit to yourself you're in love with Spike, that's all." Dawn smiled as she crossed her hands.

"I take that back, this is worse. What are you kidding me?" Buffy laughed.

"Laugh all you want, I see the truth. I notice all the things others don't." Dawn looked pretty confident in her conclusion. She walked towards the bed and sat next to Buffy. "You see, the advantage of always getting ignored is that you get to watch from the side. And after awhile people forget you're even there and speak freely." 

Buffy didn't like the way Dawn depictured her situation. But she also knew she was right. "Dawn it's not that we ignore you. It's just that…"

"You ignore me. And don't worry I know it's for the greater cause." Dawn seemed pretty relaxed about the whole thing. "Buffy, the minute you admit to yourself your true feelings for Spike, is when you'll stop feeling pathetic and sad." Dawn summed in all up.

"That simple ha?" Buffy didn't reject the idea immediately, and Dawn liked it a lot.

"Yeah. Just go to him." She smiled and got up heading for the door.

"Wait!" Buffy called out to her and Dawn turned. "Is that it? Now you're bailing on me?"

"I'm sorry but my sister told me to stay in my room for the rest of the evening." She smiled and walked out.

"That little…" Buffy sat on the bed staring at Mr. Gordo and thinking about what her little sister said. Oddly enough she seemed to have a solution. Buffy didn't say it was prefect, but something is better than nothing, right? She got up grabbed her coat and went downstairs.

"How are you doing?" Xander came in caring a tray with a glass of juice and a sandwich. He laid the tray on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch where Cordelia laid.

Cordelia slowly sat up as Xander handed her the juice. "Are you gonna lecture me too, cause I'm Sorry but Spike beat you to the punch." She took a sip form the juice.

"No. I just wanted to see how you were." Xander's voice was weak and hard. 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Cordelia handed him the glass and he put it on the tray. "I just can't hear anymore lectures about how Conor is already dead, and how I should give up and focus on the important issues."

I won't tell you what you already know, Cor. I just don't have the energy." 

"Xander, don't give up we can still win this, it's not too…"

"Yes it is." he cut her off. "It is too late. I already lost everyone I ever cared about, except for Anya and something tells me she's next." He didn't cry, he sounded realistic in a spooky way.

"Xand…" Cordelia didn't know what to say to him. In her heart she knew he was right. She had the same feeling. She honestly believed that from all of them she'll be the last on to die, and not because she's lucky but the opposite. He'll let her live on and see everyone she ever loved die and then when all hope is gone, maybe then he'll let her die. Maybe. "I think I'll be the one left to mourn you all." She whispered softly almost afraid to say it out loud.

"I think you're right." Xander looked at her and then got up and walked away.

"What did she mean? Is this my faith to be left all alone, to see all my friends die." Cordy didn't like the idea of her grim future. The thought of seeing everyone she loved die scared her more than death. She looked at Doyle for answers.

"I'm sorry princess."

"You're sorry cause it's true or cause you can't give me a real answer?"

"Both." Doyle replied.

"Well I can't accept that. I don't think the Dorkanious or Angelus for that matter will let me live just for the fun of it. Well… maybe Angelus, but the Dorkanious strikes me as a head-on person. Not the type to play games." 

"So what do you think? he got an alternative motive. Some hidden agenda?" Doyle asked. 

"Yeah, and I bet she has all the answers." She looked at her self-laying on the couch asleep. "I need to find a way to tap into her mind, to find out what she knows. Can I? Is there some way to pull it off?"

"Spike are you here?" She called out as she entered the crypt. She knocked and knocked but there was no answer. "Probably out playing cards for kittens." She said to her self as she looked around. Oddly enough the place seemed better than earlier. "Most have tidied up the place." She said to herself smiling.

"Yeah, but not for you." Buffy jumped and turned around. There was Spike standing in the doorway holding a brown paper bag.

"Entertaining?" She asked.

"Ha?" Spike came in and closed the door behind him.

"The clean crypt, the shopping." She pointed to the bag he was carrying.

"Blood." He replied and headed for the fridge.

"So I was thinking…"

"What? I give you a happy and then you'll run off again while calling me names." Spike had no intention of letting her earlier behavior slide.

"Look I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, I just didn't expect this." Buffy tried to explain.

"If you kiss someone and undress him you should know how it would end." 

"You know what I mean." Buffy didn't like his attitude. She knew she deserved it, but still.

"I don't want to play games Buffy…"

"Me too." She interrupted him.

"Let me finish." He snapped at her. "So I think for our sakes we should stop this thing we have. You may not feel a thing but as for me there are feelings involved." She never heard him speak so honestly and without any remarks.

"But that's what I came here to tell you… That you may not be alone in the feeling part."

Spike looked at her confused. He didn't know what to make of this. "Buffy whatever it is you think you fee…"

"That's just it." She walked up to him. "I'm not sure what I feel."

"Well there's a shocker." He frowned.

"Spike." She moved closer and took his hand. "All I know is that when I'm with you I want it to last and when we're apart I can't stop thinking of you."

"So what's the problem?" if she felt the same way why was she pulling away.

"The between time. The moment we let go and I see the world for what it is, I see us for who we are." She tried to explain.

"You mean you see me, the soulless killer, right? How can the protector of good, of mankind be with a vicious killer?" Spike backed away turning his back to her.

"No, you're not a killer, not anymore."

Spike turned quickly and grabbed her. "Of course I am, I'll always will be. I'm just on delay."

She felt scared, she actually feared him at that moment. He let go of her and turned away.

"Spike, I don't have easy answers. And I know that if we have a problem dealing with this, what would the world say." She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look how Angel reacted."

"But of curse, we always go back to Angie, the great love, the one true love." Spike walked away creating a distance between them.

"Apparently not so true." Buffy looked down to the floor, still Fred's words echoed in her mind. "Angel loves another." She looked up at him.

"You mean vision girl." Spike didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well I'm sorry you're hurting, but I'm not your consolation prize." 

"I never said you were." Buffy tried to get closer but he kept pulling away.

"I want to love you not just sleep with you." He walked towards her. She felt her heart beating like crazy.

"I can't promise love." She said. Now they were standing face to face. She reached out and caressed his check. 

"I'm not asking for love… not yet." He touched her lips. She shivered.

"Then what?" She closed her eyes letting his touch intoxicate her.

"No hate, no rejection." He leaned down almost kissing her stopping at the last moment. Buffy opened her eyes. "Can you promise that much?" He whispered.

"Yes." She said and gently kissed him.

"Doyle?" She called his name when he didn't answer her. "Is there a way?"

"Princess I don't think this is the best idea…"

"I don't care. Can it be done?" Cordy had a target and she wasn't about to give up.

"Yes. But it's risky." 

"Fine, let's do it." Cordy didn't care about the risk involved

"Wait, don't you want to know why it's risky?"

"No, cause I don't care. Just tell me what to do Doyle." She ordered.

"Cor…"

"Doyle." She looked him straight into his eyes. "I'm not asking."

"Fine, but if something goes wrong you take the blame." Doyle knew he couldn't talk her out of it. "Remember your recent birthday?"

"You don't forget the day you become part demon. Although for you it was a birth thing."

"Anyway. Remember how you tried to get inside Angel's body?"

"Yeah, but I was kicked out after a few seconds."

"True, but that's because the powers didn't want you to go there, so they blocked the entrance." Doyle explained.

"So this time they won't?" Cordy asked confused.

"Don't know for sure. We'll have to wait and see."

"So what do I do? Just close my eyes and try to get inside of her." Cordy didn't think it would be that easy.

"Yeah. Just lay back and hope all goes well." Apparently it was that easy. "When you get inside you won't be able to move. Because you're trying to enter your own body the rules are a bit different. You'll feel like a visitor in her head. Just try to find what it is you're looking for before she senses you and wake up, or worse. 

"What do you mean worse?" Cordy didn't like his tone. "What can she do to me?"

"Forget it, just go in and out as quickly as possible. Learn what you need and get out." Doyle preferred not to tell her everything. Not to scare her off.

"How will I know what to do?" She was still confused on the whole process.

"You'll know Cor. I can't explain it but you'll know."

"Okay then, here goes nothing." She closed her eyes and slowly descended to the couch laying where Cordelia laid. She felt a breeze and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of the street.

**_(Little remark: here when I write Cordelia I mean the future Cordelia, and when I write Cordy I mean the astro Cordy)._**

"What are you doing here?" She turned to see who was talking to her. It was Cordelia.

"Looking for answers. Can you help me?" Cordy asked.

"I don't think you want to know." Cordelia replied.

"Yes I do." Cordy insisted. "Can you feel me inside?" Cordy remembered Doyle's warning about the 'worse part'.

"She can't, not yet. She will soon. You don't have much time." Cordelia replied. "If you're sure, I'll show you what you asked for."

"I am sure." Cordy said in confidence.

"As you wish." Cordelia clicked her fingers and everything rushed in. everything Cordy asked for.

Doyle was standing by the couch nibbling his fingernails. He was nervous. Only one minute past by, but with each minute he was getting more and more worried.

Suddenly Cordelia opened her eyes and Cordy was thrown out from her body on to the floor.

Cordelia screamed. Spike came rushing in.

"What is it, Cor? Had another vision?" He asked worriedly.

"No just a nightmare." She was breathing heavily.

"The Dorkanious again?" Apparently Cordelia has been having nightmare on a regular basis lately.

"No it was different, I can't explain it. Let's just forget about it." She sat up." Can you hand me that juice." She pointed to the glass on the coffee table.

"Sure." Spike handed her the juice. As she held it her hand shivered. "Are you sure you're fine?" Spike seemed worried.

"Yeah, just side affects.

"Cordy." Doyle rushed over to her. "Are you all right?" She was shaking and her eyes were filled with fear and terror. "What did you see? What happened?"

"Get me out of here." She yelled.

"Cordy, get you were?" Doyle didn't understand.

"Send me back. Send me back to Angel. I know all I need to." She said in panic.

"Are you sure? It's a one-way ticket. The spell won't work a second time." He explained.

"I'm sure Doyle, send me home."

"Okay." He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "Tell Angel I said hi." He smiled at her.

She hugged Doyle. "You are the best friend I could ever ask for. Keep watching over us."

"I will princess. I will." He took her hand. "Bye, hope you enjoyed your little journey." 

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Bye Doyle." She whispered. 

Suddenly she felt a splitting headache. She grabbed her head. "God my head." She said to herself. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. She was lying in bed covered with a blanket. The light was dim. She sat up. Her head was spinning. There was no one else there. She saw the crib and wanted to check on Conor. She pulled the covers and slowly stood up. She looked around but then collapsed to the floor.

Dawn was passing through the corridor when she heard a thumping noise coming from the bedroom. She piped inside to see what happened and saw the bed was empty. She rushed in and by the side of the bed on the floor she found Cordy. "Oh god, Cordy." She leaned down. 

Cordelia slowly opened her eyes." I fell." She whispered to Dawn before fainting again. 

"Buffy… Angel." Dawn yelled out as loud as she could. "Anybody." She cried out again hoping they can hear her.

They did. Angel came rushing through the door a few seconds later. "What happened?" He asked in panic when he saw Cordy on the floor.

"I found her like this. She spoke to me, she said she fell." Dawn explained.

"Was she awake. Angel asked as he took Cordelia in his arms and lifted her placing her on the bed. The rest of the group joined them.

"I think she was. I'm not sure." Dawn said.

"What is it? Is she awake?" Wesley walked towards the bed.

"Gunn turn on the light! Fred, get me a glass water!" Angel ordered and they both did, as he said. No arguments.

"Cordelia can you hear me." He said to her softly, caressing her face. "Cordy wake up."

She sighed, her eyes started to open slowly. Angel smiled. Fred came in with the glass of water and handed it to Angel. She smiled when she saw Cordy was awake.

"Angel?" Cordy whispered.

"I'm here." He supported her head as he brought the glass of water to her mouth. She took a sip.

"Am I back?" Now her eyes were wide open.

"Yes, you're safe." He smiled at her.

If only he knew she thought to herself. If only he knew, none of them was safe. "How long was I gone?" She tried to sit up. Angel helped her.

"Almost two days." He replied.

She looked around. Everyone was smiling at her. The light was hurting her eyes. She blinked. "The light, it's too bright." She barely finished the sentence before Gunn adjusted the light. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Are you all right?" Angel looked at her making sure she was fine.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy."

"Here, take another sip." He handed her the glass so she can drink. Her hand shook. He noticed that but said nothing. 

"We were so worried about you." Wesley said. She looked at him with a smile.

"So was I." She replied.

"You were worried about us? How come?" Angel was surprised.

"It's a long story and there's a lot to fill you in on. Starting with the Dorkanious." Cordy explained.

"Oh we know about him. We got your message." Fred explained.

"You did. I wasn't sure it would get through." She smiled. "I told Doyle it would."

"Doyle?" Angel was confused. "You saw Doyle?"

"He was my guide." She said it with pride. "He was with me the whole time. Through it all."

"All? Cordy where were you? what did you see?"

TBC

**Hi ppl,**

Thank you s much for your support. I love reading you're reviews, so keep sending them.

**I'll try to post the next ch soon. Keep reading and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks Nikka.**


	38. Breakfast in Sunnydale

Chapter 38: Breakfast in Sunnydale. 

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that **English is not my native** **tongue** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

"All? Cordy where were you? What did you see?" Angel asked

"I don't know from where to begin." She looked at him, at all of them knowing they want answers, but how could she tell them, how could she tell him.

"Its okay, we can wait." Angel stroked her hair gently. "You've been through a lot you need to rest." Angel looked at the rest hopping they got the message.

"Yes, indeed you should rest." Wesley concurred.

"Its late. Why don't we all get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning." Willow offered.

"Thank god." I thought I'd never be able to get some rest from the British duel." Anya released a sigh of relief.

"So I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Fred said as she grabbed Gunn's hand and dragged him outside with all the rest. 

Angel got up to leave. "Good night." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Wait!" Cordy grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Out, letting you to rest." He explained what seemed so obvious to him.

"Don't. Stay here with me." Angel without a word sat on the. "No." she took his arm again and pulled him towards her. "Stay here with me." She tapped on the bed beside her. Angel smiled and reached down to take off his shoes while Cordy moved to make him room. He climbed in bed with her. She gently laid her head on his chest as he rapped his arm around her. She felt safe and loved, and right now, at that moment nothing mattered, not even the end of the world as they know it. She closed her eyes and sank into a deep sleep. He stayed awake watching over her, although he was tired from running around all day and fighting he couldn't stop staring at her thanking the powers for bringing her back to him. He smiled as he laid his head on hers and slowly closed his eyes, hoping he'll dream of her.

"If you want to go, I'll understand." Spike said to her, as she lay in his arms naked.

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked.

"No luv, that's your role, not mine." He said with a smirk on his face. "I know how you hate leaving Dawn all alone for the entire night." He explained.

"Its okay. Unfortunately I have a full house that can take care of her. Besides, right now I'm not her favorite person in the world." 

"Why is that?" Spike inquired.

"I guess we don't see eye to eye. She just doesn't understand what a slayer is, what my responsibilities are. Its like she's always doing the opposite thing just to spite me."

"Maybe she understands better than you think." Spike offered his insight.

"What do you mean?" Buffy sat up covering herself with the blanket.

"Maybe she knows too well what it means to be a slayer, but you don't understand what it means to be the slayer's sister." He sat up also.

"Of course not, how could I?" Buffy said the obvious.

"When you were 15 you got this amazing responsibility, this sacred duty. You changed over night from a normal teenaged girl, to the protector of mankind."

"So, the way I see it she got the good part of the deal. She gets to stay a teenaged girl with no worries." Buffy saw things differently.

"But she does have worries. She sees you fighting, her older sister, the person she looks up to. The only real family she has left. She feels the need to help, to make a difference. And when you shut her out and ignore her, or treat her like a child…"

"She is a child, Spike." Buffy cut him off.

"Who had to grow up real fast in the last two years." He added. "You have to include her in some way. To make her feel like she matters."

"She does, she knows that." Buffy disagreed.

"No she doesn't Buffy. She came to me today to ask me what was going on. She knew something was up and she felt frustrated and…"

"You didn't tell her did you?" Buffy cut him off again.

"Of course I did. Not like you I believe she has a right to know and I refuse to treat her like an imbecile. So you can get mad at me, and scream all you like, I won't lie to her and I won't keep things from her. At least things I think she ought to know."

Buffy wanted to be angry with him but the way he spoke and the things he said about Dawn. She knew they had a special relationship. She knew Dawn saw him as a role model, if that is even possible to assume. And she knew he saw her as his responsibility, his duty. "I'm not mad. And a part of me is glad you told her. Besides, the deed is done, can't turn back time."

Spike was surprised by her reaction. Maybe she was telling him the truth. Maybe she has changed. "Go to sleep you're tired and you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." She slumped down and waited for him to join her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

"You'll wake me in the morning?" She whispered to him.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Go to sleep pet. Go to sleep.

She was running it was dark. She was running in an alley. She fell. She could hear his footsteps, she could feel him coming. "No, please don't." She felt a hand reaching out and grabbing her. "Nooooooooo." She screamed.

"Cordy, Cordy wake up you're dreaming." He shook her. She opened her eyes terrified. "Cordy?" He looked at her caressing her face.

She looked at him. "Angelus? No get away from me, no." Se started to hit him with her fists, screaming uncontrollably.

"Cordy stop. "He held her hands together. "It's me. Its just a nightmare."

She stopped hitting him and looked at him again as if she saw him for the first time. "Angel?"

"That's right." He smiled at her. "Angel." He pointed at himself.

"I'm sorry I guess I had a nightmare." She sat up trying to grasp it all.

"I guess you did." He sat up also looking at her worried. Actually he was more worried about how she called him. She had nightmares before and she never called him Angelus, at least not when he was around. "Its over now, you're safe." He put his arm around her.

"I know. Again I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me." She was lying. She knew exactly what happened to her, and why she thought he was Angelus. She knew what she saw in her nightmare. Only it wasn't a nightmare, it was a prophecy.

A few minutes past by and he thought it was safe enough to ask. "Cor?" She looked at him. "Why did you call me Angelus?"

"What? Se played dumb. Hoping to avoid this talk as long as she could.

"You called me Angelus, when you woke up. Why?"

"Are you sure, maybe you heard it wrong." She gave it one last try, before she'll come clean.

"I'm a vampire. I don't hear wrong. I know what you said. I just don't know why." He was getting testy. She was hiding something from him. He sensed it.

"Angel… I didn't want you to find out like this." She lowered her head unable to look at him.

"Find what out?" He lifted he chin forcing her to look at him. "Tell me."

"Angel…" she didn't want to do this, not now. Not after the wonderful night they had. She didn't want to spoil it.

"Cordy…" She knew what that look meant. She knew it was time.

"The nightmare… it was about my vision." She began to explain. "About the last part of my quest with Doyle. You have to hear the whole story to understand and I don't…"

"I'm here, tell me. That is if you're up to it." He was curious but no at the expense of her health.

"I am if you are?" She was worried he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Angel nodded his head and she began to tell the tale. She told him about the museum, the library, the Dorkanious, everything that she had learned. Finally she got to the ugly part. She took a big breath and held his hands tight as she unfolded the entire story. As she spoke she didn't look at him. She knew if she saw his face she couldn't go on. She finished it off leaving out the part about her little discovery in the other Cordelia's head. She couldn't tell him about that part, not ever. She looked up and saw a tear coming down his cheek. Her heart broke inside. In all the time she have known him. After all that they have been through. After losing so much, so many. She had never seen him cry. He looked at her and she felt shame. She couldn't look at him, so she looked away.

"Don't." He said to her softly. "Its not because of you, its because of me. I swore I'll never hurt you and I'm sticking by my word. I'll die before I'll turn into him again." She turned her head and looked at him with fear. Not from him but for him. 

"No you won't. No one will die because we'll stop this. The future can be changed. We should know better than anyone. This won't come to pass. I promise you this." She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back drowning in her love, in her comfort. Forgetting who is, what he's capable of.

Finally he fell asleep. She was still awake staring at him holding him, loving him the best way she could. _This will never happen, my love. Not if I can stop it. The time will come and I know what I have to do. The greater good, remember. I know what needs to be done, and I'm the person to do it._

The sun was up. The house was filled with noise, people running back and forth. Doors slamming. People yelling. He was already awake. He didn't move a muscle afraid he'll wake her. He was grateful to Lorne for taking Conor for the entire night. They needed this time. They needed each other. He could feel her waking up. The pace of her berthing changed. She moaned softly. He loved hearing that sound. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see him smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just love seeing you in the morning, beside me in bed. You look so beautiful."

"Now I know you're lying or in love, because there is no way any sane person/demon/vampire could consider this look beautiful." She pointed at herself. He just smiled. "I better get dressed and fill them in on the story." She pulled him back to reality.

"No. You stay here take your time. I'll gather the troops and tell them what happened." Angel didn't want her to go through that once more. He could handle it, he wasn't sure she could.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" She didn't want him to suffer any more than he already did.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me." He god up and put his shoes on. "I'll go check if the bathroom is free and you stay here and wait for your breakfast."

"There's breakfast?" She smiled her one million dollar smile.

"For you angel anything." He smiled back.

"Hey, I thought you are the Angel in this relationship." She teased him. He throw a pillow at her. She giggled.

"Don't move a mussel." He ordered as he stepped out.

The bathroom was busy. There was no surprise there. He went down stairs to the kitchen to fix Cordy's breakfast. The kitchen was empty.

"Nice." He said to himself in satisfaction as he opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs, butter, cheese and other goodies. He picked it all up and carried it gently to the counter. Suddenly the door opened and Buffy came in. luckily Angel wasn't standing near the door.

"Oh Angel, sorry I didn't know you were here." She quickly closed the door. "Hungry?" She asked surprised when she noticed all the grocery his was carrying.

"No." He smiled. "It's for Cordy I'm fixing her breakfast. You know as a welcome home, or is it awake party?"

"Cordelia's awake?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Yeah of course, where were you last night when we all…?" Suddenly he smelled something. He put down the stuff and walked towards Buffy sniffing her. She knew he smelled spike.

"Stop it. I know you know and you know I know, so let's leave it at that." Surprisly enough she didn't really feel like she owed him any more explanations.

"Not getting there. If you want me, you know where to find me." He turned around and returned to his breakfast. Buffy was about to walk out when he remembered one more thing. "Buffy?" She turned. "If you don't want the others to know, you may consider a shower. You see; they may not smell him like I can but they can sure smell those offal cigarettes all over you." She didn't say anything she just nodded and rushed out, probably to the bathroom.

"Good morning." Willow greeted Angel as she walked into the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"Some, some." He smiled. Despite all that has happened last night, nothing could rain on his parade. She was back and he couldn't be happier. Not perfectly happy of course, but happy never the less.

"When are we getting together to get the info on Cordy's little trip?" Willow asked as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Now." Willow looked at him surprised as she drank her juice. "Well not now now, but today, in awhile after everyone gets here." He explained himself.

"Okay I'll go call Xander and wake Buffy." Willow headed out.

"I think Buffy is awake." Angel commented.

"Thanks." Willow yelled to him from the hall.

He slowly walked up the stairs carrying a tray of a wonderful breakfast. As he was about to enter the bedroom he saw Buffy step out of the bathroom.

"Wow." She admired his handy work. "How come you never cooked me a breakfast like that when we were together?" She put him on the spot.

"Well… ha… I guess…" Angel found it had to explain.

"Relax solider boy I'm just teasing you." Buffy walked towards her room. "Enjoy. And I'll see you both soon." She added.

"Just me, Cordy will join us later." He explained.

"Okay then, see you later." She smiled and went inside her room.

He slowly opened the door and could hear footsteps. "What are you doing?" He asked as he finally opened the door and saw her standing by the window.

"I wanted to let the sun in for awhile and because I don't want my boyfriend to be toast for breakfast I thought it would be best if I close the drapes." She explained.

He smiled loving the fact that she called him her boyfriend. "Good thinking." He closed the door behind him. "Now get inside and behave!" He ordered with a smile.

She quickly jumped into bed, sat up and waited for her treat.

"Here you go my sweet." He placed the tray in her lap and tucked the napkin in her T-shirt.

"You're spoiling me." She laughed at the fancy way he treated her. Not that she didn't like it, she did. She just felt awkward; she didn't really think she deserved it all. "Have you told them?" She asked as she took small bites from her toast.

"Eat!" He sat by her side watching her eat.

"Its weird to eat when you stare at me." She couldn't even swallow the bite she took.

"What? I watch you eat all the time back home." He was surprised. She never felt weird around him when it came to food. She knew he couldn't eat and she didn't feel like she was eating everything in sight while he stares from the side. They never had that thing between them.

"But it's different now. I mean you're not just Angel my friend you're Angel my…" For some reason she couldn't say it, even though she said it a few moments ago.

"Your boyfriend. You can say it. You said it before." He didn't get her behavior. "Cordy." He reached out and held her hand. "Just because we're a couple now doesn't mean things need to change between us. You're still my best friend and I can only hope I'm yours.

"You are. Its not that you're not, its just that…" She couldn't explain it.

"Nothing needs to change. In fact I don't want it to change. I want you to keep on teasing me and yelling at me when I forget to do stuff. And I promise I'll keep bossing you around like old times." He smiled knowing she wouldn't let it slide.

"In your dreams mister. You never wore the pants in this family." She smiled and he knew she got the message.

"I'll tell them later, when they all get here." He paused for a moment and she knew something is bothering him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Wes, Gunn, Fred and Lorne I have no doubt they'll deal with it, and you know, won't freak out, But the Scoobies. Unlike our guys they actually met Angelus first hand and I don't think they'll love the idea."

"So what. Its not like it's going to happen, it's a warning. They have no choice but to deal. What will they do, lock you up?" She laughed, but then she thought they might just do that. Buffy's crazy enough to do something like that. She noticed he thought the same thing. "Maybe I should tell them?" She offered.

"No I should do it. You've been through enough." He insisted and she knew she couldn't argue with him.

He looked at the clock. "I better go check if the bathroom is free. We're suppose to meet soon and I still haven't showered." He explained.

"Okay." She smiled. "Angel, come here a sec." She wiggled her finger instructing him to come closer. He put one leg on the bed and the other on the floor. "No. Closer." She wiggled her finger again. "He leaned down towards her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her kissing him passionately. He was so close to throwing the tray away and taking her in his arms, but he controlled himself. They stopped kissing. She whispered to him softly: "Thank you, you're the best." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and sent him away. 

30 minutes later he came down to the living room. They were all there and to his no so huge surprise so was Spike. _Buffy must have invited him_, he thought to himself. He walked inside taking a big unnecessary breath.

"Angel you're here." Willow greeted him.

"Hey." He said to everyone. "I see you're all here, so we can start."

"Where's Cordy?" Gunn asked.

"Is she alright?" Fred followed.

"Did she suffer from any side affects?" Wesley continued.

"Guys, guys. Relax." He calmed them down. "Cordy's fine. She just needed some rest. She'll join us later. She told me everything and now I'll tell you. There's no need for her relive it again." From the way he displayed it sounded pretty bad. And it was. "So I guess I'll start at the museum…"

TBC

**Hi ppl,**

**Thank you for you wonderful reviews. I'm glad to see there are still people who read this fic. I'm sorry it's taking me longer to update but I'm also trying to develop a new fic, hopefully I'll post it very soon.**

**I hope you'll like this ch. And as usual let me know.**

**Thanks Nikka.******


	39. Gloom & Doom

Chapter 39: Gloom & Doom  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that English is not my native tongue so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
She didn't hear anything. It was so quite. What happened? Why are they so quiet? I guess he told them but... the door opened and she turned to see who it was. Angel came in looking awful. She walked towards him.  
"How was it? I heard some of the things they said... are you alright?" She reached out and touched his face.  
He looked up at her. "Yeah. I saw it coming a mile away." He walked to the bed and laid on it, his arms spread out. She walked to him and sat on the bed by his side holding his hand.  
"Oh baby..." she laid down beside him placing her head on his chest.  
"They weren't mad or... they were just..." He sighed. "I don't know... numb, maybe. I guess numb is the best way to put it." He turned his head facing her. "You should have seen the look on his face... that's one face I never thought I'd see again." Cordy lost him on that part.  
"Whose face?"  
"Giles's. The last time I saw that look it snowed in Sunnydale. Think it happen again?" He smiled a bitter smile.  
She knew how much it hurt him, especially when it came to Giles. Besides Buffy he suffered the most from the wrath of Angelus. She remembered it all.  
"Its okay baby, its all over now." She knew she couldn't make the pain go away but maybe she could ease it.  
"Hey are you alright? You hardly said a word since we heard the news." Buffy said. She was worried about him.  
"I'm fine." His back was facing her, and until she saw his face she wasn't about to give up.  
"Giles, look at me." She ordered.  
"Buffy I'm fine, you don't have to..."  
"You're not fine and I'm not leaving you alone until we talk about it." She raised her voice.  
"Damn it Buffy." He turned to face her. "What do you want me to say? Ha? Do you want to hear how much it kills me inside to know that that beast will awake once more and kill innocent people, us? Or maybe you'd like to hear of all the horrified memories this brings up, Memories of finding Jenny dead, memories of seeing him laugh..." He choked, unable to go on. He couldn't crack in front of her, so he turned his back again trying to pull himself together, at least till he gets home.  
"I'm sorry Giles I didn't mean to..." she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She walked out leaving him alone to his thoughts.  
  
It was awhile till they all managed to get it together. Xander thought this would be the best time to go to work, especially after missing a few days already. Willow and Tara went to class. Anya went to open the shop and Buffy drove Dawn to Scholl, an hour late to Dawn's rejoices. Giles needed some time alone and went home. And Spike took off. They decided they'd regroup and meet back at the house around five.  
Now only the fang gang was left.   
"I think I'll go downstairs." Cordy suggested.  
"Sure." Angel mumbled.  
"Are you coming?" She asked.  
"No, not yet. I think I'll stay here for awhile." She didn't want to push him. She knew what he was going through.  
"Okay. I'll be down stairs if you need me.  
  
"Princess." Lorne greeted her as she came down the stairs. He was standing by the door next to Conor's pram wearing a very large hat.   
"Going for a walk?" Cordy asked knowing the answer.  
"Yeah. I thought; way should we stay in on such a wonderful day?" He smiled cheerfully.  
"Needed some air ha?" Cordy knew the real reason.  
"Sorry Cor, I just couldn't stay in this house for another second." He sighed. "I miss L.A." And with that he left.  
"Have a wonderful time." She waved to them and made her way to the living room, where Wesley, Fred and Gunn were.  
"Hey." She said to the gloomy faces staring back at her. "What's up?" She sat on the couch next to Fred who looked extra gloomy.  
"We just heard our boss is going to turn into his alter ego and kill us all one by one." Fred replied in a sarcastic and weary tone.  
"Okay then." Cordy knew she had her work cut out for her. "Guys can I talk to you for a second?"   
"Shoot, we're all here." Gunn replied not taking his eyes of the wonder that is- the ceiling.  
"Guys!" Cordy snapped at them. "I need your full attention. Can you, for 5 minutes stop staring at the ceiling/floor/shoes and look at me." This time it worked. They all focused on her. "I know the news caught you a bit off guard..."  
"A bit???" Wesley cried out in surprise.  
"And I know it's a lot to process." She ignored him and kept on. "But don't worry it will be alright." Cordy tried reassuring them. It didn't work much.  
"How can we not worry? Do you know what he told us? Do you?" Fred lashed out at her forgetting for a moment it was Cordy who saw it all in the first place. "Oh sorry. You do know. Then you understand how we all feel. We're not like you Cordy. we don't handle those kind of news so calmly like you do." That last phrase was the last straw for Cordelia.  
"You think I took it calmly? Is that what you really think?" She raised her voice as she stood up. "I was here 4 years ago when Angelus did his debut in Sunnydale. I was on the menu for months. I know what he's capable of."  
"Cordy no one said..." Wesley tried to calm her down.  
"I'm not finished." She yelled at him and he quieted down. "And you know, I didn't just see the future events, I felt them. Doyle wanted to give me a summary of recent events so he..."  
"Recent events? And who's Doyle again?" Gunn cut her off.   
"I told you, Doyle was the guy with the visions before Cordy. "Fred said to him quietly and quickly not to annoy Cordy.  
Cordelia figured Angel didn't go into specifics, so she filled in the blanks. "When we arrived in the future it was after all the events took place." She was calmer now. "So Doyle ran a summary movie in my head of all that has happened till that point. The things Angel told you about, I saw and felt for myself. Every death and every pain. So I know how horrible you all feel." She sat back down. "I know Angelus too well, I wish I didn't." The memories of what she saw surfaced again. "I have nightmares of what I saw. I wake up screaming in fear ... fear of the man I love. I go to sleep wrapped in his arms and I wake up screaming still in his arms and I'm afraid to look at him, afraid of him touching me." Her voice cracked. "The things I've seen... you don't know, you just don't." She couldn't go on. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She didn't even notice Buffy standing at the doorway or Angel standing at the end of the staircase. They both heard it all.  
  
"Maybe we should go after her?" Fred who felt bad about their behavior suggested.  
"I'll go." Wesley was just about to get up when...  
"No I'll go." They all looked up and saw Angel. "Its okay guys, I'll take care of it." He walked to the kitchen. They all looked at each other confused.  
"Do you think he heard us?" Gunn asked.  
"This is getting worse." Fred said in despair.  
"Don't worry Angel will sort it out." This time it was Buffy. She walked into the living room. "I know this Angelus thing is new to all of you, maybe except you Wes, but don't worry. As a veteran I can only say that it will be alright in the end.  
"I thought you send Angel to hell?" Fred asked confused.  
"I did, but what that's got to do with this?" Buffy didn't get the question.  
"Is your definition of alright is to send Angel to hell or kill him?" Fred asked angrily.  
"If that's what I need to do to save the world, then yes." Buffy said without hesitation.  
"How can you say that?" Fred got up and walked towards Buffy. "On one hand you say he's the love of your life and on the other you're willing to kill him? What are you? Do you have a heart of stone?" Fred was taking no prisoners.  
"I'm the slayer and I have a human heart just like you. I have to make the choices that no one else is willing to make. Do you really think killing Angel was a walk in the park for me? Do you know what I went through? How much pain I was in?" Fred backed away a bit. "And I would do it all over again if I had to. And you know why?" Buffy looked at Wesley. "Ask Wes here, he'll tell you why." Buffy walked out and up the stairs.  
Fred turned to Wesley amazed. "What was she talking about? Who does she think she is...?"  
"The Slayer." Wesley said. "And as for her question; She'll do it because she's the slayer, that's her job."  
"What? to kill the people she love?" Fred still didn't get it.  
"No, to save the world. And she'll do anything and sacrifice anyone, including herself to save this miserable excuse of a world."   
Fred looked at him with understanding. She remembered the stories about Buffy and how she died twice to save the world. She felt like an idiot. "I better go apologize." She said as she made her way to upstairs, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Hey." He said as he walked in. She was staring out the window.  
"Hey." She replied not turning away from the window.  
"Think you can let go of that ray of sunshine you're in and come talk to me?" He asked.  
"I like it here, I feel safe." She whispered. Luckily he had super hearing.  
"Cor? Talk to me. What happened? You were fine just 10 minutes ago? What's with the speech you gave our troops out there?" Obviously he didn't hear the entire conversation.  
"I wanted to encourage them and ended up making it worse." She finally turned to face him closing the drapes in the process.  
"That's better." He smiled and walked towards her.  
"Will you love me no matter what?" She surprised him with her question.  
"Is that a trick question?" He joked.  
"No, seriously Angel. Will you?"  
"Yes, always. Do you doubt my love to you? I think I've proved it more than..."  
"No I don't doubt your love. I just wondered where the limit lays? What is the border line that once a person crossed it, he can't be loved, by anyone?"  
"Cordy? I don't know where this is coming from, but if you're talking about Angelus?"  
"I'm not. I can never love him. You have the same face but he lacks a soul. I love what you are Angel, who you are. Not just your appearance, although that's not bad either." She smiled. "I was wondering about myself. Thinking if there's a anything I can do that would make you stop loving me?"  
"Except becoming a mass murder, I don't think so." He took her hands and kissed them softly.  
"Of course not." She smiled. "I guess that speech went straight to my head." She laughed.   
"Cordy are you sure you're alright? If there's something you want to say to me...?"  
"I'm fine. I was a bit upset, but a kiss from you will make it all go away." She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him.   
  
She knocked on the door, not really sure what to say. Hi I'm Fred and I'm insane, should do the job, right?  
"Come in." She heard her voice.  
"Here goes nothing." She took a big breath and opened the door. There she lay on the bed holding to a stuffed animal.  
"I love pigs." God Fred you are insane or maybe a moron is a better phrase. Is that what you have to say; I love pigs?  
"His name is Mr. Gordo." Buffy smiled and sat up. "Come in don't worry I won't bite." Fred walked in and left the door open, just in case. "Sit down." Buffy tapped on the bed and Fred joined her. "I'm sorry I lashed out on you, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known." Oddly enough it was Buffy who was apologizing to Fred.  
"Actually I came up here to apologize for what I said down stairs." Fred corrected her.  
"Its okay, its hard for people from the outside to understand, heck, sometimes even my friends don't understand." Buffy smiled. "You have to understand, all of you must; that Angelus is not something we can let happen. Angel knows it and so does Cordelia. If Angelus comes back I will have to stop him in any way I can." Buffy stressed that last part. "You see, what you probably don't know is that the last time it happened, it took us all by surprise and I didn't know how to cope. And by the time I did, he had already killed a friend of mine, actually a teacher I knew pretty well. Giles and her were... close, and it was hard for all of us. Especially Angel, that is when he returned form hell and faced Giles once again." Buffy paused looking at Fred who seemed to take it all pretty calmly. "I won't make the same mistake twice and Angel knows that. We'll do everything in our power to stop the vision form coming true, everything."  
"Even kill Angel?" Fred asked not sure she really wanted to know the answer.  
"No, never Angel." Fred smiled a smile of relief. "Only Angelus, always Angelus." And now the smile was gone.  
"I understand. I can't imagine us getting that far but I understand." Fred said.  
"I hope we won't come to that."   
  
At five they were all back, even Spike. Giles seemed a bit calmer and Cordy joined them this time.  
"Cordelia?" Giles who lead the meeting turned to her. "We heard the story from Angel, but what we didn't hear is; if you found a way to stop the Dorkanious?" All eyes were on her, staring at her, waiting for her answer, for their salvation.  
This is the moment Cordy, this is what you waited for, just tell them what you know. Take them out of their misery. But how can I? What about Angel? He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't go along. I can't tell them. Not yet. God what am I supposed to do?  
"Cordelia?" She heard Giles call her name waiting for an answer, they all waited. What was she to do?  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews, you keep amazing me with each ch I post. I love reading the reviews of old and new readers, its so much fun. Daflippany you're so cute, thank you, and a special thanks to CordiAnne for her corrections. I learn from each and every one of them.  
Hope you like this one; let me know what you think. And Carrieann I have no idea how many chapters are left. Why? are you getting board? Hope not.  
Thanks Nikka. 


	40. Ice cream all around

Chapter 40: ice cream all around. (Yay us, we made it to 40, and counting)  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
"Cordelia?" She heard Giles call her name waiting for an answer, they all waited. What was she to do?  
  
"Hmm, sorry. What was the question?" She was stalling.  
  
"Did you find a way to stop the Dorkanious?" Giles had little patience at this point.  
  
"Well, the book is the key. It's the only weakness I found." **Better say something than nothing, even if it's partly true.**  
  
"We already know about the book." Willow informed her. "Do you know where we can find it?"  
  
"I don't know if Angel explained this part to you, but the book isn't in one place, he travels through dimensions, that's why the Dorkanious couldn't find him." Cordelia explained.  
  
"Yes, yes we know this already." Giles snapped at her. "Do you have any new information?"  
  
**God Cordy, there's nowhere to hide. Take the plunge tell them what you saw. Or at least tell them something.** "The book, it's protected. Even if we do find it, we won't be able to destroy it." She thought to herself; **that's new, right?**  
  
"Wait a second." Gunn was confused, again. "If this book can masquerade itself, we can be holding it right now and not even know it?" He had a good point. How can you find something you can see, or feel?  
  
"I can tell." Cordy said, causing every head in the room to turn at her direction.  
  
"You can?" Willow was astounded. She was impressed; even she couldn't sense something like that. She tried earlier.  
  
"I think so. When I was in the library, back in the past. I sensed that the book Xander was holding was the book in question." She explained.  
  
"Maybe it was just temporary?" Fred suggested.  
  
"No, its not. Don't ask me how I know. In some weird way I'm linked to that book." Cordelia couldn't explain it. She just felt it.  
  
"Linked how?" Angel stepped in.  
  
"Every time the book showed up I was around, its like he's following me." Everyone looked at her in shock. "You probably think I'm crazy but I'm not. I have a connection to that book, to the Dorkanious and I can't explain it."  
  
"We need to get to the bottom of this." Giles said it without really knowing how.  
  
"Can't we try location his whereabouts? I mean it has a tendency to come back to Sunnydale time after time, God knows why. And if Cordy's right and she does have a link to that book it should be here by now, right?" Xander looked around at all the weird faces staring back at him. They all found it hard to believe that Xander actually said something right and to the point.  
  
"Well I'll be dammed." That's all Wesley could muster out of his wide opened mouth.  
  
"Good thinking Xander, and did I really just say that. God, the apocalypse is coming." Giles Joked.  
  
"So how do we find it? Magic?" Willow wiggled her fingers eager to do a spell.  
  
"No!" Tara jumped in. "I mean we can try other stuff first like research." She thought Willow was using too much magic and didn't want to encourage her.  
  
"Why not?" Willow didn't get Tara. "It be faster this way and we don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Willow's right." Wesley backed her up. "We can't lose any more precious time. Willow should try a locater spell."  
  
"Can you? I thought the thing traveled trough dimensions. Can you track him there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to do some research, look for the right spell. But I think so, I mean it is a mystical thing and therefore has a mystical locater." She saw the doubtful looks. "Well it should work. In theory."  
  
"So we have a plan." Buffy declared.  
  
"Yes." Giles wiped his glasses. "Willow, Tara, you two try to find the locater spell." He looked around knowing there's not much any of them can do right now, except wait.   
  
"What about us?" Gunn wasn't use to all the research and no action.   
  
"To be honest there isn't much we can do." Giles said. "We can try to do some research but the truth is I don't believe there's anything else we can find about the Dorkanious that we don't already know."  
  
"Strangely as it may sound, right now, we are probably the experts when it comes to the Dorkanious." Wesley elaborated.  
  
"So what? We should just wait?" Fred asked in disappointment.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Wesley knew how she felt. He felt the same way. Back home they had a job, a mission. There was rarely a boring moment. And even, when they were by themselves with no visions or cases, they filed their time, usually by hanging together. How he missed that.  
  
Slowly the group dispersed. Anya and Xander went home to some well-needed quality time, or as Anya put it: "We haven't had sex in days. So you two don't show up in the next 3 hours." That was referred to Gunn and Fred of course. So they decided to go check out the sites in Sunnydale with the guidance of Dawn, Buffy and oddly enough Spike. All they had to do was mention the words ice cream and the summers' girls were on board. No one really knew how Spike fitted in, but he did. Lorne wanted to get some rest after a day out with Conor, so Cordy & Angel lend him the bedroom while they decided to take a stroll of their own. While Tara, Willow, Giles and Wesley stayed home to research and research and do a little bit of research. Uh and watch Conor, of course.  
  
"It's a beautiful night. I love that smell." She took a big sniff of the night air.  
  
"You like the smell of sewers?" Angel asked after taking a sniff.  
  
"Just because you have super smell sense doesn't mean you have to use it every single time." She smiled and took his hand. "Filter, smell only the night air. Clear and sweet."  
  
He loved hearing her talk. He could listen to her for hours, and he would have except he had that pesky thought that wouldn't go away. "Cordy?" He had to resolve this.  
  
"Yes?" She was happy. He hated doing this right now, but he had to.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" He said so fast he wasn't even sure if she understood him. But when she stopped and let go of his hand and stared at him he knew she did.  
  
"What? Where is this coming from?" She obviously caught off guard.  
  
"I put a few things together and I think you're not telling me something. So, are you?" He laid it all out.  
  
"Uh, playing inspector gadgets are we?" **Oh Angel for both our sakes stop asking these questions. Okay Cordy, play it cool. Look angry and deny like crazy. Remember he mustn't know. Not yet.**  
  
"No, I'm not playing anything. But I'm not stupid either." Now he was getting angry. "All those questions you asked me about whether I love you no matter what?"  
  
**I knew I shouldn't have asked that.**  
  
"And the way you were stalling today when Giles asked you about what you knew." He raised his finger to stop her from interrupting him. "And don't say you weren't stalling. I know you too well for that and you were staling. And There are other things that I've noticed and I'm not gonna name it all, because I think the message got through. At least I hope it did." He looked at her waiting for her to respond, for her to tell him he's crazy and there's nothing going on and he's just worried. He wanted her to tell him she wasn't hiding anything from him, because if she was, she must have done so for a reason, a reason he didn't want to know about.  
  
"Angel have I ever hidden something from you?" **No, no wait, I'm taking it back. Oh no he's gonna have a filed day with this.**  
  
"Lets see, have you ever hidden something from me?" Angel was going all the way. "Something like; your visions are killing you, literally. You mean something like that?" She fell for it, she knew what he'd say and she fell for it.  
  
"Okay okay, wrong question. But that was then..."  
  
"And this is now Cor." He cut her off. "So I'm asking again, and before you answer take in mind we promised never to hid something from one another. Are you not telling me something I should know about?"  
  
"Define should?"  
  
"Cordy!!!" He snapped at her. "No more games fess up." He crossed his arms waiting for an answer.  
  
"I want chocolate, vanilla and..."  
  
"Strawberry. Dawn you always take the same flavors and yet you still think its necessary to name them every time." Buffy teased her.  
  
"What will you have?" Fred asked spike. "When angel took me out for ice cream He ordered Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip, which is weird cause he can't taste it, how can he know what's the best flavor, unless someone told him once and he thought..."  
  
"Fred honey. I think they got it." Gunn stopped her babbling.  
  
"In that case, I'll have chocolate." Spike smiled marveling at the idea of Angel eating ice cream.  
  
After they all had their ice cream combs, they started walking down Main Street. The weather was wonderful so it seemed like all of Sunnydale decided to take a walk.  
  
"Hey, Cordy told me about the Bronze. Maybe we can check that out later?" Gunn offered. Fred and Dawn seemed thrilled about the idea but Buffy just pointed at Dawn and nodded. Gunn got the message. "On the other hand, I heard its not that cool, anyway."  
  
"No it is. We have to check it out." Dawn tried convincing him, while Buffy behind Dawn's back nodded her head repeatedly.  
  
"Actually I'm pretty tired." Fred came to her boyfriend's rescue who was caught between the summer's girls.   
  
"Uh well another time, then." Buffy smiled at Fred and Gunn in appreciation. Dawn frowned and kept eating her ice cream.   
  
"Do you think she'll find a spell? Fred brought up the subject they were all trying to avoid.  
  
"Willow always comes through." Buffy said with pride.  
  
"Is she that powerful? I mean Cordy and Angel didn't tell us much but we know she re-ensoul Angel a couple of years ago." Fred was curious about Willow and her power.  
  
"Actually 4 years ago, and yeah she is." Buffy replied.  
  
"She brought Buffy back." Dawn said with pride, but then remembered the whole I-was-in-haven-and-was-pulled-out-by-my-friends thing and she wished she hadn't said a thing.  
  
"Yep, she did that too." Buffy said with a bit of bitterness.  
  
"So I'm guessing, not pissing her off is the way to go?" Gunn didn't like magic all that much.  
  
"No, willow will never hurt a fly." Buffy said and noticed Spike little pff form the side. "What? You disagree?   
  
"Didn't say a word luv." Spiked baked away not wanting to get into this discussion.  
  
"Don't call me luv, and you did say something. So spill. You think Willow's dangerous?"  
  
"She's- not. Her magic- hell yeah."   
  
"I can't believe..."  
  
"Hey there's Cordy and Angel!" Dawn cut off Buffy with her little declaration. "Cordy!" Dawn ran over to her. Buffy couldn't understand why she was so attached to Cordelia.  
  
The group came close to the couple that seemed to be in the middle of something. Everyone noticed, except Dawn, that is.  
  
"Hey." Cordy welcomed the interruption, not like Angel, who now remembered why he wanted to go some place quite.  
  
"Are we interrupting? We are aren't we?" Buffy smiled a half smile. "Sorry we'll be out of your way." She grabbed Dawn's hand a tried dragging her away.  
  
**Oh no, you're my lifesaver. You can't go not yet. Do something Cordy! Make them stay.** "Hey, you guys are not bothering us at all." That was enough for Dawn who brushed Buffy off.   
  
"Great, now we can all hang together." Dawn grabbed Cordy's hand and dragged towards the stores.   
  
They looked like an odd group of people walking down the street. Fred and Gunn held hands and couldn't stop staring at Angel & Cordy. They knew something was up, they just didn't know what. Dawn kept dragging Cordy from one store to the other. While Buffy and Angel had a little chat of their own.  
  
"So did you enjoy your walk? That is until we came along." Buffy asked Angel who seemed preoccupied.  
  
"What? Sorry, didn't get that." He couldn't stop thinking about Cordy.  
  
"Never mind. And speaking of mind yours seems to be away. Why is that?" Buffy had to ask. She could feel Spike staring at her and Angel, trying to listen in on every word they said. She wanted to laugh but decided to hold it in.  
  
"There's a lot going on." He replied.  
  
"And yet, somehow I don't think that's the reason. I thought you'd be happy that Cordelia's back?" Buffy saw him this morning, he was happy.   
  
"Its nothing really." He brushed it off, no wiling to share.  
  
"Okay I won't push. But if you need someone to talk to..."  
  
"Thank you." He said with a smile, God how she loved that smile.   
  
"Cordy?" Angel called out to her.  
  
"Yeah." She turned around to see his angry stare looking back at her.  
  
"Can you come here for a second?"  
  
"But we were just looking at some dresses." She wanted to avoid talking to him.  
  
"Cor?" He raised his voice a bit. Now Gunn & Fred knew for certain something was up.  
  
"Sure." She sighed and walked towards him. He stopped walking and told the rest to go on, promising they'll catch up with them later.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" She played it cool.  
  
"You tell me? What with the hide & sick?" He was angry.  
  
"I told I didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well you'll have to." He pushed on.  
  
"I'm not keeping something from you, and even if I did, that's my Prerogative." Cordy thought that sounded convincing.  
  
"Why are you acting like a five years old? Did you bump your head on your way back to our time?" He mocked her.  
  
"Uh you little..." Now she was pissed. "I'm not talking to you." She turned her back to him and started walking away.  
  
"Oh no you don't." He went after her and grabbed her arm. Forcing her to turn.  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Not until you start acting your age." He held on.  
  
"I'm 21 I can act which age I please to. Now let go!" She tried shaking him off.  
  
"Cordy!" He tried calming her down hoping she won't cause a scene, knowing she would.  
  
"I promise you I'll scream so loud you'll go deaf." She gnashed her teeth. "Angel I'm not kidding. Let go of me right now!" She was serious this time she had enough. If she didn't want to tell him that's her right and there's nothing he can do about it, except frown, which he did already.  
  
"Fine." He let go of her arm. "But can you please talk to me and tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you always assume, something is wrong? Why can't you believe me when I tell you it's all in your head? There's nothing going on." She tried one more time.  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence." He looked at her in fear. He was afraid for her. He knew she was hiding something big and that something scared him.  
  
"Okay, maybe I left something out. But it's insignificant." She admitted  
  
"Tell me." He was glad she was opening up to him.  
  
"You remember the series of visions I had before we came to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
  
"I don't think they had anything to do with the Magistrate. I think they were about the Dorkanious all along. I believe the Magistrate just happened to come along at the same time, but the real reason the Powers sent us here was for the Dorkanious." She explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah pretty much. After my little mind traveling, things became clearer."  
  
"We have to tell Wes and Giles, they need to know." Angel thought it was important.  
  
"I don't see the urgency. There's nothing in those visions that can help us. I learned more from my last vision that I ever learned from them. Until now I thought they belonged to some other demon." Cordy didn't really feel it meant that much, but she didn't mind Angel getting all worked up about it. At least now he'll back off and she won't have to tell him what she really saw in the other Cordelia's mind.  
  
"Come one. Let's head back to the house and tell the others." He grabbed her hand and they walked away. "Cor?" She looked at him. "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, I was just worried about you, that's all."  
  
"I know Angel I know." She smiled, feeling bad inside for deceiving him.   
  
"Cor?"  
  
"What? Did you say something?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted some ice cream? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine sweetie, just fine."  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I know these couples of chapters are a bit weak, but they're important, I promise.  
  
I posted this ch differently so you can see all the punctuation marks. So check it out and tell me what you prefer, this one or the others.  
  
By the way when you see in the story this mark ** it means I'm writing someone's thoughts.  
  
Thank you for reviewing. Hope you'll enjoy this ch, and that you'll review it more than you did the last one. Its not that I have to get reviews, its just that its nice to know that people read my story, and reviews are the only way for me to know that, so please review.  
  
Thanks Nikka. Enjoy. 


	41. I say a little prayer for you

Chapter 41: "I say a little prayer for you..."  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
By the time they finished telling the rest about Cordy's little discovery, and putting Conor to sleep they were beat. Angel fell on the bed his eyes closed, wishing to never get up again. He lay there for a few minutes feeling the tiredness surrounding him. He wasn't about to move for anyone. And then He smelled the familiar smell he loved so. He raised his head looking at the door waiting for it to open knowing who will be on the other side. The door slowly opened, and as if in a slow motion, she came in, a towel wrapped around her head, wearing nothing but a bath rub. She had that scent he couldn't describe, that intoxicating scent. He couldn't help himself; as soon as she closed the door behind her he jumped up and wrapped his hands around her waists.  
  
She was startled, but only for a second. She craned her neck to look at him. "Hey there?" She smiled at him. "I guess that means you missed me for the entire 20 minutes I was gone." She teased him.  
  
He smiled taking her scent. "I couldn't resist that smell. God you smell so wonderfully." He took a big sniff.  
  
She smiled. She loved seeing him like that, all happy and silly. That was the Angel she liked. She didn't mind them bickering, that was okay by her. But the fighting, the real ones she hated.   
  
"Did I tell you how sorry I am?" He held her, pressing her body close to his. She laid her head back, resting on his shoulders.   
  
"Yes you did, and you don't have to keep saying it." She couldn't be angry with him for long, she never could, even when he came back to them asking for their forgiveness almost a year ago she wasn't angry with him for long. He had that something that made him seem vulnerable to her. Besides, right now she was the one who needed to do the apologizing, not him. "Angel... I think it is I who should be apologizing to you, after all..."  
  
"Shhh..." He whispered as he placed his finger on her lips. "No more talking." He ordered as he walked towards the bed holding her hand. She let him lead her, she knew what he wanted, cause she wanted the same thing. Of course she couldn't get everything, but there were others things she could have and that is what she wanted, now more then ever. He lay on his side on the bed, looking at her standing by the bedside. She stood there looking anxious. "Hey you, come join me." He tapped on the mattress next to him.  
  
"Angel are you sure we should do that after all we are still..." he felt the need to interrupt her.  
  
"Its okay, I know the risk and we won't go that far, we won't lose ourselves, I just want to feel you, to hold you."  
  
"No that's not what I meant. I know that you'll be careful, I trust you completely." She said to his surprise.  
  
**What else was there? Why is she resisting what they both want.** "Cory then what?"  
  
"This, whatever this is will change everything between us. We're about to take this relationship one step further and I'm not sure it's the smart thing to do. I know I want too but I'm scared. Scared I'll end up losing my best friend.  
  
He smiled. "Cordy things have changed between us. We can never go back to just being good friends and nothing more. We took that leap when we admitted our true feeling towards each other. This is just another way to show our mutual love for one another. There's nothing to be scared off, I'm right here, and I'm not leaving." His words were sweet and comforting, but reality kept twirling in her mind. The future was out there and she couldn't ignore it. And right then she decided something, something pivotal. She decided to live like there's no tomorrow, to love him with all her heart, not to hold back. And with a smile She joined him and lay on the bed beside him. She lay on her side facing him. "I never thought I could have this, I never thought I was worthy enough."  
  
"You didn't believe you deserve something?" He asked surprised, after all this is queen C.  
  
"No." She laughed. "You see, I always thought that everything bad that has happened to me in the past 3 years was a payback from life for the way I was." A part of him felt sorry for her, he knew she was strong, but felt sad that she thought she had so wrong in the world that se deserves so much pain and misery. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I feel like I did something right, cause I got you, and I don't think I would have if I was still the old self-observed Cordy. Does it make any sense to you?"  
  
"Yeah it does, but you got it wrong." She looked at him surprised. "It is I who must have proven worthy enough to have you in my life not the other way around." He leaned towards her and kissed her. She lay back as he lay on top of her kissing her passionately. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." She reciprocated.  
  
***  
  
"So am I staying or going?" He asked, as he lay in her bed naked.  
  
"I don't think you should go through the front door. You can climb out the window." She offered.  
  
"Buffy. You can't invite me to stay over and then dump me through the back door. It doesn't work like that."  
  
"It's the back window, not door?" She hoped humor will light him up a bit, but it didn't. He just looked infuriated. "Come on spike, what do you want from me? Its hard for me as it is."  
  
"And you don't think it's hard for me?" He sat up. "I had to pretend I was leaving so that Willow and your baby sister won't know I stayed over. God Buffy you sneaked me in when no one was looking and now you try to chase me out the same way?"  
  
"So what do you suggest I'll do? Let you stay here for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning you, me, Dawn, Tara, Angel, Cordelia and their Demon friend could have breakfast together, that is until Xander comes over to pick Dawn up?" She said sarcastically.   
  
"Now when you put it like that." He did see her point in someway, but still.  
  
"You can't stay here and sneak away in the morning, without anyone noticing you. And I'm not ready to tell them about us. I don't even know what us is? They wouldn't understand, I barely do."  
  
"I don't expect you to love me, I acknowledge that fact sometime ago, but I at least expect you to respect me, and respect us." He looked at her and saw her rolling her eyes. "And I guess you don't." He got up and put his pants on. "I thought we were on to something here, I thought there was hope. What? Was it the thought of me leaving that made you change your mind? Or was it the thought of my penis leaving?"  
  
"That's not fair." She sat up. "I never said that."  
  
"You didn't have to, luv, that's the beauty of our so-called relationship. You rang and I show up to serves you. Isn't that so?" She didn't know what to answer him. On some level he was right. "I think I'll go now." He turned to the front door.  
  
"Spike?" She called his name and he turned to see her glancing at the window.  
  
"But of course. Servants only use the service entrance, never the front." He turned and walked to the window.  
  
"Spike I..." She didn't know what she wanted to say.  
  
"Spare me, please. What ever you'll say will just sound fake just like you, just like us." He turned and climbed out the window.  
  
***  
  
"I want to go home." He whispered to her.  
  
"Stop whining." She had enough of him complaining. She wanted to go home as much as he did. She missed her bed, their breakfast together, the hotel, and their lives. She had enough of Sunnydale. They both did.  
  
"I feel like we've been here for weeks." He said in disperse.  
  
"Come on Gunn, it's barely been a week."  
  
"I know, but I hate staying here on this folded sofa, I hate using someone else's bathroom, I hate eating someone else's food I hate..."  
  
"I guess they hate it too." She interrupted his self-pity speech. "I bet Both Xander and Anya, especially Anya, wished we were gone also. Not like us, they're engaged to be married; they have wedding plans on their minds. The last they need is you and I hanging around." She turned to face him on the small bed and took his hand in hers. "So stop complaining and hold me." She smiled at him and that's all he needed to forget his troubles. She turned her back to him as he wrapped his around her and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"No, no, no." She screamed in her sleep.  
  
"Cordy wake up, its just a dream, wake up." He shook her gently to wake her up. She opened her eyes and sat up all at once.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, but soon understood, when she started to remember.   
  
"Another nightmare?" He asked and she nodded to confirm.  
  
"God, they just keep on coming. And they're so vivid, almost like a vision." She lowered her head and held it in her hands, trying to calm herself.  
  
"What are they about? Is it the future? Cause if it is, maybe its just another side effect of you being a part demon. Maybe now you can get visions when you sleep?" If only he knew how true his theory was.   
  
"No. They're not about the future, at least nothing new. They're just nightmares." She had to lie; she had to reject his theory.  
  
"So what are they about?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I can't remember." She said hoping he'll let go of the subject.  
  
"Nothing? Not even a fragment." No he wasn't about to let it slide.  
  
"No nothing." She snapped at him as she got up and walked to the window. She needed some fresh air.   
  
He came up to her and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waists. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He honestly thought he was the one to blame.  
  
**I'll burn in hell for this, I know I will** She thought to herself as she said: "Its okay, never mind." She looked out the window staring at the moon, thinking another day past by, another day close to the... "I miss home." She sighed  
  
"Me too, and as soon as this Dorkanious business is done, we'll be on our way out of here." He kissed her neck.  
  
"I guess I always knew I'll be back here someday, I just never thought I'll stay."   
  
"But you're not staying, at least not for long."  
  
She smiled staring at the moon. "No I guess I'm not."  
  
"Come on, let's go to sleep." He took her hand and led her to bed.   
  
***  
  
It was early in the morning. Angel was still asleep, so was the rest of the house. But she couldn't sleep. She got up quietly, knowing that every sound will wake him up. She took something from her bag, grabbed her robe and walked out on her tiptoes. Once she was out she put her robe on and quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room. On the sofa Lorne was sleeping. She walked towards him and set on the coffee table as she gently shook him. "Lorne, wake up! Lorne?"  
  
"What? Ha? Who is it? He yelled out, and she quickly put her hand on his mouth.  
  
"Shhh, be quiet it's only me."  
  
"Cordy? you scared me half to death." Lorne who came to said after she removed her hand. "What time is it?"  
  
"It depends. Some say late, I say early."  
  
Lorne glanced at his watch. "I say early also. It's 5:30 in the morning; I'm supposed to be asleep. And I was having such a wonderful dream."  
  
"Lorne." She grabbed his chin and turned his face so he was facing her. "Concentrate, I need your help."  
  
"Okay." He nodded his head "What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to do a few errands for me, but first I need you to promise not to tell anyone about this."  
  
"In everyone to you also mean Angel-boy?" Lorne hoped he wouldn't have to hide things from Angel.  
  
"Especially Angel-boy... I mean Angel. Can you do that?"  
  
"Cor, I'm not so good with the laying and deceit."  
  
"You won't lie to them. Just keep it under warps till its time."  
  
"How will I know when its time?"  
  
"You'll know, Lorne. You'll know." She looked sad.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" He was up for the job.  
  
"Take these." She handed him a piece of paper. "And when its time do as it says in the note." She took out 4 letters and handed them to him. On each of them was a name.  
  
"What is it?" He asked as he looked through the letters and saw his name, Angel, Conor, her parent's name. "Cordy are you not telling me something? Is this a Dear John letter with a twist?"  
  
"Lorne no question. Just don't open them yet. Keep them safe and hidden. When the time comes, just deliver them, that's all, nothing more."  
  
"Do I dare ask what's in the note?" He looked at it. It was still folded.  
  
"Lorne?"  
  
"I know, I know, no questions." He figured that one out on his own.  
  
"You're the only one I can trust with this. It's important to me, I hope you understand that?"  
  
"I do princess, but I think I know where you're heading with this and I have to say I don't like this one bit." Lorne knew there was more to her vision than she led on.  
  
"If you know, then keep it to yourself." She was about to get up when Lorne reached out and grabbed her arm.   
  
"Give me a little hug will you, I have a feeling we should do this now." She smiled, knowing he'll do as she asked. She sat on the sofa and they hugged. Tiny tears came down her cheek.  
  
"Lorne?" She said still hugging him. "Will you sing me a song?"  
  
"What would you like to hear?" He didn't let go.  
  
"Something beautiful, something peaceful. Something that won't wake the entire house." She smiled.  
  
"I think I got just the thing." They broke the hug but she stayed on the sofa waiting for her song. Lorne cleared his throat and began to sing: "the moment I wake up..." Cordy started smiling. "Before I put on my make up..." He glanced at her.  
  
"I say a little prayer for you..." She filled in the lines.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Before I start getting hate mail, I just wanted to stress that I never promised a happy ending. Now that that's out of the way, please review this chapter. Its really important to me to know what you thought of it, the story is coming to an end and every review is important to determine the next step. The power is yours.  
  
Thank you for all you reviewers, I love every one of them.  
  
P.S.   
  
Paging, paging people who can re-proof my next story. I have two chapters ready and I asked someone to re-proof them for me, but unfortunately he's too busy so I'm asking you guys. If there's anyone out there that can do this and has free time, please send me an e-mail or a review.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	42. Tales of the past

Chapter 42: tales of the past  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
She could hear the sounds of people waking up; she wished she had a few more minutes to herself. **It won't be long before Angel wake's up and sees I'm not in bed next to him and starts looking for me. Of course he won't cause I'm out here on the deck drinking coffee enjoying the morning sun. But I imagine eventually he will, he'll probably ask Dawn to go look for me outside. And then I'll lose my quite moment.** She could hear people in the kitchen. It was Willow. She could smell the smell of Pancakes been made, and she remembered how hungry she was. But she didn't get up, not yet. She still wanted sometime on her own.  
  
"Do you want it in a heart shape?" Cordy heard Willow from the other side of the door. ?"What? No she's not here." **great probably asking about me** Cordy thought to herself. "I'll check out back." She hared Willow and then heard the door opening. "Cordy? You're here. Angel is looking for you." Willow informed her.  
  
"I figured he would." She got up holding onto her mug. "Just wanted to enjoy the sun for a while." Cordy explained and walked back inside to face Angel who seemed pissed.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Outside." She said briefly while putting her mug in the sink.  
  
"Conor was crying like crazy, didn't you hear him?" He snapped at her.  
  
"No I didn't. Did you give him a bottle?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Sure after you were no where to be found." He was obviously angry with her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry but you were there its not like ..."  
  
"I didn't know where you put his bottle, and besides, you know how he loves it when you're around when he wakes up. You should have been more responsible, especially after..."  
  
"That's it." She yelled at him. "I'm not you're servant, maid, or nanny." She walked out to the backyard knowing he can't follow her.  
  
"What?" Angel looked at Willow innocently.  
  
"Come on Angel." Willow didn't buy his innocent look.  
  
"What?" He asked confused. He really didn't seem to know what the problem was.  
  
"You can't take people for granted, no matter how oblivious you are. You just can't." She kept her eyes on the pancakes.  
  
"Oblivious? Granted? What are you talking about Will?" Angel still didn't get it.  
  
"I'm talking about you always expecting her to be there, always taking it as a fact that she would be." Willow tried to explain. She finished the last pancake, turned off the stove and poured her some coffee. "Wants some? She offered.  
  
"No, thanks. And I don't always expects her to be there, I know she has a life of her own."  
  
"Does she really?" Willow sat on one of the stools and Angel sat beside her. "Because on the looks of it, she doesn't. Her life is you guys. The investigation thing, the visions, the mission and apparently taking care of your child." Willow emphasized that last part.  
  
"My child? He may as well be hers." Angel explained.  
  
"But he isn't, is he? Sure she takes care of him and loves him but he'll never truly be hers. You'll always be his father and always your word will matter most."  
  
"The point being?" Angel was losing his patience.  
  
"The point is Angel. If you were worried about her, if you were scared something might have happened to her, you could have just said that, instead of yelling at her for not taking care of your child, not hers, yours."  
  
Angel didn't know how Willow knew what he really felt, but she did. **God I'm such an idiot** He thought to himself. "I better go and talk to her." He looked outside knowing it wasn't possible at the moment. "Or I'll just wait for her to come back in." Willow smiled as she grabbed some plates and carried them to the dining room.  
  
"Give me a hand will you?" She asked Angel as he kept staring out the window at Cordy.  
  
"Sure." He said without turning his eyes. And then he saw it. She suddenly stood up and fell to the ground crouching in pain. "Oh god."   
  
"What is it?" Willow turned quickly.  
  
"Something's wrong, please go to her!" Angel asked and Willow quickly put the plates down and ran outside to Cordelia who was lying on the ground twirling in pain.  
  
"Cordy? Cordy?" Willow held her down, but she didn't stop crying out. Angel couldn't do anything but stare.   
  
"Cordy look at me!" Willow grabbed her face trying to stop her from crying. She didn't respond. "Cordy!" She yelled at her, and then it stopped. She laid on the grass her eyes half open filed with tears. She looked up at Willow.  
  
"Willow?" She asked confused. "What happened?"  
  
"I should ask you that. Are you okay? Can you get up?"  
  
"I think so." She slowly got up with Willow's help.  
  
"Let's get you inside. Angel is worried crazy." She said as they walked towards the house.  
  
***  
  
Angel took Cordy to the leaving room that by now was filled with people. They were all there; the A.I. the Scoobies, all-wondering what happened. Dawn brought Cordelia some water and aspirin while Angel helped her to the couch. She sat down staring at all the worried faces looking back at her.  
  
"What happened?" Gunn took the protector rule.  
  
"I had a vision." Cordy replied. She was still shaken up.  
  
"Your visions are usually; a bit of floating, some yelling out loud, but not sharp pains to the head. Not anymore." Fred commented.  
  
"I know, I can't explain it. Maybe it's because I had a vision about the Dorkanious."  
  
"The Dorkanious?" Giles's eyes lit up. So did Wesley's.   
  
"Yeah, he's coming and his not happy." Cordelia remembered the vision.  
  
"Not happy? What did we ever do to him?" Dawn asked concerned.  
  
"We have his book and he wants it back." Cordy replied.  
  
"We do?" Buffy looked around at all the book spread on the table.  
  
"Can you tell which one, like you did before?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, not yet. I guess it's not here yet. But by the time he gets here it will be. And he'll want it, and he'll get it." Cordy took a sip of water.  
  
"When?" Willow asked what the rest feared to.  
  
"Soon. A day maybe two." Cordelia said and saw the entire room stare at her in fear. "And I'm guessing the book will appear sometime around then. We don't have much time." She finished off.  
  
"So all our work was for nothing." Willow said disappointed. "We don't need the locator spell anymore."   
  
"No, we can still use it." Cordy said. "I can sense it when I touch it, or when I'm near it, not when it's far. The book could be here in Sunnydale but not near us and I won't sense it. The spell could help." Cordy explained and Willow smiled, happy all her hard work wasn't a waste.  
  
"If I remember correctly you said the book couldn't be destroyed, right?" Buffy asked and Cordy nodded for affirmation. "So what good will it do to have it if we can't destroy it?"  
  
"At least he won't have it either, and because his incorporeal he can't really hurts us." Willow replied. "Am I right?" She hoped she was.  
  
"Basically yes." Cordy said. But as I said he can possess the body of any living creature, which includes demons and vampires. So if he wants to..."   
  
"He can use them to hurt us." Angel finished off the sentence.  
  
"Yeah." Cordy concurred.  
  
"Great so we have nothing, no way to protect ourselves." Gunn summed it up.  
  
"I think some of us should leave." Cordy said all of the sudden to the surprise of everyone.  
  
"What?" Angel asked not understanding.  
  
"If my vision comes true..."  
  
"It won't." Angel cut her off.  
  
"But if it will, it means Sunnydale will become a prison for all of us. I didn't see it spread further than Sunnydale."  
  
"So you're thinking of getting some of us out before it's too late." Buffy got to her way of thinking. She wanted Dawn as far away from here as possible.  
  
"Yeah but who will go? If we want to defeat it we'll need everyone on board." Wesley commented.  
  
"We don't need Dawn..." Cordy started to say when...  
  
"The hell you don't." Dawn cut her off. "Cordy don't say that, I'm a valuable member of the Scoobies, right?" She turned to Willow for help.  
  
"Dawnie, I think Cordelia's right. You should go..."  
  
"And you should take both Lorne and Conor with you." Angel added.  
  
"Me? Now you're kicking me out?" Lorne didn't expect this.  
  
"We need someone who can take care of them, someone older." Cordy who knew what Angel was thinking, cause she thought the same, explained.  
  
"And someone who you won't miss in battle." Lorne added.  
  
"No Lorne that's not what I meant..."  
  
"It's okay princess, I understand. I'm not mad, I'm actually honored."  
  
"You are?" Xander asked surprised. Whenever he was cast aside he never felt honored.  
  
"Honored that you think so highly of me that you trust me with both Conor and Dawn." He smiled.  
  
"I'm not leaving, so count me out." Dawn insisted.  
  
"Yes you are." Buffy steeped in. "You heard what Angel told us, you know what's coming. I need to stay focused on the mission and I can't do that if I'm worried about you getting hurt, or worse." Buffy steeped closer to her. "Dawn, this is not about you, it's about the grater good, about fighting the good fight. You know what I mean; you're old enough to understand. Don't make it more difficult than it already is." Dawn knew she was right, she just couldn't admit it yet, so she said nothing.  
  
"Who else?" Gunn asked. "Can Fred go?" He didn't want her around, especially after knowing she'll die and he'll be left standing.  
  
"No Gunn. I'm not a child and I can help, I can't go." She knew he said it out of love, but she couldn't leave.  
  
"She's right, we can use her." Buffy said. "But maybe Angel should go also." That last remark made everyone turn their heads and stare at Buffy. "If the vision is true Angel won't be here for much longer and I really don't think any of us wants to meet Angelus again." She looked at the Scoobies who agreed with her assessment.   
  
"I'm not leaving." Angel stated.  
  
"Angel think of the alternative, we can't effort..."  
  
"I said." He cut Buffy off. "I'm not leaving, this is not negotiable." And that was it, no one else argued.  
  
"So its Lorne, Dawn and Conor, right?" Wesley named all the departures parties.  
  
"If there's anyone else here who wants to go, he should. There's no obligation to stay, anyone can go, but do it now." Buffy looked around the room waiting to see if someone rises is or her hand. She smiled knowing no one would, not even Anya. "Okay, Dawn you better go pack, Lorne you do the same. You should leave as soon as possible."   
  
"You can take my car." Giles handed Lorne the keys. "If we'll survive this you can give it back to me, if not take care of it, she eats up a lot of gas." Lorne smiled.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't long and they were all ready to go. After awhile Dawn stopped frowning and accepted her leaving as a fact. Angel packed Conor's things while Cordy took him out back for some one-on-one time.   
  
"Hi baby face." She spoke to the half-sleeping baby. I sure hope I'm wrong and we'll meet again. "She rocked him back and forth. "But something tells me we won't and in that case I wanted to say to you a few impartment things, so here goes: 1. Always be kind to women, you should treat them like a rare object, with extra delicateness.  
  
2. Listen to your father. He may be stubborn sometime but usually he knows what he's talking about.  
  
3. Remember family comes first, before friends, before girlfriends. And you little fellow have one hell of a family so take care of them, for me. Alright?" A small tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "Remember me. Remember how I loved you; remember how I wished you were mine. Remember I will always, always watch over you." Now the tears came pouring. She wiped them off and continued. "Always have a sense of style. Wear lots of color, not like your gloomy dad who prefers black.  
  
4. Be kind, be generous, but don't let people walk over you. Love with all your heart, but be careful to whom you give to. And do some good, okay? You have some great role models; learn from them. And last thing." She took a deep breath. "Take care of your dad for me. Make sure he gets some peace of mind, make sure he won't hide under a rock and disappears. Make sure he lives." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. I love you Conor," She kept rocking him back and forth.  
  
***  
  
"Are we ready to go? Lorne asked as he saw Dawn.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry sweaty you'll love L.A." Lorne said with a smile.  
  
"Is dad there?" Dawn asked Buffy.  
  
"No, he's still on a business trip. But in case we won't..." Buffy could bear to say it. "In any case, as soon as he gets back, you'll go to him, alrihgt?" Dawn nodded. She stopped frowning when she saw how hard it was for Buffy to let go. "Take care of yourself." Buffy reached out and hugged her sister. "I love you." She whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." Dawn reciprocated  
  
"Here's my little trooper." Lorne said when he saw Angel & Cordy coming towards him with Conor in their arms. "Have we said all our goodbyes?" Lorne asked.  
  
"As much as I could." **It was heart breaking seeing Angel like that**, She thought to herself. Cordy wished she could tell him the truth and spear him this pain, but she knew she couldn't, not yet. If he knew, he'd stop her and everything will go wrong.   
  
In the living room all the Scoobies and A.I. gathered to say good-bye. The A.I. hugged Lorne and kissed Conor while the Scoobies said parting words to Dawn. After a few minutes it was all done. Angel Kissed Conor and hugged him for the last time before handing him over to Cordy who did the same and finally placed him in his pram. And that was it they were gone. With all the sorrow involved, But Angel and Buffy were glad to know their loved ones are safe.  
  
***  
  
"Hi." She looked up and saw Willow standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy said and placed her head back on the bed staring at the sealing.  
  
Willow walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Buffy and sat on the bed beside her. "So is there anything new up there?" Willow looked at the ceiling.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked at her not understanding the question.  
  
"You've been staring at it for a while, so I figured there must be something new about it." Willow explained.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy sat up. "I'm just wondering if I did the right thing."   
  
"About sending Dawn?" Willow asked. And Buffy nodded. "You did. You're both better off like this. Now you can focus on what's coming and Dawn is out of danger."  
  
"I know, but you should have seen the way she looked at me." Buffy remembered Dawn's frowned face as she left.  
  
"She'll get over it. You know Dawnie she's..." Suddenly something caught her attention. On the carpet she saw a silver shining thing.  
  
"What is it Will?" Buffy asked when noticed that Willow was staring at something.  
  
"I'm not sure, she said and reached down and grabbed it.  
  
"What did you find in Buffy's room of mystery...?" She stopped when she saw what Willow was holding. It was a lighter. Not just any lighter, but Spike's lighter.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy confused. "Buffy that looks like Spike's lighter, but it can't be. Spike hasn't been up here, at least not for awhile, so how can the lighter..." A realization came upon her. "Buffy? Was Spike...? Was Spike...? Well what I'm trying to ask is...?  
  
"Yes he was here, yes in my room, yes with me. And yes he stayed here for most of the night." Buffy said it all at once in fear she won't be able to say at all.  
  
"Oh gosh." Willow mumbled out of her wide opened mouth. "You and Spike are... What? Dating?" Willow wasn't sure how to call this relationship.  
  
"NO!" Buffy said firmly. "We're just... together, you know." Buffy knew it didn't explain it much, but had no other way of putting it.  
  
"I guess now I do know." Willow was still shocked. "Does Xander know?"  
  
"No! And you can't tell him. He won't take it so calmly like you did."  
  
"So this is your definition of calm." **I'm on the break of having a heart attack, and she thinks I'm calm** Willow thought to herself.  
  
"Will, I know it's a lot to take in, but bear in mind I too was open about choices you made." Buffy hoped that would convince her.  
  
**True she did, that's a good point, but still... Tara was good and nice and loving and Spike... Spike is anything but that. But on the other hand, he did help us this summer when he didn't have to. And he does care about Dawn. And he said on more than one occasion that he loves Buffy, so I guess in a way... No there's still a world of difference between him and Tara. But never mind this, Buffy's my friend and if she needs my support then that's what she'll get, I owe her that much**  
  
"Willow?" Buffy said after noticing she hasn't answered back.  
  
"I'm here." Willow said with a smile. "You're right, you did accept my choices and I should accept yours. So if Spike is what you want you got my support."  
  
"Do you really mean it, or are you just saying it cause of guilt on the whole death-and-back-to-life-thing?" Buffy had a feeling she wasn't really okay with this.  
  
"I won't lie to you. Part of said it because I feel guilty, another part because of the way you welcomed Tara and accepted any choice I made. But a big part of me said it, because you're my friend and I love you and I want you to be happy. And if Spike's makes you happy, although I can't imagine how, then so be it." Buffy couldn't help herself and reached out and hugged Willow so tight she could barely breathe.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy?" Willow tapped on her back, instructing her to let go a bit.  
  
"Uh sorry." Buffy let go. "I'm just glad you're okay with this.  
  
"I am, but just for the record." Willow took a big breath. "I don't think been with Spike is what you need, I don't think this relationship is good for you. I don't think that any relationship that you have to hide from your friends, family and even yourself can be good for you." Buffy stopped smiling as Willow went on. "Although I admit that Spike has changed and he has helped us more than once when he didn't have to, that doesn't change the fact that he has no soul and without that chip in his brain he'll go back to being the old Spike we knew a few years ago. Remember that." Willow didn't want to be harsh but she wanted Buffy to understand.  
  
"I know." Buffy replied. "And I don't love him, sometimes I don't even know if I like him. But right now I need him."  
  
"Does he know you're using him?" Willow asked coldly.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
***  
  
"I think I found something." Giles's shout startled everyone.  
  
"What? What?" Wesley who dozed off woke up all at once.  
  
"I think I found a way to destroy the book, or a least lock it away for good, where the Dorkanious can never find it." Giles said with pride of his discovery.  
  
"How? I thought there was no mention of the Dorkanious in the books?" Fred asked confused.  
  
"There isn't, but there is reference to the white book." Giles said and no one really knew what he meant, except for Wesley.  
  
"Of course." Wesley jumped in. "How I could have missed it." He was angry with himself.  
  
"What People?" Cordy said to them.  
  
"The white book is a tale about an ancient book that use to show up in different location, sometimes all at once and only the white priestesses could see it and control it."  
  
"The what?" Angel decided to join in.  
  
"The white priestesses were a cult of powerful women who possessed great powers. There are many tales and myths about them. No one really knows what is true and what is false." Giles explained.  
  
"One of the tale said they were like the amazons." Wesley elaborated.  
  
"What? Like they fought and jumped from trees like Xena?" Gunn smiled amused by the notion.  
  
"No." Wesley frowned at him. "Similar in the way, they kept only the girls and deserted the boys. You couldn't join their cult, you had to be born into it." Wesley kept on. "According to the tales, on their 12th birthday each girl received the power her ancestors possessed and a special gift as well."  
  
"What kind of gift?" Cordy found the story way too familiar.  
  
"Some were able to heal with a touch, others became great sorceress...."  
  
"Was the sight a gift also?" Cordy asked to the Wesley's surprise.  
  
"Yes, actually the priestesses are the first beings to be documented to have possessed that gift.   
  
"So how come demons have it, like Cordy?" Fred asked.  
  
"Hey." Cordy said. "Only half demon, thank you."  
  
"You see." Wesley began to explain. "The priestesses were forbidden to fall in love, because according to their beliefs, if a child was born out of love he or she would have had all the priestesses powers and also his mother's gift when he or she turned 12, whether he was a boy or girl. According to the legend, one priestess fell in love with a man and gave birth to his son. And so, when the boy turned 12 he received all the priestesses' power and his mother's gift as well.  
  
"And of course that changed him, he wasn't a human any more. The powers he received changed him." Giles elaborated. "But that's just a myth."  
  
"The gift? Was it the sight?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yes it was. And that is how, according to the tales, the gift speared around the world passing from one demon to the other.   
  
"So that boy was a demon?" Gunn tried to keep track.  
  
"Not really but he was different." Giles explained. "It was believed that as the time moved on from one generation to the other the change became permanent and so did the sight."  
  
"So what? Am I a descendant of the priestesses? That can't be I got the visions from Doyle, and my mom had no gift, except the ones she bought to herself." Cordy didn't understand it at all.  
  
"I don't Cordelia. It may be. But as I said its just a myth.   
  
"But still, imagine it's not." Cordy pressed on.  
  
"You said for you're self that you got the visions by mistake from Doyle. What if Doyle is a descendant of that boy thousands of years ago?" Giles was hypothesizing. "The truth is we just don't' know."  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,   
  
It was a nice surprise to see not all of you wanted to behead me after the last chapter. And for that I am grateful. As for the angry mob, all I can say is: Sorry.  
  
This chapter is a bit longer than usual and that's caused I made you wait.  
  
I should worn you all in advance; a very very busy months are ahead and unfortunately I won't be able to finish the story before it starts (it starts this week), so... I ask you to bear with me, and be patience. I promise I'll end the story; it's just that it might take longer for me to update chapters. Hope you understand.   
  
As usual I really rally love-receiving reviews, so please review. Hope you like this one; let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	43. New places

Chapter 43: New places.  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
"The truth is we just don't know." Giles sighed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I can't accept that. There are too many coincidences at work." Cordy refused to let it go.  
  
"What coincidence?" Angel asked.  
  
"Like me feeling a connection to the Dorkanious. Like I have the same gift/power the priestesses had..."  
  
"Only one of their powers, they had many more." Giles corrected.  
  
"Still. I'm telling you there's more to it."  
  
"And say there is, do you think it'll help us?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah I do. If those priestesses could control this thing and I'm connected to them in some way, maybe... maybe I can control it too." Cordy explained. Now the pieces were coming together; what she saw in her vision, what she saw in the other Cordelia's mind, the rule she was meant to play in the coming events, and the end to it all. But she needed more information. Although she saw plenty inside Cordelia's head, she hasn't seen enough. She needed to fill in the blanks.  
  
"Okay, then I guess we research." Angel declared and could see Gunn frowning in the corner. "Although we might need someone to go to the local demon pub and see if he can getting something out of them." As Angel finished off he could see Gunn's eyes lit up and a big smile spread around his face. "Gunn?"  
  
"Yeah." Gunn jumped up ready for action.  
  
"Why don't you and Fred check it out?"  
  
"Sure thing." He replied. And before you knew it he was in the doorway calling to Fred to hurry up.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Fred asked.  
  
"We'll get some on the way." he said and dragged her out.  
  
"Maybe you should have concluded Buffy before handing out assignments." Giles said.  
  
"Why? He's more than qualified to ordered people around. He's actually improved through the years at being Mr. boss-who knows all." Cordy teased Angel.   
  
"Fine, but we better inform her of what we learned." Giles didn't like the idea of leaving Buffy out of the loop.  
  
"Fine, you do that while I'll go out for awhile." Cordy said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Wait a minute." Angel grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." Cordy replied.  
  
"I got that, but for what reason?"  
  
"I need some air, I've been cooped up in this house for days." She explained.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you." Angel insisted.  
  
"Sure, just tell me which one you prefer: the heavy black blanket or a nice umbrella." She smiled at him as he realized it was still daytime. "Don't worry I'll be fine." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out.   
  
He could hear Wesley and Giles giggling in the back. "I'll go tell Buffy what's up." He said and walked up the satires without looking at them.  
  
***  
  
Willow turned her head. "Someone's knocking." She said.  
  
"Come in." Buffy cried out. The door opened and Angel came in. "Angel?" She smiled. It was more a smile of relief than of happy-to-see-you-smile.  
  
"Hi. Am I interrupting?" He asked when he noticed Willow was in the room.  
  
"No we were actually just finishing up." Willow said as she got up. "Anything new?" she asked Angel."  
  
"Actually, that's why I'm here." Angel said. "Wesley and Giles found some stuff about the white priestesses."  
  
"The who? Willow and Buffy asked simultaneously. Angel sat on the bad as he began to explain everything. By the time he was done Willow rushed down stairs leaving the two alone.  
  
"So, was is just me or there was something going on here just as I came in?" Angel felt a bit of tension in the air.  
  
"It's not just you." Buffy replied. "Willow found out about me and Spike..."   
  
"And I'm guessing she's not a big fan?" He knew Willow and Xander wouldn't approve of Spike.  
  
"Well she's not starting a fan club, that's for sure. But she did say she supported my every decision, cause she's my friend and she loves me."  
  
"I feel a 'but' coming..."  
  
"But I think that mostly, she said it out of guilt and also when the shoe was on the other foot I wear it perfectly." Buffy looked at Angel and Knew he didn't understand a thing. "Guilt; Cause of the whole pull-you-out-of-heaven-thing. And the shoe metaphor is about me accepting with welcome arms her and Tara relationship. You do know they're... together?"  
  
"I may be out of the loop Buffy, but I'm not an idiot. I knew about it for a while. Actually Cordy told me about it awhile back."  
  
"Uh." Buffy felt stupid.  
  
"Does is matter what her reasons are? Did you ask her about that?"  
  
"I did and she said it's mainly cause I'm her friend, but she also made it perfectly clear that she doesn't think this relationship are good for me."  
  
"And she's wrong, where exactly?" Angel thought the same thing.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy snapped at him. "You can be a little more supportive here, I did support you and Cordelia's thing."  
  
"First of all don't even try to compare Spike to Cordy, There's no comparison." Angel was ticked off. "Secondly, Me and Cordy are not a thing we're a couple and as I recall you had a hard time cooping with that at first." Buffy knew he was right. **The way he said couple, the way he defends her, uhhh**  
  
"I know, I know, but this is what it is, and Spike is here, and no one has the right to judge me."  
  
"And no one is. But ask yourself this: Why didn't you tell your friends till now. Actually why are you still not telling them, I'm thinking Willow finding out about Spike was by mistake, it's not like you told her on your own?"  
  
**God, does he always have to be so right and to the point. Sometimes I feel he can read me like an open book, think of which** "Do they need some help downstairs, they're a bit short handed with Xander and Anya at work, Tara on campus and Fred & Gunn off." Buffy wanted to change the subject. "And where's Cordy again?"  
  
"Out. She needed some air."  
  
"God knows there's not enough here." Buffy mocked her.  
  
"Hey, you try been in a coma for two days and spending the rest of your time here having mind splitting visions." Angel snapped at her.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Buffy apologized. "Don't get all snappy with me."  
  
"I'm sorry." He calmed down. "We better go downstairs and give them a hand." He got up And Buffy followed.  
  
"Angel?" she stopped him in the doorway. "Xander and the rest don't know yet, lets keep like that." Angel nodded at that was good enough for her.  
  
***  
  
"Okay this must be the place." Cordy looked at the mausoleum. "It looks like the one I saw in her mind. Here goes." She reached out and open the gate. It wasn't locked. She got inside and took out a flashlight. "God it's dark in here." She looked around; the walls had cracks and the place looked old and deserted. It was damp and smelly and full of dust.  
  
"I don't think god had anything to do with that. It's more of a man thing." She turned around to see who it was. She pointed the flashlight. "Wow luv, point it elsewhere."  
  
"Spike?" Cordy couldn't believe he was here. **What in the world is he doing here?** "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you live here?" Cordy smiled thinking even Spike couldn't sink that low.  
  
"Nice to see you too." He lit up a cigarette. "And no I don't live here. My crypt is not far from here."  
  
"So what? You were board so you decided to take a stroll in broad day light?"  
  
"I used the tunnels." He replied.  
  
"That answers the how, but what about the why?"  
  
"Maybe you should go first pompon girl. What are you doing here?" Cordy stopped smiling thinking what she'll say to him.  
  
"Just checking some things out. Giles had an idea."  
  
"I thought watcher-boy usually sends Buffy. How come he sent you?" Spike was surprised.  
  
"She was busy, I volunteered." Cordy replied hoping he'll go away.  
  
"Well what are you looking for maybe I can help?" A part of him was glad that it was her and not Buffy. He wasn't really sure if he was up for another round of arguing.  
  
"Its okay I got it." Cordy just wanted him to go away.  
  
"Come on, I'm not as useless as I seem. I know this mausoleums pretty well."  
  
"I bet you do. But as I said no thanks." She thought if been nice isn't working, maybe been nasty will.  
  
"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to get rid of me." He knew there's more here then she's letting on.  
  
"I don't like you, okay. I don't want to be around you. And I don't care if Buffy trusts you enough to sleep with you, I don't. So go away."   
  
"I bet that crap works on Angel, right?" Spike smirked.  
  
"What is it with you? Are you a sucker for humiliation?" Cordy sighed and set on the tomb that stood in the middle of the mausoleum.  
  
"No, but I can read people pretty well, and right now you're trying your best to get rid of me and I want to know why?" Spike sat beside her.  
  
"Why? Since when did you grow a conscience?"  
  
"What can I say, the Scoobies good deeds robbed off on me?" He smiled so did she.  
  
"If I tell do you promise not to ask question and keep it a secret, even from Buffy?"  
  
"The secret part no worries, as for the question... well you already know I'm a curious fellow."  
  
"Take it or leave it."   
  
"Wow you're one though cookie." He liked her. "Fine, no question, spill."  
  
***  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" Fred asked as they reached the pub.  
  
"Cause I can't stand another moment in that house." Gunn replied. "Did you know that today is exactly one week since we arrived to this hell-hole. Gunn grunted.  
  
"I know, and I had enough too. And to be honest a part of me wanted to go home with Lorne." She sympathized with Gunn.  
  
"So why did you argue with me?" He didn't get it.  
  
"Cause of this, and I don't mean the pub." She said before Gunn had a chance to reply. "The mission, saving the world, it's not just for L.A., or just when it's comfortable and easy. Its everyday and everywhere."  
  
"I know, but I had enough of Sunnydale, so far nothing good happened to me here. At least Wes, Cordy and Angel have some nice memories of this place. But I don't, I hate it."  
  
"Come on lets do this and hopefully in a couple of days we'll be on our way home." She smiled as he opened the door.  
  
"Hello, what can I get you?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Information. Where can we get that?" Gunn got into his rule. He knew the best way is the direct way. Show no fear.  
  
"Sorry, only serves beverages." The bartender smiled and turned away.  
  
"Angel sends his regards." Fred said to him and he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Angel sent you? He's back in town?" The bartender looked spooked.  
  
"Yeah, and the slayer also sends her love." Fred kept on, with a big smile.  
  
"Okay I don't want any trouble, so tell me what you need." He leaned towards Gunn and Fred.  
  
"We're looking for information about the Dorkanious." Fred said.  
  
"The who?" The bartender didn't seem to have a clue.  
  
"How about the white priestesses? Does that ring a bell?" Gunn tried a different angle.  
  
"No, not a thing." This time Gunn could tell he was lying. Gunn leaned even closer and whispered in his ear something. "Okay, okay I'll tell you." The frightened bartender said. Gunn smiled pleased. "All I know is a couple of demons were talking about how they're back or something."  
  
"Back here? I thought they were a myth?" Fred asked confused.  
  
"Look lady, I don't do all the mythology crap okay? I listen and pass on."  
  
"Okay so what else did you happen to hear?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I heard something about a gathering place, a mausoleum of some sort." The bartender said.  
  
"Which one, this town have a lot of those." Gunn asked.  
  
"Heard something about the Rishlon, who ever that is. And that's it I swear." He stood up straight. "Well I'm sorry we don't serve milk in this establishment." He turned around and approached another client.  
  
"Come on." Gunn took Fred's hand and they walked out.  
  
"Where too Charles?" Fred knew they would never find that mausoleum on their own.  
  
"Back to the crappy house to tell Angel and Buffy. We'll need them if we want to find this mausoleum."  
  
"My thought exactly." Fred replied.  
  
***  
  
"Spill." Spike was waiting for her to tell it all.  
  
"You heard about my little trip?" Cordy asked not really in the mode to repeat it.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Well, I didn't tell them everything."   
  
Spike smiled, he had a feeling she didn't. "What did you leave out?" he asked and Cordy told him about her idea to enter the other Cordelia's concessions, and about how it worked. "So what did you see once you were there?" Spike was curious.  
  
"Remember, not a word." Spike did the whole- zip-up-his-mouth-and-throw-away-the key-thing. "I saw how it would end. I saw that I was the key to it all, I have the power to stop it."  
  
"You?" Spike sniffed. "Are you sure, cause you don't really look like..."  
  
"I know what I saw. I saw myself in battle and then I was holding something bright, I think it was the book." She said.  
  
"Then what?" Spike was on the edge of his seat.   
  
"Then I saw myself here in this place looking for something... maybe a weapon."  
  
"Go on." Spike said.  
  
"And then it was over. I saw the Dorkanious disappear, so did the book. And I have no idea how I did it."  
  
"Are you sure it was you?"  
  
"Spike I felt it, I saw myself there, I did it, and I also..."  
  
"You also what?"  
  
"I also died. I didn't make it." Her words shocked him.  
  
"Now I know your don't know what you're talking about. Angel will die first before letting you..."  
  
"I know, that's why he doesn't know, can't know. I saw the end of the fight I saw Sunnydale been freed and I saw all who survived. I wasn't one of them."  
  
"Maybe things will go differently this time, I mean you're here? Right, and Angelus haven't awakened yet, and The Dorkanious isn't here. Maybe when you saw your vision you changed things. Maybe now you won't..."  
  
"I will. If there's one thing I learned in this world is that everything has a price. If I want to save Sunnydale, save the world, save the people I love, I have to do this."  
  
"But you don't have to die, maybe if we tell the others they can find a way..."  
  
"No Spike! You promised." She reminded him. "Besides since when do you care if I live or die?"  
  
"You're a nice person and you don't put up with anyone's crap, including my own. And I know Angel loves you and although I act like I hate the guy, I really don't. A long time ago he was what I considered my family. And I may not have a soul but I have a heart and so does he, and I know that if you'll die it will kill him."  
  
"Think of the alternative. If I won't do this he'll end up killing his family. Even if he gets his soul back he'll never be able to come out of it." Cordy explained.  
  
"He did once before." Spike reminded her.  
  
"Still, I can't let them die."  
  
So you'll sacrifice your own life to save them. That's either very courageous or extremely stupid. You pick." Cordy couldn't help but laugh. Spike joined her. They both sat there on the tomb laughing when suddenly they heard a sound they looked up and 3 flashlights were aimed at their direction.  
  
"What's so funny guys?" They heard Buffy's voice.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Thanks for your great reviews. I see that most people aren't in favor of a happy-ending.  
  
I'm going to do a little self-promotion, but that's my fic so I'm allowed. I posted a new fic, also a crossover, also with A/C & B/S & F/G. It sets on the beginning of Angel S4 & Buffy S7. So please check it out and let me know what you really think of it. It's called "A new beginning", Here it's location: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1372084, thank you in advance.  
  
As usual can't wait to hear what you have to say about this ch, and I think I deserve some good feedbacks for the quick posting... lol.   
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	44. Into the forest

Chapter 44: Into the forest  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
"What's so funny guys?" They heard Buffy's voice.  
  
"Great." Spike said quietly to himself.  
  
"Buffy is that you, we can't really see with the flashlights aiming at us and all." Cordy said as the three people moved inside the mausoleum and lowered the flashlights. Now Cordy recognized Fred and Gunn.   
  
"Cordelia and... Spike." Buffy looked at him suspiciously. "What are you two doing here and ...Together?  
  
"Uh we're not together, we just bumped into each other." Cordy explained realizing how weird it sounded.  
  
"Still waiting for the why part?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Why?" Cordy played the innocent one.  
  
"Why here Cor?" Fred explained.  
  
"Uh, that why." She nodded not really sure what to respond.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Spike's question gave her a few seconds to come up with a reason for being here.  
  
"We had a lead. It told us the white priestess might be gathering here." Fred explained.  
  
"The white what?" Spike didn't understand.  
  
"Didn't Cordelia tell you?" Buffy asked surprised. "We found some new information, I'll explain later. Now you." She turned to Spike.  
  
"I don't owe you any explanations, you lost that right, last night." He got up and turned his back to her." Buffy was so embarrassed she thought she'd die. Luckily Gunn and Fred had the sense not to say anything.  
  
"Cor?" Gunn thought it would be a good time to change the topic. "Why did you say you were here?"  
  
"She didn't." Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
"I remembered this place from my vision, so I decided to check it out." She replied.  
  
"Great, now that we know everyone's reasons for being here, can we get back to business?" Buffy was losing her patience.  
  
"And what business was that again? If I heard you right you said something about a gathering?" Cordy asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, the guy at the pub said the priestesses are suppose to meet here." Gunn explained.  
  
"That's impossible, the priestesses doesn't exists anymore, no one's really sure if they ever did." Cordy thought the bartender must have gotten the wrong idea. "Besides, it doesn't look like a place priestesses would meet, it's too small and dent."  
  
"Maybe there's a secret entrance or something." Buffy hypnotized.  
  
"No, I know this place extremely well and there's no secrete..."  
  
"Hi, in here." They turned to see where the call came from.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn called out. "Is that you? Where are you?"  
  
"In here." Gunn pointed the flashlight to the wall in front of him, and there, near the floor he saw an opening. It was tunnel and from in popped out Fred's head. It was covered with dust.  
  
"There's a tunnel here and I think there's something in the end of it, I can see a light." She told the others. "Come on let's check it out." She was about to turn back when Gunn stopped her.  
  
"Wait! We don't know what's out there. We should wait and call Angel."  
  
"Why?" Buffy didn't understand.   
  
"We do things differently around here. We don't need angel-face. If yours so into the-vampire-by-my-side-thing, then I'll go along." Spike smiled.  
  
"Fine whatever." Gunn didn't like him one bit. "Let's go." He said and followed Fred down the tunnel. Then Buffy followed by Cordy and finally Spike.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't a long crawl. It was small and dark but not long. When they finally reached the end of it they were all in awe.  
  
"This place is huge." Fred said as she looked around. They were standing in a cavern. It was round and they were torches on the walls. In the middle of the cavern stood a small rounded table, wooden. It had five chairs surrounding it.  
  
"I guess we found the gathering spot." Buffy walked up to the table but as she tired reaching out and touching it she was flown backwards onto the wall.  
  
Spike ran to her. "Are you okay?" He saw her forehead was bleeding.  
  
"Wow what was that?" She asked.  
  
"I guess, some kind of force field preventing anyone from disturbing the gathering." Fred assumed.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?" Spike helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at him.  
  
"So what now? Do we wait or..." Gunn asked.  
  
"Well we came all this way." Cordy said. "Besides I don't think it's gonna take much longer." She looked on the walls, they were all bare, no painting, no drawings.  
  
"When do you think they'll show up, maybe we should go tell the others." Fred suggested.  
  
"No I think they're coming." Cordy felt a weird vibe, she shivered. "Lean against the wall." She said to everyone. "Quickly." They all did as she said and right then a light stroke in the middle of the room. It filled the entire cavern. They all covered their eyes because the light was blinding.   
  
Finally when the light was gone they looked up. In front of them they saw five women sitting on each of the chairs, they were surrounded by white bright circle of light. They all wear white hoods. They didn't seem to notice the unexpected guests.  
  
"It has begun." One woman said. "He is coming, he is close."  
  
"We must find the book." Another woman said. The gang just stared at them, afraid to move, afraid to speak.  
  
"We cannot, only she can find it." Another woman said.   
  
"We should have found her by now." a woman spoke.  
  
"It is too late. If we have not found her till now." The first woman who spoke said.  
  
"She, and she alone can use it. But she has not come. She has not heard our cry."  
  
"Perhaps she is gone from this world, this life." The fifth woman who has not spoken till now said.  
  
"No, I can still sense her presence, closer than ever."  
  
"Then where is she, she should have come." Suddenly Cordy had the stranger notion those women were talking about her. She felt the unavoidable desire to walk up to them, so she did.  
  
"Cordy what are you doing? Get back here." Gunn said to her. She didn't listen she kept walking.  
  
"Cordelia." Buffy tried also, but she didn't pay any attention to them, she felt drawn to that circle.  
  
She walked up and stepped inside the circle of light.   
  
***  
  
"Hello." One of the women said. "We were expecting you. Please take a seat  
  
"But there's no..." Cordy looked around her and realized she wasn't in the cavern anymore. She was standing in the middle of a forest. Around her she saw dozen of women all wearing white hoods staring back at her and there beside the woman who spoke to her, she saw an extra chair, a chair she didn't notice before. She slowly sat down.  
  
"We are the high council, all five of us. And the rest are what that is left from the great line of the white priestesses.  
  
"And who am I?" Cordy asked fearing the answer.  
  
"Don't you know who you are?" The woman asked.  
  
"I know my name is Cordelia chase, but... What am I?"  
  
"You are the warrior, you are the protector, the one who shell fulfill the prophecy."  
  
"The prophecy? What prophecy?" Cordy didn't understand a thing.  
  
"Long ago we walked the earth, we were considered the greatest power known to man and demon. We were the protectors of the book. Above all, that was our calling." The woman explained. "It was forthtold in our ancient prophecies that one day, long after we would seize to exists on this plane, the dark one will return for the book. And then, a warrior, a woman that is the combination of it all shell defeat it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm trying to understand where I feet in but I can't." Cordy was lost.  
  
"You." The woman pointed at her. "You are the one who has it all, you are the perfect combination." One woman tried to explain.  
  
"Me? That can't be? I'm just Cordy, an ex-cheerleader, not a perfect combination.  
  
"Yes you are. According to the prophecy, the warrior woman would be half human-there representing the human species. Part demon- there representing that species. And part priestess- there representing us. That is you."  
  
"Lets say you're right about the human and demon part, But as for the priestess thing, I'm not your descendant."  
  
"No you are not, but a man who loved you and gave you his gift was."  
  
"Doyle, you mean Doyle?" Things started to fall into place.  
  
"We do not know his name, but he was brave, that we do know. And like you he was part human, part demon." The woman explained.  
  
"Then maybe his the warrior?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No. The warrior must be a woman. Only a woman can sustain the power of the book. Only you."  
  
"Wow." Cordy took a big breath. "That's... god I don't what to say."  
  
"You must defeat the dark one, you must take control of the book." The woman said.  
  
"But how? What kind of weapon can I use? Am I suppose to get something from here?" Cordy remembered what she saw in the other Cordelia's mind.  
  
"You need no weapon, you are the weapon."  
  
"Me?" Cordy didn't understand how was she a weapon?  
  
"When the time is near you shell know what you must do. Use the book, hide it forever, and destroy the dark one before he destroys you."  
  
"He was in me, in the past, I saw him." Cordy hoped they would have answers for her.  
  
"He can see the future, he can visit the past. He saw what you are meant to do; he tried to stop it from coming to pass. He failed. Now you must go."  
  
"Wait!" Cordy still didn't know what she was supposed to do. That's it? That's what I have to go on?"  
  
"You have seen what's to come, you have seen and accepted the sacrifice you must give. That is all that there is, that it is all that requires."  
  
"So you know, you saw." Cordy forgot the others could still see and hear her.  
  
"Yes. We know all. You are brave. The love you have will give you strength in the final battle, but it will also give you weakness. It will try to stop you. You mustn't let it. Remember the prophecy; remember what you are meant to do. We all come into the world with a purpose. Some of us spends a lifetime and beyond searching for it. Others find it as they are born. And some, like you, the purpose fids them and not the other way around." The woman raised her hand and touched Cordelia's forehead. "May the powers lead your way!"   
  
The next thing she knew she was back in the mausoleum with everyone else. The opening to the tunnel disappeared and it was already dark outside.  
  
***  
  
Wow that was intense." Gunn summed it up.  
  
"You saw me? You heard me?" Cordy hoped they didn't, she didn't want toile to them more than necessary.  
  
"Yes we did, we heard it all." Buffy said. "Do you care to explain what the hell did those women talk about? What sacrifice? What purpose?"  
  
"I don't know okay? You heard what I heard." Cordy turned and walked out of the mausoleum.  
  
"Cordelia wait!" Buffy called out to her. Cordy stopped outside the mausoleum and turned around. Beside Buffy stood Gunn, Fred and Spike. "It seemed like you knew what they were talking about."  
  
"You didn't even seemed surprised when they talked about the sacrifice you have to make. The said you know, they said you accepted." Fred didn't get it either.  
  
"I guess I was shocked, I mean that was wired." Cordy lied.  
  
"Well, we better go tell the others, they want to know about it." Gunn said as he started walking away. Fred looked at Cordy. Something told her there's more to it, that Cordy isn't telling her everything. But she thought now wasn't the right time so she followed Gunn.   
  
"Aren't you coming?" Cordy asked Buffy, who stood there next to Spike.  
  
"Go ahead. I think I'll patrol, if I'm here and all..." Buffy smiled as Cordy joined the others.  
  
"I'm off then." Spike said and turned around.  
  
"Wait." Buffy reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to kick you out." She tried to apologize, hoping he'll forgive her.  
  
"But you did. Maybe you didn't mean it, but what counts luv is the end result, and last night it was me been kicked out in the middle of the night." He didn't seem mad; actually he was very logical and rational.  
  
"It's just I couldn't let the others see you, I couldn't let them know." She explained.  
  
"And was is that Buffy?" He moved a few inches closer. "What are you so afraid of? Is it your friends reaction or your own feelings?" Spike smiled knowing she couldn't answer it.  
  
"Willow knows." She surprised him; he didn't see that one coming.  
  
"So you told her. Well that's a step in the right dir..."  
  
"She found out on her own. She saw you lighter and put things together." Buffy stopped him half way through.  
  
"Uh." He nodded. "Still that's something, maybe now you'll have the balls to tell Xander?" He looked at her terrified face and knew she was not about to take that step. "Or maybe I was just hoping for too damn much." He was getting angry with her.  
  
"Your pushing, and I'm not ready." She was lost. On one hand she wanted to hold him and never let go, on the other hand she hopped no one will see them while she does that.  
  
"You can't have it both ways Buffy, I told you before. I'm tired of been your wiping-boy. You can't sleep with me at night and ignore me ion the morning. It doesn't work like that." He sighed. "We've been through this before, this is pointless." He turned and started walking.  
  
"What if I tell him, all of them?" She cried out.  
  
"Action baby, not words, actions." He said as he kept on walking, leaving her alone.  
  
***  
  
"Cor can I come in." Fred slightly opened the door and piped inside. She saw Cordy sitting on the bed staring at some photos.  
  
"I don't know why I took them." Cordy waved the photos.  
  
"I guess you just wanted them." Fred said the obvious. Cordy smiled.  
  
"What's up?" Cordy asked. Fred came in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Can we talk?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure. What about?" Cordy waved her hand instructing her to come inside and sit on the bed.   
  
"About today." Fred sat in front of her on the bed.  
  
"Today?" Cordy hoped she heard the last of it after Giles and Wesley inquisition.  
  
"I know there's something you're not telling me and I want to know what is it." Fred said all of the sudden.  
  
"Fred I..." Cordy started to say when Fred raised her hand.  
  
"Don't, I know you know. Don't you?" Fred stared at her and that stare scared Cordy, she felt like Fred could read her like an open book.  
  
"Know what?" Cordy asked.  
  
"How it would all end, and I'm not talking about the version you told us, I'm talking about the real end."  
  
"Fred, what I told you is the truth. That's what I saw, that's what's going to happen unless we stop the Dorkanious." Cordy explained.  
  
"No, there's more to it, there's something you're not telling us." Fred stared at Cordy, as she stared back in fear.   
  
"Fred don't do this. Don't look for things that aren't there." Cordy begged her with her eyes to stop asking her, stop forcing her to lie.  
  
"Cordy?" A realization came to her. "The sacrifice... it's you, you're the sacrifice..."  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I'm sorry for the delay but as I said updated may take longer.  
  
Thank you for all your supportive and wonderful reviews and thank you for hanging in there, we're nearing the finish line. Now I'm going to do again some PR so bear with me: Hi I hope you all had a chance to check out my new fic and I'd like to take this opportunity to say that it is NOT in any way shape or form a Groo/Cordy fic, no way it is still and always a A/C, B/S fic so if you haven't seen it already check it out, it's called A new beginning and so far I uploaded 3 chapters and #4 is on its way.  
  
Uh, last thing. Due to recent review I got I wanted to make sure you all know this is just a story, nothing real about it and shouldn't be considered as anything else rather than just a story, a fiction of my imagination. No need to be depressed by it or anything like it. Okay? Good.   
  
So as usual enjoy this ch, and let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	45. confrontation

Chapter 45: confrontation.  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
***  
  
"Cordy?" A realization came to her. "The sacrifice... it's you, you're the sacrifice..."  
  
"What?" Cordy asked surprised. "Where did you get that crazy idea?" Cordy thought if she minimized Fred little discovery maybe she'll let it slide.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know. I'm actually pretty smart. I use to make deductions for a living, or at least for studies, that for me was like a living, and although I'm babbling I think you understand what I mean." Fred took a big breath.  
  
"I do." Cordy said contemplating her next step. "And I'm sure you're great at deducting things, hey I've seen you in action, I know your worth." She smiled when she saw Fred was smiling. "But the thing is, this time you're way off track." She hated lying to Fred, sweet loving Fred, but she had to. "So don't worry, I'm here to stay." She smiled.  
  
"Well I guess I did jump the gun." Fred smiled realizing how silly she was.  
  
"It's okay, you were just worried about me, that's understandable." **She just wanted her to go away so she could stop pretending and lying. She never knew she'd be such a good liar, especially to he closest friends in the world, to her family**  
  
"Cordy?" She looked up at Fred. "Are you okay?" Fred asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled. "Maybe I just need some rest after the crazy day we had."  
  
"Uh, sorry, I should let you Fred got up and turned to the door. "Cordy." She stopped at the doorway and turned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wouldn't lie to me, for my own good, would you?" Fred asked suspiciously.  
  
"What do you think?" Cordy flashed her one million dollar smile.  
  
"Of course you won't." Fred said and left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Powers." Cordy said quietly. "Give me the strength to crazy this out. I think I might just crack." She lowered her head spooning it with her hands. Soft tears fell down her cheek.  
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. She grabbed it and lay on the bed curled up in pain. "Haaaa" She screamed as the pain diminished and she slowly opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she hoped no one heard her; she wasn't up to see anyone right now. She tried to sort out the images she saw in her mind. She knew it was about the Dorkanious, cause besides the fact it hurt like hell, lately all her visions targeted on him and that damn book. "God damn it." She said in anger. She sat up, "I know I'm spouse to be this perfect combination, but I'm telling you, you got it all wrong. I'm just an ex-cheerleader, a little brat who lost all of her daddy's money and thought she'd be a famous actress and discovered what everyone already knew, she wasn't." She felt depressed, sad and angry all at once. She had enough, she just wanted it to be over, and she wanted peace, this way or the other.  
  
"Is that what you really think of yourself. Come one say it isn't so?"  
  
"She looked up to see who said that. "Oh my god!"  
  
***  
  
"She walked inside the house knowing it's now or never, knowing she couldn't have chosen a worse time to tell them, but now she had the courage, now she knew she had to, or she'll lose him.  
  
"Buffy how was patrolling?" Giles greeted her as she walked inside.  
  
"Good, good." She nodded and hung her jacket on the coat hanger. "Is Xander and Anya still here?" She asked.  
  
"Xander is. Anya left about an hour ago. Said she needed to wash her hair." Giles shook his head in disbelief. Still after all this time he's known her, she still managed to surprise him, not always for the best.  
  
"So Xander is still here?" She asked in hesitation, holding on to her courage before it slips away.  
  
"I belief so." Giles had his nose stock in a book, as he paced to the living room. Oddly enough it was empty.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"It's late, they were tired so we decided to take a brake for the evening and continue tomorrow. Giles explained.  
  
"Are you going to tell me that Wesley took a brake?" Buffy asked in shock.  
  
"Well no, not Wesley, of course..."  
  
"Of course." Buffy teased him.  
  
"As I was saying..." Giles ignored that. "He went to the shop to bring a book we left there. He and Angel should be back in a while."  
  
"That doesn't give me much time." She said to herself.  
  
"Excuse me?" Giles looked up from the book. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to talk to you and Xander alone before Wesley and Angel return." Buffy couldn't believe she actually took the plunge.  
  
"Of course, you should go get Xander from the kitchen, he'll never leave it on his own." Giles smiled when Xander walked in.  
  
"I heard that." He said to Giles. "And get me for what? Don't tell me there's more research? Giles you promised after I finish with that book from hell, I get to go home, like the rest did." Xander looked tired, and Buffy rethought her plan, maybe she should have waited till morning.  
  
"Don't worry Xander I didn't call you because I need your help me save the world we live in, the world you call home." Giles dropped a pinch of guilt. "Buffy wanted to speak to us about something in privet."  
  
"Uh." Xander Sat down intrigued. "What's up Buff?"   
  
"Well she couldn't sit or stay put, she paced back and forth. "I need o tell you something and I need you to understand and not judge me. Now I know it's a lot to ask but that's what I need from you, can you handle that?"  
  
"Sure Buff, what ever you need from us we're here." Xander smiled his supportive smile.  
  
"Buffy you know you can tell me anything." Giles said.  
  
"I know..." She took a big breath. "I... I... God it's so hard."  
  
"Buffy whatever it is, just tell us, it can't be that worse, can it?" Xander smiled but noticed Buffy didn't, and that got him worried. "Oh no, is something awful about to happen, except for what that is already happening?" He asked fearing the answer.  
  
"No, it's no like that." Buffy calmed him down. "I think it could be something wonderful if you'll just let it be." She smiled.  
  
"Well then go on." Giles rushed her.  
  
"Okay." She gave it another try. "Lately me and someone else have grown closer, really close. And neither of us expected it, well maybe he did, but I sure didn't. And I know it's hard for you to see us together, but I really think that given time you will be able to..."  
  
"I knew it." Xander jumped up. "I knew you and that no-good vampire are together. I just knew it."  
  
"You did?" Buffy asked surprised. She thought she hid it pretty well.  
  
"Of course I did. I saw the way you looked at each other, the way you went patrolling together."  
  
"And you're okay with that?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Well he's not my favorite vampire, but at least he doesn't bite people, not any more that is."  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you seeing again? I'm a bit confused." Giles who had no clue asked.  
  
"Angel/Spike." Both Buffy and Xander said simultaneously.  
  
"Spike/Angel?" They both asked in shock.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell?" Xander said in shock. "I thought you and Angel were back on, I never thought... Oh god I need to lay down." He sat on the sofa holding his head in both his hands.  
  
"Xander, I thought you knew. You said you knew." Buffy said in confusion.  
  
"Okay, okay I get it now. This whole Dorkanious business clouded your judgment, that's right." Xander was talking to himself ignoring Buffy, trying to rationalize this. "And you don't know what you're doing. Well don't worry." He got up and placed his arm on Buffy's shoulder. "Now that we know we'll help you, we'll..."   
  
"It's not from now Xander." She cut him off. "It started before the Dorkanious business."  
  
"Oh god, I need aspirin. Do we have aspirin? Cause I really need one. Could she the Buffy-bot? Did Willow re-built her and didn't let me know. "He pinched Buffy in the arm.  
  
"Aww." She said. "Xander what you need is to calm down, okay?"  
  
"No, not okay. Are you crazy? You must be if you think I can clam down after this." His tune changed from panicked to angry. "This is Spike we're talking about. At least with Angel he has a soul, as long as you two don't do the hocky poky, but Spike???" He lowered his tunes. "He doesn't have a soul. How could you Buffy? How can you?"  
  
"You have no right Judging me." Now she was getting angry. "You don't know how hard it is, how lonely..."  
  
"Please, Give me a brake." Xander cut her off. "We all have shit happen to us, that doesn't mean we start dating demons. "He paused for a moment when he realized he was dating and engaged to be married to an ex-demon. "Well at least the soulless ones." He looked at he as he sat down again. "How long has it been going on? Have you slept with him? Wait I don't want to know."  
  
"Good, cause it's none of your business, Xander." She backed away a bit and looked at him in disappointment. "I expected more from you."  
  
"So did I from you, Like say sanity for example." He got up again. "Something you obviously lack since you what? Started dating him? Sleeping with him? Oh wait that last part remains unclear." He mocked her.  
  
"And it will, till you start acting like a sane person." She snapped at him.  
  
"You first Buffy, you first." And with that he walked away.  
  
"Fine walk away, run, that's what you're good at anyway." She cried out after him.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy that's enough." Giles who remained silent till now spoke.   
  
"What? Now you Giles?" She turned to face him. "Now you get to tell me I'm crazy?"  
  
"Buffy I'm not your father, and even if I was, you're past the age were I tell you who to see." He said calmly. "You know the risks, you know what he is, and yet you made your choice. I can't say I like it, or even support it. But that's not what you asked from me. You asked for understanding and acceptance, and that's what you get from me."  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly, almost whispered.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I still think it's a terrible idea and if you have any sense you'll see it on your own." He added.  
  
"Gee, Thanks Giles I almost started to think I had someone on my side, some one who understood."  
  
"Who have you told, besides us?" Giles asked surprised.  
  
"Well, Willow found out on her own last night so I told her. And got the same reaction. Didn't explode like Xander but she made perfectly clear she doesn't like or support the idea." Buffy paused for a moment. "An I told Angel, but only cause he smelled Spike sent on me, and I couldn't lie to him.  
  
"Uh so Spike sent was on you?" Giles thought that was a bit more than he wanted to know. Buffy blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry I told you only now, I guess I was afraid of your reaction. And judging from Xander's little catastrophe, I think I was right."  
  
"So what made you tell us anyway? I mean Angel will leave in a few days, that is if we all live till then." Giles smiled. "And Willow would never had betrayed your confidence."  
  
"It was Spike. He hated running around behind your backs, hiding from you. He planned on leaving town after this whole apocalypse thing was over. Maybe he still does, I don't know." Buffy sat on the sofa. "Will he ever talk to me again?" She looked up to Giles.  
  
"You are the best of friends, and I should know I've seen you two together from nearly six years. He'll come around, give him time." Giles smiled and walked away her alone to think of all that has happened.   
  
***  
  
"You've got to be kidding me? What are you like the good fairy godmother or something?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Cause you keep showing up in weird situation." She aid as she kept staring at him.  
  
"Hey, as I recall we only met once and I don't think it was that bad."  
  
"Uh yeah, you're right I forgot to thank." She said sarcastically. "For turning me into a freak."  
  
"As I recall Miss chase we had a deal, you choose to become a freak, not me. I was born like this." He smiled.  
  
"So what's up Skip why are you here? Don't tell me those stupid powers that be, actually for once heard my cry, sort of speak?"  
  
"Actually they did, and they decided you need some cheering up..."  
  
"So they sent you?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Why, am I not good enough for you?" Skip seemed a bit offended.  
  
"No you're great, I just figured they'll send someone like... Doyle, you know a close friend." She explained, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Well your friend is busy. You know we do have other things to do than tend to your needs all day."  
  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here." She didn't want him to feel bad. "So how are you supposed to cheer me up?" She asked in hesitation.  
  
"By giving you a little tip." He winked at her. "The last vision you had was about the Dorkanious..."  
  
"Like duh, I knew that." She snorted at him.  
  
"Well duh." He imitated her. "I wasn't finished. "It involved the book, and before you'll say you knew that also, let me add that it also told you where you could find the book. Just look harder."  
  
"I can't go back to my vision." Cordy said what she thought he must have already known.  
  
"And no asked you to. All you have to do is what you did in the past. try to remember in more details what you saw. It flashed so fast, you must have failed to notice, something important like..."  
  
"The location of the book." Cordy filled in the sentence with a smile of understating.  
  
"See, I knew you were more than just a cheerleader." He teased her.  
  
"Hey." She protested slightly. "So anything else?" She hoped he might give her any other useful tips.  
  
"Only this." He moved a bit closer to here. "The time is near for you to make your choice. I know you were led to believe you had none, but it's not true you do have a choice, like all people do."  
  
"I have a choice really?" Cordy asked surprised.  
  
"Sure you do." He moved a few inches closer. "Just make sure you'll do the right one." He pulled back and seemed like he was ready to go.  
  
"Wait." She stood up. "Am I going to die, is that my sacrifice?"  
  
" I don't Cordelia. But I wish you luck, I have faith in you." He smiled and vanished.  
  
"I'm glad at least one of us does." She sighed as she sat on the bed.  
  
***  
  
S he heard a sound behind her and quickly turned to see Angel and Wesley standing near the entrance looking very uncomfortable. "Great I imagine you heard the whole thing." She said in anger. Angel knew she wasn't angry wit them.  
  
"I'm sorry we just steeped in and..."  
  
"It's okay Angel you don't need to explain." She sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's not your fault."  
  
Angel handed the book over to Wesley who got the message and vanished into the kitchen leaving the two alone. "I know, and it's not yours either. She sat on the couch and he joined her. "You did well, by telling them."  
  
"I don't fell like I did well, I fell like I screwed up, once again."  
  
"Buffy, you're not perfect. Your human and human, and sometimes vampires, have weakness, and make mistakes, not that I'm saying you and Spike are a mistake. Not actually that is what I'm saying, but anyway..."  
  
"Yeah please get to the point, cause the cheering up part is starting to bringing me down.  
  
"Sorry." He smiled slightly. "What I meant is that you're a big girl, and you're not just the slayer, above all, and first of all you're Buffy. You're entitled to live your own life as you please, and your friends should learn to accept that. Giles have."  
  
"But did you see the look on his face." She said in a sad tune. "I feel like I failed him, or something."  
  
"You haven't. But let me ask you this; what did you want from them? When you told them what did you want them to say? What did you expected them to say." He paused for a moment. "If you wanted them to say 'hey that's great we're so happy for you', you're living in fairy land and you should come back to earth now."   
  
"Hey, that's harsh.  
  
"Thad's life, and the truth and you know it. The best you can expect from them, the best you can ask for is understating. And that's what Giles gave you, so did Willow, I presume." Buffy nodded to confirm. "And maybe that's all you ever get from them, or maybe some day they'll be able to like the idea, or at least live with it."  
  
"Just maybe?" She hoped he'd say something more encouraging.  
  
"I never lied to you, and I'm not about to start now." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I better go check on Cordy." He said as he got up.  
  
"Angel." Buffy reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned around to face her. "Thank you." She said.  
  
"You're welcome. "He leaned down and kissed her hand, as he turned and walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Hi, how are you?" He asked as he walked inside the bedroom.  
  
"I'm good but I have some new information. "She said with a smile.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked eagerly.  
  
"I know where we can find the book."   
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I know you've wanted too long for this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but as I said, I'm going trough a busy time right now and I have two stories to update, so I hope you understand and haven't given up on the story yet.  
  
I want to thank all your great reviews and support; those are the things that drive me to write a new chapter as soon as possible. So thank you.  
  
So as usual, I hope you'll enjoy this fic, and please review. I haven't heard from some of you in awhile and I just want to make sure that there are some people who are still reading this story, and that I'm not just writing it for myself. So review please....  
  
P.S. did you noticed it's a bit longer this time, just for you :)  
  
Thank you.  
  
Nikka 


	46. Revelation

Chapter 46: Revelation.  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
***  
  
She looked at everyone who seemed shocked and confused. "Are you sure that's where we'll find the book?" Xander who sat far away from Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." Cordy said in confidence.  
  
"But isn't the place like... gone?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, especially after they'll clear all the debris to make way for the new building." Xander explained.  
  
"And isn't the book suppose to masquerade himself as a normal book? A one we may find, uh lets say, in a library?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"Right again." Cordy said. "But you guys, I'm right, I know I am. The book is there, we just have to find it."  
  
"Excuse me, but if I remember correctly this place is located above the Hellmouth, right?" Fred asked and the Scoobies nodded. "So maybe it means the book is inside the Hellmouth?" Fred's question tensed everyone.  
  
"Okay, I can't say no for sure, but I don't think it's down there." Cordy answered.  
  
"But you do believe we'll find the book in a-soon-to-be-demolished-ex-exploded-building?" Gunn asked in hesitation.  
  
"It wasn't completely exploded, some of it was still standing when I last saw it." Buffy corrected him.  
  
"Guys." Cordy raised her voice. "The book is in the old high school. Now, you can either get with the program or stay out of my way." She said and headed for the door.  
  
"Cor?" Angel called after her.  
  
"What?" she turned around in anger.  
  
"Maybe we should wait till morning." He said, pointing out the window.  
  
"Uh right." She said a bit embarrassed and turned around. "But first thing tomorrow morning." She said and headed upstairs.  
  
***  
  
"You guys, I don't know about this." Buffy said to the Scoobies after the A.I. cleared out.  
  
"She hasn't been wrong yet, has she?" Tara asked.  
  
"No she hasn't, but still." Buffy paused for a moment looking at Xander who was avoiding eye contact. "It doesn't fit."  
  
"We have no other choice, no other leads. Besides what's the harm in visiting the old school, we did it before." The rest nodded in agreement with Willow, who by now noticed the bad vibes between Xander and Buffy. "Okay you guys, what's going on." She looked at Xander and Buffy, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Maybe I should wait in the kitchen." Tara said thinking that was a Scooby moment, the core Scooby.  
  
"No." Anya objected. "If you'll leave, I'll have to leave too and I don't want to go. It's too interesting." She smiled.  
  
"Well." Willow who ignored Anya looked at her two friends who each looked at a different direction. "Should I guess, or are we going to act like grownups?"   
  
"I told him and Giles." Buffy said quickly, hoping Anya wouldn't ask too many questions...  
  
"Told them about what?" Anya asked anxiously.  
  
"Uh honey you haven't heard?" Xander asked scoffing.  
  
"About?" Anya was confused.  
  
"Why Buffy, I thought you wanted to come clean, tell all your friends? Or do you not consider Anya as your friend?" Xander kept on.  
  
"Get off your high horse Xander. You know damn well I haven't told Anya, or Tara for that matter." Buffy hated his behavior. "But maybe I should, after all..."   
  
"Buffy I don't know what this is about but if you don't feel comfortable about telling us, then you shouldn't." Tara said and right then Anya cut her off.  
  
"Don't listen to her. I want to know." Anya pleaded with her.  
  
"Enough." Willow said in anger.  
  
"You two are acting like 5 years old, and as for you." Willow turned to look at Anya. "Well, you are just being you." She turned her attention back to Xander and Buffy. "You can't use us to solve your problems."  
  
"Does that mean I don't get to hear the new buzz?" Anya asked.  
  
"Buffy's been sleeping with Spike." Xander said all of the sudden.  
  
"I never told you I slept with him, I just said..."  
  
"You were seeing each other, same thing." Xander cut her off.  
  
"Uh god." Anya couldn't hold herself back she just started to giggle. "This is unbelievable."  
  
"I'm glad you find my life amusing." Buffy said in anger.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Tara said to Anya, who really didn't seem to want to leave.  
  
"Are you crazy, we're just getting to the good part." Anya said in a cheerful tune.  
  
"Anya, Tara's right, you should leave." Buffy who had enough said to her.  
  
"You don't get to kick out my fiance." Xander said in anger.  
  
"This is my house." Buffy stood up.  
  
"Fine, if she goes, I go." Xander stood up also.  
  
"Fine, go!" Buffy crossed her arms.  
  
"Lets go Anya." Xander headed for the door.  
  
"But honey..."  
  
"Now Anya." He said firmly and Anya knew better than to argue with him right now.  
  
"This is the last time I set foot in this House." He said as he walked out.  
  
Buffy walked to the front door. "Don't worry you're no invited." She yelled out as she slammed the door shut and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Great, just great." Willow said in despair.   
  
***  
  
"Hi." He walked into the bedroom. "What was that all about?" He sat on the edge of the bed watching her smearing body lotion on her arms. He loved that scent; he could close his eyes and dive into that aroma, into her, if only he could.  
  
"This is hard for me also. People want answers from me, answers I don't have." She started to explain.  
  
"No one expects that of you." Angel disagreed.  
  
"No angel, they do." She sighed as she sat beside him on the bed. "Do you think I like being the barrier of bad news? I don't, I really don't." She paused for a moment. "Sometimes I wish I could say; Hi guys, guess what? I had a vision that we are all about to win the lottery, or end world hunger, or something like that, you know."  
  
"I know." He reached out his hand touching her forehead softly.  
  
"I can't have them disagreeing with me. I know what I saw. I know what I see. I wished I didn't, but I do, every day. My visions hunt me while I sleep, in the shower, in a quite moment when no speaks. I see flashes of them; feel the pain of the victims. The powers never tell you about that part." She turned around facing him. "It doesn't stop when the vision ends, the images follow me, wherever I go."  
  
"I wish I could make the pain go away." He took her hand, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I know." She smiled. "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you so."  
  
"I feel a 'but' coming my way." He knew her too well.  
  
"But you can't, and that'' why I need your support on this, I need you to back me up, no matter what. Cause they're maybe some decisions along the way you won't agree to or even like, but I need you to trust me, and to know that I know what I'm doing, okay?" She knew it wasn't fair asking that of him; after all, she had the upper hand when it came to knowledge of what's to come.  
  
"I never doubted you before, I'm not about to start now." He replied.  
  
"Good, so can we get some sleep? I'm beat." She lay under the covers.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled and joined her.  
  
***  
  
"God I can't believe it's Friday, and we're still here." Gunn looked at Fred not wanting to get up.  
  
"We're going to find the book today, and then all we have to do is find a spell that can destroy it or something like that and we're on our way home."  
  
"Today?" He asked hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"I was thinking more in the terms of a day or two." She said knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
  
"I guess a couple of days is better then indefinitely." He smiled as he got up.  
  
"We better get dressed and head out, we have a busy day today and I want to start early."  
  
***  
  
"Just a minute." He called out when he heard the knocking on the door. "Just one bloody minute." He put his shirt on as the banging kept on. He opened the door from the side avoiding direct sunlight. Only after she came inside and closed the door he could see whom it was. "You almost broke the door down, what's so bloody important? Did you forget we vampires sleep during the day?"  
  
"Why did you lock your door?" She asked as she walked inside.  
  
"Didn't want to be disturbed, and look how well that turned out." He followed her.  
  
"You wanted actions." She said. "Well... I told them, all of them, on my own."  
  
"Never thought you had it in you." He said surprised and went to sit on the couch, she joined him. "How did they react?"  
  
"No one really gave his/her blessing but they all understood or at least agreed this is my life."  
  
"And Xander?" He knew that didn't imply for Xander.  
  
"He lost it, we had a huge fight, and we still do. I know he'll talk to me eventually, but I don't know if it would ever be the same." She had sadness in her eyes, he could tell.  
  
"I'm sorry." He really meant that. He wanted her to come clean, but he never wanted this.  
  
"No, you were right, I had to tell him, I couldn't keep up the lie, it was to hard, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." He pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"Could you wait just another minute till I go?" She asked.  
  
"If it bothers you that much I can wait." He put the cigarette back in.  
  
"No, I have to go anyway. Cordy knows where we can find the book." She explained.  
  
"Want me to come?" He offered his help.  
  
"Yeah, but I think it would be easier if you stay here. Do you mind?" She didn't want to make things worse, and he understood that.  
  
"No, it's okay. You go save the world, and let me know how it turns out." He smiled as he walked her to the door. Before she opened the door she turned around leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Just felt like it." She smiled. "Now, move aside so I can leave." After he was out of the way she opened the door and walked out, leaving him alone with a huge smile spread across his face.  
  
***  
  
"So where do we begin?" Gunn asked as they stared at the ruins of the old school.  
  
"I can't believe they haven't cleared it all out by now." Cordy looked at it remembering her graduation day.  
  
"They cleared some of it, but until they decide to built a new school, I don't think they'll waste the money on it. (**Author's note: for story purposes I ignored the fact that in about a year from this time a new school should open**)  
  
"I think the best logical place to start looking is the old library, or what's left of it." Buffy said and everyone agreed.   
  
"I wish Angel was here." Fred said as they entered the building.  
  
"I know how you feel." Gunn said as they walked in the corridors, which didn't look like corridors anymore. The place gave them the Wiggins.  
  
"I think it's in here." Willow said and walked through a big hole in the wall, where the doors to the library used to be. The top floor crashed down and it all looked like one big messy room now.  
  
"I can't believe we'll find any books here." Fred looked around. "At least not any intact." She said as she raised a scorched book.  
  
"We won't." Cordy said to everyone's surprise.  
  
"I thought you said the book was here?" Buffy asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"I did, but I never said where exactly." Cordy looked around the place, like she was searching for something with her eyes.  
  
"But you can tell for sure it's not in here?" willow asked. And Cordy nodded. "Well, you just made life a whole lot easier for us."  
  
"How come?" Gunn didn't really understand what Willow meant.  
  
"She'll use me like a metal detector." Cordy explained. "We'll go around the school and when I sense something I'll..."  
  
"Beep." Fred said with a smile.  
  
"Something like that." Cordy smiled back.  
  
"Okay lets go, we can afford to waste anymore time." Buffy ordered and marched out of the library. The others followed. They walked from one classroom to the other. Went from floor to floor, but nothing happened. Cordy felt nothing. After an hour past by, desperation started to show his signs.   
  
"Maybe it was here, but isn't anymore." Fred didn't want to doubt Cordy, but she knew this was getting them nowhere.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so." Cordy hesitated. She was starting to doubt herself, her intuition.  
  
"If you're not sure, how can we be?" Buffy snapped at Cordy.  
  
"I'm doing my best here, Buffy. If you think you can do better..."  
  
"You guys, this is really not the time too...."  
  
"Willow shut up." Cordy cut her off.  
  
"Hi." Willow said in anger. "There's no need..."  
  
"I mean, be quite I think I'm on to something." Cordy said as she started going towards a classroom.  
  
"Uh." Willow said and followed her, so did the rest.  
  
They entered the classroom; there was nothing special about it. Cordy moved around the class who stayed almost intact, the chairs and desks were still there. "I think..." She said as she approached one of the desks. She reached out and took something from the shelf underneath. It was a book, a history book from the looks of it.  
  
"Is that it?" Tara asked intrigued.  
  
"I don't know, I think so." Cordy said still hesitating.  
  
"How can we know for sure?" Buffy asked, hoping this was it.  
  
"There's a reviling spell I brought along just in case we'll need it." Willow said as she pulled a spell book from her bag. "Give me the book." She said to Cordelia who handed her the book. Willow started whispering in Latin as she waved her hand above the book. As the chanting continued the book started to change. The cover transformed and so did the writing on it. Instead of the words 'History', other words appeared in a language no one ever seen before. When Willow finished it was obvious she was holding a completely different book, the book in question.  
  
"I can't believe we actually found it." Buffy said surprised.  
  
"I told you it was here." Cordy savored her moment of triumph.  
  
"Yes you did." Buffy acknowledged her defeat with a smile. "Come on lets get it to Wesley and Giles, they'll want to study it as quickly as possible  
  
***  
  
"Extraordinary." Giles said as he held the book.  
  
"I never seen this language before, have you? Wesley referred the question to Giles.  
  
"No..." Giles nodded his head in disbelieve. "We must be careful with it."  
  
"Yes." Wesley agreed. "We can't read from it or even open it until we know what we are dealing with." He couldn't take his eyes off the book.  
  
"You said we can't destroy it, can we banish it forever, or... contain it in some way?" Fred asked wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm not sure, we'll need to do some research." Wesley said still not taking his eyes off the book. "At least we have it here with us, where we can keep an eye on it.  
  
"Not for long. "Cordy said all of the sudden.  
  
"Really? why?" Wesley smiled. He finally raised his head and turned to face Cordy. She opened her yes. They were milky white. "Oh no, not again." Wesley said in shock.  
  
"Cordy." Angel came to her and called her name. Suddenly she turned her face and stared at Angel with her white eyes.   
  
"Thank you for the information, I'll be sure to collect my possession as soon as possible." A cruel smile spread across her face as she started to laugh.   
  
"Cordy, Cordy." Angel called her name and shook her. And then she collapsed into Angel's arms. Her eyes were closed. "Cordy." He whispered softly caressing her. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"That was him, that was the Dorkanious." She affirmed everyone's worse fears. "His getting stronger, more confident in himself. He's not hiding in the shadows anymore." She explained.  
  
"Shh... take it easy." Angel didn't want her to rush herself.  
  
"No, we don'\t have time." She said in panic.  
  
"How much time do we have?" Giles asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"I'm not sure, but not long." Cordy replied.  
  
"Okay then." He took a big breath. "Everyone grab a book and start reading. And Buffy..." He turned to face her. "Call Spike, we need all the help we can get. And not a word from you." He said to Xander.  
  
***  
  
"This is pointless." Wesley slammed the book shut. "I've read this one already."  
  
"So take a different one." Giles scolded him.  
  
"There isn't any, I've read them all in the past week." He sighed. "There's nothing there Giles, we're wasting precious time."  
  
"What do you suggest we should do Wesley? Give up? Wait for him to come and take the bloody book?" Giles lost his temper.  
  
"I think we should try and contact the powers." He said to Giles's surprise.  
  
"I thought you had no way to contact them?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"We don't, but I'm sure Lorne can find a way, he did it before." Wesley explained. "I think we should call him and ask him to try, we have nothing to lose."  
  
"Fine. If you believe this could help, do it. But the rest of us will keep on reading." He said staring at Xander who was just about to close his book and leave.  
  
"Is he right?" Gunn whispered to the A.I who sat together.  
  
"Any visions?" Fred asked, hoping it will give them a direction.  
  
"No." Cordy nodded her head.  
  
"So is Wesley right? Are we wasting our time doing this?" Gunn asked again, wanting an answer.  
  
"Giles knows what he's doing, this is not his first apocalypse." Angel said.  
  
"Neither is Wesley's." Fred reminded him. "And to tell you the truth I trust Wes a whole lot more than I trust Giles or any of the Scoobies for that matter."  
  
"Fred, they're good people, and they've dealt with this kind of situation in the past," Cordy came to the Scoobies defense.  
  
"But what do you think? Is Wes right?" Fred was starting to wonder just like Gunn, what was it exactly they were doing? Why were they taking orders from someone else, an outsider?  
  
"Yeah I think he is." Cordy said after a few moments of hesitation. "But on the other hand there's nothing else we can do. At least like this, it gives others a hope."  
  
"A false hope." Gunn corrected her.  
  
"True, but false is better than none." Angel backed Cordy up. "Look, until we get another tip/vision, we have to do this. It won't do anyone any good if we start a little rebellion. Okay? Angel looked at Gunn and Fred waiting for a reply.  
  
"Okay." They both agreed.  
  
A few minutes later Wesley came back with bad news. Apparently Lorne had the same idea as they did only sooner, so he already tried contacting the powers and it didn't turn out so well. According to Dawn Lorne is in bed recuperating. And in the end result he got nothing, they refused to help.  
  
"Great." Gunn said as he thought of the alternatives.  
  
"Well then, if there are no other suggestion, I think we should all..."  
  
"Haaaaaaa." A scream coming from Cordelia cut Giles off; Angel who was already sitting beside her held her as she fall backwards holding her head screaming.  
  
"It has to be the Dorkanious." Fred said.   
  
"How can you tell?" Xander asked.  
  
"Ever since she became a part demon the visions stopped hurting, unless when it came to the Dorkanious, so it must be it." As Fred finished explained the screaming stopped. "Cordy barely opened her eyes, she was all shook up.  
  
"Cordy what did you see?" Angel asked her quickly.  
  
"He's coming, right now. He's coming."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
First thing I wanted to thank you for your patience and understating. I know it's been a long run, but I hope you're still with me, reading this fic. I won't stop now, even if I learn that no one is reading this fic anymore, there's no point. The end is near (as they say), So to all of you who are still reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that my bust season is over I will have more free time to write, so I'm hoping the next update won't be too far away. So stay tuned, and as usual review and let me know what you think. And if there's anything else you'd like to see happening, before the story ends, let me know. I'm looking forward too hearing from you.  
  
Thank you. Nikka. 


	47. Choices

Chapter 47: Choices.  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
***  
  
She looked at her watch. It was already 19:00. Hours have past since she had the vision of the Dorkanious coming to town. The details were vague, but from what she saw and understood, it is meant to posses the body of someone, probably one of them, so he can get the book. They're primary goal of finding a way to destroy the book wasn't they're only one, Now they had to watch each other, never leave the book alone with someone, keep all eyes open. She sat on the couch reading the same book she started reading an hour ago, her mind was drifting. She was waiting for the next clue to appear, for her moment to shine. Skip told her she will have to make a choice, but so far all the choices were made for her. She looked around the room, to see that it was fairly empty. And then she remembered they all went out to get something to eat, due to the fact that Buffy refrigerator was empty. She decided to stay behind, not wanting to leave the book alone. Wesley and Giles felt the same way and decided to stay. And since Angel didn't want to leave Cordy behind and really didn't need the food, he stayed as well.  
  
"Albright!" Wesley said out loud as he shut the book. I'm going to make myself a marvelous and well deserved cup of tea, anyone care to join me?" He looked around to see Giles smiling and getting up. "Wonderful. Anyone else?" This time he stared at Cordy and Angel who each seemed preoccupied with they're reading.  
  
"No thanks." Cordy mumbled not taking her eyes off the book she was not-really-reading. And Angel declined also.  
  
**Okay Cor, concentrate. Start reading and stop daydreaming. When they contact you, or should I say when they contact you, you'll deal. But till then you have to read** she said to herself. **Great you really lot it, talking to yourself, and your still doing it. Just...** Suddenly she felt a sharp and familiar pain. She closed her eyes and was just about to grab her head and scream when suddenly the pain stopped. Instead, flashes appeared before her eyes, flashes of her self holding the book and carrying it somewhere. Another image flashed before her, it was of her standing in an ally, a very familiar ally. And then she opened her eyes. She looked at Angel who didn't seem to notice she had a vision. "Angel?" He looked up at her and saw her one million dollar smile. "I changed my mind, I am kind of hungry, is there any chance you can go to the kitchen and see if you can make something."  
  
"I don't think she has much left, why don't I order you some pizza, just the way you like it he offered and got up towards the phone.  
  
"No." She stopped him half way. "I can't eat and entire pizza, I just want something small like a sandwich or something, please?" She smiled again knowing he couldn't resist her smile.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do." He turned around and headed for the kitchen.   
  
"Angel." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Thank you." She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled backed.  
  
"Come here." She said to him softly and pulled him down towards her lips. She kissed him slowly and passionately. She knew she had little time and that in any moment Wesley and Giles will return and her plan will be destroyed, but she had to say goodbye, she had to kiss him one last time. He was the love of her life. She knew that now. He was always there for her, always her friend. She held back the tears knowing it would only make him suspicious. As she pulled back she whispered in his ear; "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Uh... for making you make me dinner." She smiled hoping he'll believe her.  
  
"Well it's not like I haven't done this before." He smiled and turned around and disappeared into the corridor. The minute he was out of sight she got up grabbed the book and her jacket and walked out, carefully closing the door behind her.   
  
***  
  
"Hi." Angel greeted the two men who sat on the kitchen stools enjoying tea and bisects.  
  
"Hello." Wesley greeted him back. "Decided to join us after all."  
  
"No, actually Cordy felt hungry and asked me to make her a sandwich." Angel said and opened the refrigerator door. "Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she had nothing left to eat." He closed the door and turned around. "I better tell Cordy we'll have to order in, there's nothing here to eat."  
  
"Yes, well that's a good idea considering we cannot leave the book alone with one person for too long." Giles said.  
  
"Relax Giles, Cordy won't take the book besides, if she had left I think I would have heard her." Angel said in response.  
  
"Still, we cannot be too careful." Giles kept on.  
  
"Fine." Angel brushed him off and headed out of the kitchen. "Cordy." He called out. "There's no food here what so ever, so I think we should just order in." He walked into the empty living room. "Cor?" He looked around confused. At that moment Giles walked in followed by Wesley.  
  
"Where is she?" Wesley asked confused.  
  
"The book!" Giles cried out as they all looked at the spot where the book was only a few minutes ago.  
  
"Maybe she's upstairs." Angel said and quickly ran up the stairs while Wesley and Giles searched the rest of the house and the back and front yard. After a few minutes they reconvened in the living room.  
  
"Well?" Giles asked worriedly.  
  
"Didn't find her. And you?" Both Wesley and Giles nodded they're heads. "Great. That means, she has the book and she took it somewhere."  
  
"Maybe the Dorkanious possessed her." Wesley hypnotizes.  
  
"I don't think so." Angel disagreed. "I saw her seconds before I came to the kitchen she didn't look possessed or dazed, she looked normal. And it couldn't have been more than 5 minutes for us to discover she was gone."  
  
"So what do you propose Angel? That she took the book on her own?" Wesley wasn't sure why she would do such a thing.  
  
"I think, Cordy's been hiding things from us and it's time we find out what those things are.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later the door opened and everyone came walking in, laughing and talking. Buffy was the first to notice something wasn't right. The rest soon caught on.  
  
"What happened?" She asked Giles who was sitting on the sofa looking very depressed.  
  
"Cordelia took the book and ran off." Giles explained.  
  
"What? How can it be? Was she possessed?" Willow asked all at once.  
  
"We don't know for sure..." Wesley began to explain when Angel interrupted him.  
  
"She's not possessed, but she knows something the rest of us don't."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Tara asked when she saw Giles and Wesley didn't agree with him completely.  
  
"I saw her minutes before she took off, she looked normal, and I don't think there was anytime..." This time it was Anya who cut him off.  
  
"Actually the possession can happen in an instant." She corrected angel.  
  
"Still I don't think that's what happened. I know Cordy, she would have fought him, she would have screamed or something." Angel kept on.  
  
"But this happened to her before, right?" Xander asked. "She was possessed before and in both times she didn't put much of a fight."   
  
"I'm telling you there's more to it than that. She's been keeping something from us, something that made her take the book and ran off." Angel knew he was right he just had to convince the others.  
  
"Look, it doesn't it matter why she took it. She took it and that's it." Buffy had a good point.  
  
"But if we know why she took it maybe we can find her. Cause right now we have nothing to go on." Gunn also had a good point.  
  
"So which is it? Possessed or whim of the moment?" Anya asked.  
  
"Not a whim, a reason." Angel persisted.  
  
"Angel I'm sorry, but if we have nothing to go on by, we'll have to assume she is possessed and in that case we'll..."  
  
"She's not possessed." Everyone turned to look at Spike who stood in the back of the room.  
  
"What did you say?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Angel's right, she's not possessed she has been keeping something from you, all of you."  
  
"What do you know?" Angel looked at Spike with fury in his eyes.  
  
"She asked me not to tell, I wasn't suppose to know either." Spike tried to explain, but before he could Angel leaped to where he stood and grabbed him by the troth pinning him to the wall.  
  
"What do you know?" Angel asked again.  
  
"Back off." Spike yelled and pushed Angel away. "I can still hurt demons you know." Spike reminded him.  
  
"Just tell him Spike." Buffy said after having enough. "And no stalling, whatever it is, it's more important than anything else right now.  
  
***  
  
Spike looked at everyone and knew he had to tell them, that or Angel will beat it out of him. "In her vision, the one she went back to. In the end she went inside the other Cordelia's head to find answers to things she didn't understand." Spike paused for a moment.  
  
"And..." Angel was losing his patience.  
  
"And she saw what will happen in her future, she saw how she stopped the Dorkanious." He stopped for a moment long enough for Fred to step in.  
  
"I was right wasn't I? About the sacrifice, I was right?" She looked at Spike who nodded his head in conformation. "Oh god, I'm so stupid, so very stupid."  
  
"Baby what did you know?" Gunn asked her.  
  
"I asked her and she brushed it off, she told me I was way wrong. And I believed her, stupid me, I believed her."  
  
"Fred!" Buffy snapped at her. "We don't have time for your guilt trip. We need to find her, so tell us, both of you?" Buffy looked at Spike as well. What did she see? What is she planning on doing?"  
  
"She's going to sacrifice herself to save us all, she's the sacrifice. That's the only way to defeat the Dorkanious." Spike words echoed in the room.   
  
***  
  
Everyone looked at him shocked, not believing. Angel stared at the floor unable to accept what he heard.  
  
"No." He nodded his head. "You must have gotten it wrong. No, she would have told me."  
  
"She wouldn't Angel." Fred tried to explain. "She knew if any of us knew we would try to stop her."  
  
"And she couldn't let that happen." Spike completed the explanation, as Angel jumped on him again, chocking him.  
  
"You knew, you bastard you knew and said nothing." Angel throw him to the floor sat on him and punched him in the face. Spike tried to fight back but Angel was like a beast on the kill, he was unstoppable. "You could have said something, you should have said something." Angel kept pounding him.  
  
"Angel let him go." Buffy ran towards him and tried to pull him back. "Angel, it's not his fault stop it, or I'll have to make you stop." She tried again pulling him away, but when Angel paid no attention to her, she pulled out a cross and aimed it to his face. He jumped back growling, his face changed. "Now clam down." She said to him still pointing the cross at his direction. A few moments past when Angel finally calmed down and his face changed back again. "This is helping no one." She yelled at Angel. "Maybe Spike should have told us, but he didn't. He respected Cordelia's wishes."  
  
"I won't let her die, Buffy. I won't." Angel said.  
  
"I know that's why we have to find her. We'll spread out in teams of two."  
  
"Sunnydale is small, but not that small." Xander said.  
  
"I know that, but this is our only chance."   
  
***  
  
"Oh god what was I thinking, this is ridiculous." She said to herself as she walked the streets. She could see the ally she saw in her vision. It looked like every other ally, just behind the old post office. She recognized it, cause of its neon sign that flutter above. This wasn't the nice part of Sunnydale, but as a child it was, till the sleazy motels and demons inhabited the area. "Okay, I'm here now what." She said out loud hoping someone will respond.  
  
"Now you decide." She turned around to see Doyle.  
  
"Now you decide to show up?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Had to see the curtain goes down." He smiled a bitter smile.  
  
""As you can see I took the easy and cowardly way, I ran off. They won't find me, not till it's all over." Cordy explained. Doyle just smiled. "Any advices, things I need to know?" She asked knowing inside there was really nothing else to know."  
  
"Trust the powers, trust your heart, and above all trust yourself. You'll know what to do when the moment comes. Just decide that's all." He paused for a moment. "Uh and sorry about that."  
  
"About what..." Before she could finish the sentence a sharp pain hit her. She fell to the ground holding her head. She writhed for a few moments and then it was done. "Oh no, they can't be..."  
  
"But they are and you need to be prepared." Doyle reached into his pocked and took out a piece of paper. "Here." He handed it to her.  
  
"What is it?" She looked at the words, she could read them but not understand them.  
  
"A little gift from the powers, letting you know they haven't forsaken you." He smiled.   
  
"What am I suppose to do?" Cordy asked confused.   
  
"Choose a point of no return, then stand on its other side facing the dead end road and say the words. Line will form which once you'll go past it, no one else will be able to."  
  
"Except my long awaited visitor." Cordy smiled. "But Willow...?"  
  
"She won't be able to break through, at least not in time." Doyle explained.  
  
"Neither will your friend. You do understand that" He stopped knowing she got the message.  
  
"Thank you." She said not sure if she should thank him for that.  
  
"You never know what may happened, so... good luck." He signed off.  
  
"Will I see you again?" She asked him before he left.  
  
"Maybe, who knows? Like I said you never know what may happen." And with that he disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Xander, I know I'm the last person you wanted to team up with." Xander didn't look at her; he stared at the other side of the road. "But I thought we should have this time to talk, we need to talk about this."  
  
"I don't know what to say, I don't know how to accept this." He said quietly.  
  
"I just want you to be my friend, no matter what." Buffy stopped and reached out to held his hand. "Xander, please? Just be my friend, love me for who I am and not what I do."  
  
"I never loved you cause you're the slayer." He looked at her. "I loved you for being Buffy." He chuckled. "I always loved you, you know that. And I've learned to accept through the years that you and I will only be friends and that's okay. But it doesn't mean I'll stop caring for you, or worrying for you."  
  
"I never wanted you to stop, but you need to realize that my life is my own. And I'm initialed to make my own mistakes and choices. Just like you."  
  
"If you mean Anya, tats' different..."  
  
"Anya, mummy girl, reptile lady, faith... I never judged. You should either."  
  
"I know Buffy, it's hard, but I know." He leaned over and hugged her. She hugged him back. They stood there hugging for a while, when suddenly a little bright light, like a firefly flow around them.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy tried chasing it away.  
  
"No, wait! I know this light, it's Willow, and she's calling us. Come on." Xander started running after the light and Buffy followed.   
  
A few minutes later they reached the magic box where they saw Willow, Tara and all the rest.  
  
"Good you're all here." Willow said in satisfaction.  
  
"Willow why did you brought us here, we don't have much time." Angel said nervously.  
  
"Cause me and Tara are going to try a locator spell for Cordelia." Willow explained.  
  
"But we tried it back in the house and it failed." Wesley said confused.  
  
"That's because we were blocked, but now, we think the barrier that kept us from finding her has been lifted." Tara explained.  
  
"And don't ask how or why? Cause we haven't got the answer." Willow added.  
  
"Fine. Do it." Angel was losing her patience.   
  
"We need to get inside the shop." Willow said and Giles quickly opened the door. Willow spread pink powder on the floor in the shape of a circle. They both sat inside her, holding hands as they whispered a spell in Latin. Then the circle started to light up. The pink powder turned to littlie spots of light that started rising from the floor and headed for the door. And that point Willow and Tara stopped chanting and got up. "Quickly follow the light." Willow said as the group headed out the door running after the bright light. To an outsider it really looked funny as a group of grown people looking at what seemed like firefly and running around town.  
  
***  
  
She stood in the dark ally holding on to the book like it was her lifeline. She kept looking over her shoulder almost expecting him to pop up behind her. She knew whom she was waiting for; right now it was only a mater of when it'll show up. And right then when she was all prepared she heard footsteps coming form behind her. She quickly turned to see the whole gang string at her.  
  
"Cordy?" Angel asked wanting to make sure it was her.  
  
"Go away angel, all of you." She started walking backwards.  
  
"Cordy we know what you saw in your vision Spike told us, and it's okay, we can handle this together." Angel took a few steps forward, small steps not to alarm her. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, but still he didn't wasn't her to run off again.  
  
"Angel no..." her voice cracked. "You can't help me; I have to do this on my own. Now go away before he comes." She took another step backwards.  
  
"Cordelia." Willow tired reasoning with her. "If you're right and the Dorkanious is coming don't you think it would be best to take the book away from here."  
  
"No, I saw it in my vision the book is the key." Cordelia held the book tight. "Please just go, it's too late, don't do this to me."  
  
"Do it you?" Fred yelled out. "You're doing this to us. You decided all by yourself, what has to be done and we have to go along with it. We won't let you do it."  
  
"I know that's why I didn't tell you." Cordelia stopped just before the threshold. "Please leave?" She asked one last time.  
  
"We can't do that Cordelia." Buffy replied. "We're coming to take the book, if you want to, you can't fight us." Buffy said and walked straight towards her. Cordelia quickly took a step backwards, knowing there was no return. As Buffy was just a few steps from her she stopped, something was blocking her way.  
  
"You're not the only one who knows a few tricks. And mine are coming from a reliable source." Cordy said as she looked at Buffy trying to break through.  
  
"Willow, Tara try and break it." Buffy ordered and Willow and Tar started working. A few moments past and nothing happened. "Willow what's going on?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"Cordelia what did you do? This is strong magic, black magic." Tara looked at her in sadness.  
  
"I'm vision girl remember, I knew what would happen, I came prepared. I'm sorry."  
  
"Cordy Come out of there right now." Angel yelled at her as he walked towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel, but I can't." Soft tears started running down her chick. "I hoped they were wrong, I hoped the you wouldn't come, but you did."  
  
"And is that so bad." He placed his hand on the invisible wall between them.   
  
She walked towards him placing her hand where his hand was. "I never wanted you to witness this, I don't want this to be your last memory of me." The tears came pouring down.  
  
"Cordelia, please?" He begged her, his voice cracked. "Don't leave me."  
  
"I have to. It's my job, my calling." She tried keeping it together, but it was too much. She couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"No." He bashed at the wall, startling her.  
  
"Baby, please stop it. It won't do any good. You're safe there, and it's time." She turned around her back facing him.  
  
"No! Nooooooo." He yelled but she didn't turn around. "Cordy? Cor? Don't do this. C-O-R-D-E-L-I-A" He yelled but she didn't turn. Suddenly bright lights appeared in front of her. Wind started to blow. He knew what it was, so did the rest of the A.I.  
  
"A portal." Fred said as she moved closer. The rest joined her. They stood there on the other side of the invisible wall, watching as the portal opened and Cordy walked towards it.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
I know I said I'll keep writing this story till the end, no matter if anyone is reading it or not... Well I kind of lied. I need to hear from you people, knowing I'm not just writing it to my own amusement, although it's fun. The end is always difficult and that's way it's taking me longer, but if no one is reading it anyway... Well you know the rest. So we're near the end as you can see, so please review and let me know if you still want me to finish it.   
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	48. Face to face

Chapter 48: face to face.  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
***  
  
"What is she doing?" Xander asked when Cordy stopped half way towards the portal.  
  
"She's waiting for him to come out." Wesley explained, as he finished his sentence a black shadow stepped out of the portal. He was incorporeal. He floated above ground like a ghost. He had No face to look at. Suddenly his form changed he slowly started to take the form of a human. They all looked stunned as he took the form of man, a familiar man.  
  
"Upgraded? And to the old mayor of Sunnydale, non the less." Cordy said with a smirk.   
  
"I do not need to posses a body, not anymore." The Dorkanious replied.  
  
"So how should I call you? Darki, Dru? Mayor Wilkins?" Cordelia thought humor might lighten up the situation. After all she always wanted to go laughing.  
  
"I believe you have something that belongs to me, young lady." He smiled Wilkins friendly yet disturbing smile. May I have it, please." He extended his arm waiting for the book.  
  
"Sorry didn't know it was yours. You know you really should right your name in the corner of the page." She smiled as she held the book tighter. "Besides even if I put it in your hand it will just fall through it." The Dorkanious smiled.  
  
"As much as I love this little chat we're having, you seem to forget the purpose of you're being here."  
  
"Really? Tell me Obi-Wan why am I here?"  
  
"The priestesses sent you, you are they're vessel, they're perfect combination." The Dorkanious replied. "Your purpose id death." He smiled, as Angel took a step closer to the barrier. "I see your boyfriend doesn't like hearing that word 'death', which is strange considering for a hundred years all he did was bring death to mankind.  
  
"I see you know your history. So you also know I can't give it to you. I'm sure you hopped to the future to see how it all ends; Well I cant allow it."  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment for too long to let a so-called 'perfect combination' get in my way." He seemed agitated. "You know you will die, it's just a question of how, how long and with what amount of pain?" The Dorkanious replied.  
  
"You're still not getting the book and unless you stop passing through objects you really can't grab it out of my arms, can you?" She smiled knowing he can't.  
  
"Perhaps." As he spoke his form changed again, this time into a woman's shape, a familiar woman.  
  
"Oh my god it's Darla." Fred said out loud.  
  
"Like?" the Dorkanious smiled as he admired his new persona.  
  
"Like the hair, not loving the outfit."   
  
The Dorkanious stared at Cordelia smiling softly. "Did you know that I can literally derive the energy out of a living creature, human or demon, and therefore giving my own form flesh?" He asked smiling. Cordy had no witty comeback. Fear was starting to creep in, as she took a step back. "It won't help you. I don't even need to be that close to you."  
  
"Faith." She whispered softly.  
  
"Are you praying for the return of the other slayer, the delinquent one?" The Dorkanious laughed. "How pathetic."  
  
"No you idiot, I meant Faith, as in the belief." Cordy chuckled.  
  
"Uh. Well that won't help you either."  
  
"Let's say I give you the book, will that mean you won't kill me?" Cordy was testing the water.  
  
"Of course. You are meant to die. It will only mean I won't kill your friends." Cordy turned around to look at the worried faces staring back at her. "Yet." The Dorkanious smiled, pleased with himself.  
  
"No win situation." She said. "Well you just made my life a all lot easier." Cordy straighten up, took a big breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "Come and get it!"  
  
***  
  
"Cordelia no!" Angel shouted from the other side of the barrier.  
  
"Stay out of it sonny." The Dorkanious said. "It's me and her now."  
  
"Willow, Tara how's it coming along." Buffy asked when she saw the two were still trying to break trough.  
  
"Not good." Willow replied. "We'll get there... eventually."  
  
"We don't have that much time." Fred said frantically."  
  
"Then keep him busy, cause we're doing our best." Willow replied.  
  
"Hi Darki?" Anya called out. "Remember me, Anyanka?" She waved her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Xander pulled her arm down. "Are you nuts?"  
  
"She said stall him." Anya said looking at Willow.  
  
"Should I?" The Dorkanious said, trying to get a good look at her.  
  
"You visited my village about a thousand years ago, back when I was still human." Anya replied.  
  
"You look and smell human to me?" The Dorkanious asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah well, I changed back." Anya smiled.  
  
"Your friends are fools if they think they can make a difference. The powers had a purpose when they locked you in with me in this cage." He looked at the Angel, its pointless Angelus, let her go." He smiled and Angel almost saw Darla in his eyes.  
  
Angel walked forward and stood in front of the barrier. "I won't give up, if you saw the past and future you know I never do."  
  
"Oh I know that dear boy." He smiled. "I was counting on it, but you see, by the time the witches take this barrier down it will be over, for you as well. No more Angel and hello Angelus." He smiled a big wide smile.  
  
"Enough!" Cordy wanted to leave him out of it. "You came here for a reason, so lets get it done with."  
  
"Cordy..."  
  
"Angel no." She cut him off. "I'm sorry." She whispered but didn't look back at him.  
  
"Let's play." The Dorkanious replied and before she could respond the Dorkanious raised his hand and a blast hit her. He still had Darla's form. The book, which Cordy held close to her chest got, must of the blast. It didn't affect it.   
  
"Now let's try something else." He said and then a bright stream of light came form him and hit the book. It was drawing her energy. The book took must of the hit. "Interesting the Dorkanious said as he stopped. Cordy opened her eyes, she was breathing heavily holding on to her chest trying to breath. She looked down at the book that seemed okay, and then it hit her, she understood what she had to do. The book was a shield and absorbent. With every energy stream the Dorkanious grow weaker.  
  
"That was nice, do it again?" She said smiling as se saw the expression on his face changing into anger.  
  
"It won't protect you forever, you know?" he said still confident in his win.  
  
"I don't need forever, I just need awhile." Cordy replied.  
  
We'll see about that." And with that another blast was shot towards her. She stumbled a bit trying to hang on. Although the book got must of it, she got some as well. And then another energy stream, with each one she grow weaker, her arms couldn't hold on much longer. It seemed like the Dorkanious was getting weaker as well, but not as much as she was. She had nothing to hit him back with. Angel stayed glowed to the barrier waiting for it to come down so he can help her, but so far nothing happened. All the others could do was stare as their friend fought to hang in there, to save the world. Buffy found the all situation weird. For once in her life as Slayer, she was on the other side, she saw as others saved the world, while she stood by. For the first time she really understood how Willow and Xander felt all this years.  
  
"She can't take much more of this." Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"Don't say that." Fred over heard him. "She's strong, she's part demon."  
  
"Even a demon couldn't take much of this." Anya said. "He's right, we should think of plan B.  
  
"What plan B? We have no idea how to stop it?" Buffy said in despair.  
  
"I say at the first sign of Cordy's... well you know, we should run as fast as we can and gather some place safe." Xander offered.  
  
"If you're coward enough to run, you're should be able to say it." Gunn snapped at him. "When she dies, you'll run, how heroic?"  
  
"Try smart." Anya snapped back.  
  
"Stop it." Wesley rebuked them.   
  
Let's just wait okay, maybe Willow and Tara can get it done." Buffy tried to calm things down.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid off." Anya whispered.  
  
***  
  
He stopped. Almost as if it was giving her time to collect herself.  
  
"There's one thing I don't understand." Cordy said to him.  
  
"What is that exactly?"  
  
"In my vision of the future, you had the book and I was alive."  
  
"So?" he didn't understand.  
  
"So how did you get the book to begin with if I didn't die?"  
  
"You changed things, by getting the vision and seeing into the future, you changed the course of events. You se, I didn't need your energy specifically, I just needed an energy." He explained.  
  
"So why not draw the energy form on of them." She glanced back at her friends.  
  
"You really don't get it do you?" The Dorkanious laughed.  
  
"Get what? And can you snap out of the Darla phase, it's very disturbing.  
  
"As you wish." And then he changed again this time into a man's form, another familiar face. "Is that better?"  
  
"Lindsey over Darla. I think not."  
  
"Sorry it's the best I can do." He smiled.   
  
"You said I didn't get it, what exactly?"  
  
"You're the key. You're connected too this barrier. When you go, it goes. We're both trapped here." Cordy looked at him confused. "See the irony." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh no." She turned to look at Tara and Willow trying to break through.  
  
"Willow don..." Before she was able to complete the sentence another blast sent her flying onto the ground.   
  
"Cordy!" Angel shouted bashing at the barrier. The Dorkanious moved closer.  
  
"What did she say?" Anya asked. "She yelled something just as she fell down."  
  
"She said Willow, right?' Xander look at everyone waiting for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah." Gunn nodded. "She said Willow do... which makes little sense..."  
  
"She said Willow don't." Fred said.  
  
"Why would she, well except the obvious?" Buffy felt confused.  
  
"Cordy get up." Angel yelled to her.   
  
"I can't," she cried.  
  
"Cordelia chase you get your ass moving right now." Angel yelled at her. "Don't give up! Not now." He looked at her but she didn't move. "Do it for Connor, think of Connor. He's counting on you." And as if that was the magic word she slowly got up. She was holding her left side with on arm and the book with the other.  
  
"Give it up, princess." The Dorkanious laughed. "You won't handle another blow. I can do it painless you know, it will be just like going to sleep, but you'll have to stop fighting back."   
  
"Never, she replied. Her lip was bleeding. She looked to her side and saw Willow and Tara was still working on the barrier. The Dorkanious noticed that.  
  
"I guess your friends didn't get the message. You know, next time you really should chose better companions, ones who actually have brain in their skulls. He smirked. That only made Cordy angrier. She let go of her rib and held on to the book with both hands. "Okay, you asked for it." He said and another energy stream hit her, this one was longer. He was draining her energy. She was barely standing.  
  
"Angel." She called out to him. "Tell them to stop, you're killing me."   
  
"What? We're killing you? How..." And then it hit him. "Willow stop." He ran towards her shouting. "Stop, stop!" Willow turned around to face him, Tara was still chanting. "Cordy she's connected to the barrier. We're killing her."  
  
"Angel, are you sure? If we stop now there's no chance..."  
  
"I'm right. Do it." He ordered. Willow glanced at Buffy. Buffy nodded her head. And the two stopped chanting.  
  
"I hope you're right man cause she's on her own now." Gunn said to Angel.  
  
"I am." Angel said and turned his eyes to Cordy.  
  
***  
  
"Finally." The Dorkanious smiled. "I thought they'd never catch on.  
  
"They're not the only ones." Cordy replied smiling.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? Oh Wait... I don't care." He said and sent another energy stream towards her.   
  
"Faith Cordy, have faith." She whispered to herself and as the stream hit her she closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt vibes all over her body. Energy was flowing through her. The gang looked amazed as Cordelia started to glow brightly. She has used the energy from the Dorkanious to her advantage. The Dorkanious seemed surprised as well. Cordy felt as if her body had a mind of his own, she felt something taking over her. She opened her eyes they were white. She started speaking in a language no one recognized. No one that is except the Dorkanious who looked afraid and started pulling back, with each step he took back she took a step forward.   
  
Suddenly she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a white room.  
  
"Welcome." She heard a voice coming from behind her; she turned to see one of the priestesses she met in the forest.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Your body is the vassal for our cause. We have taken control of it so we may defeat the dark one.  
  
"So I'm what? My consciousness?" Cordy guessed.  
  
"Yes, your mind is here, while your body fights."  
  
"Why have you waited till now? Why did you let him hurt me?" Cordy didn't understand.  
  
"Your body needed to absorb enough of his energy to trigger the process. And of course we needed your leap of faith." The priestess smiled.  
  
"It would have helped if I knew everything from the start."  
  
"Thing happened as they should, and soon you would return to your body."  
  
"To die." Cordy has accepted her faith by now.  
  
"Perhaps, Perhaps not. It is a question of..."  
  
"Wait let me guess." Cordy cut her off. "Faith?" the priestess nodded for affirmation. "I knew that. So why am I here?"  
  
"To receive a gift? A choice?"  
  
"A gift? Dare I ask what it is?" Cordy knew there was a catch, there's always a catch.  
  
"The gift is a gift of life, which you can use as you wish."  
  
"So I can heal myself right? I can go back and heal myself?"  
  
"If that is what you wish?" The priestess replied.  
  
"What other option is there?" Cordy was lost.  
  
"The gift is yours do with it as you please." The priestess laid her hand on Cordy's forehead.  
  
"No wait..." But it was too late she was back in her body. It was still controlled by something else but she saw and felt everything, she felt as her energy was draining, she could feel her heartbeat slowing down.   
  
As she kept chanting a portal opened, one of bright white light. The Dorkanious was slowly pulled towards it. Suddenly the barrier started to cave down. The Dorkanious took the opportunity. "Stop chanting." The Dorkanious who by now switched forms so rapidly you couldn't tell which persona he was, said. "Stop it or I'll kill him." He yelled to Cordelia looking at Angel.  
  
"You can't you moron, I'm already dead." As angel spoke the portal draw him closer and closer. Cordy kept chanting unable to control her body.  
  
"I can and I will. Stop!" He ordered.  
  
**I can't** she cried out but no one was able to hear her. **Please stop it**   
  
"I'm warning you, stop this, or he dies!" He yelled, as he fought to pull away from the portal.   
  
"Angel1 move away from the barrier." Buffy shouted to him.  
  
"I can't I won't leave her." He shouted back. The portal with the portal came wind, strong wind, it was almost impossible to hear one another.  
  
"Angel, she'll be all right, but you won't f you won't pull back." This time it was Fred. He didn't reply he just stayed there.  
  
"You stupid arrogant..." Spike tried reasoning with her. "You'll end up dead. What good will that do? Think of Connor." He tried moving forward but the wind the portal generated was too strong.  
  
As Angel heard Spike mentioning Connor's name, he realized he was right. It wasn't about him anymore. Now he had a son to take care of. Although he was certain Lorne, Fred, Gunn & Wesley would take care of him in case something happens to him, he did want to leave his son, not yet. He still hasn't seen him say his first word, or take his first step. He wanted to be there, in those special and ordinary moments in his life, not someone else filling in for him. He wanted Connor to have a father. He turned back and straggled the wind to move away from the barrier. At that point the Dorkanious reached the boundaries of the portal he changed back to his incorporeal form. He could see Angel straggling to get away and in a last attempt to escape the portal; he concentrated all his remaining energy and sent one last energy stream towards Angel. The stream went through the barrier that caved down completely and hit him in the back. Angel screamed as the energy was drained from him. He couldn't move.   
  
"Angel." Buffy ran towards him.  
  
"Buffy don't." Spike grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled at him.  
  
"If you touch him, your energy will be drained as well." Spike said to her.  
  
"No, you're wrong." Buffy refused to believe him.  
  
"No he's not." Giles stepped in. Energy is like electricity. If you touch him you'll be hit as well."  
  
"Angel." She cried, as the energy kept flowing.  
  
Cordy kept chanting; the Dorkanious who was weakened by now was pulled into the portal. "Noooo." he screamed as the portal closed behind him. Cordy and Angel fell to ground simultaneity.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
"Hi ppl, hoped you enjoyed this ch.  
  
Thank you for your support and letting me know you're still reading this fic, I promise I'll finish it, now that I know you're actually reading it still.  
  
My goal is to reach chapter 50 and end with that. And as it seems I think I can achieve that. So hang in there, two more to go. I know you'll probably want to kill me for ending it like this, but aren't you glad I updated so soon.  
  
Please review, I know you had enough and you really don't feel like it, but come on, we're near the end and I really want to hear your opinion.  
  
Thanks Nikka.  
  
P.S.  
  
The person, who was re-proofing my other story "A new beginning", had to pull out, due to lack of time. So as of now I'm looking for someone else who is willing to re-proof my story (not this one the other one). I'm looking for someone who's English is native language and can spot even small mistakes like me writing "Sh" when I meant to write "she", because I do use a spell check on my computer, so I need a more specific check.   
  
That someone has to have plenty of time, but not just for now, but also later on, after the summer is over, and also someone who works fast. It could be nice if that person actually reads the story do he/she can give me feedbacks before I post the chapters.   
  
So if you're interested and you have the time and the speed (which is very important), then send me a review or e-mail.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Nikka. 


	49. Fragments of love

Chapter 49: Fragments of love  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
***  
  
Cordy kept chanting. And the Dorkanious who was weakened was pulled into the portal. "Noooo." he screamed as the portal closed behind him. Cordy and Angel fell to ground simultaneity.  
  
***  
  
They fall so close to one another, almost as if they planned it. Their arms were only a few inches away from one another. She could feel her consciousness slipping back in its rightful place. She slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, so dark. Not even the moon shined through. She looked to her side and saw him lying beside her. The place looked like a battle zone. The trash that was in the corner flew to the other side and all the garbage spread on the ground. There were small lightings fluttering on the ground, Appearing and disappearing, Residues from the battle that took place. She could hear people calling her name.   
  
"Stay back!" She cried out "Stay back!" she said again. "The place is full with energy, electricity." She explained. "I'll check on Angel, so stay back." she said and tried to stand up. At first she fell and quickly reassured the others she was fine. She tried again this time she succeeded. She kneeled beside him and placed his head on her lap. "Angel?" She caressed him. "Baby?" Her voice cracked, she wasn't sure that he made it. He didn't move. She looked at him as he lay there in her arms; he looked so peaceful almost asleep. "God You're impossible," she chuckled slightly. "There's no way for me to know if you're still here, it's not like I can check your pulse or breath, is it?" She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "So I'm thinking waking up will be a good idea right about now." She kept caressing him hoping he'll move, twitch, and open his eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have never let it come this far. I tried warning you, I tried telling you to stay away, but did you listen? Do you ever listen? You had to be so stubborn and right, as always. Now you see why I had to lie to you, and look how much good that did."  
  
***  
  
"What's going on there? Who is she talking to? Maybe she's hallucinating." Xander speculated. "You know fighting to the death can do that to a person."   
  
"Like you would know." Anya whispered but he heard her and frowned.  
  
"Nice Anya, really, very supportive..."  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy turned and scolded them. "This is no time for your every day bickering, in case you haven't noticed." She sighed in disappointment and turned looking at Angel and Cordy who still lay there in each other's arms.  
  
***  
  
. "Angel please wake up, I don't know what do to." Tears fall down her cheek. "All you had to do was stay away. Was it too much to ask? Angel?" There was no reply. She could feel him slipping away if hadn't already. "I don't understand?" She said trying to keep it together. "I was suppose to be the one laying like this, not him." She looked at Angel lying in her arm as tears came pouring down. "You said I'd die. That was my role, not his. How dare you bringing him into this to make a point. Is it fun for you, does it pleases you to see me in so much pain." She sniffled. "You said I would die!" She yelled out.  
  
The group who still kept her distance looked at her confused. "Guys, maybe we should ..." Xander stopped half way through when he saw Buffy staring at him angrily. "Never mind."  
  
***  
  
"You said get ready, face your faith and believe in yourself. Was all of that just a lie? Did you bring me all this way and put me through hell and back just to see the man I love die?" She paused for a moment looking at Angel, a decision was formed, and she knew what she had to do, what she wanted to do, for him, for Connor. "I won't let it end like this, do you hear me angel? I won't be some modern story of Romeo and Juliet." She looked up to where the gang stood. They all looked worried and confused. She wished she could tell them how much she loved them, how much they mean to her. She hoped they knew. "Angel? Sweetie? I have a gift for you." She wiped away the tears and smiled at him. "I want you to make the best of it." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I want you to watch Connor grow up, I want you to fall in love, I want you to live life to the fullest, and never look back. Promise me that." She looked at the man she loved and knew it was the only way.  
  
"Fred?" She shouted.  
  
"Yes." Fred replied.  
  
"When he asks, tell him; cause she loved you more than life itself." And then she leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"What?" Fred looked confused. "What do you mean...?" A realization came to her. "Cordy no..." She cried out and ran towards her but it was too late. A bright light surrounded the two, she couldn't go any forwarder, the light was blinding.  
  
***  
  
As she kissed him he slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling face staring back at him. "Cordy?" He asked confused. All the emptiness he felt vanished. It was like waking up from a bad dream. "Cordy what happened? Did we make it?"  
  
"Shhhh...." She placed her finger on his lips. "It's all right now, it's all going to be all right." She was glowing so brightly.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He said as he stared at her glowing figure.  
  
"I love you." She whispered to him softly and leaned down to kiss him. As her soft lips touched his he felt a small warm tremble flowing through him. They kissed passionately not wanting to let go. The light that surrounded them grow as the kiss continued. Finally She pulled back and a sad look replaced the smile he loved so. "Remember that and use your gift wisely."   
  
"What Gift? Cordy I don't..."Suddenly a bright light came shouting out of her Angel was thrown back as she turned into a glowing light that soared straight up, so fast he couldn't even touch it.   
  
"No... wait." He stood up looking at the night sky that shined so brightly. "Don't leave me." He cried out. "Don't leave me..." He fall to his knees as the light disappeared from sight.   
  
***  
  
Angel was on his knees His head berried in his arms, unable to leave the spot where only minutes ago she stood, his hands touched the ground trying to feel her warmth.  
  
Fred took the first step forward. She slowly walked towards him and as she reached him she kneeled down beside him and without saying a word placed her arms around him letting him drown his sorrow in her. She could hear him cry softly as tears ran down her cheek. Wesley and Gunn followed her and stood beside them staring at the ground trying to grasp it all.  
  
***  
  
"I think we should go." Buffy said quietly. "We should let them be." She looked at the grieving friends and finally understood what Spike mean when he referred to them as family. They were family to one another and she knew it shouldn't be here. She turned around and started walking away. One by one they followed her till only Willow and Xander still stood there.  
  
"Come on Xand, let's go." Willow reached her hand and took his hand and started walking away. Without resisting he went with her, staring at the ground.   
  
"It's weird you know?" He said.  
  
"What is?" They were still holding hands, like a couple on a date.  
  
"I spend most of my childhood years hating her and most of my high school years loving her, and then I didn't think of her, she was gone. But still I always knew she was there, a phone call from time to time, an update from a friend of a friend. Through out my life she's always been in the background." He stooped and took a big breath.  
  
"And now she's not there anymore? I know I feel it too, except for the loving part, I wasn't gay then." She smiled so did he.  
  
"The Cordelia who di... who went away today, wasn't the Cordelia who I knew all these years ago, hack she wasn't even the Cordelia who left Sunnydale 3 years ago." He sighed, not sure what to say next. "We didn't know her, not really. We knew what we wanted to know. We we're satisfied in seeing only her bad side."  
  
"So what if we have? Will it do any good to feel bad about it now? I don't think so. We made a mistake, it doesn't mean we didn't care about her in our own way, she was our friend too, at least use to be."  
  
"So we have the right to judge her?" Xander said.  
  
"No. But we have a right to grief, just like you're doing now. You choose blame I chose sorrow. In the end we'll meet in the same place, like w always do."  
  
"And where is that Willow?" He stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"There." She pointed to the cemetery they stopped in front of, "By the headstone."  
  
***  
  
After a few minutes past Angel pulled back from Fred's embrace and stood up wiping the tears away. Fred got up as well. He turned to Face Wesley and Gunn.   
  
"I don't understand what happened to her, I mean she just disappeared?" Gunn asked not sure what really happened.  
  
"I don't know, I mean Cordelia was part demon and she did absorb a lot of the Dorkanious's energy..." Wesley was beveled. "Maybe she just went differently."  
  
"You mean die?" Gunn's word echoed in their heads.  
  
"So she is gone?" Fred asked hoping it wasn't true, that it was all just a nightmare.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not a dream, but it's not as bad as you think." They all turned to see who said that.  
  
"Doyle?" Angel looked surprised. He wasn't sure whether he was happy or sad to see him. "What are you...?"  
  
"Sorry Angel, but not now, I don't have much time, they only gave me a few minutes to set things right." Doyle cut him off.  
  
"What things?" Fred asked confused. She knew who Doyle was from stories but as far as she knew he was dead.  
  
"You see; every living thing has a curse of life to go through till the end. Once it's finished every living thing moves on. Some in form of death, which is most people/demons; And some, very unique group of individuals, who gave from themselves to help others, to save others, those individuals move on to a higher plane of existences, a plane were they have no form, no body, but their consciousness is still aware, and they keep on helping others in different ways."  
  
"Like you have?" Wesley was starting to understand where he was going with this.  
  
"That's right, and Just like Cordy did." Doyle looked at Angel who still looked confused. "Angel? Cordy gave you something before she left, do you remember?"  
  
"She said something about a gift, but I didn't get a chance..."  
  
"She gave you life, her life. The powers gave her a second chance to life. After the battle was done she was suppose to die, but the powers gave her a gift of life which she chose to give to you, so you can live."  
  
"But why?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Cause she loved you more than life itself." Fred who remembered Cordy's last wish said to him. "She asked me to tell you that she did out of love for you."  
  
"She had no right." Angel said angrily, "she had no right deciding that for me. I lived for over 200 years, compared to me she barely lived."  
  
"It's not a question of comparison, it's a question of love." Doyle steeped in. "She did what she wanted to do, what she believed she was destined to do..."  
  
"Cause you told her to." Angel shouted at Doyle. "Once again the mighty powers playing with peoples life." Angel looked up to the sky, "Having fun are you? He lowered his head facing Doyle. "They played her and played me. They orchestrated this whole thing just so they can watch her choose death, the ultimate sacrifice."  
  
"You have a right to your opinion." Doyle said calmly. "But just for the record, they didn't intervene in any way, they truly wanted her to go on, but life changed things. Believe it or not Angel, but they're some things that even the 'Mighty powers' can't control."  
  
"Is it even possible?" Angel chuckled.  
  
"When it comes to love it is." Doyle replied.  
  
"So what now?" Fred asked after a few moments of silence past by.  
  
"Now nothing, you go on with your life. You tell the world Cordelia chase died, you grief and you go on, knowing she's always there watching over you."   
  
"I want her back Doyle1" Angel said all of the sudden.  
  
"Angel buddy, you haven't been paying attention? This ascension thing, it's a one-way trip. She's not coming back, not ever. For this world and for you Cordelia is gone forever."  
  
"So why did you bother telling us she wasn't dead?" Wesley asked in anger.  
  
"Cause I thought you should know. They didn't want me too." Doyle said and looked up. "But I insisted, I knew that that's what she would have wanted." Doyle paused for a moment. "Anyway I have to go, my time here is almost up."   
  
"Will you see her?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know, but don't worry she already knows." Doyle smiled.  
  
"You don't even know what I wanted to say." Angel said surprised.  
  
"That you love her, but you'll never forgive her." Doyle smiled a smile of satisfaction knowing he was right.  
  
"And the visions? What's our link to the powers? Is it...?"  
  
"No, not Angel." Doyle completed Fred's sentence. "Don't worry. Everything happens for a reason." He turned around and started to walk away when suddenly he stopped and turned around. "Angel?" He shouted. Angel turned. "The gift had a an extra perk, courtesy of the 'Mighty powers'."  
  
"Yeah. What?" Angel shouted back.  
  
"The curse." Doyle yelled. "It's lifted. "You're a free man." He smiled and disappeared.   
  
***  
  
Buffy was startled by the sound of the door been opened. Most of the gang fell asleep, on the couches. It was so late and they had a very long & emotional day.   
  
"Hi." Angel said as they came into the living room. One by one the Scoobies began to wake up. "Buffy if you don't mind we'd like to spend the night here in Sunnydale and leave in the morning. If that's okay?"  
  
"Of course." She replied. "And you don't have to leave if you need some time to arrange things."  
  
"Thank you, but it won't be necessary." He grabbed a chair and sat down. "We decided to tell everyone she died in an accident. That's what we're telling her parents and we'd appreciate it if you'll stick to that version."  
  
"So she's really... gone?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, she is." Fred replied.  
  
"Of course Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"Do you know how to reach her parents?" Willow inquired.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay, we'll take care of it. I think for now we just need to rest."  
  
"Sure, Fred and Gunn can catch a ride with Anya and Xander, and your room is... we'll you know where it is." Buffy felt awkward, remembering that only a few hours ago that was Cordelia's room as well. All she could think of was what will her parents say? What about all her cloths and belongings? It drove her nuts that in times like this all she could think of was insignificants details that no one really cared about. Seeing Angel and the rest so sad and heart broken reminded her of how she felt not so long ago after her mom past away. Then Angel was there for her at least for a while, now the only thing she could do was, be there for him as much as he let her.  
  
"Guys, is 10:00 okay?" angel asked and the rest nodded. He mumbled a good night as he walked up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
The house was so quite. Everyone was gone; it was only he and Buffy alone in the house. He lay in bed holding to her pillow trying to grasp every fragment of her scent that still lingered behind. He saw her cloths all over the room. Some were in the closet, others on the chair and floor and most still in the suitcase. It's like she always knew she really didn't need to unpack. Loneliness started to creep in, making her way through guilt, anger and sadness. It surrounded him, consumed him. He wanted her so much, he could smell her perfume, feel her soft lips on his, feel her warm embrace, listen to her funny bantering. He got up and walked towards the suitcase, he browsed through her things frantically looking for something. He knew she always had it with her. Finally he found it. He grabbed the picture like it was life itself. He looked at it as a soft tiny tear came down his cheek. It was a recent picture right after Connor was born. Connor was held in her gentle arms and Angel embraced her, they were smiling, they looked so happy and content, so at ease with one another. He remembered when Wesley brought the camera and they decided to have a picture-day as Cordy named it. They all had they're picture taken that day, she stared in not so few of them, yet that was the one she chose, the one she always had with her. She wanted to copies, one for home the other for the office. How clueless he was, when he inquired about the choice of pictures; she brushed it off saying that was the one she looked the best in. At that time he thought nothing of it, but now looking back, he knew the real reason and didn't understand how he could have been so blind. As if Cordy could ever come out wrong in a picture, or any thing else for that matter. She was the embodiment of beauty.   
  
He crawled back to bed holding onto the picture, he pressed the pillow to his chest imagining he was holding on to her, memories filling his mind. Slowly memories turned into dreams as he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think she's watching us right now?" Fred lay in Gunn's arms staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe she's busy right now, you know settling in to a new place." He smiled thinking of Cordy in a higher plane where they have no shoe stores in sight. "She probably asked if they could send her wardrobe up ASAP." They both chuckled.  
  
"We did the right thing not telling them, right?" Fred questioned their decision about not telling anyone except Lorne, about Cordy's whereabouts.   
  
"We promised the dead guy."   
  
"His name is Doyle, Gunn! Not dead guy." Fred corrected him.  
  
"Whatever. Still they would have freaked and probably tried to bring her back with some more black magic like they did to they're friend."  
  
"Maybe, But they're still her friends. Some of them knew her for most of her life." Fred thought out loud.  
  
"Still, neither of them can say they really knew her, but we can, so we get to decide what's best, just like family do." Gunn said firmly.  
  
"Speaking of which, what exactly is Angel going to tell her parents?"  
  
"Like we agreed, accident." Gunn thought it was obvious.  
  
"Yeah but they'll want to see you know..."  
  
"A body." Gunn completed the sentence and Fred nodded.  
  
"We already talked about it, we'll tell them that Cordy's last wish was to be..."  
  
"I know." Fred stopped him. "Don't say the word, it creeps me out as it is."  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
"And you don't feel like this is wrong on so many levels." Fred felt uncomfortable about lying to Cordy's parents.  
  
"Baby, what do you suggest we say? Hey, guess what? Your daughter isn't dead; she just ascended to higher plane of existence." Gunn said in a sarcastic tune. "Yeah right they'll have us all committed." Gunn had a point, but still she couldn't shake off the weird feeling she had. "It's the only way. If my parents were still around, or if yours were out of the loop like Cordy's parents are, we would have said the same thing. Explaining the way she really died and lived is way too complicated, better keep it like this, and give them a gravestone to visit and a day in the year to moron. It's better off this way, you'll see." He gently caressed her hair till she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
She walked to the bathroom when she heard noises coming from the master bedroom. She walked towards it and saw the door was half opened. She peeked inside to see Angel packing like crazy. She knocked on the door; startled he raised his head and stopped packing.  
  
"Buffy? I didn't think you'd still be awake?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, my head is working over time with the thinking and wondering. If I think one more time 'what if' I'll scream."  
  
"I know, me too." Angel let out a half smile, which quickly disappeared.  
  
"Can I help?" She offered.  
  
"That's okay, I got it." Angel refused the offer.  
  
"Actually you would do me a favor, since I can't sleep and need something to occupy me.  
  
"Okay." He said and continued packing. She walked in and sat on the floor beside him folding the cloths that were on the floor. "She never was a light packer, always had to take her entire wardrobe with her, 'just in case' as she put it." He chuckled slightly. Buffy didn't say anything, she just let him talk, and she felt that that's what he wanted. "You'd think that after all these years I'd grow a costume to death and, misery, my two companions."  
  
"No one ever gets use to losing a loved one, no matter what." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy." Angel stopped packing and looked up. "I was so caught up in my own grief I didn't even think that all of this, brings back bad memories for you, about your mother."  
  
"It's okay. I'm okay. Whatever you're feeling right now is normal and no one can judge you, or be angry with you. Least of all me."  
  
"At first I was shocked, then confused. Sadness and loneliness came second, but now I'm just pissed as hell."  
  
"You can't blame yourself..."  
  
"I'm pissed at Cordy not me." Angel cut her off.  
  
"Well that's new." Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm pissed she lied, I'm pissed she didn't trust me enough to let me in, and mainly I'm pissed cause she chose her life over mine..."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"What sense does that make?" Angel kept on not noticing Buffy's question.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy grabbed his arm. He stopped babbling and looked up at her. "What do you mean 'She chose her life over yours'? I'm guessing something happened after we left." Angel forgot he didn't tell her about that part yet. They all agreed not to say anything about Cordy's ascension to anyone but Lorne, but as for the rest they all thought, well all except Gunn, that the Scoobies has a right to know about everything else, especially Buffy and especially about the curse. Angel took and unnecessary breath and began telling her everything that happened, everything he could. When he finished Buffy's mouth was wide open, she got more than she bargained for. "Wow." She said shocked, not sure what to make of it.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't told you, but I was looking for the right moment, which ever that means." Angel babbled.  
  
"So the curse thing is that a sure thing?"  
  
"Don't know." Angel shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't put it to test yet, but if the powers say it is... Well, you know the rest."  
  
"I don't know what to say. I don't know what you expect of me." Buffy got up walked to the bed and sat down taking a big breath.  
  
"Nothing." Angel followed her and sat beside her. "Nothing at all." He took her hand. "I'll always love you Buffy, you'll always be a part of my life. But the thing is, we changed. Our lives changed. I have a son now, and you have Dawn. We both have other people counting on us. I can't leave L.A. and you can't leave Sunnydale." He paused for a moment. "I'm not ready to love again, Buffy." Angel let go of her hand.  
  
"I know." She whispered softly. "I have someone in my life as well."  
  
"Spike." Angel tried to forget about that part of the equation.  
  
"Yeah. And I don't want to hurt him." She looked into his brown eyes and smiled. "We sure have lousy timing, don't we?' They both chucked. "If we're meant to be, then somewhere along the way, we'll meet up again. But I'm thinking, and I guess so are you, that now isn't that time." Angel smiled happy she feels the same way. "Besides, you need serious healing before you could even date again net alone, love."  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled.  
  
"Come on, let's finish packing, if you're still planning on leaving tomorrow morning?"   
  
"We are." He said and continued packing.  
  
***  
  
He was sitting on the couch, enjoying his drink when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and grabbed a sword that was lying on the table; he was expecting any visitors, especially at this time of night. He opened the door the sword in his hand. "Bloody hell."  
  
"Can I come in?" Giles asked, when Spike just stare at him he took it as a yes. "You're probably wondering what am I doing here at this hour."  
  
"Actually." Spike closed the door. "I was wondering what the bloody hell you're doing here in any hour." He chuckled.  
  
"We need to talk." Giles replied.  
  
"And the subject of your choice would be..." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Buffy." Giles said.  
  
"But of course. Isn't she you favorite topic, I know she's mine."  
  
"I didn't come here to banter with you, or exchange insults." Giles was getting annoyed with him.  
  
"Then why did you come here? What did you expect this conversation would achieve?" Spike started at Giles waiting for are ply.  
  
"Maybe if you'll shut up and sit down you find out." Giles said and sat on a chair he found.  
  
Spike walked to the couch and lay back holding his drink. "I'm listening, so spill."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Thank you for all your support, we're not finished, not yet. And guess what? As it turns out I may go on till chapter 51. I stopped writing this chapter in the middle when I realized it was getting to long. So all the rest I moved to ch 50, which means that ch 51 will be the closure, depending on my writing skills. So enjoy this one, for now and I'll have the two chapters up ASAP.  
  
Oh and review please, for the grand finale...  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	50. Goodbye

Chapter 50: Goodbye  
  
Title: Reunion time.  
  
Author: Nikka  
  
Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that *English is not my native tongue* so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.  
  
Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by Sigma due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.  
  
***  
  
She was back in her bed. She looked at the clock, "God, 2:00 in the morning? Great now I know I'll have puffy eyes tomorrow morning." She rolled to the side closing her eyes forcing her unwilling body to fall asleep. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from behind her. Slowly without making any sudden moves she reached underneath the pillow and grabbed a stake. And then in a quick turn she jumped up raising the stake in the air. He caught her hand in mid air. "Spike?" She asked surprised. "You scared the hell out of me." She lowered her stake and sat down. "What do you think you're doing here, sneaking in like this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be asleep by now." He apologized. "I just wanted to leave this," He was holding a sealed envelope in his hand.  
  
"Should I read this, or are you going to tell me what it say?" She took the envelope from him, not opening it.  
  
"I'm leaving Sunnydale." He said to her surprise.  
  
"Why? I thought we were okay, I mean I told everyone, what more do you want?"  
  
"To be the man you deserve." He replied. "Xander is right Buffy, as much as I hate to admit it, He's right, I don't deserve you, not yet anyway, but I'm going to change that."  
  
"How exactly? The only way Xander will ever accept you is if you discover you had a twin brother who has a great-great-great grandchild that looks exactly like you and answers to the name Spike." She said sarcastically.  
  
"If only I wasn't an only child. Who am I kidding if I wasn't I'd probably eat my siblings like angel-face did." H smirked.  
  
"Nice, really nice." An expression of revolution appeared on her face.  
  
"Seriously Buffy, I need to do this, and I need you to be okay with that."  
  
"You're asking for my blessing, why for? You always do as you please." She got up and walked towards him.  
  
"With you it's different, always different." He gently caressed her face. "When I'm with you Buffy, I'm drowning, drowning in you. I can't think straight. And sometimes I forget who I really am; a vampire, a soulless vampire."  
  
"But you can't hurt anyone."  
  
"Can't been the operative word." He sighed as he took her hands into his. "I want you to love me, as much as I love you, I want to be your equal."  
  
"I don't want you to go. I need you." She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No you don't. You're strong, I'm the weak one, remember?" Nor man or beast, I'm something in between." He whispered to her. "Don't ever doubt the love I have for you, that can never change." He tipped her head and looked into her eyes. "You stole my heart slayer and it's yours to keep." He smiled softly, as a shiny tear came down her cheek. "Don't cry my beauty, you're better off you know."  
  
"Don't say that." She pulled back in anger. "Don't presume like everyone else, that you know what's best for me, I can make that decision on my own."  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right. But the thing is, this is more about me than it is about you." By her confused stare he knew he needed to explain. "I need to do this for me, to discover for myself my own worth. Not through the eyes of people surrounding me, but through my own eyes, my own actions and decisions."  
  
"So when are you coming back. And I know I'm jumping the gun saying you'll be back..."  
  
"I will be." he cut her off. "And I don't know when, I didn't really settle on a schedule." He took a step forward and held her waist puling her close to him. "I can never truly leave you Buffy, but you already knew that." He leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, a gentle kiss. As she felt his lips pulling away she pulled him closer not wanting to let go. Finally they pulled back. Her eyes were shining like diamonds. "You are so beautiful." He twirled a lock of her hair in his finger. "I better go. I'm leaving on my bike and sunrise is coming." He leaned down and kissed her hand and turned to the window.  
  
"Spike?" She grabbed his arm. He turned. "Before you go, there's something you should know." She took a big breath, hesitating if she should tell him or not.   
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"The curse, it's lifted. Angel is a free man, sort of speak."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Fear surrounded him.  
  
"So you'll know, noting changed for me." A big smile of relief spread across his face. "You better go." She said as she stared at the clock.   
  
He climbed out the window, and as he stood on the other side of it, He turned back to look at her one last time. "Buffy? DO me a favor okay?"  
  
"If I can" she smiled  
  
"Don't do anything stupid and heroic, like saving the world, till I come back okay pet?"  
  
"Don't call me that." She chuckled and saw him climbing down and driving off, into the night.  
  
***  
  
At 10:00 o'clock sharp they were all ready to leave. Fred and Gunn came early to help Angel pack Cordy's stuff, only to realize it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Thanks you guys, but Buffy and I finished the packing last night." Angel explained.  
  
"Uh." Fred said a bit disappointed. She thought they should have done it and not Buffy, but knew to let it be.  
  
"Is Wesley arrived yet?" Angel asked as he closed up his suitcase.  
  
"Damn man, Cordy was right. You do pack like a girl." Gunn said as he noticed that Angel barely got the suitcase to close. "You always wear black, what could you possibly have in that suitcase?" Gunn chuckled. "Probably Hair gel."  
  
"Okay." Angel felt embarrassed. "As fun as I'm having seeing you two making fun at me..."  
  
"I wasn't, only Gunn did." Fred defended herself.  
  
"Still, I have something to finish up. So Gunn take Cordy's luggage downstairs and I'll meet you there in a minute."   
  
As the two left the room, he was left alone, to look at the empty room he called home for the past week. He tried remembering their lives before this nightmare began. They were happy, in denial but happy. This week was as they sat the worse of times and best of times. He lost Cordy but got to tell her he loved her, and to hear her say it back. He knew things won't be easy, and they may be joking now, but the truth is, that it hasn't sunk in yet. They're still living in denial. She's not dead he keep telling himself, she just moved on. But then he remembers Doyle's words; she's dead to the world and to you. He knew he'll never see her again, never touch her face or see her smile, and for him it was like death. He lost her. That was a fact; he and the rest of the gang have yet to fully understand. The Scoobies sin their obliviousness are probably the only ones who aren't in denial, who see things for what they're really are.  
  
"Angel?" He heard someone calling him from downstairs. "We're ready." He heard Fred say.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." He got up, took his suitcase and walked towards the door. He walked out and turned to look at the room one last time. It was funny, he feared leaving this room much more than he feared going back home, although there the memories were more vivid. Again the denial thing, as if he was expecting to see her at the Hyperion waiting for him to come home, As if.   
  
***  
  
"So..." Buffy stood in the living room alone with Angel not sure how to say goodbye to him. She got used to seeing him around that not seeing him will be strange.  
  
"So Dawn will stay with me till the fu..." he stopped unable to continue.  
  
"You agreed on L.A. then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I haven't spoken to her parents, but I don't think they'll mind. Its where home is, not Florida." Angel explained.  
  
"Are you sure it's no trouble, I mean Dawn can be a handful", Buffy felt uncomfortable damping Dawn at Angel's at a time like this.  
  
"It will only be for a couple of days." He said.  
  
"That soon?" Buffy wondered out loud.  
  
"Yeah, besides her parents and you guys, we're not expecting a big crowd." Angel took a step forward and hugged Buffy. "Thank you for everything." He whispered to her.  
  
"My pleasure." She whispered back. "You hang in there, and if you need anything..."  
  
"I know." He pulled back. "Don't hesitate to call."  
  
"That's right mister, and I mean that." She smiled trying to hide the tears.   
  
"I better go." He said as he took the blanket from the coat hanger.   
  
"Had to leave in daylight." She joked as wrapped himself with the blanket.  
  
"You know me, always have to leave in a big splash." He smiled and turned to the door. He looked at her one last time, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "For old time sake." He said and ran out into the van that was waiting for him.  
  
Outside she saw the gang-waving goodbye as the van drove off. "I never thought I'd say that but I'll actually miss them." Everyone looked at Xander impressed. "Not Angel of course."  
  
"Of course." Willow giggled. "Do you think he'll be allright?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"I think so. Especially now that he has the curse thing lifted for good."  
  
"What?" Everyone turned shocked.  
  
"I'm guessing they didn't tell you." The nodding heads answered her question. "I'll tell you all about it later. She said and headed back to the house followed by everyone else.  
  
"Where's Spike? I thought he'd be the first one to greet Angel farewell?" Xander asked.  
  
"Spike is gone." Buffy replied.  
  
"Gone-dead? You finally dusted him?" Xander said joyfully.  
  
"No!" Buffy stared at him with her angry stare. "He left town for awhile."  
  
"Why?" Tara asked.  
  
"Apparently he decided he wasn't good enough for me, and needed to become a better man, a better person for me. Now I wonder where he got that idea from?" She looked at Xander with her shifty eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me." He said defensibly. "If it was I. I'd tell him to stay away." **that's true** She thought to herself.  
  
"I guess we'll never know." She said and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I guess so." Giles smiled a little smile as he closed the door.  
  
***  
  
About a week later....  
  
They walked into the lobby of the hotel. Fred placed Connor in his bassinet, Lorne turned to the counter to fix himself and everyone else a drink, surprisly enough.   
  
"It was a beautiful service." Fred said. "I'm glad her parents didn't want to have a gathering afterwards, I don't think I could handle that."  
  
The phone rang. "I'm not getting that." Gunn said. "I don't care if the world is ending tomorrow, we are not working today." He announced.  
  
"It's okay the machine will get it..."And then Fred realized they haven't changed the message yet. "Oh no." She ran to the phone to pick it up but it was too late, the message already started.  
  
"Hi you have reached Angel Investigations..." Cordy's voice echoed in the lobby, every syllable, and every note. As if time stood still they all listen to her voice hypnotized. Suddenly half way through it stopped. They all turned to see Angel unplug the phone. They didn't even notice he was back.  
  
"Change the message, till then keep it like that." He ordered and walked up the staircase.  
  
"Oh god." Tears filled her eyes. Gunn walked up to her and held her in his arms as she wept.  
  
"We just need time, time heals all wounds." Wesley said trying to comfort the others as well as himself.  
  
"That and Whiskey, lots of it." Lorne said and took a zip form his drink.  
  
***  
  
He sat on the bed; lights were off, when he heard a nock on the door. "What?" He said in a cranky tune.  
  
Fred opened the door slightly and piped in. "Connor is up from his nap and I was wondering, if..."  
  
"Not now." He cut her off, "I haven't slept in 3 days, and I need some rest." He explained.  
  
"Don't we all." She smiled slightly. "But you barely spent anytime with him this passing week and I thought..."  
  
"Fred!" He wanted to tell her to go away and leave him alone, but instead he looked up and saw her gentle face smiling at him, he knew she just wanted to help and that she was worried about him. "I just need some time alone, you get that right?" Fred nodded.  
  
"I'll leave you be, but only if you promise tomorrow you'll spend sometime with Connor."  
  
"I promise." He replied and she left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well?" Gunn asked as she descended the stairs.   
  
"He wants to be left alone." She replied. "At leas for the rest of the evening."  
  
"Should we let him, I mean he's been like this for a week, maybe it's time." Wesley wondered.  
  
"Maybe, but give the man the day to say goodbye." Gunn who knew what it felt to lose someone close to you said.  
  
"Here take the little peanut." Lorne handed Connor over to Wesley.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I have something to do." He replied and walked up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. The moonlight shined through the window and the light created little shadows on the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the day she left. He couldn't say or think the word die, although to the world, at least this one, she was. If only kept hunting his thoughts. If only I'd done this, if only I'd notice that. His thoughts were interrupted by another nock. "Fred I told you tomorrow, I promise. "He called out.  
  
"It's not Fred." Lorne said from the other side of the door. 'I know you wanted to be alone." He opened the door and walked in. "But there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Okay." Angel sat. Lorne turned on the lights, which blinded Angel. "Can you turn it off!" Angel said while covering his eyes.  
  
"Sorry I need to see you while I do this, and I don't see as well as you in the dark so..."  
  
"Fine." Angel muttered. Lorne walked towards the bed and stood beside it. "You can sit down, you know." Angel offered.  
  
No thanks; I think I should stand, for my own safety." Lorne started pacing back and forth. "I'll make it brief, in hope you won't be too angry with me." Lorne smiled a pitiful smile.  
  
"Lorne?" Angel was losing his patience.  
  
"Here." Lorne handed Angel a letter.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Before I left Sunnydale Cordy gave my a note with instructions and a bundle of letters. This is one of them." Lorne explained.   
  
"Letters?" Angel stared at it confused. "Why would she...?" He stopped knowing exactly why.  
  
"What was the instructions?" Angel asked. To Lorne surprise he seemed calmed.  
  
"Little stuff, like delivering the letters. A few things abut her apartment and belongings, that kind of stuff." Lorne replied.  
  
"So you've known all along and didn't think about telling me." Angel got up as Lorne took a step back. "Tell me, did she tell what music to play at her funeral?" Angel raised his voice. "Which flowers to chose?"  
  
"Angel?' Lorne tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry you're angry, but I promise you I didn't know what would happened."  
  
"But you know it wasn't something good if she gave you letters to give in her name." Angel was furious.  
  
"Maybe a part of me, a little part speculated, but it didn't matter. She's my friend and she asked for my help..."  
  
"Was your friend." Angel cut him off. "No thanks to you."  
  
'Don't try to put the blame where it obviously don't belong." Lorne was getting angry as well. "What happened to her couldn't be avoided."  
  
"How would you know, you weren't even there." Angel said as he turned around his back facing Lorne.  
  
"I know the powers and I know her death was a mystical one, a prophesied one. There's nothing you could have done." Angel sat on the bed as Lorne came towards him. "You can be angry with me and blame me all you like. I know what I did was right, she trusted in me and I wasn't about to betray that trust."   
  
"Anything else?" Angle asked angrily.  
  
"No nothing." Lorne said and headed for the door. "I hope in time, you'll be able to understand why I did what I did, and be able to forgive." He said as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"I thought you believe in your actions? I thought they didn't need forgiveness?" Angel asked cynically.  
  
"They don't." Lorne replied. "I meant forgive yourself." And with that he walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Lorne walked down the stairs knowing he'd have to go thought hat again with the others. **What hell of a job you left me princess** Lorne thought. He thanked the powers he didn't have to go through the same thing with her parents. Luckily Cordy had the sense to know that a letter from the beyond would be hard to explain, so she asked him to open the letter, read it and tell her parents what it said, only make it sound like it came form her. The only thing she didn't think of was how to explain Lorne's appearances to her parents. He smiled, remembering their shocked and confused faces. He still couldn't believe they both Gunn's made up story. He reached the end of the staircase. "Great, here it goes again." He said to himself as he headed towards the group holding the letters.  
  
***  
  
He held the letter in his hands. It was still sealed. He couldn't get himself to open it, he couldn't bear to read her thoughts, her words right now, it would be like having her here with him. **Maybe that's not such a bad idea, Pretending for a while, that she never left.** He thought. He smelled the letter to see if it had her smell, he ran his finger on his name written in her handwriting. He took an unnecessary breath and opened the letter.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Hi ppl,  
  
Like I thought, this story will not end in chapter 5o, I hope 51 will be enough. I know you're probably tired of reviewing and you just want to know how it all ends, but I still wan to know what you think. Although I know I want it to end, it could change depending you're reactions to this chapter and all the rest. So review. Enjoy this one and I hope I'll have the next one ready in a week or so.  
  
Hang in there; we're almost there.  
  
Thanks Nikka. 


	51. And now the end is near…

Chapter 51: And now the end is near…

Title: Reunion time.

Author: Nikka

Author notes: Hi everyone, If you need to know about summary, rate and all the rest it's all in chapter 1 I'll just remind you that ***English is not my native** **tongue*** so you may find some spelling & grammar mistakes, you're more than welcome to let me know about them but remember you may find them while you read the story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Angel & Buffy's characters are not my creation (wish they were) they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Other characters that are not familiar from the show do belong to me.

Author's remark: My chapters as of ch 12 will no longer be reproof by **Sigma** due to the fact that I have no internet and I'm asking someone else to post the remaining chapters for me. I want to take this opportunity and thank sigma for all the help. And I hope you will continue reading my story even without the excellent work sigma has done. Thank you again sigma for all your great work.

***

Just imagine this song playing in the background while you read the next scene. I'll incorporate the lyrics in-between lines.

**_Angel by Sarah McLachlan_** ****

**_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay_**

He took an unnecessary breath and opened the letter, Staring at it for a few moments. As if she was there beside him he could hear her voice, reading out her letter, her sweet voice echoed in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi. I could start this letter with 'If you're reading these lines I must be…' Well you know the rest. But I thought I'd spear you the cliche.

First thing, I want you to stop blaming Lorne this is not his fault. He just did what I asked him to. Okay?"

** He nodded his head, agreeing to her request, knowing she's right.***

"I bet you're sitting in your hotel room right now, in the dark, alone, all gloomy. Right? Of course I am, I know you too well." 

**He allowed himself a tiny smile, which vanished as soon as it appeared, thinking of the huge smug smile she would have had if she was there beside him**. 

**_There's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day_**

"But the thing is, instead of feeling sorrow and grief like a normal person, you probably feel angry and pissed with me. Then again you never were normal."

**She read him like an open book. He wanted to feel what normal people felt when they lost the person they love, but he couldn't allow those feelings to surface. He knew what they'd bring with them, and he liked his denial, he liked pretending she was just about to walk through the bedroom doors and yell at him for not picking up after himself, or for being too busy with work**

**_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
_**"Angel, There's nothing I can say that would make you feel better. All I can say is that I'm sorry, but if I had to, I'd do the same thing all over again. Not telling you about this was the hardest and most terrifying decision I had to do in a long while. I know after my birthday we promised to each other to never hold back again, but I have to. You see, there is no way for you to help, and I know that if I'll tell you, I'll end up losing you, and that I can't handle. I hope someday you'll be able to understand that and forgive. Forgive me, but more importantly forgive yourself. 

I know you. You are blaming yourself. Sitting in your room thinking 'what if'. Well…Don't! It's not your fault, whatever happens; no matter how it ends, it is all my choice. I caused it not you. And I know you find it hard to accept right now, but hopefully one day you will. Heck, you have eternity to get there.

**He smiled a bitter smile**

**_In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there_**

"You are more than my friend Angel; you are my guide, my compass, my champion. You saved me more times than I can count, and for that I will always be grateful. You took me in when no one else would; you saw more in me than I ever thought existed. And for that I will always love you.

**He sighed, taking it all in, stopping before going on to the next page. He wanted to believe her; he wanted to just accept the fact that there was nothing he could have done. But accepting that meant accepting the fact that she was gone, for good. And for that he wasn't ready no yet**

"In that note there's another thing I have to say, so listen up"

**He was attentive and ready to hear what she had to say… or write that is.**

"... Snap out of it, will you!"

**He looked at the letter surprised, reading it again not sure he read it correctly.**

I may be gone, but you're not, Connor's not and neither are all the other people out there who are counting on you to help them. You have a mission; don't lose sight of it just because I'm not around. You got over losing Doyle, and Buffy. You're strong; you can get through this as well. You just need to let the people who love and care for you in. Let them help you through this. Don't shut them out. Don't shut life out.

**Who was she to lecture me about letting people in.** he thought to himself **she didn't, not once but twice.**

"My sweet loving Angel."

**The tone of the letter changed and so did his temper.**

"You and the home we built is the light in my very bleak and scary world. Somehow with you around everything seemed not to suck. even when we were broke.

**A little smile appeared on his face, as he remembered the days they were barely able to pay the bills**

"Do what you do best, survive, and go on."

**_So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
_** "Show the world to your son. And a tiny and selfish personal request… tell him about me, just a little bit, just so he'll know. 

Don't be afraid to love again and to let her, who ever she may be, in. Don't be sad cause I'm gone, be happy that I was, I am. 

I may not have had the fairy tale dream of a life one wishes for her or himself, but I can proudly say that in the time I was here I lived, truly lived. And for that I can never be sorry.

**As he read those lines a tear ran down his cheek. The frozen expression broke. The anger was replaced with sadness and sorrow he tried to avoid so desperately. And as he thought the emptiness soon followed.**

"Mourn, cry, kick the walls down, shut, curse the gods... Do whatever you have to, but feel. Don't hide up in your room and brood. I rather see you crying with the others than angry all alone. 

**_It don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_**

"You know I love you, I always will. But don't let the love we shared consume you, let it stay in your heart but make way for a new one to arrive.

Goodbye my love, I'll miss you…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He fell backwards onto the bed, holding the letter close to his heart.

**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
**He could feel the memories he blocked afraid to feel creeping in. Till now he pushed them away, afraid to remember, knowing it would hurt too much. 

**_From this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear_**

**_  
_**He wanted her so much, wanted to see her one last time, to tell her all the things he never got the chance to. Take her for a stroll on the beach at night with the moon shining above. Go to the movies. Talk. Laugh. Oh how he missed her. 

**_You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie_**

A part of him was gone, a part he would never get back. He wanted to do as she asked but right now all he could do was love her, miss her. There was no more room for anything else. 

. She said he saved her, but she was the one who saved him. She saved him from a lifetime of loneliness and darkness. She showed him the world, as he one day will show it to Connor. He knew she was the stronger one; she was the one that stood by him no matter how many stupid things he did, no matter how many times he lied to her or hurt her feelings. S he always forgave, and always took him back. The truth was that she was the true Angel. He just carried the name. He rolled to the side holding on to the letter holding on to her, his Angel.

**_You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there_**

***

They each sat in different corners, submerging into the letter, letting her words echo in their minds. From time to time one of them laughed the other sobbed softly. __

The emotions changed so rapidly. Lorne who already read his letter took care of Connor. Been Mr. unpopularity at the moment, he thought it would be best if he took off for a while, so he took Connor out for a walk, glad there was still sunlight outside.

As each of them finished off the letter, they all gathered together, not sure what to say.

"It was so…" Fred wanted to express what she felt but was unable to.

"Beautiful." Wesley completed the sentence.

"I was thinking more in the ways of… pissing me off." Gunn said to their surprise. "It kills me she didn't trust us enough to confide in us." 

"It's not like that Charles." Fred tried to explain. "She did it not cause she didn't trust us, but because she loved us."

"She didn't want us to get hurt, right? I read that part too, and I say- bullshit." Gunn cut her off.

"You're wrong." Fred disagreed. "I'm glad she didn't tell us. Knowing how it will end, how she will die… and be helpless. That would have been much worse."

"But who said we couldn't have helped? Just cause some priestesses told her so." He paused for a moment. "We changed things in the past, Stopped prophecies from coming true." Gunn said in anger.

"Maybe she didn't want to change this prophecy." Wesley stepped in. "Maybe she did it to prevent her vision from coming true."

"What? The greater good bullshit?" Gunn scorned Wesley's theory.

"It's what she believed in, what we all believed in. And hopefully still do." Wesley paused for a moment staring at Gunn. "You're angry and you have every right to be. We didn't just lose a friend, we lost a member of this family." Wesley's words were like knives. "We each have our own way to grief, so I suggest we do just that. Grief." 

***

Slowly each of them retried to their own place they called home. Lorne finally came back about an hour later. To his relief he found the lobby empty. "Come on little fellow." He said to Connor. "Let's get you to bed. And then we'll get uncle Lorne to bed as well, cause he sure needs his beauty sleep, and some." He Picked Connor up and walked up the staircase. As he walked down the corridor to his room he saw Angel coming towards him. He flinched; running into Angel right now was the last thing he wanted. He backed away a bit.

"Don't worry Lorne you're safe." Angel said when he noticed Lorne's reaction. "I don't like the fact that you lied to me…" 

"I didn't really lie…" Lorne cut him off.

"Fine! Hid things from me. But the point is I understand why you did it and I'm not mad." Lorne seemed skeptic. "Really I'm not."

"Is that a cunning way to get me to let my guards down so you can… you know…" Lorne hesitated.

"What guards?" Angle mocked him.

"Very funny big fellow." Lorne replied.

"I'll take Connor, you get some rest. The others did." Angel said as he took Connor.

"So that's where they all went." Lorne nodded in understanding.

"And Lorne." Angel said as Lorne turned to leave. "I'd stay in my room for the rest of the night. I don't know if the others will be as understanding as I am." Lorne smiled and rushed to his room.

***

That's the last one." Gunn said as he sealed the carton box. "Are you sure that's what she wanted? Cause last time someone gave her cloths to charity she flipped." Gunn asked as he glanced over to Angel. 

"Very funny." Angel said from where he was sitting. "He looked up to see the enormous amount of boxes that was gathered in the lobby. "Good god, the woman loved shopping." He smiled.

"I'm Positive!" Lorne replied. "I showed you her note. She specifically said to give them to Fred and whatever Fred tosses away to give to charity." Lorne looked at Fred and the boxes. "I'm guessing she didn't think you'll pass on all of her cloths and shoes."

"I felt weird just looking at them. I could never have worn them. Only she could." Fred smiled.

"I know what you mean." Angel who was playing with Connor said. "We better load them up onto the track."

"And you laughed at me when I suggested the truck idea." Wesley said with a smug smile.

"What about this?" Fred pointed to a smaller box, one that was not sealed. "Her personal belongings."

"Well she did say we could have what we want, so I'm guessing…"

"No." Fred cut Gunn off. "Those things are her photos, letters, high school year book, perfume…" Fred paused for a moment. "We can't just divide them among us."

"Yes we can." Everyone turned to look at Angel surprised. "You guys, Cordy was our friend, our family. She wanted most of all to celebrate her live and not mourn her death. And by hiding everything that reminds us of her we are not honoring her wish, we're doing the opposite." Angel got up, putting Connor in his crib. "We should all take something that reminds us of her. We should put her photos on our desks, so she'll always be in our heart." He reached his hand and took her perfume soaking its scent. "Connor should know who she was, and so should the rest of the world." One by I one they reached in and took something of hers, something that made them feel as if she was standing beside them. The rest of the photos they spread around the Hotel. And decided to send some of her things to her parents. By late afternoon the lobby was empty. Every box was delivered. They stood in the lobby looking around trying to understand it all. Now that everything was done, now that all the arrangements were made, they had to start living again, which was the hardest part.

"So what now?" Fred asked.

"Is this Angel Investigation?" They all turned to the door. A man looking damn scared stared at them. "Well is it?" He asked in panic.

"Yes it is." Wesley replied.

"Good. I need your help." He said and walked in.

"I guess you got your answer." Angel whispered to Fred as they all followed Wesley and the man to the office.

***

"Can you believe it?" Fred asked Gunn.

"What?" Gunn said confused.

"It's been over two months since we lost her." Fred said

"I try not to count the days, it only makes it worse. Just concentrate on the job. And luckily for us there's plenty of it." Gunn said and returned to his file. "We should pay Mrs. Silverstone a visit to see if the…"

"But I can't help but think." Fred cut him off.

"What?" He put the file on the desk crossed his armed and turned in his chair to face her, knowing they'll never get to work till she gets it off her chest.

"What about the visions?" Fred asked

"Who needs them." Gunn snorted. "We're busy as it is, helping the helpless and ourselves along the way." He grinned.

"No, something isn't right here." Fred chewed on her pencil.

"What's wrong here is, that while Wes is cataloging and Angel, who should enjoy his new permanent-soul-thing and go out more, has buried himself into work, us two are chattering instead of working. That's what's wrong." Gunn turned around grabbed the file and was just about to read when…

"That's normal. We're all repressing. Trying to go on without really accepting the fact that she's gone. But the visions…"

"Okay that's it." Gunn stood up. "I'm going to the kitchen to review these files." He grabbed a bunch of files from the desk.

"But Gunn…"

"If you decide you want to work, really work, you know where to find me." And he walked out.

"Gunn…" Fred ran after him calling out to him. Gunn walked to the lobby where Angel was busy going over some files, Wesley was doing his inventory and Lorne was playing with Connor. "Don't be such a baby, I just wanted to…" 

"Hello." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the door where a young woman stood. "Is this Angel Investigations?"

***

The woman walked down the doorway stairs and into the lobby. She had a soft voice with an Australian accent. She had long wavy brown hair, penetrating brown-hazel eyes. She was wearing a long flowery skirt and a white blouse with a corduroy jacket on top.

"Yes it is. Can I help you?" Fred walked towards her. "I'm Fred." Fred reached out her hand. 

"Nice to meet you." The woman shook Fred's hand. "I'm Sarah."

"What can we do for you Sarah?" Wesley, who stood up, asked.

"Well, I'm actually looking for Angel. Is any of you…?" She stopped when she spotted Angel sitting on the couch.

"I'm Angel." Angel walked towards her.

"I know." She said in a frightened tone.

"You do?" Fred asked confused.

"Well I'm…" She stammered.

"It's alright, whatever it is, we'll understand." Angel who sensed her fear tried to assure her

"I'm not so sure you will, I barely do." Sarah replied.

"Here let's sit down." He showed her to the rounded couch. Angel sat beside her as the rest gathered around. Except for Lorne who stayed back, not to frighten her even further. "Just start at the beginning." Fred handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said politely. She slowly sipped form the glass looking up at the egger faces staring at her. "I know it might sound crazy to you. I myself still can't believe this is happening to me."

"It's okay. Take it slow." Gunn said in a soothing voice.

"It started about three weeks ago." Sarah began to explain.

"What started?" Fred inquired.

"The hallucinations." She paused for a moment staring at Angel. "But if you really do exist then they weren't hallucinations, were they?"

"Excuse me?" Angel was confused. She wasn't making any sense, but then he remembered what she said before. "You said you knew me, you recognized me, from where?"

"From the hallucinations." Sarah replied. "That's why I'm here. I kept seeing you fighting with someone, time after time. And I kept seeing a business card with a funny shape on it that said '_Angel Investigations L.A._', so I came here." She explained.

"Is this the card?" Fred handed her one of their business cards.

"Oh god." Sarah gasped as she dropped the card.

"It's okay." Angel calmed her. 

"No it's not!" She got up and started pacing around. "I was a normal person till a few weeks ago. I had a family, a job I loved, and someone I cared for. I had a life. And then this happened." She stopped pacing and stood still. "I would be in a mall, or at work and suddenly a strange, sharp headache came from no where. I'd drop to the floor screaming from the pain, and then I would see them. The hallucinations." Sarah stopped talking as she realized they were staring at her with the same scared frightened look she had just a few moments ago. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. No one does." She said and ran towards the door. 

***

Sarah flinched back when Angel appeared form nowhere and blocked her way.

"Trust me when I say I believe you." He said and Sarah backed away slowly.

"What are you? You're not…?"

"Human?" Angel finished her sentence. "No I'm not. And I'm guessing neither are you."

"What? Sarah raised her voice. "You're crazy, all of you." She past by him and walked to the door.

"Do you know who your parents are?" Wesley called out to her. Sarah stopped, her hand on the doorknob. Wesley was on to something. "You don't, do you?"

"I know who my mom is…" She replied and turned around letting go of the doorknob. "But I never met my father. My parents divorced when I was a little girl and he moved away. I never met him in my life."

"Do you know why they divorced?" Fred asked.

"He was a bastard that abundant his family, I think that's reason enough." Sarah said in an angry tone. Fred felt awkward.

"Did weird things happened to you before the hallucinations?" Gunn asked, ignoring Sarah's remark regarding her father.

"Weird how?" Sarah walked towards them. She was curious.

"Weird like…" Fred decided to try again, hoping she won't bite her head off. "…You could do things others couldn't, maybe special abilities?" 

"How did you…?" Sarah nodded her head. "I never told anyone except my mom. She said it was genetic, something I should hide from others, so they won't think I'm a freak."

"So she wasn't surprised?" Angel asked. "Ever wondered why? Ever thought she was keeping something from you, maybe something about your father."

"I don't…" Sarah was confused; she didn't know what to think. "My mom would never… she was just trying to protect me." Sarah paused for a moment. "I'm not a freak!" she said in a firmly tone.

"No. You're not." Angel walked towards her. "You're special, and you have a special gift. A gift someone I knew use to have."

"What kind of gift?" Sarah asked intrigued.

"Those hallucinations. They're actually visions. You can see into the future. See people in trouble, so you, hopefully with our help, can help them."

"No…" She shook her head in disbelieve.

"They're not bad. They're meant to help people. They are sent to you by powerful beings that want you to help those people. The same powers that told you to come and see me. This is your destiny, this is your call." 

"So I'm… what? Like superman?" she giggled.

If anything Superwoman." Fred said with a smile.

"The correct term is, part demon-part human."

"So you're saying my dad was a … demon?" Sarah asked in astonishment. 

"Could have been your mother, only she learned to hide it well so no one will tell. That can explain the father's sudden departure, yet again…" Angel cleared his throat and Wesley stopped, realizing he was making Sarah uncomfortable.

"No it can't be." Sarah refused to believe. 

"That's why you could do things others couldn't. That's why you received the visions. And that's why you were sent to me." Angel replied.

"No, it makes no sense? If what you say is true, then you should be in trouble and you don't look like you're in trouble." Sarah said.

"But I am." Angel said to her surprise. "It's just that my trouble is not the kind you cam see." Angel kept on. "I have a calling too, a mission towards redemption." Angel paused for a moment. "I did some horrible things in my lifetime, things that need to be amended for. I use the visions, with the help of my friends, to help others. To make up for all the wrong I did."

"So let me get this straight." Sarah crossed her arms. "I'm suppose to leave my work, my family, my life, my continent and join you and your friends to become this freak who's part of a freak detective agency, to help others but mainly save your ass, so you can feel good about yourself in the end of the day?" Sarah summed it up.

"If you want to." Angel replied. Not really bothered by what she said.

"We are not freaks." Fred, who obviously was bothered by her words, said.

"It's not like I have a choice." Sarah said cynically.

"As someone once told me; everyone has a choice. Just make sure you make the right one." Angel paused for a moment letting her absorb it all. "So what do you say Sarah? Do you want to join us in our mission to help the helpless? Do you want to be a part of 'Angel Investigation'?" they all watched as, for the first time since she came here, a little smile appeared on her face, a smile that said it all.

***

**THE END!**

**Hi ppl,**

**WOW, I did it, it's done. God that was a long journey, I want to take this opportunity to thank you all for joining me along for the ride. For your patience, your feedbacks, your love, your comments and of course for the so-very loved and appreciated reviews, I want to thank you. There are so many names of faithful readers that come to mind, that if I start naming them I'll never finish, so I won't. I'll just say that This story ran for over a year. I wrote it as my life went through major changes, and I think those changes of course influenced me, and therefore influenced the story. I have to say I'm going to miss writing this fic. As the song says… "I grown a costume to it's…" I'm still going to keep on writing, and let's not forget I do have my other fic…. **

**I know some of you suffered cause of my spelling mistakes, but when I made the decision not to replace Sigma (who did amazing work in re-proofing this fic and for that I have to say a big thank you again) I did so cause of you guys, the readers. I didn't want you to wait too long for a chapter to be uploaded, which in the end didn't matter all that much cause you waited anyway, lol. Anyway, I know it's not easy reading a story with mistakes in it, even the small ones (who usually pisses me the most). Thank you for the support and for saying time and time again, it wasn't so bad to read my story filled with mistakes. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, I know the ending is not what must of you wanted or expected, I thought this was the best way to end it. And I still do.**

**So one last time I'm calling out to anyone who ever read this fic, doesn't matter if you reviewed before, to review one last time. And don't just write 'Great job', let me know what you really think. **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart and see you in the next and current fics I'm writing. **

**Yours Nikka :-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-) **


End file.
